Un ser desconocido
by Alejito480
Summary: Luego de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 52, una chica extraña se unió a la clase de Yumi. Fría como una máquina. Los guerreros de Lyoko acuerdan tratar de socializar con ella luego de algunos extraños acontecimientos. Jeremy no se fía de ella,y comenzará a buscar hasta el cansancio cualquier origen de esa chica.
1. Un ser desconocido

**Aquí Alejito480. Remake de mi historia original de "La Nueva Xana" ¿Razón? Un sinsentido de cosas que no llevaban a nada. Huecos argumentales del tamaño de la fosa de Las Marianas, MUCHISIMOS OC, y en eso, no quería escribir más algo que ni yo entendía.**

 **Aquí os aseguro que sí que os va a gustar, o eso intentaré. Si no lo logro agradecería que me dejarais un comentario con vuestras dudas y vuestros consejos.**

 **Vamos allá.**

 **Un ser desconocido.**

Luego de una serie de situaciones, nuestros Guerreros de Lyoko estaban en su lucha aparentemente eterna con el virus XANA. Pero ese día podía ser definitivo. Estaban buscando la parte faltante de Aelita en el sector 5. No sabían que podía pasar, pero si querían apagar el súper-ordenador tenían que arriesgarse.

Jeremy se encontraba en la fábrica, nervioso, mientras sus amigos estaban luchando en Lyoko.

— _Recordad que solo tenéis que ir por la parte faltante de Aelita, en el momento de conseguirla podéis volver_ —Recordó Jeremy—

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quién está aquí—Atacó Odd lanzando una de sus flechas laser a un avispón. La flecha acertó justo en el centro de la diana—

—Vamos allá—Ordenó Aelita lanzándose a correr por la sala. Al fondo veía una esfera de energía con un extraño fragmento—¡Lo veo Jeremy! —

— _Es lo que está al frente tuyo, ve_ —Ordenó—

Aelita comenzó a esquivar los ataques de los diferentes monstruos, pero ninguno pudo dar en el blanco.

Llegó hasta la esfera de energía, la observó por un par de segundos para luego apretujarla con sus manos, pero algo fue mal y la esfera se desintegró. El suelo al rededor suyo comenzó a desintegrarse dejándole sola en una plataforma

—¡Es una trampa, Aelita, sal de ahí! —Gritó Yumi dando salto entre los bloques que aún quedaban, pero un pedazo de techo le cayó encima y la desvirtualizó. Odd intentó llegar dando saltos grandes, pero una manta apareció delante suyo y asestó un disparo en la cara de Odd, suficiente para quitarle todos sus puntos. Ulrich logró encargarse de la manta, pero era tarde, La Sifosoa apareció de la nada justo delante de Aelita, y con su tentaculoso cuerpo comenzó a absorber la memoria de Aelita. Ulrich dio salto y salto entre los diferentes fragmentos de techo, pero cuando estaba cerca, algo, que no supo de donde vino, atravesó su cuerpo y lo desvirtualizó—

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que la Sifosoa logró su objetivo y se retiró del lugar. Aelita cayó inconsciente sobre la plataforma. Jeremy en cambio, derrotado, nervioso, y sumamente estresado notó como dos cosas a la vez quisieron interactuar con Aelita, y aunque la primera, que presumiblemente era Xana, logró lo que quería, dejó paso a que la segunda, presumiblemente Waldo Schaeffer, logró cambiar parámetros. Desvirtualizó a Aelita.

Jeremy bajó corriendo a la sala de los escáneres encontrándose con todos tendidos en el suelo. Estaban sumamente aturdidos.

—Menudo final, aplastados por el techo—Comentó Yumi para luego ponerse de pie—

—Pudo ser peor—Comentó Jeremy esperando a que el escáner se abriera, al hacerlo, Aelita salió en un profundo sueño—¡Aelita! —

No pasaron más de 10 minutos hasta que despertó de su letargo.

—Ganó Xana—Fue lo único que dijo al despertarse. Se encontraban en la sala del súper-ordenador—

—Sí, pero no la detecto, está escondida en algún sitio—Respondió Jeremy buscando por toda la red algún rastro de su enemiga—

—A lo mejor está dando un paso, yo que se—Inquirió Odd quien estaba sentado al lado de Aelita con la cabeza entre las rodillas—

—¿Estáis mejor, chicos? —Preguntó Jeremy levantándose de la silla—

—¿Alguna vez te ha aplastado una aplanadora o te ha golpeado algo tan fuerte que te deja tonto por un rato? —Jeremy negó con la cabeza—Pues nada—

Casi a la fuerza volvieron a Kadic. Era ya de noche.

—Me voy a casa—Acertó Yumi para luego acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla a Aelita quien estaba deprimida por haber perdido esa importante batalla contra Xana—

Cuando la japonesa se fue, cada uno, sin mediar palabra, se fue a su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente fue una como cualquier otra.

Estaban en clase de la señorita Hertz justo antes de salir al recreo. Todos estaban absortos en la clase, excepto Jeremy, quien seguía buscando algún rastro de Xana, pero su esfuerzo era en vano, o eso creía. En algún momento de la clase el ordenador dio una señal extraña. Uno de los escáneres de la fábrica se había activado.

Justo en ese momento hubo un apagón.

La electricidad tardó cerca de media hora en regresar, momento en el que la señal del ordenador de Jeremy se desactivara.

—Podéis salir al recreo—Acertó Hertz un tanto confundida—

Cuando salieron todos, el grupo de guerreros se encontró en la máquina de cafés.

—¿Qué pasó en clase? —Preguntó Yumi de una forma indirecta, esperando una respuesta por parte de Jeremy—

—La señal del escáner se activó justo cuando comenzó el apagón, y se fue cuando la señal de desactivó—Todos giraron su cabeza hacia Jeremy—

—Te acompaño a la fábrica—Sentenció Aelita rápidamente—

—¿Nos dejáis solos? —Preguntó Ulrich absorto en su videojuego, junto con Odd—

—Tú tienes a Yumi, sal con ella—Respondió Jeremy guiñándole un ojo. Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron. Giraron su cabeza a lados opuestos—

Pasados diez minutos lograron llegar a la fábrica, bajando así a la sala del súper ordenador.

Ambos comenzaron a investigar los archivos de registro y los historiales, pero nada concordaba, el escáner se había activado, sí, pero la localización desde Lyoko era inexacta, daba a un punto en medio del sector 5 que no tenía superficie.

—¿Entonces…? —Preguntó Aelita, creyendo que Jeremy tenía la respuesta—

—Entonces nada, parece que fue un error de datos causados por el apagón—Siguió Jeremy—No hubiera sido lógico que alguien se hubiera desvirtualizado—

—Quizás fue Xana—Sugirió Aelita, pero Jeremy simplemente soltó una ligera carcajada—

—Es un virus de computadora, Aelita, no tiene forma física—Esa lógica era, hasta el momento, la más fuerte—

Volvieron a la academia.

Dos días después, antes de entrar a las clases de la tarde, Yumi se acercó a ellos.

—Eh escuchado que tendremos una alumna nueva en nuestra clase—Anunció la nipona a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban al profesor en la puerta—

—¿Alguna idea de su procedencia? —Preguntó Jeremy mirándole sobre sus gafas—

—Ni idea, ha sido Sissi quien nos lo ha dicho, bueno, se lo ha dicho a William—Respondió la japonesa—Se unirá a mi clase, según el tutor se sentará conmigo, pero yo no lo tengo claro—

—Una nueva amiga, quizás Odd tenga de donde elegir—Sugirió Ulrich, y el aludido le dio un amistoso codazo—

—Tu si sabes—Contestó el italiano, divertido—

—Yo solo espero que sea buena onda, que, si no me siento con William, que es casi lo mismo—Afirmó Yumi encogiéndose de hombros—

Cayó la noche. Estaban todos, a excepción de Yumi, en la habitación de Aelita, platicando.

—¿No os da curiosidad quién es la alumna nueva? —Preguntó Aelita acariciando a Kiwi—Según Yumi también es interna en la academia—

—Tengo el presentimiento de que a Yumi le va a tocar hacer de profesora—

Ya era de mañana en Kadic, y las alarmas comenzaban a sonar casi en orquesta anunciando el comienzo de la jornada estudiantil.

Una hora antes de salir al recreo, en la clase de Guilles Fumet, el profesor de historia de la clase de Yumi, el sargento Jim Morales y el Director Jampier Delmas entraron a la clase con una acompañante. Yumi se fijó en ella, tenía un aspecto curioso: Era de la misma altura suya, tenía el pelo de color blanco y era corto y liso, quizás algo descuidado, pues su flequillo estaba un poco raro en las puntas. Tez blanca, bastante. Ojos pequeños de color rojo, al igual que algunos rasgos faciales. No mostraba ninguna emoción. Tenía, como curiosidad, bastante más busto que algunas chicas, cosa que los chicos se fijaron casi por instinto. Era ligeramente musculada, no mucho, pero su complexión era meramente atlética. Vestía con una blusa negra sin mangas que era tapada con un buso de color blanco que le iba holgado, incluso de largo. Una falda negra corta y unas medias largas de color negro que tapaban casi todo lo que la falda no, y unas zapatillas de color negro. Era un aspecto bastante curioso, pero era bonita, al menos eso opinaban algunos chicos, pues para otros era una más.

—Buenos días muchachos, hoy os vengo a presentar a vuestra nueva compañera, proviene de la ciudad de Moscú, en Rusia, y ahora será nueva estudiante—Anunció Delmas—Preséntate, por favor—La chica asintió—

—Me llamo Xana, un gusto conoceros—Se presentó. Su voz sonaba sin emociones, totalmente seria, como un robot. Su mirada igual. El profesor Guilles asintió y se acercó a Xana—

—Espero que tu estadía aquí sea de tu agrado—Comentó el profesor—Puedes sentarte con la señorita Ishiyama, si tienes alguna duda puedes comentarla—Xana asintió y se acercó a la nipona quién se quedó casi en shock por aquel nombre tan curioso. ¿Quién era ella y por qué se comportaba así? Eso pensaba Yumi, pero la respuesta estaba lejos de obtenerla—

—Soy Yumi, encantada de conocerte—La nipona le tendió la mano, pero cuando Xana se sentó a su lado, la ignoró—

—Hola—Fue lo único que dijo—¿Qué clase es esta? —

—Historia—Respondió Yumi. Cuando Xana sacó un cuaderno grande de su mochila, la manga se recogió hacia atrás, y la nipona pudo ver que llevaba una pulsera de goma anti-estática—¿Por qué llevas una pulsera anti-estática? —

—A ti que te importa —Respondió Xana con frialdad. Yumi no se esperaba esa respuesta, y tampoco que lo dijera con una voz ligeramente grave, y casi en un susurro. Parecía no estar acostumbrada a hablar en voz alta—

— _Vaya curso me espera_ —Pensó la nipona para luego centrarse en la clase—

La hora transcurrió con tranquilidad, Yumi miraba constantemente a su nueva compañera, pero todo le era extraño; su apariencia, su agresividad, su comportamiento. Todo.

Cuando tocaron para el recreo, Yumi, creyendo que habían tenido un mal comienzo, quiso socializar con ella.

—¿Vamos a la cafetería? —Preguntó, levantándose de la silla, pero Xana se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de responder, pues todos sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarle—

—Luego iré—Respondió la albina con voz neutral antes de que sus compañeros intensificaran sus voces—O Quizás hoy no—Xana se encogió de hombros—

—Como quieras, ya sabes dónde encontrarme—Xana asintió, Yumi se retiró justo en el momento en el que sus compañeros comenzaron a rodearle—

La japonesa salió de su aula en dirección a la cafetería y allí se encontró con sus compañeros.

—No os lo vais a creer, la chica nueva se llama Xana—Soltó, antes de sentarse. Jeremy y Aelita, con la cuchara entre el bol y su boca, se miraron incrédulos—¿Qué pasa? —La pareja negó con la cabeza—

—¿Y qué tal es? —Preguntó Ulrich llevándose un bocado de albóndigas a la boca. Un murmullo de sus compañeros los hizo mirar por la ventana en dirección al aula de Yumi. Lograron ver a la chica de pelo blanco entre la multitud de gente—¿Es ella? —Yumi asintió—

—Es bonita, muy bonita—Contestó Odd sin quitarle el ojo de encima—

—Es muy fría, parece que no tuviera emociones, me da miedo—Respondió Yumi—Vaya año me espera si no cambia—

—Intentemos socializar con ella, quizás sea nuestra amiga—Sugirió Aelita, pero a Jeremy no le convencía—

—¿Y si es la verdadera Xana? —Preguntó Jeremy con voz seria—

—¿No que era un virus de computadora? —Preguntó Aelita con voz burlona. Jeremy rodó los ojos antes de recibir un beso sorpresa por parte de Aelita. Por la reacción de Einstein todos rieron—

—Yo voto por intentarlo—Dijo Yumi—

—Yo igual—Siguió Odd—

—Va, venga, solo porque no dejáis opción—Finalizó Jeremy

— **CONTINUARÁ** —

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero de corazón que os haya gustado el comienzo del remake.**

 **Ya sabéis, los que me leéis, que mi ritmo de actualización es entre una semana y un mes, con capítulos de 5000 palabras, y si me tardo mucho, suelen ser de diez hasta quince mil palabras.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones y dadle a seguir y favoritos para saber cuándo subo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto con la continuación.**

 **Adiós**

 **¡Cabrones!**


	2. Xana

**Xana**

Luego de decidir lo que harían, el televisor que había en la cafetería comenzó a mostrar una noticia bastante reciente: Varios locales de un centro comercial habían sido saqueados la noche anterior y las cámaras de seguridad habían sido desactivadas. A Jeremy le llamó la atención, pero al resto no.

Tocó la campana y todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases.

Era aún la clase de Historia con el profesor Guilles. Les estaba hablando sobre lo ocurrido en el teatro del pacífico mientras hablaba sobre la famosa batalla del Atolón de Midway cuando lanzó una pregunta al aire.

—¿Alguno sabe que arma tenían los japoneses que los americanos intentaban igualar? —Preguntó el profesor. Luego de unos segundos sin una respuesta, siguió—¿Yumi? —La nipona negó con la cabeza—

—Los súper-acorazados de la clase Yamato—Respondió Xana sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno. Estaba dibujando con un lápiz—

—¡Exacto! —Gimió el profesor ante esa respuesta—Ese acorazado era el terror de la flota americana, pues una sola bala logró hundir a un portaaviones—Mientras seguía con aquella historia, Yumi se distrajo viendo como su compañera dibujaba una pequeña diana muy peculiar. Xana se percató de la mirada de Yumi—

—¿Por qué no pones atención a clase? —Preguntó Xana de forma agresiva cerrando rápidamente su cuaderno—

—Perdón—Se disculpó Yumi rápidamente fijando toda su atención en el profesor—

La hora fue lenta pero la campana tocó indicando la quinta hora.

—¿Qué clase tenemos? —Preguntó Xana apoyando sus brazos en el pupitre—

—Biología con la señorita Hertz—Respondió Yumi sacando un cuaderno. En ese instante alguien de la primera fila dijo su nombre, alzó la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de William. Se acercó a él—

—¿Qué tal es tu nueva compañera? —Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad—

—Es como una máquina, muy fría—Respondió Yumi mirando a Xana—¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Curiosidad—Respondió el muchacho—

—¿Te gusta? —Bromeó Yumi, pero William simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso su vista a la pizarra—

Las dos horas restantes terminaron sin mayor problema.

Xana en ese instante entró al edificio de los dormitorios topándose con Aelita y el resto del grupo, excepto Yumi. Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí, pero le restaron importancia, Xana por su parte se había fijado en Aelita, su apariencia le era curiosa, además de sentir algo especial en ella. Dejó de pensar en eso rápidamente, algo dentro de si había despertado, un sentimiento extraño al ver a Aelita.

Paseó por las habitaciones rápidamente hasta llegar a una donde estaba Jim Morales esperándole

—Hola otra vez—Saludo Jim—Esta es tu habitación, creo que no habrá que comentarte más—Miró al techo un segundo y luego le entregó un papel a Xana—Este es tu horario, y el resto de cosas ya te las hemos dicho por la mañana. Buenas tardes—Luego de eso, Jim se retiró y Xana entró a su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta. Era una habitación medianamente pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para ella. Dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta y se acostó de lleno en la cama. En su mente solo pensaba en ese pequeño instante donde coincidió con Aelita y el resto del grupo. Esa chica pelirrosa… Quería conocerla, pero algo dentro de sí le indicaba lo contrario, pero no daba alguna razón lógica. Sin más retraso se dispuso a hacer los deberes. Terminó en menos de diez minutos. Estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio que estaba enfrente de su cama, que a la vez daba a una pequeña ventana que apuntaba a la pista de atletismo. Cogió la silla y la puso en frente de la ventana para luego sentarse en ella. Comenzaba a anochecer, y su ventana le mostraba perfectamente el cielo, las estrellas, todo. Su mente divagó de forma infantil por un largo rato mientras observaba el cielo.

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado hasta que el sonido de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta le hizo salir del trance. Alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿No bajas a cenar? —Preguntó una chica de cabello rosa. Xana abrió los ojos rápidamente. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento de su travesía mental. Asintió, y salió de la habitación con esa curiosa compañía—¿Cómo te llamas? —

—¿Xana, y tú? —

—Aelita—Respondió, con una leve sonrisa. Llegaron a la cafetería pocos minutos después y cogieron las bandejas y luego su comida. Cuando estaban buscando un sitio para sentarse, Aelita vio la mesa donde estaban sentados Ulrich, Odd y Jeremy—¿Nos sentamos con ellos? —Preguntó la pelirrosa como si ellos fueran desconocidos—

—No los conozco, así que no—Respondió de una forma fulminante—

—Venga, ¿Qué más da? —Xana dio un paso adelante—

—No los conozco—Culminó la albina sentándose en una solitaria mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Aelita simplemente no podía obligarle si no quería, así que se sentó con sus amigos—

Al poco rato, un chico de pelo negro se acercó a la mesa de donde Xana estaba sentada.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho—El resto de mesas están llenas—Xana lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió—

—Eres William ¿verdad? —Preguntó Xana, y el muchacho asintió—

—Entonces tu eres Xana—Soltó William dándole un bocado a su comida—Eres más linda teniéndote cerca que desde donde me siento en clases—Ese extraño elogió hizo que Xana sonriera de una forma, más que de agrado, de malicia—

—Bonita forma de ligar—Respondió Xana dejando a William avergonzado—

—Al menos di que te ha gustado—Siguió el pelinegro tratando de no sonar tonto—

—Lo que tú digas, William—William rio de forma histérica—

Pasó un rato hasta que Xana volvió a su habitación.

Se sentó en la silla mientras miraba por la ventana, nunca había visto las estrellas de esa forma, era hermoso. No paso mucho rato hasta que apagó la luz y se sentó

en la cama mientras leía un libro que tenía en su mochila.

—" ** _Las mil y una noches"_** —Pensó, leyendo la portada. Abrió el libro y se quedó leyéndolo toda la noche. No necesitaba dormir, no se sentía cansada. Pasó un rato hasta que vio la hora—"7:50 AM" —Se levantó de la cama, cogió una pequeña bolsa de aseo, y se fue a la ducha. Ya allí, cuando se estaba desnudando para entrar a la ducha, un grupo de chicas entró al lugar. Xana no pareció sentirse avergonzada, pero si le daba curiosidad por la forma en que se comportaban. Cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar a las duchas, una de las chicas soltó un comentario que hizo que las demás chicas se fijaran en Xana—

—Mira esa chica, que pechos tiene, me da envidia—Soltó una chica que estaba al lado de Xana. Las demás comenzaron a murmurar. Xana, evitando los comentarios, entró rápidamente a la ducha. Mientras buscaba una libre, pudo ver a Aelita duchándose, se perdió en el cuerpo de ella por un momento, hasta que ella misma volvió a la realidad—Buenos días, Aelita—La pelirrosa giró y le devolvió el saludo. Xana siguió su camino y entró a una de las duchas. Un rato después, volvió a su cuarto y se volvió a vestir. Tenía gimnasia a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que decidió ponerse ropa deportiva. En pocos minutos ya vestía con un chándal de color negro y una blusa de color negro sin mangas que era cubierta por su buso de color blanco. Tras pensar un rato, decidió bajar a desayunar. Nada extraño. Un rato después de eso ya se encontraba en la pista de atletismo junto a sus compañeros—

—Bueno, chavales, hoy haremos una contrarreloj de una vuelta por la pista, así que iréis de dos en dos, y daréis una vuelta por la pista corriendo a lo máximo que, de vuestro cuerpo, ¿entendido? —Explicó Jim recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus alumnos—Vale, de primeros irán…—Tras darle una corta vista a su portapapeles dijo los nombres—Xana y… William, venga, en posición—Ambos adolescentes pasaron a la pista con dos carriles de separación—Xana, te recomendaría quitarte la chaqueta—La albina le miró por un momento y luego asintió. Se quitó su buso rápidamente y lo dejó en las gradas, justo al lado de Yumi. Xana notó la mirada de William sobre su pecho, ya que llevaba un sujetador deportivo, y era un extraño—

—Si sigues mirando te arrancaré los ojos—Dijo la albina en un susurro que William alcanzó a escuchar, y justo en ese momento clavó su mirada en la pista. Xana sonrió, maliciosa—

—En sus marcas, listos…—Jim soltó un pitazo corto y ambos adolescentes salieron corriendo como un proyectil. Xana alcanzó a agarrar una gran ventaja sobre William a media carrera. Sin esfuerzo pudo ganarle al muchacho. Al llegar a la meta ni siquiera estaba jadeando. No se mostraba cansada, justo lo contrario a William, quién llegó a la meta con la lengua de corbata.

Fueron pasando lentamente las horas. No pasó nada interesante salvo la clase de matemática, momento donde se demostró la habilidad casi divina de Xana para las matemáticas. Cosa que a Yumi le sorprendió. Llegó la hora del recreo, y Yumi estaba interesada en conocer a Xana más de cerca.

—¿Vamos juntas? —Preguntó Yumi apenas se levantaron de la mesa. Xana abrió los ojos con curiosidad, pero luego asintió. Salieron del aula rápidamente, cruzándose con los amigos de Yumi—

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Odd—

—Voy con ella hoy, por la tarde os veo—Tras una corta charla, ambas entraron juntas a la cafetería. Xana no podía dejar de pensar en esa curiosa chica de pelo rosa, y no escatimó en preguntar—

—¿Quién es la chica de pelo rosa? —Preguntó, mirándola de reojo—

—Es Aelita, es nuestra amiga, y prima de… Odd, el rubio—Respondió Yumi—¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Nada relevante, solo… curiosidad—Respondió, pero Yumi pudo ver que en su mirada una respuesta diferente—

—¿Segura? —Preguntó Yumi de forma maliciosa—

—Me siento…atraída hacia ella—Respondió. Yumi abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa respuesta—

—No sabía que te gustaban las chicas—Dijo Yumi, pero no era eso a lo que Xana se estaba refiriendo—

—No me refiero a eso—Corrigió— No lo entenderías, aunque…—Luego de pensarlo por un momento…—Puede ser que llegue a gustarme—Ya fuera por seguirle la corriente a Yumi, o de broma, eso había sonado muy enserio—

—En fin… ¿Y de dónde vienes? —Preguntó Yumi de forma natural, a lo que Xana pareció tensarse—

—De… Rusia—Respondió, dándole un bocado a su comida—

—¿Y Qué hay de tu familia?, ¿Tienes hermanos? —Esa pregunta había dejado a Xana en un aprieto—

—Bueno… pues…—No se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. No sabía que responder—Debo irme, perdona—Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y salió casi volando de la cafetería. Yumi se quedó atónita—

Xana volvió a su habitación rápidamente. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y acto seguido se lanzó a la cama boca abajo, soltando un pesado suspiro. Esa pregunta la había tomado con las defensas bajas. Y no había pensado una forma de responder. Se dio la vuelta y recogió las mangas de su buso. Se miró las manos, y luego se quitó las pulseras que tenía. Alzó su torso y lo apoyó contra la pared. Puso sus manos una frente a la otra con una considerable separación y luego creó una pequeña esfera de energía de color magenta que iba soltando una pequeña estela. La hizo desaparecer pocos minutos después.

De la nada, un pequeño animal entró por la ventana; tenía la forma y el tamaño de un zorro, con un pelaje naranja y una cola larga de un color amarillo que iba dejando una pequeña estela. Xana se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al zorro, quien estaba sobre sus patas encima del escritorio. Ya conocía al zorro desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún es pronto para saber cómo y cuándo pasó.

— _Thunder Fox_ —Susurró, abrazando al zorro—Hace tiempo que no te veo—Xana se sentó en su cama, y el zorro la siguió. Se subió a la cama de un pequeño salto y dio una vuelta alrededor de Xana, hasta que al final se puso sobre su regazo—

Se pasó un largo rato acariciando y jugando con _Thunder,_ tanto, que incluso sonó la campanada que indicaba el final de la tarde. Se había saltado todas las clases de la tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Aelita? —Preguntó con sorpresa nada más al abrir la puerta—

—Solo venía a traerte unos apuntes que te manda Yumi—Aclaró Aelita entregándole un par de cuadernos—

—Esto… gracias—Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Aelita se sorprendió—

—Bonita sonrisa—Xana abrió los ojos con sorpresa—Hasta luego—Aelita se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Xana iba a decirle algo, pero no estaba segura. Decidió no hacerlo y cerró la puerta—

Puso los cuadernos en su escritorio para luego sentarse el. Comenzó a pasar las páginas de uno de los cuadernos cuando se encontró con un pequeño trozo de papel que decía:

 ** _"Perdona por preguntarte esas cosas, no quería incomodarte._**

 ** _-Yumi- "_**

Ignoró la carta y comenzó a leer los apuntes.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de Jeremy, el grupo entero de los guerreros de Lyoko se había reunido allí luego de las clases de la tarde.

—Fue extraño—Acertó Yumi—Cuando le pregunté sobre su pasado se puso muy nerviosa—

—¿Alguna prueba más de que no es humana? —Acercó Jeremy dándose la vuelta en su silla—

—Puede ser huérfana o algo—Sugirió Aelita sentándose en la cama de Jeremy—Además, de ser la verdadera Xana… ¿No crees que ya nos hubiera atacado? —

—Quién sabe—Soltó Odd—A lo mejor solamente estáis subestimando demasiado, recuerda lo que pasó con Taelia—

—Es cierto lo que dice Odd—Reconoció Yumi—Quizás le estamos dando mucha importancia—

—Pues yo estaba investigando y encontré una foto que me llamó la atención—Comenzó a buscar la foto en su ordenador—La encontré en un sitio escondido de internet—Abrió la imagen; Se podía ver que la foto de al menos unos diez años atrás, o incluso más, también se podía ver gran laboratorio aislado por vidrios blindados, y, enfocados, una serie de personas con trajes de enfermeros alrededor de una camilla donde estaba tumbada una persona de apariencia joven, y con unos rasgos físicos muy parecidos a los de Xana—

—No sé si es real, pero de serlo, sería una prueba perfecta de que Xana no es humana—

—Venga ya, y nosotros somos extraterrestres—Soltó Ulrich —No es por ser escéptico, pero necesitamos pruebas más concluyentes de que esa es Xana antes de sacar una conclusión—

—Mi querido amigo alemán tiene razón—Afirmó Odd—No podemos decir que esa es Xana—

—¿Y qué me decís de este video? —Jeremy abrió un archivo de video que tenía en el escritorio—

" _De fondo se podía ver un gran pasillo de con una luz blanquecina, mientras la persona que grababa giraba lentamente la cámara hasta enfocar las ventanas del mismo laboratorio de la foto anterior. De un momento a otro, se pudo escuchar una conversación muy cerca de ahí_

— _Acabamos de entrar en una fase crítica del proyecto_ — _indicó una voz grave_ —

— _¿Algún inconveniente hasta ahora?_ — _Preguntó una voz femenina, que, dado a su tono, era una mujer algo joven_ —

— _Sí, algunos órganos internos no están haciendo bien su trabajo, por ejemplo, sus riñones no están haciendo su trabajo correctamente, y se queja continuamente, también su estómago, ya que lo último que comió ni siquiera lo digirió… Son cosas que se supone son normales cuando creas seres humanos de forma artificial_ —

— _¿Y su comportamiento?_ —

— _Pues… cada vez es más agresiva, porque antes de traerla aquí logró matar a cinco guardias_ — _De fondo se oía el sonido de las hojas de un portapapeles_ — _Dos por una descarga eléctrica superior a los mil millones de voltios, un nuevo record, otros dos por apuñalamiento con sus propias manos, y el quinto, que es el que me llama la atención, estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero… parece que ha hecho algo con su cuerpo, y está completamente frio, como si le hubiese robado energía, o algo_ —

— _¿Energía?_ — _El hombre asintió_ —

— _Te recomiendo que le des un castigo apropiado, no podemos dejar que pierda esa agresividad, pero tampoco que crea que ella es la que manda_ — _La mujer asintió, y de pronto se oyó el resonar de un revolver_ — _Aunque sus heridas se curen cien veces más rápido que las de un ser humano promedio, recuerda que puede morir_ — _La señora asintió_ —

— _Esa chica me va a escuchar_ — _Entraron al laboratorio, donde se pudo oír una fuerte discusión_ —¡¿ _Así que a la chica le encanta ser la que manda?!_ — _Apretó el gatillo dejando liberar el estruendo del arma_ — _De fondo al parecer la chica decía algo, pero el ruido general, y el mal audio de la grabación no dejaban claro que decía realmente_ — _¡Yo soy la que mando aquí, y seguirás mis órdenes!_ _Estarás confinada hasta que aprendas quién manda sobre ti_ — "

Por un momento, los presentes se quedaron en silencio mientras digerían la información.

—¿Entonces ni siquiera es humana? —Preguntó Aelita—Acostada boca abajo en la cama de Jeremy mientras miraba la pantalla—

—Deberíamos soltárselo de forma indirecta, yo seguiré investigando algo más sobre su origen—Sugirió Jeremy—

—Si mañana va a clases se lo diré—Afirmó Yumi—Ojalá no se enfade más de lo que está—Rodó los ojos recordando lo que habían hablado en el recreo—¿Sabes que se siente atraída por Aelita? —Los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—

—¿Le gusto? —Preguntó Aelita alzando su torso—

—No estoy segura, pero es lo más seguro—

—Por dios—Se volvió a tumbar y hundió su cara en la almohada—Le gusto a la loca—

—Eso me ha dado una idea—Soltó Jeremy dándose a vuelta—¿Y si tratas de acercarte aún más a ella? Quizás te diga cosas importantes—La mayoría de los presentes parecía estar de acuerdo, excepto Yumi y Aelita; La primera no estaba segura, y la segura odiaba el plan—

—No voy a hacerlo solo por saber que es ella—Indicó Aelita poniéndose de pie—Vale que queráis desmantelar su pasado, pero no de esa forma—

—Venga ya, no se enterará—Reconoció Ulrich—

—¿Y si lo hace? —Argumentó Aelita—¿No se sentirá traicionada? No contéis conmigo para esto—Se había sentido atacada, y decidió salir de la habitación de Jeremy con dirección a la suya—

—Ya se le pasará—Dijo Jeremy, dándose la vuelta—Creemos que esa puede ser Xana porque algo o alguien salió del súper-ordenador hace unos días, y no hemos encontrado rastros de Xana en Internet, ni siquiera en Lyoko—

—Pero, ¿No se supone que era un virus de computadora? —Preguntó Ulrich planteando, por tercera vez, la misma interrogante—

—Sí, pero no puede ser casualidad que pasara esto, además, si lo que muestra el video es cierto, significa que lo que Franz Hopper se robó fue a Xana y la modificó completamente para su propio uso—

—Visto así tiene sentido—Concluyó Yumi—Aunque yo sostengo que las probabilidades de que sea Xana son bajas, ya que de serlo estaríamos muertos—

—Quizás, tan solo quizás, haya perdido su memoria al salir del súper-ordenador, es posible por el hecho de que es un virus, pero aún me queda por esclarecer cosas—Aclaró Jeremy tecleando en su computadora—

—¿Y qué harás? —Preguntó Odd—

—Investigar—Respondió—¿No es obvio? —

—¿No hablarás con Aelita? —

—Quizás luego—

Aelita, sin ganas de seguir escuchando esa conspirativa conversación, salió de la habitación de Jeremy y se fue a la suya. Cuando estaba casi en la puerta, pasó al lado de Xana, quien acababa de salir de su habitación. Decidió no saludarla.

—Hola, Aelita—Saludó Xana, pero la aludida le ignoró—Vale, adiós—Sin darle mayor importancia siguió su camino. Aelita abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta—

—Xana, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Preguntó la pelirrosa. Eso había resultado sospechoso—

—Claro que puedes—Respondió, entrando junto a Aelita al cuarto de esta—

Luego de entrar, Xana se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Aelita, y esta se sentó al lado suyo.

—Quería hablar con alguien que no estuviera loco—Respondió Aelita apoyándose contra la pared—

—¿Y tus amigos? —Aelita lo dejó seguir—

—Es que creen que eres un humanoide o algo por el estilo—Dijo, esperando la reacción de Xana, pero esta simplemente la miró con desasosiego—

—¿Te puedo decir algo y me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie? —Preguntó Xana de forma intranquila. Eso había sudo un importante paso. Aelita asintió—No recuerdo nada—Afirmó—Solo tengo memoria de hace poco más de cuatro o cinco días atrás, solo sé que aparecí por la noche en algún lugar de la ciudad—

—¿Y cómo sabes tu nombre… y… eso? —

—Mi nombre… solo sé que es ese—Respondió, mirando al techo—Tampoco sé cómo logré entrar a Kadic—

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? —Era una pregunta obligada—

—No sé, es solo que me caes bien—Respondió Xana. No tenía sentido, pero tampoco quería escatimar más—Escuché rumores de que soy muy agresiva, y si lo soy, pero depende de la situación—

—Lo veo, ahora eres muy diferente a cuando llegaste—

—Lo hago para no tener problemas—Afirmó la albina—Es que las personas van por la vida tratando, o siendo amables—Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego prosiguió—Yo lucho contra el impulso de partirles la cara—

—Que amable—Respondió Aelita para luego quitarse los zapatos y cruzarse de pies en su cama—

—De todas las personas, solo tú, aún sin concerté me caes bien—Acertó, girando su cabeza a otro lado—

—¿Por qué? —

—¿Nunca te has sentido atraída hacia otra persona sin razón alguna? —Preguntó Xana, ligeramente sonrojada, mirando a la puerta. Aelita negó, un poco insegura, con la cabeza—Pues entonces no lo entenderás—Miró a Aelita de reojo—

—Es bueno saberlo, creí que querías hacerme algo malo—

—¿Tan peligrosa me veo? —Preguntó la albina. Aelita asintió—

—Te ves muy seria, y eso a los demás los disgustan—Respondió Aelita—Yo podría ser tu amiga—

—Yo igual podría ser la tuya—Acertó, con una sonrisa—Pero no sé qué o quién soy yo, y no me gustaría meterte en problemas, si es que lo estoy—Afirmó—Imagínate que soy realmente un ser creado de forma artificial, ¿Qué pensarías tú? —

—Nada raro si ya te conociera—Afirmó Aelita—De hecho, si eso fuera cierto me gustaría conocerte aún más a fondo—Dicho eso, como por arte de magia, alguien tocó a la puerta—

—¡Soy yo, Aelita! —Era la voz de Yumi—

—Creo que me voy—Se levantó de la cama de Aelita y se acercó a la puerta—Adiós, Aelita—Tras un guiño, salió de la habitación, cruzándose con Yumi, pero no intercambiaron palabras—

* * *

Esa misma noche, luego de cenar, Xana estaba dormida en su cama boca abajo mientras Thunder estaba a sus pies observando por la ventana. Su brillante cola era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. En algún momento de la noche, aun faltando un par de horas para amanecer, Xana comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, algo que llamó la atención del pequeño zorro, tanto, que incluso comenzó a morder los brazos de Xana hasta que esta se despertó.

—Qué mal rollo—Susurró, alzando su torso—Veo que sigues aquí—Acarició la cabeza del pequeño zorro—Iré al baño—Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. No tuvo necesidad de encender las luces, ya que su cuerpo emanaba una extraña aura de color magenta que iluminaba el pasillo. Entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Nunca había visto esa extraña aura, y le sorprendió, pero desapareció pocos segundos después. Tanteó hasta encontrar el interruptor y encender las luces del baño. Se lavó la cara en un lavamanos, se sentía rara, se sentía muy débil. De pronto, alguien entró al baño, era Aelita—¿Qué haces despierta? —

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte—Inquirió la pelirrosa, con una mirada entredormida—

—Una pesadilla—Respondió—

—Yo igual, me dio incluso dolor de cabeza—

Tras unos pocos minutos de charla, ambas salieron del baño con dirección a sus cuartos, pero en el camino, Xana pareció perder las luces por un momento, y cayó arrodillada. Aelita se sorprendió.

—¡Xana! ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Xana! —Fue suerte que estuviera justo al lado de la habitación de la albina, y pudo, con un poco de esfuerzo, arrastrarla hasta su cama y acostarla ahí. No se le pasó por la cabeza pedir ayuda en ese momento, era aún muy temprano. Ella estaba cansada, así que la movió hasta poder acostarse a su lado, y cuando lo hizo, el pequeño zorro se acercó de forma sigilosa a Aelita, pero no se dejó ver, y se escondió debajo de la cama—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —Pensó. Pero cuando cerró los ojos, escuchó un susurro de su compañera—

—Aelita…—Xana se dio la vuelta en dirección a la pelirrosa y se puso sobre ella, cosa que a Aelita le sorprendió, pero esa sensación se quedó corta cuando Xana besó sus labios con desespero. Aelita abrió los ojos con sorpresa, e incluso intentó separar a Xana, pero sentía algo raro, como si un extraño flujo saliera de su cuerpo, en dirección a Xana, y parecía no tener fin. No sentía alguna intención rara en ese beso, pero al pasar de los minutos, pareció comenzar a tener calor en una noche anómalamente fría, y se acopló al beso, tanto, que incluso, pasó sus manos por el vientre de Xana, intensificando ese extraño flujo de energía que sentía, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí en una batalla muy peculiar, pero el espectáculo terminó a los pocos minutos, cuando Xana pareció recobrar la conciencia, y alzó su torso para luego mirarse las manos—

—¿Qué… ha… pasado? —Preguntó Aelita, jadeando—Me siento cansada—

—Perdón—Respondió Xana, arrodillándose—Creo que te he robado energía—

—¿Energía? —Preguntó—¿De qué estás hablando? —

—Tengo que contarte muchas cosas—

* * *

 **-(CONTINUARÁ)-**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Elección**

 **Bueno, 4500 palabras, vamos avanzando.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias colega, aquí tienes el otro capítulo.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Muchísimas gracias Draop**. **Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste**

 **Felikis: Sí, pero como no sabe muchas cosas de los seres humanos… será algo un poco misterioso. Muchísimas gracias por leer maestro.**

 **Víctor: Muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia, y sí, lo de los padres de Aelita si pasará, de hecho, me ayudaste con tu idea, y te lo agradezco. Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí, y espero de corazón que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Bueno, ¿Nos vemos o qué?**

 **Hasta la semana entrante.**

 **¡ADIOS!**

 **¡CABRONES!**


	3. Sospechas

**Sospecha**

Aelita recobró el aliento a los pocos segundos y alzó el torso apoyándolo contra la pared.

—Energía…—Soltó Aelita, pensativa—Así que eso era el flujo que sentía—

—¿Qué flujo? —Dijo Xana, alzando la mirada—

—Cuando me… besaste… sentí como si algo saliera de mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo—Respondió Aelita, sonrojándose—

—Es que… yo puedo hacer cosas que otras personas no… Básicamente—Resumió Xana, fijando su mirada en otro sitio—Dame tu mano—Aelita accedió tímidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de Xana, y poco después de hacerlo sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que le hizo estremecer—¿Lo ves? —

—Impresionante—Respondió Aelita aún sin creérselo—¿Qué más puedes hacer? —Xana estaba confundida, creía que Aelita iba a salir corriendo de la habitación despavorida, pero pasó justo lo contrario—

—Bueno… hay muchas cosas…—Tras pensárselo brevemente, juntó ambas manos de forma horizontal creando una esfera de energía de color magenta. Aelita estaba impresionada con esas habilidades, nunca antes había visto—Junta tus manos y extiéndelas hacia mí—Aelita, curiosa, obedeció. Xana puso sus manos de forma vertical y se acercó lentamente a Aelita hasta tenerla cerca, ya ahí, entrelazaron sus dedos rompiendo la esfera de energía cubriendo la habitación de un extraño color magenta por algunos segundos—

—Genial…—Susurró Aelita—

—y bien… ¿Qué opinas? —

—Que eres genial—Afirmó Aelita—

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Xana—¿No vas a salir corriendo de la habitación? —Esa pregunta fue muy extraña—

—Claro que no—Negó la pelirrosa—¿Por qué haría eso? —

—Solo… preguntaba—Afirmó Xana, recostándose en la cama a la vez que Aelita—Quiero presentarte a alguien—Aelita alzó una ceja, pues solo estaban ellas dos en la habitación. Xana dio unos golpecitos a la pared, provocando que el pequeño zorro saliera rápidamente de debajo de la cama y diera un salto hacia la cama, Aelita se sorprendió, no se esperaba que hubiera un zorro en la academia—No es mi mascota, me acompaña desde hace tiempo, pero solo viene de vez en cuando—Afirmó, acariciando el pelaje del zorro—

—Es hermoso, y mira su cola, es como si estuviera prendida en fuego—Afirmó Aelita de una manera bastante inocente acariciando el pelaje del zorro, quién lentamente se fue hasta una de las esquinas de la cama y se acostó—

—Ojalá fuera mi mascota, pero en Kadic están prohibidas—Afirmó la albina mirando el techo—Eh escuchado que eres la prima de un tal Odd, ¿eso es cierto? No os parecéis en nada—Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Lo saben muy pocas personas, pero a mi madre la secuestraron cuando era pequeña, y mi padre desapareció hace ya un buen tiempo, lo de Odd es solo una tapadera—Acertó, mirando al techo—Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí—Eso había sonado como una súplica—

—Ojalá pudiera entenderte—Reconoció Xana, y ninguna de las dos siguió con la conversación. Aelita se acurrucó muy cerca de Xana, pudiendo oír unos leves gemidos por parte de Aelita, como si estuviera triste, y Xana, suponiendo eso, cruzó su brazo libre por encima de Aelita y la abrazó para luego cubrirse ambas con una manta—Vamos a dormir, que aún nos queda—

Cerraron los ojos cayendo nuevamente en los ojos de Morfeo. Amaneció y todas las alarmas sonaron casi en orquesta.

Ambas se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días—Dijeron las dos casi al mismo tiempo—

—Gimnasia a primera hora, es lo peor—Reconoció Aelita—

—A mí me gusta correr, me hace sentir viva—Afirmó Xana, quién a la vez pensaba en preguntarle a Aelita sobre lo ocurrido en la noche, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Pero se lo reservó—Tendremos que ir a ducharnos ya o luego se llenarán—Luego de una corta charla, ambas cogieron su respectiva bolsa de aseo y se fueron a las duchas—

Ya ahí, cuando apenas comenzaban a llegar las chicas, se desnudaron, y antes de entrar a las duchas, una de las chicas se acercó a Xana.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó la chica de forma sugerente—

—No te importa—Respondió Xana de forma fulminante, ganándose un pellizco por parte de Aelita, quién le miró con una mezcla de enfado y superioridad—Perdón—Se disculpó, leyendo lo que Aelita iba a decir—Tengo… 15 años—Dijo, pero no estaba segura, y Aelita se dio cuenta de ello—

—Pues estás muy desarrollada para tener solo quince años—Respondió la chica, pero una vez más, lo ignoró, ya que no sabía la razón de ese comportamiento, y sin más demora entró a las duchas con Aelita, y esta logró empujarla hasta entrar las dos en una sola—

—Cada vez que te comportes así voy a castigarte—Aclaró Aelita—Si quieres caerles bien a las personas tienes que ser diferente—

—Pero si a mí no me importa caerles bien—Aclaró—Solo me importa estar contigo—Eso no lo diría cualquier persona, pues sería algo vergonzoso—

—Algún día me lo agradecerás—

Luego de un rato, cuando ya habían terminado de ducharse, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse, pero Aelita lo hizo primero y se acercó a la habitación de Xana, entrando y cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Xana estaba casi vestida, pero con el pecho descubierto. Aelita notó rápidamente que el cuerpo de Xana estaba rodeado de algunas diminutas cicatrices, y no escatimó en preguntar.

—¿Cómo te has hecho tantas cicatrices? —Preguntó Aelita, pero Xana, luego de mirarle con curiosidad por unos segundos, negó con la cabeza—

—No recuerdo como, pero…—Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Aelita, quién se sorprendió—Mira—Del extremo inferior izquierdo de su espalda hasta el extremo superior derecho había una cicatriz bastante notable, pero a la vez antigua, ya que se confundía con el color de piel de Xana, y la única forma de verla era si te fijabas en las zonas oscuras, las cuales son en su gran mayoría cicatrices—

—Debió doler muchísimo—Acertó Aelita—

—Hasta que no recupere mi memoria no sabré como pasó—

—Quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria—Afirmó la pelirrosa. Aquello había sido un gran paso, ya que hacía apenas dos días que se conocían—

—No tienes que hacerlo, no me importa mucho—Afirmó Xana—

—¿En serio no te da curiosidad saber que eras antes de venir aquí? —Esa pregunta atrapó a Xana: La verdad era esa, quería saber quién o qué era y para que propósito fue creada, pero su memoria era un gran vacío, había cosas muy borrosas, y otras muy incoherentes, necesitaba saberlo—

—Vale, si quiero—Respondió, soltando un suspiro de resignación—Si quieres, esta tarde te puedo enseñar el sitio en donde aparecí—

Aelita sonrió. Ya quería que fuera la tarde para ir a aquel sitio. Se quedaron un rato hablando.

—Y… ¿Cada cuánto necesitas robar energía? —Preguntó la pelirrosa tratando de no sonar impaciente—

—Yo no usaría el término "robar" —Corrigió Xana—Usaría más bien el término tomar, y si te dijera tiempo… no lo sé, una vez a la semana, quizás—No lo recordaba, así que era lo más próximo que lograba recordar—

—¡Pero si anoche…! —

—Anoche era diferente—Acertó Xana, punzante—Si no lo hacía podría haber muerto… creo—

—Es que me gustó…—Afirmó la pelirrosa con un notable sonrojo—

—Sigo sin entender porque algunas chicas son tan sensibles—Dijo, más para sí misma que para Aelita—

—Como se nota que no eres humana—Afirmó Aelita poniéndose de pie—

—¿Qué esperabas de una persona con amnesia? —Preguntó, agarrando su buso blanco—

—Que tuviera más sentimientos—Respondió Aelita para luego mirar el reloj que tenía Xana en su escritorio—Aún tenemos diez minutos antes de ir a desayunar… creo que puedo divertirme contigo—Xana se dio vuelta mirándole con curiosidad, pero a la vez con desconfianza—Ven aquí—Le obligó a sentarse en la cama para luego ella ponerse cruzada de pies tras suyo sacando de sus bolsillos un par de gomas de pelo—

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Preguntó Xana con algo de antipatía—

—Ya verás—

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Aelita terminó con el peinado de Xana, no hizo mucho salvo hacerle dos pequeñas coletas con el poco pelo que tenía, pero se veía bien, y eso a Aelita le había hecho mucha ilusión.

—Soy un monstruo—Soltó Aelita tapándose la boca con las manos—

—¿Solo un par de coletas? —Preguntó, como si no le importara—No está mal—Dijo, viéndose en reflejo del móvil de Aelita—

—Me hacía ilusión—Una idea cruzó por su cabeza—Te reto a llevarlas el resto del día—

—Vale—Respondió Xana rápidamente—A cambio, esta noche te robaré energía—Aelita pareció sonrojarse—

—Me parece justo—Respondió, con nerviosismo—Bajemos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde—

Y bajaron. Luego de coger sus bandejas con su desayuno, Aelita, viendo a sus amigos, les hizo con los dedos una extraña señal de que iba a sentarse con Xana.

En algún momento del desayuno, Sissi se acercó a la solitaria mesa donde Xana y Aelita se habían sentado.

—Pero bueno, Aelita abandonando a sus amigos—Soltó Sissi, en compañía de Nicholas y Herb, sus "guardaespaldas". Xana la miró de forma curiosa—

—No te interesa, Sissi, deja de fastidiar y vete—Respondió Aelita, fulminante—

—A mí no me hables así, niña—Inquirió Sissi, enfadándose—

—Te dijo que te fueras—Soltó Xana clavando su mirada inexpresiva en Sissi—

—¿Y tú qué? —Soltó Sissi—La chica que se ha estado robando todas las miradas y haciéndose la difícil con los chicos—Xana alzó una ceja sin saber lo que Sissi trataba de decirle—

—Vete, o te partiré la cara—Indicó Xana, amenazando a Sissi, quién quería seguir vacilando—

—Si claro, y que será lo siguiente, ¿Llorar? —Respondió Sissi, pero Xana no tenía ya ganas de seguir discutiendo con Sissi, se levantó bruscamente de su silla sorprendiendo tanto a Sissi como a Aelita, y esta, a sabiendas de lo que pudiera pasar si Xana llegara a golpear a Sissi, se interpuso—

—¡Xana! —Soltó Aelita, atrayendo la atención de la albina—

—Déjame darle un golpe, solo uno—Pidió Xana, pero Aelita se negaba. Sissi, aterrorizada, se alejó del lugar rápidamente—

—Aquí no puedes golpear a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, la hija del director—Ya tranquilas, se volvieron a sentar—

—A la próxima la golpearé—Soltó Xana, bebiendo de su taza de chocolate, ganándose a la vez, un pellizco por parte de Aelita—¡Oye! —

—Te lo dije—

Luego del desayuno, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Aelita a gimnasia, y Xana a clase de italiano.

Pasaban las horas muy lentamente sin sorpresa alguna.

Llegó la hora del recreo, y ambas coincidieron en el patio.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Preguntó Xana—

—Un rollo, ya que no he dormido mucho por culpa de alguien—Respondió Aelita. Xana se encogió de hombros—

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería, algo, proveniente del bosque que había aledaño a Kadic, llamó la atención de Xana, quién giró la mirada hacia allá, pero no había nada. Había sido un extraño pulso eléctrico que se dirigió hacia su persona, pero no había nada del lugar de donde había venido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Aelita ante esa reacción tan repentina, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Creí haber sentido algo—Respondió—Quizás me lo haya imaginado—Soltó, entrando junto a Aelita a la cafetería—

Luego de coger sus bandejas, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Cuánta energía absorbes de una persona normalmente? —Preguntó Aelita, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado en la madrugada—

—Contigo absorbo mucha—Reconoció—Pero no sé cómo será con las demás personas, no lo recuerdo—

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron al patio, y Xana, aún con la duda en la cabeza, no escatimó en querer probar con otra persona, y ya tenía a su presa.

—¡William! —Llamó la atención del muchacho que se acercó rápidamente—No te muevas—Se acercó rápidamente y le clavó un profundo beso al muchacho, quién se quedó de piedra—Que raro—Soltó, luego de romper el beso—Ya puedes irte—Siguieron caminando hacia ningún lugar definido—

—¡¿Por qué lo besaste?! —Preguntó Aelita, escandalizada—

—Me quedé con la duda—Respondió—Y absorbo diez veces más energía contigo que con otros—

—¿Por qué? —

—Yo que se—Respondió la albina—

Y volvieron a clase. En las clases de la tarde, William no dejaba de mirar a Xana, lo que había pasado ese momento lo había dejado con muchas dudas. Cuando tocó la campana de final de las clases, quiso respuestas.

—Xana, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó el muchacho—

—¿Por lo de esta tarde? —Preguntó Xana, y el muchacho asintió—Estaba haciendo un experimento—Aclaró—Tranquilízate, no me atraen los chicos—William se tranquilizó por un momento, pero aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa—

Xana volvió rápidamente a su habitación, topándose con Jeremy en la puerta, pero su falta de interés lo descartó casi instantáneamente.

Entró a su habitación y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama para luego centrar su atención en recordar en lugar exacto donde había aparecido, pero Aelita la interrumpió entrando rápidamente.

—En una hora nos vemos abajo, tengo que hacer deberes primero—Propuso Aelita, a lo que Xana asintió rápidamente, acto seguido, la pelirrosa salió de la habitación—

La albina agarró un par de cuadernos y se fue a la biblioteca, tenía cosas que hacer. No tardó mucho en llegar. Entró rápidamente, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío. Olvidando ese detalle, buscó por las estanterías un libro de historia de Francia y comenzó a buscar en él.

Mientras copiaba, sintió la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, pero no había nadie. Lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Pero esa extraña sensación se negaba a desaparecer, y para saciar su curiosidad se levantó y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, y cuando escuchó el rechinar de unos zapatos…

—Te pillé—Soltó, dándole un vuelco al corazón a su espía, que se trataba de Jeremy, quién se tardó demasiado en dar alguna excusa, y eso solo empeoró la situación—¿Qué hacías espiándome? —Empujó a Jeremy con fuerza contra una pared y lo agarró por el cuello—Como me entere de que hayas hecho algo…—Soltó su mano del cuello de Jeremy y este calló de rodillas tosiendo de forma seca—

—Lo sabía—Exclamó Jeremy, recuperándose, pero Xana simplemente no quería seguir, no sabía que repercusiones podría tener si llegaba a herir a Jeremy, o peor, así que decidió dejarlo pasar—

—Si te vuelvo a pillar, no saldrás vivo para contarlo—Dijo, amenazante. Había sido una reacción muy agresiva, pero a Jeremy no le extrañaba. Xana dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas, y volvió a su habitación—

Llegó rápidamente y dejó su mochila en la cama, solo para dar media vuelta e irse a la habitación de Aelita. Tocó, y esta le abrió.

—¿Terminaste tan rápido? —Preguntó la pelirrosa, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Xana—

—Ese chico rubio con gafas me estaba espiando en la biblioteca—Acertó la albina rápidamente—

 **-(Continuará)-**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ya lo sé. MUY Corto. Lo corté en dos porque quería dar señales de vida. Os prometo que el siguiente será largo.**

 **Un poco de salseo, me gusta el Yuri…**

 **SI os da curiosidad, Chloe, de Fate/Kaleid. Lo dejo ahí.**

 **Reviews**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Muchísimas gracias Draop. Como siempre, me encantan tus comentarios, pero poco que comentar que no suene repetitivo. Muchísimas gracias colega. Que grande eres. Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Víctor: Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Lo de la amnesia siempre ha sido un tema muy llamativo para mí, y quería probar con él. En principio todas las inteligencias artificiales se adaptan, evolucionan. Xana no es la excepción. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.**

 **Felikis: Lo mismo que le dije a Víctor sobre la amnesia, es un tema que a mí siempre me ha llamado la atención. ¿Qué sería de mi sin un poco de salseo? Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Maestro.**

 **Smarty: Muchísimas gracias Colega.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, y esto lo prometo. Hasta muy pronto.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. Pistas

**Pista**

Aelita se quedó mirando a Xana con una ceja levantada.

—Quizás lo malinterpretaste—Dijo la pelirrosa, dejando su bolígrafo en el escritorio—

—Me estaba espiando—Acertó Xana—

—Lo que digas—Sin ganas de discutir más, Aelita cogió su móvil y se puso en pie—¿Vamos? —Xana asintió, y salieron de Kadic rápidamente— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —

—Es un callejón que queda cerca de un hotel, solo sígueme—Agarró la mano de Aelita y guio el camino—

Caminaban por las calles de París, llegando a la zona más lujosa, pero tomaron un desvío por una serie de calles viejas y estrechas, casi oscuras y deshabitadas. El final de una de las calles era un callejón sin salida donde había un gran contenedor que abarcaba cada extremo de la pared.

Xana se acercó y dio un gran salto agarrando una bolsa plástica con unos papeles dentro, que rápidamente sacó.

—Lee esto—Entregó los papeles a Aelita, quién los leyó mentalmente—

 ** _"Quizás no recuerdes quién eres, ni quién fuiste. Quizás no sepas quién escribe esta carta, ni porqué la escribe. Solo sabes que apareciste aquí un día._**

 ** _No tengo intención de conocerte, solo quiero protegerte de aquellos que puedan causarte problemas._**

 ** _Me encargué personalmente de buscarte todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir este tiempo, por eso quiero que vayas a la academia Kadic, a unas cuantas calles de aquí y digas que vas de parte de un familiar tuyo; no preguntes quién ni su nombre. Ellos sabrán que hacer contigo. Intenta no socializar, intenta no salir de ese lugar, puede ser peligroso. Solo puedo decirte que alguien irá a buscarte cuando sea totalmente seguro._**

 ** _Dirección de Kadic: XXX_**

 ** _Un saludo. "A""_**

Aelita pareció quedarse sin palabras por aquella misteriosa carta. ¿Quién la había escrito y por qué?

—Creo haber visto a alguien saliendo de Kadic el día de antes de que vinieras—Dijo la pelirrosa—Pero tenía una capucha puesta porque ese día estaba lloviendo, así que no pude ver su rostro—

—La carta dice que alguien irá a buscarme algún día—Respondió Xana encogiéndose de hombros—Tengo un vago recuerdo del interior de una fábrica—Eso llamó la atención de Aelita—

—Creo saber que fábrica—Dijo Aelita, agarrando la mano de Xana—Vamos—Agilizando el paso, pusieron rumbo a aquella fábrica. Volvieron por aquella extraña zona lujosa, pero se encontraron con una gran barrera de gente esperando a que saliera alguien de un hotel a un coche que le esperaba, algo que también llamó la atención de ambas fueron unos extraños hombres de traje negro a la par con sus gafas, que parecían estar fuertemente armados y entrenados, algo que atemorizó a Aelita—Los hombres de negro…—Dijo, dando tímidamente algunos pasos hacia atrás—

—No te harán nada—Soltó Xana, restándole importancia—Vamos—Encontrando una brecha entre el coche y la muralla de gente, Xana guio a Aelita, pero justo cuando iban a escabullirse para pasar al otro lado, se toparon con una chica muy idéntica a Xana, vestida con un buso negro y unos vaqueros, de cabello blanco y largo, y de ojos azules como el cielo. Misma estatura y apariencia, era muy sospechoso. Xana y la desconocida se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos, al mismo tiempo que la segunda se ponía helada, no se esperaba ese encontronazo. Uno de los guardias llamó la atención, y Xana cogió impulso para pasar al otro lado, ¿Por qué le sonaba aquella persona?

Luego de correr entre las calles, y teniendo la fábrica a la vista, se detuvieron. Eso había sido una experiencia muy extraña.

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó Aelita—Creo que es la chica que estaba en Kadic ese día—

—Me quiere sonar, pero parece que ella si me recuerda—Respondió, dándose cuenta de que la fábrica estaba bajando la calle— Esa fábrica—

—La conozco—Reconoció tímidamente la pelirrosa. Se acercaron hasta el ascensor que les llevaría al interior del súper-ordenador—

—Recuerdo que aparecí aquí un día por la noche y trepé hasta llegar a la carretera, a partir de ahí solo recuerdo el callejón—

—Te quiero mostrar algo—Agarró la mano de Xana y la metió en el ascensor, y tras teclear el código, bajaron a la sala del súper ordenador. Al abrirse la puerta, más que sorprenderse Xana, su expresión decía que buscaba otra cosa—¿Te suena? —

—Esta no—Respondió, y bajaron a la sala de escáneres—Esta es la que me suena— entró en la sala y se acercó a uno de los escáneres—Es un recuerdo muy raro—Espérame aquí—Aelita subió a la sala del súper-ordenador, y Xana se quedó observando los escáneres. Pasados unos segundos, Aelita bajó a toda prisa—

—Entra en uno de los escáneres—Xana obedeció—Nos vemos dentro—Dijo, tras entrar en otro y cerrarse—

Se virtualizaron a Lyoko.

Sin embargo, y para más sorpresa, Aelita apreció en el sector 5, lugar donde se suponía tenía que estar con Xana, pero no estaba en ningún lado, no apareció.

—¡XANA! —Gritó, pero nadie respondió—Corrió por los pasillos del sector, hasta llegar a la bóveda celeste, pero no se encontró con nada. Logró, desde el holograma, virtualizar el vehículo de Yumi, se subió en él y tomó rumbo al núcleo de Lyoko. Vacío. Sin más remedio, se desvirtualizó.

Ya en la tierra, se encontró con que el escáner donde estaba Xana aún estaba cerrado. Subió a la sala del ordenador y comenzó a buscarla por todo Lyoko. En algún momento de su vana búsqueda, una ventana emergente saltó en su pantalla. "Enlazando" y una barra de progreso que subía rápidamente. Trató por todos los medios detener el enlazado, pero fue imposible. La barra se completó y posteriormente se cerró la ventana. En su pantalla solo aparecía un archivo de registro donde aparecían códigos del virus XANA, y otro código diferente que tenía que ver con la cadena de ADN de un humano, luego, al final del archivo, aparecían ambos códigos mezclados. Eso quería decir que la Xana que estaba en el escáner era una humana realmente, y el virus con su mismo nombre estaba en escondido en Lyoko. Craso error. Un temor interno recorrió todo el cuerpo de Aelita.

El escáner se abrió. Se oyeron pasos.

—¿X-Xana? —Preguntó la pelirrosa tímidamente sin levantarse de la silla. Se escuchó como algo entraba al ascensor y posteriormente este subía. Aelita ya no tenía escapatoria. La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Xana—

—Soy yo—Dijo la albina, saliendo del ascensor—Me siento rara—Aelita simplemente no tenía palabras. Estaba acorralada. Sabía que algo podría pasar si bajaba la guardia—¿Estás bien? Pareces pálida—

—No es… nada, será mejor que nos vallamos—Levantándose de la silla, se acercó al ascensor, Xana la siguió—¿No recuerdas nada? —Preguntó seriamente—

—Nada—Afirmó—Salvo la sensación de que este lugar ya lo había visto mucho años antes, pero no físicamente—En su cabeza parecía tener sentido, pero dicho así no—

—Te lo estarás imaginando—Aseguró Aelita—Vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde a Kadic—

En el viaje de vuelta, Aelita estaba distante de Xana, casi no cruzaba palabras, parecía seria. A Xana no llegó a importarle, pero le parecía un comportamiento extraño comparado al de hacía apenas horas.

Llegaron a Kadic en poco tiempo, tras tomar el camino largo por las calles y avenidas de la ciudad.

Cada una, luego de una corta y tensa despedida, tomaron caminos distintos: Xana a su habitación y Aelita a la cafetería.

Estaba anocheciendo.

Xana llegó a su habitación rápidamente, y cerró la puerta con el pestillo solo para apoyar su cabeza contra ella. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía como su cabeza palpitaba, a punto de estallar. Se lanzó bocabajo en su cama tratando de calmar aquel dolor, pero su mente no ayudaba. Desde que salió del escáner solo sentía ira, solo sentía unas ganas incalculables de matar a alguien. En su mente solo había odio y rencor hacia las personas, en especial hacia Aelita y un alguien que no lograba reconocer, aunque, dentro de sí, una pequeña parte que había quedado acorralada y escondida, le decía que se tranquilizara, que no había motivos para hacer tales cosas, pero no tenía voz suficiente. Era una lucha de dos seres completamente distintos, y la neutralidad de uno hacía que eso fuera únicamente una lucha perdida para su antiguo ser.

En algún momento de su largo debate, Thunder, el pequeño zorro, saltó a la cama de Xana, y se sentó en la punta a observar.

Xana, en sus pensamientos, se quitó su buso blanco, quedando solo con su blusa de color negro sin mangas. Su dolor de cabeza solo había aumentado, y para empeorar las cosas, sintió un arañazo en su brazo derecho por parte del Zorro, quien había escapado de la habitación de un salto.

—Maldito…—Susurró. Miró sus manos, las tenía manchadas de sangre, pero había dejado de sangrar casi instantáneamente después del arañazo. Se fue al baño a limpiarse—

Mientras, Aelita había cambiado su rumbo, iba a la habitación de Jeremy, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto, a pesar de haber dicho que no iba a hacerlo.

—Oh, Hola, Aelita—Saludó Jeremy dándose la vuelta en su silla a la vez que Aelita entraba y cerraba la puerta—

—Jeremy, he descubierto algo en cuanto a… esa Xana—Dijo, llamando especialmente la atención de Jeremy—

—Creí que estabas en contra de saber algo de ella—Respondió, expectante—

—Ya, pero…—Decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado y comenzar a explicar—Cuando salimos hace un rato, fuimos a un sitio donde se suponía ella había aparecido y… al parecer alguien que la conoce la encontró ahí, luego nos fuimos a la fábrica, y después entramos a Lyoko, pero… ella nunca entró en sí, sino que el virus Xana, la atrapó, y al parecer se fusionó con ella—Jeremy se había quedado helado—

—Quieres decir que… ella… ¿Xana robó ese cuerpo? —Aelita asintió—

—Eso parece, también nos encontramos con una chica que es muy parecida a ella, solo que tiene el pelo largo y los ojos azules—Jeremy se giró mirando a su pantalla a la vez que reflexionaba—

—Espero que Xana no nos haya metido en un gran lio—Dijo, preocupado—¿Tienes idea de su nombre real? —Aelita negó—Entonces sigue llamándola Xana—Aelita asintió—

—Avísale al resto para que tengan cuidado, en especial a Yumi—Jeremy asintió—

—Tú también ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que quiera hacerte daño—Aelita, con una ligera sonrisa, se puso en pie, se acercó a Jeremy y le besó lentamente en la boca, evidentemente, el rubio se quedó como un bloque de hielo, pero Aelita parecía disfrutar de aquella reacción. Siguió besándolo lentamente, y aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse en las piernas de Jeremy de forma que se juntaban sus cuerpos, Jeremy, por su parte, muy confundido, solamente podía corresponder a ese beso. Pasados unos segundos, Aelita rompió el beso, y fijó su mirada en Jeremy, ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que una voz irrumpió la habitación—

—Jeremy…—Era Ulrich, había abierto la puerta rápidamente, y se quedó mirando a la pareja por un par de segundos, atónito, la cerró de un golpe y salió rápidamente por donde había venido—

Aelita por su parte lo había dejado pasar, pero Jeremy se había asustado ¿Y si se lo dice a alguien? ¿Y si se entera Xana o alguien más, como Milly y Tamiya? Se había puesto como un paranoico.

De una forma u otra, terminaron ambos acostados en la cama con Aelita encima de Jeremy besándole detenidamente, este por su parte, seguía también pensando el porqué de ese repentino comportamiento, vale que su amistad fuera de algo más que solo mejores amigos, pero…

Ulrich había vuelto a su habitación, encontrándose con Odd jugando con una consola portátil. Entró rápidamente a su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Odd al ver la cara de Ulrich—¿Encontraste a Jeremy cantando ópera? —

—Ojalá—Dijo, mirándole, casi riéndose—Lo encontré besándose con Aelita en una pose muy… sugerente—Odd se quedó mirando a Ulrich con incredulidad—

—Ya, claro—Supuso el rubio centrando su atención en la consola—¿No habrás entrado a la habitación equivocada? —

—¡Te juro que los vi besándose! —Exclamó—Aelita estaba sobre sus piernas, pero de frente—Eso a Odd le había dado una idea—

—¿Quieres espiar? —Preguntó, con una mezcla de picardía y burla—Quizás a esta hora deben estar haciendo algo más—Con una mirada de picardía, recibió un almohadazo de parte de Ulrich—

—¡No! —Respondió—Ya verás lo que nos puede pasar si nos pillan—

—Si te pones así, obvio que nos pillarán—Ulrich rodó los ojos y se puso en pie—Así me gusta, Ulrich, ¡Vamos! —Imitándolo, pero con más entusiasmo, ambos pusieron rumbo a la habitación de Jeremy. Ya ahí, se quedaron en la puerta y pegaron sus oídos sigilosamente, solo escuchaban respiraciones, algún movimiento de la cama, y una que otra risa—¿Alguna vez te los imaginaste a esos dos de románticos? —Preguntó, pero la respuesta fue rotundamente negativa—

—Tampoco sabía que eran pareja—

—No hace falta serlo para darse besos—Respondió, en un susurro—

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Odd simplemente rio de forma divertida—

—¿Entramos? —Ulrich tragó saliva, eso idea no le gustaba nada—

—Vale, tu primero—Odd agarró suavemente la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, lentamente, pero en la cama de Jeremy no había nadie—¿Eh? —

—¡Bu! —Gritó alguien delante suyo, que los asustó tanto, que incluso tropezaron en un intento de correr, y al ver quién era, se trataba de Aelita, quién tenía la piel ligeramente brillante—¿Por qué nos estabais espiando? —Preguntó, enfadada—

—Fue idea de Ulrich—Respondió Odd, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza—

—¡Ha sido culpa tuya, Odd—Soltó el alemán—

—No importa—Dijo Jeremy, sentándose en su cama—

—Nosotros nos iremos—Dijo Ulrich, empujando a Odd y poniendo rumbo a su habitación, tras eso, Aelita cerró la puerta—

—¿Estás segura de no querer decirles? —Preguntó Jeremy seriamente, pues Aelita había cambiado de opinión en algún momento luego mientras se besaban—Será peligroso—

—Quiero… averiguar qué tan peligroso puede ser antes de decirles, no quiero que alguien se dé cuenta y nos meta de verdad un gran problema—Esa lógica era innegable, si alguien ajeno a todo esto llegaba a darse cuenta, quizás el pánico, o ya los problemas en general, serían incontrolables—

—Es decisión tuya—Dijo Jeremy, pero antes de ponerse de pie, Aelita se sentó en sus piernas, quedando ambos cara a cara—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, quedándose en blanco—

—Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos—Desvió su mirada a otro sitio a la vez que pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Jeremy—Que quizás sea hora de probar algo nuevo—

—¿Insinúas…? —Jeremy no creía lo que oía, le resultaba la situación muy extraña: primero ese extraño cambio de actitud, y ahora esto, ¿Qué estaba pasando con Aelita? —¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó, cortándole el rollo completamente a Aelita—Te comportas extraño desde que viniste—Aelita simplemente lo dejó pasar, y se puso de pie—

—Olvídalo, Jeremy—Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y, conteniéndose, salió—Nos vemos después—Cerró la puerta con fuerza y salió rápidamente a su habitación, mientras, este se había dado cuenta que no tenía que haber abierto la boca—

Aelita, con un enfado sin igual, subió rápidamente con camino a su habitación, pero, en algún momento de su camino tropezó con algo y cayó sentada al piso.

—¿Estás bien? —Más bien había chocado con alguien; se trataba de Xana, quien venía del baño, con su brazo derecho ligeramente enrojecido. La pelirrosa se quedó mirando a Xana por un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie—

—Si—Respondió de forma seca antes de continuar su camino, Xana simplemente lo ignoró—

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró bocabajo en su cama, no quería saber nada de Jeremy por el momento, pues la idea de decirle que salieran de una forma algo provocativa, había sido culpa de uno de los tantos foros que moran en internet, le había parecido una buena idea, pero no pensó en Jeremy.

Decidió ponerse los auriculares, conectarlos a su móvil y escuchar música para callar sus pensamientos y así poder relajarse.

Se relajó tanto, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que alguien irrumpió en su habitación, y ella simplemente giró su cabeza y no se levantó.

—Hola—Dijo, ya sin esos pensamientos en la cabeza—

—¿No bajas a cenar? —Preguntó Xana, desde la puerta, y la pelirrosa asintió poniéndose de pie—

—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? —Preguntó, pues le había llamado la atención ese arañazo, que, si bien no se notaba demasiado, si lo hacía la hinchazón—

—El zorro—Respondió—No sé por qué, y luego se fue. ¿Qué te pasó antes? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Jeremy es un idiota—Respondió Aelita—Intenté decirle que saliéramos de una forma… sutil, y me cortó el rollo—

—No sé qué decirte—Respondió Xana—Yo no entiendo de eso—Aelita le miró con una ceja alzada, pero despejó ese pensamiento al recordar que ella era alguien que probablemente había vivido en otras condiciones—

—No creo tampoco que lo entendieras si te lo explico—Respondió—Es parecido a esa atracción que sientes tú por mi energía, solo que, en lugar de ser por la energía, por los rasgos generales de la persona—dicho así, parecía haberlo entendido—

—Tiene sentido, supongo—Respondió—Las personas suelen comportarse de una forma extraña en esas condiciones—

—Se llama estar enamorada, y si, la gente suele volverse bastante idiota—

—Entonces tú lo estás—aseguró Xana, ganándose un ligero golpe por parte de Aelita—

—Lo estaba—Dijo—Paso de intentarlo por el momento—

—Buena elección—Respondió Xana, con un cierto tono de duda en su voz—Ahora que lo pienso, debí ponerme otra vez mi buso—

—¿Por q…? —Volteó su mirada a Xana, dándose cuenta de que esa blusa le quedaba algo justa—Entiendo, pero no creo que se fijen en ti—

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó—Los hombres, dicen, son muy pervertidos—

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —

—Lo escuché decir a Sissi—Respondió, a lo que Aelita se llevó su mano a la frente—

—No le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga, será mejor—

Ambas llegaron rápidamente a la cafetería y agarraron unas bandejas con su cena, quizás era la primera vez que Aelita tenía razones más que de sobra para no sentarse con sus amigos.

Pero sabía que era solo por la ocasión, ya que, sabía de sobre que en algún momento le darían a elegir: Sus amigos de siempre, o Xana. Quizás lo suyo con esa chica solo fuera pasajero, y todo volvería a la normalidad en algún momento, pero, de no ser así, tendría que buscar la manera de que todos se llevasen bien sin que primero se quisieran matar entre sí.

Luego de cenar, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En algún momento de la noche, Aelita, quién ya estaba ya en el enésimo sueño, despertó por el ruido de su puerta cerrándose, y pocos segundos después, sintió como algo subió a su cama y comenzó a gatear, la pelirrosa, asustada, levantó su torso rápidamente y encendió la luz de su habitación, topándose con Xana, aún tenía el pijama, pero no tenía pintas de haber dormido mucho.

—¿Me prestas tu ordenador un momento? —Soltó la albina en un suave susurro a la vez que alcanzaba el interruptor y apagaba la luz de la habitación—

—¿A esta hora, en serio? —Xana asintió suavemente—Vale, pero si Jim de descubre es culpa tuya—

—No te preocupes por él, es como un muro impenetrable cuando duerme—Aseguró Xana, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ordenador para luego encenderlo—

—y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Aelita, intentando no cerrar los ojos del sueño—

—Hay algo que me inquieta—Dijo, antes de comenzar a teclear—

—Vale, solo no hagas mucho ruido—Se dio la vuelta, tapando sus orejas con las almohadas—

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Xana apagó el ordenador, había enviado un correo electrónico a una dirección casi desconocida que, de alguna manera, le sonaba. Gateó hasta subir a la cama de Aelita y estar justo encima de ella, en ese momento la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, llevándose la sorpresa de tener a Xana peligrosamente cerca suyo.

—¿Terminaste? —Preguntó, entredormida. Xana asintió—

—Eso sería todo por ahora—Aseguró—Buenas noches—Acercó sus labios y le plantó a Aelita un rápido beso en los labios para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta, pero, antes de poder abrir la puerta, escuchó unos pasos de una gran persona, y, casi por impulso, se metió de alguna forma, entre las sabanas de Aelita y se acurrucó justo a su lado evitando que pudiese verse, aunque encendieran la luz—Joder, es Jim—

—Te lo dije—Replicó Aelita en un susurró, cerrando los ojos simulando estar dormida, casi al mismo tiempo, Jim abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió una linterna—

—Creí escuchar ruidos—Soltó Jim—

—Pues no he sido yo—Respondió Aelita soltando un gran bostezo—Me has despertado, por cierto—Jim, dándose cuenta de eso, se disculpó rápidamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si—Es que lo sabía—Dijo, tras soltar un pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que Xana salía de entre las sábanas y se ponía sobre Aelita—

—Me tocará quedarme aquí esta noche—Dijo con neutralidad en su voz—

—Esta cama es pequeña para las dos—Afirmó Aelita—

—¿Debo recordarte que me debes algo por lo de esta tarde? —

—Ahora no…—Antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar la oración, los labios de Xana se habían unido con los suyos. Aelita simplemente puso sus manos en los hombros de Xana, intentando sostenerse. Pasado un rato, Aelita rompió el beso, relamiéndose los labios—Espera—

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, sorprendida—

—Es que me canso—Afirmó—Es difícil ser la drenada—

—Claro, pierdes energía, sientes sueño—Afirmó—Pero, con esto es más que suficiente—Se puso de pie—Volveré a mi habitación—Le dio un beso rápido a Aelita —Descansa—

A la mañana, ambas coincidieron en las duchas junto con el resto de las chicas que ya comenzaban a desnudarse. Aelita se notaba cansada, parecía estar aún baja de energías.

—¿Qué pasa, Aelita? —Preguntó una de sus compañeras, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la aludida—¿Dormiste poco acompañada de Xana? —Algunas que estaban alrededor rieron de forma traviesa—

—No, no fue por eso—Respondió—además, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —

—La única persona que no duerme es Xana—Afirmó una de las chicas—Además, la oí caminar por el pasillo antes de que llegara Jim—

—No hicimos nada malo—Atajó Xana adivinando la intención de aquellas chicas—

—Puede ser—Dijo una de ellas—O a lo mejor Aelita se está quedando todo para ella sola—

—Yo no soy… —Aelita, tras pensarlo por un momento, respondió—No hicimos nada fuera de lo común—

—Solo besarnos—Soltó Xana, quizás para seguirle la corriente a sus compañeras, quienes soltaron una extraña afirmación casi al unísono—

—¿Solo besos? —Preguntó una de ellas de forma maliciosa—

—Fue solo una buena noche de besos—Completó Aelita, sacando una carcajada general a todas las presentes, incluida Xana—

—Que sucias—Bromeó una de ellas, dándole una nalgada a Xana antes de entrar a las duchas—

Tras ducharse y vestirse, Xana y Aelita bajaron a desayunar, y en el camino se encontraron con Ulrich y Odd, quienes se acoplaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal la ducha? —Preguntó Odd con intención de abrir una conversación—

—Las otras chicas son más pervertidas de lo que crees—Respondió Xana recordando lo que había pasado en los baños—

—Igual que Aelita con Jeremy—Bromeó el rubio, ganándose un pellizco por parte de la pelirrosa—

—Idiota—Respondió—Solo pasó eso, además, es un idiota—Todos parecieron sorprenderse—

—Lo sabemos, esta mañana nos contó lo que pasó—Atajó Ulrich—Vaya forma de cortarte el rollo—

—Bienvenido a mi mundo—

Se sentaron a desayunar, pero Jeremy nunca bajó.

El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones.

Al otro día, cuando los de la clase de tercero estaban en Gimnasia, alguien profesó el nombre de Aelita, era Delmas, quién traía un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

—Aelita, mira, te ha llegado este paquete desde Suiza, no sé quién te lo ha mandado, es anónimo—

—Gracias—Agradeció Aelita recibiendo el paquete que consistía en una pequeña caja de plástico envuelta en papel de regalo—¿De quién será? —

 **-(CONTINUARÁ)-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Remitente desconocido**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Siento que el capítulo fuera tan corto, pero… bueno, tengo que volver a coger el ritmo de esto.**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir…**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Todos los seres de la creación tienen sus propias formas de sobrevivir, ya sea cazando o de forma sedentaria, tu entiendes. "Todos necesitamos saber de dónde venimos para saber dónde estamos" Más claro imposible, la has clavado. Tiene un instinto de supervivencia algo agresivo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar compañero. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad.**

 **Smarty26: Me encanta el Yuri, lo sabes XD. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, colega.**

 **Víctor: Muchísimas gracias. Es un honor que digas eso. Si y no, Está en lo cierto, pero no de la forma en que piensa, ya ves porqué. Lo de que los opuestos se atraen es solo en la ciencia, pero en estos casos, cuando se complementan tan bien, resulta bastante interesante el resultado. Con tu permiso, utilizaré toda esa idea, me la apunto para futuro. Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que esto te haya gustado.**

 **Felikis: Xalita. Buen nombre para una OTP nueva XD. Eso, querido amigo mío, es spoiler. Muchísimas gracias por comentar maestro.**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima.**

 **Cuidaos mucho.**

 **¡ADIÓS!**


	5. Remitente desconocido

**Remitente desconocido**

Cuando terminó la clase, y todos se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas clases, Aelita se acercó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Jeremy, curioso, viendo detenidamente la cajita—

—No lo sé…—Respondió Aelita—No quiero abrirla, Delmas dice que alguien la envió desde Suiza—

—Un admirador secreto—Acertó Odd—

—O una persona desconocida—Soltó Aelita—No la abriré, así que me la quedaré—

—Como quieras, aunque parece muy pequeña para ser algo malo—Soltó el italiano—

En el camino de vuelta a clases, Jeremy pensaba sobre lo ocurrido; ¿Quizás debería hablarlo con Aelita o debería esperar a que ella lo hiciera? No los sabía, decidió dejarlo pasar y esperar a que ella lo hiciera.

Mientras, los de segundo se aburrían casi generalmente en clase de Historia, el profesor se había enfrascado en una gran explicación sobre la batalla del Mar de Samar, la primera de las batallas del golfo de Leyte en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Vaya rollo nos está metiendo—Susurró Yumi, intentando no aburrirse por aquella explicación que el profesor estaba dando—

—A mí me parece interesante—Respondió Xana—Saber cómo se enfrentaron dos países por intereses personales o por venganza—

Antes de que Guilles pudiera terminar de explicar los sucesos de esa batalla, que terminaría con una victoria pírrica japonesa al mando del legendario almirante Takeo Kurita, la campana sonó indicando el fin de la primera hora de clases. Hertz entró a la clase casi de inmediato.

—Chicos, id hacia la entrada de la academia y esperadme ahí, haremos un proyecto de investigación con los de tercero—Una perezosa, pero general afirmación se hizo oír luego de esas palabras—

Cogieron sus cosas y fueron rápidamente a la entrada de la academia.

Los de tercero no tardaron en aparecer, acompañados de la señorita Hertz, quién, al comprobar que estaban todos, sacó un par de portapapeles.

—Os juntaré por parejas y luego os explicaré lo que hay que hacer—Dijo—Vamos a ver… Ulrich Stern y William Dunbar, os toca juntos—Hertz entregó un pequeño papel a Ulrich, quien se puso al lado William. Yumi y Aelita simplemente no se aguantaban las ganas de reír—Jeremy y Yumi, juntos—Se repitió el proceso—Aelita y Xana, os toca juntas, Odd, vas con Anais—Luego de repetir el mismo proceso por un rato, la profesora comenzó a explicar—Tenéis dos opciones, dibujar o documentar, el trabajo consiste en encontrar animales y plantas que generalmente se encuentran en el bosque, así que podéis dibujarlas o documentar como son, o ambas, si os alcanza el tiempo. Tenéis hasta las tres, y cuando volváis, nos encontraremos aquí mismo y luego podéis ir a la cafetería, ¿Habéis entendido? —Una afirmación general dio luz verde para salir de la academia—

En el camino, que fue relajado, Xana tenía la sensación de que alguien le seguía, pero no sabía quién, tampoco estaba segura de que alguien la siguiera, solo era un presentimiento. Decidió dejarlo pasar.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque, y Hertz los hizo detenerse.

—Tenéis hasta las tres, quién termine con la lista antes del tiempo que os pongo, podrá venir, avisarme, e irse—Una voz coral afirmativa resonó en todo el bosque—No os quiero ver conversando con otras parejas, concentraos en lo que haya que hacer—

Xana y Aelita se adentraron rápidamente en el bosque.

—¿Cómo la estarán pasando Ulrich y William? —Preguntó Aelita—

—Deben estar matándose mutuamente por el corazón de Yumi—Soltó Xana, cambiando por un momento su expresión a una bastante graciosa, pero luego volvió a ser seria—Odd debe estar ligando con Anais—Aelita simplemente rio—

—Es un ligón—Dijo Aelita—¡Mira, una ardilla! —La pequeña ardilla bajó desde la rama de un árbol y cayó al suelo de un salto, agarrando una bellota—Xana cogió un cuaderno de su mochila, se agachó y comenzó a dibujar a la pequeña ardilla, que, si bien se fue a los poco más de 20 segundos, fue tiempo suficiente para que Xana lograra dibujarlo—

—Luego lo terminaré de dibujar—Aelita asintió. Siguieron así por una hora, cada cosa que encontraban y estaba en la lista, Aelita lo documentaba con cosas tales como: Su descripción, que era, donde estaba y en que condición. Xana simplemente lo dibujaba con un lápiz, intentando ser lo más realista posible. Luego de encontrar una ortiga al lado de un árbol, se toparon con un camino de cemento, y al alzar sus miradas se encontraron con la Ermita—Este lugar…—

—En este sitio viví con mi padre hace mucho tiempo—Dijo Aelita, agarrando de la mano a Xana, jalando y obligándole a entrar—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—

—Y mucho—Xana logró observar una fotografía en blanco y negro en la que se podían ver una pareja, la mujer algo joven y de cabello largo, y el hombre, algo mayor y de cabello corto y bigote. De fondo una cabaña entre la nieve—¿Quiénes son? —La fotografía llamó la atención de Aelita—

—Mis padres—Respondió Aelita, tomado la fotografía con sus manos—

—Se ven jóvenes—Aelita asintió—

—¿Te imaginas que pudieran volver? —Preguntó Aelita, esperando que Xana le respondiera, pero se dio cuenta de la realidad—Creo que tú eres la que menos idea tiene de lo que hablo—

—Puede ser—Respondió, mirando con curiosidad todo lo que había por los suelos—Pero, ¿Los das por muertos? —

—Mi padre está vivo, en alguna parte de Lyoko, pero lo está—Respondió—Mamá… no se—Xana iba a decir algo, pero en su interior, algo le gritó "SILENCIO". Esa voz le hizo detenerse—

—Quizás también lo esté, en alguna parte del mundo—Una idea cruzó por la mente de Xana—Toma mis manos—Aelita, curiosa, obedeció—Sintió una leve descarga que le hizo cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos, se encontraba la Ermita como nueva, como la recordaba desde hace más de 10 años. Miró a su alrededor, todo nuevo. Soltó las manos de Xana y volvió a la realidad—Entonces, así era cuando no estaba hecha un lio—

—¿Qué eres realmente? —Preguntó Aelita, asustada—

—¿A estas alturas me haces esa pregunta? —Preguntó Xana—Puedo ser… Electricidad, una persona normal, o simplemente Xana—Al ver la mirada de Aelita, decidió dejar pasar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento—Mejor vámonos, ya casi tenemos todo lo de la lista—

—Me das miedo—Acertó Aelita, acercándose a la puerta, pero un ligero sonido de pasos se pudo oír justo al otro lado de esta. Ambas chicas se miraron bastante extrañadas, pero Xana hizo una señal de silencio y agarró suavemente el pomo, y, cuando sintió que algo estaba justo detrás de la puerta, la abrió de golpe topándose con una figura de una chica de su misma estatura, pero cubierta por un buso de color negro, y su cabeza cubierta con la capucha y su rostro con la sombra de esta, la reacción de la desconocida figura fue tan rápida, que Xana solo puedo retroceder por instinto y esquivar un golpe con un objeto punzante que el ser tenía en la mano. Xana logró acoplarse y le asestó un puñetazo justo en el pecho que mandó a esa persona varios metros hacia atrás, pero no parecía haberle dolido, Xana salió de la Ermita, provocando un segundo ataque de aquel desconocido, y Xana, leyendo a la perfección ese ataque desenfrenado, logró asestarle un rodillazo en el vientre y agarrar la mano donde tenía el objeto punzante, que resultaba ser una navaja, para luego guiarla y hundírsela de lleno en la parte alta del estómago, el ser soltó un suave quejido agudo, dando a conocer que era una mujer—

—De aquí no sales con vida—Dijo Xana, alzando del suelo a la chica solo con agarrarla del cuello—

—¡Espera! —Soltó Aelita—No puedes matarla, nos meterás en problemas—Susurró a Xana, quien no había cambiado su expresión seria desde que salieron de Kadic, ni siquiera durante el rápido contraataque—

—Joder—soltó entre dientes, soltando a la chica—A la próxima me encargaré de ti, ahora corre—La chica obedeció de forma torpe, y se perdió en las profundidades del bosque—Tengo la sensación de que ya la habíamos visto antes—Aelita asintió—

—Yo siento lo mismo—Dijo Aelita soltando un suspiro—pero, ¿Por qué te atacó? —

—Quizás iba a robarnos, pero me preocupa más lo que tenía la navaja, creo que era veneno—

—¿Estás segura? —Ante la pregunta, Xana se encogió de hombros—En fin—Una voz masculina se oyó de fondo—

—¿Cómo lo lleváis, chicas? —Preguntó Jeremy, en compañía de Yumi, quien estaba anotando algo en uno de sus cuadernos. Xana agarró su libreta y la giró en dirección a Jeremy, desvelándole que solo le faltaba por documentar una planta—

—Nos falta muy poco, ¿Y vosotros? —Respondió Aelita—

—Nos faltan varios—Respondió Yumi—¿Habéis visto a esa chica que salió corriendo? —Aelita y Xana se miraron de reojo, y esta última iba a decir algo, pero Aelita se adelantó—

—No hemos visto a nadie—Acertó Aelita, desconcertando a Xana—

—Acaba de pasar una chica con el pecho sangrando, intentamos ayudarla, pero nos gritó algo así como… "No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo" —Respondió Jeremy—No lo entendimos—Xana y Aelita negaron a la vez, dando a conocer que tampoco sabían—

—Qué extraño, seguro tuvo un accidente—Dijo Aelita—Nosotras estábamos en la Ermita—

Luego de charlar por un rato, y terminar su trabajo, se dieron vuelta a la entrada del bosque, encontrándose con Hertz.

—¿Habéis terminado? —Preguntó la profesora, a lo que todos respondieron con un "Sí" Al unísono—Vale, dadme vuestros reportes y volved a Kadic… No tenéis clases por la tarde, os aviso—

Luego de eso, se encaminaron hacia Kadic.

—Mirad, hay manchas rojas en el suelo—Señaló Xana, mirando detenidamente el camino, que apenas terminaba después de salir del bosque—

—Parece que alguien le esperaba—Señaló Jeremy—

—Espero que esté bien—Acertó Xana de manera natural—

Llegaron a Kadic, y Yumi se despidió de su grupo de amigos, quienes fueron directamente a la cafetería, el menú era algo normal, arroz, judías, albóndigas, y alguna que otra cosa. Todos cogieron su bandeja. Sorpresivamente, Xana aceptó sentarse con ellos.

Comenzaron a comer, pero Aelita notó algo.

—No te ves con Hambre—Dijo a Xana, quién negó con la cabeza—

—No demasiada—

Terminaron de almorzar.

—¿Vienes a mi habitación, Jeremy? —Preguntó Aelita, pero el rubio se negó—

—Tengo que hacer deberes, luego iré—Dijo—Nos vemos—Jeremy subió a su habitación rápidamente—

Llegaron a la habitación de Aelita, y ambas se sentaron con las piernas cruzada en la cama de esta.

—Me llegó un paquete—Dijo Aelita, sacando la pequeña cajita de su mochila—No quiero abrirla, a saber, quizás es algo malo—Xana agarró la cajita y se quedó observándola por un momento—

—No es nada malo—Rasgó suavemente el papel de regalo con sus uñas y lo retiró, revelando que en realidad era un empaque de una joyería—Parece de valor—Aelita se acercó rápidamente mientras Xana abría la cajita. En el interior de la caja había una nota y un pequeño colgante con la cuerda trenzada y el adorno, un corazón de color plata, bastante plano, pero partido a la mitad, simulando un corte transversal en forma de sierra—

—Es un colgante muy bonito—Dijo Aelita, sacado cuidadosamente el collar de su interior—También hay una pequeña nota—Xana la agarró y desdobló—¿Qué dice? —

* * *

" ** _Espero que lo hayas recibido._**

 ** _Cuídalo, es un amuleto de buena suerte_**

 ** _Con cariño: Memory" (1)_**

* * *

—¿Memory? —Preguntó Aelita—

—Un Seudónimo—Acertó Xana, a lo que Aelita se encogió de hombros—

—Da igual, no parece tener malas intenciones—Siguió mirando el colgante—¿Podrías ponérmelo? —Xana asintió y agarró el colgante, sintiendo de inmediato algo extraño: El colgante parecía emitir una señal, eso le extrañó. Se puso tras de Aelita y pasó sus manos delante del cuello de esta para luego colocarle el colgante, que tenía un pequeño cierre de dos diminutos imanes—

—Te ves bien—Dijo, tras darse la vuelta—

Siguieron hablando hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el que bajaron a cenar, y se sentaron con el grupo.

—¿Qué tal os fue, chicos? —Preguntó Aelita, al ver a Odd y Ulrich, el primero parecía feliz, pero el segundo estaba notablemente enfadado—

—Parece que tuviste problemas con William—Dijo Xana, dirigiéndose a Ulrich—

—No es nada—Soltó Ulrich—

—¿Cuándo dejaréis de pelearon por Yumi? —Soltó Jeremy—

—Si todos sabemos que a ella le gustan los tipos fuertes y pelinegros—Soltó Odd, ganándose una patada de Ulrich, pero el grupo no pudo contener la risa—

—Dejando eso de lado, terminamos antes de tiempo—Dijo el alemán—

—Nosotros igual—Dijo Odd—Por cierto, Xana, que curioso que te sientes con nosotros—La aludida alzó los hombros—

—Es por Aelita—Acertó, a lo que el grupo pareció entender, pero a Jeremy parecía parecerle todo muy sospechoso—

Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Xana estaba ya en su cama, mientras miraba el techo.

— _Un localizador_ —Pensó, recordando el collar de Aelita— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ —Pensó, dándose la vuelta, para luego cerrar los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Xana despertó. Giró su cabeza y miró el reloj: 2:30 AM. No tenía sueño, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y cambiarse de ropa. Quería dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de volver a dormirse. Abrió la ventana silenciosamente, dejando entrar un frio húmedo pero acogedor de un día muy nublado, tanto, que, a esas horas de la noche, el cielo era gris, dando una ligera iluminación. Dio un ligero salto, y, con mucha habilidad, cayó de pie sobre el asfalto con las manos extendidas. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su buso, y salió rápidamente de Kadic en la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas si conocía la ciudad por el tiempo que pasó fuera de Kadic. Y decidió coger indicaciones para intentar llegar al centro, o a algún lugar donde se pudiera ver gente. Tardó media hora, a pasó muy rápido en llegar a ese lugar.

Podía ver a la gente viviendo la vida nocturna, con sus amigos, familiares o pareja. Los bares, restaurantes y discotecas llenas de gente, algunos borrachos, algunos felices, otros sobrios, otros tristes, otros simplemente trabajando. La gente vivía feliz cuando estaba acompañada, ese era el pensamiento de Xana. A medida que se adentraba en el centro, pudo descubrir un gran parque donde, en su centro, se alzaba imponente la torre Eiffel. En el parque había muchas parejas acostadas ya fuera sobre el pasto o sobre una manta, viviendo tranquilamente la noche. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un puente de piedra que le permitía cruzar al otro lado del rio Sena, a mitad de cruce, se detuvo para contemplar el rio, y la vida de la ciudad. Cruzó al otro lado. Luego de caminar por un rato, Xana se perdió por un sector comercial, lleno de pequeños negocios.

Una mezcla de luces rojas y azules llamó su atención de forma inmediata, un coche de policía se detuvo justo delante de ella, pero lo ignoró, aun cuando un agente se había bajado de él.

—¡Chica! —Llamó el oficial, pero Xana hizo caso omiso, y el oficial no tuvo más opción que acercarse y obligarle a verle—¿No deberías estar en tu casa a esta hora? —Xana en ese instante sintió que esa persona podría darle problemas—Muéstrame tu identificación, por favor—Sin previo aviso, un coche que venía por ese lado de la carretera, aceleró lo más que pudo y se estrelló contra el coche de policía, que a la vez se estrelló contra una farola causando que, el cuerpo del agente que había dentro saliera disparado como un proyectil estrellándose contra la farola abriéndose la cabeza y dejando ver su interior. El otro agente se alarmó, y, en un acto de despiste, Xana agarró su cara y absorbió absolutamente toda la energía que tenía. El oficial cayó tendido en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, había muerto. Xana se alejó de allí, no por lo que acababa de hacer, sino porque el coche que se había estrellado estaba en llamas por el derramamiento de combustible. Corrió por unos minutos hasta perderse. Afortunadamente había encontrado una valla publicitaria que mostraba un mapa de la ciudad, y decidió poner fin a su travesía volviendo a Kadic. En algún punto del camino, en completa soledad, un coche que venía en sentido contrario se detuvo justo cuando pasó al lado de Xana, alarmando a esta; del coche, el cual tenía los altavoces a máximo volumen con música electrónica, se bajó un tipo, no muy alto, tez blanca, cabello corto, y ojos verdes, se le notaba borracho, además de la botella de licor que llevaba en sus manos, justo cuando bajó, la música dejó de sonar—

—Eh, tu, lindura—Llamó el chico a Xana, llamando su atención—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Seguro que te divertirás más que estando sola—Dijo, y dirigió su mirada a su compañero, quien iba conduciendo—Mira ese culo que tiene, y esas tetas—Ante ese comentario, Xana alzó una ceja y los ignoró dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino—Eh, no me ignores—El chico, con el paso torpe, alcanzó a Xana rápidamente, colocando su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho. Craso error; el muchacho recibió una potente y mortal descarga eléctrica. El hombre que quedaba en el coche se quedó atónito al ver a su amigo caer al suelo como una piedra, pero se asustó aún más al ver que Xana chasqueaba sus dedos. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, cuando el coche explotó de repente. Nadie vio nada, nadie sabía nada, y eso era buena suerte para Xana, quién salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzó al otro lado del puente muy rápidamente, encontrándose con un montón de gente asustada, y corriendo despavoridamente a esconderse. Aceleró su paso mezclándose entre la multitud para pasar desapercibida, y funcionó—

— _Son muy ingenuos_ —Pensó— _Por eso mueren tan fácilmente_ —No tardó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Kadic y subir a su habitación sin ser detectada por el Jim—

Ya por la mañana, cuando las chicas estaban preparándose para ir a la ducha, se encontró con Aelita.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —Preguntó la pelirrosa tras soltar un ligero bostezo, pero Xana simplemente se encogió de hombros—

—¿Y la tuya? —

—Tuve un sueño extraño—Respondió—Luego te lo cuento—Xana asintió. Una de las chicas que tenía al lado, le dio una ligera nalgada, apretando ligeramente con esa mano—

—A veces dais mal rollo—dijo Xana, provocando una ligera carcajada en las chicas presentes—

—Estamos entre chicas—Dijo, con un tono de voz persuasivo—Ojalá Aelita nos diga lo que hace con Xana cuando están solas—Un sonido al unísono se logró oír en el lugar—

—Por segunda vez, que no es nada malo—Respondió Aelita, restándole importancia. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, una figura varonil, pero joven, apareció en la puerta: se trataba de un adormecido William Dumbar, quien de alguna forma u otra había logrado llegar a ese lugar. William se restregó los ojos, creando un inmenso y muy incómodo silencio… tardó poco más de tres segundos en darse cuenta donde estaba; estaba atónito—Tierra llamando a William—El pelinegro salió corriendo furtivamente antes de que pudieran hacerle algo—

—Eso sí que fue raro—Dijo Tamiya, quién estaba allí—

—Controla a tu novio, Xana—Soltó una chica—

—¿Novio? —Preguntó la albina sin comprender—No somos ni conocidos—

—Si claro—Respondió una de las chicas—¿Entonces por qué le diste un beso en los labios—

—Era un experimento—Respondió, enfadándose—

—No os quiero molestar—Dijo Aelita, llamando la atención de todas—Pero se nos va a hacer tarde—

Mientras, en la ducha de los chicos, William llegó muy rápidamente, cruzando la puerta y escondiéndose tras el muro que separaba del pasillo, se le notaba alterado, cosa que sorprendió a demás presentes.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—¿Viste a Sissi siendo inteligente? —Soltó Odd de repente—

—Peor—Respondió William, tranquilizándose—Entré por error a la ducha de las chicas antes de que entraran a las duchas—Los presentes se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa—

—¿Y que viste? —Preguntaron muchos de los presentes—

—Lo que hacen las chicas antes de ducharse—Respondió, eludiendo otras palabras—Ahora me odiarán—

—¿Te gritaron o te dijeron algo? —Preguntó Ulrich, pero William negó con la cabeza—

—Entonces puedes estar tranquilo—

—Sir William el guaperas ahora tendrá a todas a sus pies—Dijo Odd, entrando a las duchas con Ulrich—

—No digas eso, que seguro no querrán ni verme—Dijo William—

Luego de una refrescante, y casi obligatoria ducha, todos los estudiantes se fueron a la cafetería.

—Buenos días—Dijeron Xana y Aelita al sentarse en la mesa con sus compañeros—

—Bonito colgante, Aelita—Soltó Odd—

—Lo tenía desde ayer—Respondió—Pero Gracias—

—¿Qué pasó con William—preguntó Yumi, sentándose al lado de Ulrich—Todas las chicas lo miran raro, y algunas hasta le lanzan piropos—

—Entró a la ducha de las chicas por error—Respondió Xana, dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate—Y parece que le salió el efecto contrario al que normalmente le saldría a la mayoría de los chicos que hacen eso—

—Vaya—Dijo, pero la atención de los presentes fue absorbida por el televisor, que mostraba una noticia de algo ocurrido esa madrugada

" ** _Presentadora:_** _Sobre las dos y media de la madrugada, se escuchó una explosión en un sector residencial de la ciudad, y en la escena de la explosión, se encontraba en cuerpo de un joven de unos diecinueve años, quien aparentemente murió por una descarga eléctrica, y un coche calcinado con un cuerpo irreconocible en su interior. También, en otro sector a unas calles de aquí, un coche se estrelló contra una patrulla de policía y se prendió en llamas por un derramamiento de combustible, matando al oficial y al conductor del otro coche, además de encontrarse el cuerpo de otro oficial muerto por causas desconocidas, y a pesar de que se están estudiando las cámaras de seguridad del sector, el video de ese momento aparece como irrecuperable. Se está estudiando la hipótesis de terrorismo"_

—Que mal—Dijo Yumi—

—Cosas que pasan—Respondió Xana, restándole importancia al asunto—

—Ya, pero, ¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué lo hicieron? —Preguntó Aelita—

—Mientras no me hagan daño, no—Respondió—

—Mira el lado bueno—Dijo Odd—

—¿Cuál lado bueno? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—Menos bocas que alimentar—Respondió, ganándose una patada de Ulrich—

—Tu siempre pensando en comida—Soltó Xana—

—Es lo único que importa en este caso de situaciones—Soltó—Eso, y estar en forma—

—¿Te apuestas una carrera hasta el salón de clases? —Preguntó la albina, a lo que Odd se bebió todo su chocolate de un sorbo, mirándole con desafió—

—Hecho—

—¡No! —Soltó Aelita—Acabáis de…—Ambos salieron corriendo—desayunar—

—Aunque sean totalmente diferentes, parece que se pueden llevar bien—Dijo Jeremy, y los demás le dieron la razón—

—Es impresionante como alguien, cuya mente nació siendo un programa de computadora, desarrolle emociones y pueda llevarse bien con las personas—Soltó Jeremy—Pero eso no resta el misterio de saber, de donde es el cuerpo de esa chica—

—Yo creo que algo la está limitando—Soltó Yumi—

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Aelita—

—¿No se os hace extraño que siempre esté Aelita y que no haya hecho nada malo con nosotros? —

—Quizás está guardando energías—Respondió Ulrich—

—Tengo el presentimiento de que está escondiendo un secreto que nos incumbe a todos—Respondió Aelita—

—Podríamos obligarla, al fin y al cabo, no nos puede hacer nada—Sugirió Jeremy, pero la idea estaba algo desestimada—Creo—

—Podríamos, sí—Respondió Aelita, justo antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases—Nos vemos en mi habitación cuando terminen las clases—Los demás asintieron—

En clase de segundo, quienes estaban en examen de matemáticas, Yumi no lograba descifrar algunas operaciones que, al no haber estudiado lo suficiente, eran casi como enigmas para ella, en cambios, Xana había terminado a los 5 minutos de empezar el examen, pero estaba quemando tiempo. Yumi intentaba hacer aquellos cálculos, pero un cambiazo de hoja le hizo distraerse; Xana cambió su hoja con la suya, y la suerte fue, que ambas estaban sin nombre. Yumi miró a Xana, quién tachó y corrigió casi todo lo que Yumi había escrito… Al poco tiempo, ambas entregaron el examen y les dejaron salir del salón de clases

—De nada—Soltó Xana apenas salieron del salón de clases—

—Me salvaste la vida—Dijo Yumi—Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—No quería salir sola de clases—Respondió Xana—

* * *

 **—** **(Continuará…) —**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, gente al otro lado de sus pantallas, os lo agradezco de todo corazón, a la vez que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, tengo exámenes por estas épocas y… bueno. Prometo que, a mediados de mayo, o antes, tendréis la continuación de esto, que se pondrá muy interesante.**

 **Ya lo sé, lo de la ducha es irreal al extremo, pero me hace mucha gracia.**

 **Acotaciones:**

 **1: Esto es un guiño a quienes sepan quién era ella en** ** _Green Phoenix,_** **originario de los libros.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Felikis: Muchísimas gracias, maestro. Ya, lo de la errata… error del Word (¿?) Lo de las duchas me hace gracia especialmente, muchas gracias por leer maestro.**

 **Smarty26: Pobre, se va a quedar empezado. Cuando escribí eso creo que me drogué sin darme cuenta. Errr, Yo no fui… Muchas gracias por leer colega.**

 **Titokenny01: Muy buenas Víctor, me alegra verte por la página. Muchísimas gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Has acertado en eso, pero, ¿Serán suficientes sus habilidades para enfrentar a esos problemas?, ¿O necesitarán un mercenario?, bueno, y lo de Aelita… supongo que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga que me hacía ver todo de color verde… tú me entiendes. Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que este capítulo te guste.**

 **HeartLess-XY: Muchísimas gracias, en serio. No se puede perder la esencia de los personajes, pero el de Odd, especialmente es mi favorito, y el que más dificultad se me da (Ya mi sentido del humor es un poco antiguo). Lo de las chicas lo explico… DROGAS. XD. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Spik53: Me lamento otra vez por la tardanza, pero ten por seguro que yo no voy a dejar esta historia sin terminar. Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Draoptimusstar53: Gemelo… quien sabe. Las cosas siempre ocurren por un por qué, aunque a veces sea inexplicable. Son dos, pero las dos están encerradas, ya sabrás por qué en el próximo capítulo. Bueno, no tengo mucho más para decirte salvo que infinitas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que estés aquí siguiendo la historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **y… bueno, nada, que hasta mediados de mayo.**

 **Adiós.**

 **GOD SAVE THE QUEEN.**


	6. Falta de credibilidad

**Falta de credibilidad**

Se quedaron rondando por la academia mientras hablaban

—La rutina cansa—Soltó Xana al momento de estar caminando—Quiero decir, hacer siempre lo mismo es aburrido—

—Teniendo en cuenta que aún faltan como cuatro meses para el verano, tendremos que aguantarnos—Dijo Yumi, y Xana soltó un soplido—Por qué no te apuntas a un gimnasio o algo, así quemarás el tiempo—

—Quizás lo haga—Respondió—¿Qué tenemos luego? —

—Historia—Respondió Yumi—Recuerda que mañana tenemos piscina—Xana chasqueó los dedos—

—No tengo… bañador—Dijo, tras pensarlo por unos segundos—

—Ya te prestaré uno, quizás te sirvan—

Se sentaron en un banco mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre William y Ulrich, ¿con quién te quedarías? —Preguntó Yumi mientras ojeaba su cuaderno de historia. Xana arqueó una ceja—

—¿Me haces esa pregunta en serio? —Yumi asintió. Xana se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos—Ulrich—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, intentando no sonar interesada, pero le era imposible. Xana se le quedó mirando de forma inexpresiva—¡No me mires así! —

—Te gusta—Respondió—¿Qué otra respuesta quieres? —Yumi se sorprendió—

—Es que… —

—¿Y si lo intentas con ambos y al final eliges con quién quedarte? —Respondió la albina—

—¿No es un poco injusto? —Preguntó, pero Xana se encogió de hombros—

Dejaron pasar el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre, era la hora de historia.

Ya en clase, todos sentados y atentos, el profesor comenzó a explicar.

—Terminando con la campaña del golfo de Leyte, vamos a ver la última batalla naval ocurrida en el sitio, llamada por los americanos como "Operación Leyte", y por los japoneses como operación " _Sho—go"_ —Dirigió su mirada a Yumi—¿Significado? —

—Algo así como… victoria—Respondió—

—Exacto—Siguió el profesor—La batalla de Cabo Engaño fue una división de la fuerza de ataque nipona, compuesta por una flota combinada al mando de Kurita, y la flota americana comandada por William Halsey, la octava flota siguió la flota de retirada de Kurita por el cabo, sin saber la potencia de fuego con la que contaban los Japoneses, pues tenían suficiente con cuatro acorazados rápidos, entre ellos el _Ise_ y el _Nagato_ , y el acorazado más grande de la historia, el Yamato, mientras, la tercera flota siguió a un señuelo conformado por cuatro portaaviones, cuatro cruceros ligeros y nueve destructores, al final, tras una larga separación, la flota principal de Kurita atacó a la octava flota de William Halsey, y le obligó a replegarse hasta unirse con la tercera flota, forzando a la retirada de ambos bandos, dando por terminada la batalla por Leyte—Un ligero suspiro por parte de los estudiantes dio la señal de que comenzaban a cansarse—Para finalizar la guerra del pacífico, la última gran operación fue la de Okinawa, y por último la operación Éfeso, y la rendición incondicional a bordo del USS Missouri—Finalizó—Eso sería todo lo que tenéis que saber, luego so daré unas fotocopias que tenéis que estudiar y seréis libres—El profesor salió del aula en ese momento, y un curioso pero gracioso soplido general se pudo oír—

—¿Te enteraste de algo? —Preguntó Yumi, quién parecía no haberlo hecho—

—Casi todo, menos tantos datos concretos—Respondió—Vaya examen nos espera—Yumi tuvo que asentir para darle la razón—

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

—¿Vienes a la cafetería? —Preguntó Yumi a Xana, pero esta negó con la cabeza—

—Tengo que hacer algo antes—Respondió—Iré luego—Yumi asintió y salió del aula en dirección a la cafetería, mientras Xana daba rumbo al edificio de las habitaciones—

Siguió su rumbo sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Aelita, entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta en silencio, acto seguido, encendió el ordenador. Envió un mensaje a un servidor privado.

 **Xana: ¿Un colgante?**

 **Remitente: Puedo explicarlo, hubo un cambiazo de última hora, no fui yo quién lo envió, ni siquiera sé que se envió. Intentaré remediarlo lo antes posible, por ahora, intenta quitarle el colgante de alguna manera, o lo tendrás ahí muy pronto.**

 **Xana: ¿A quién?** —Un aviso en el chat dio a conocer que la conexión privada había sido interrumpida por el firewall de la academia—

Cambió de conversación y envió otro mensaje, esta vez, a Lyoko:

 **Xana: Fase uno completada, ahora sigo con la fase dos del plan.**

 **Franz Hopper: Solo tenemos una oportunidad, no te equivoques en nada, es una orden, ya sabes nuestro trato. Nadie, ni siquiera ellos, pueden saberlo.**

Tras desactivar temporalmente el Firewall, Xana envió un último mensaje al "Remitente"

 **Xana: Si tienes algo en mente, es el momento preciso para que lo hagas, o corres el riesgo de ser testigo de una masacre, o de no volverla a ver.**

Tras recibir la confirmación de que el mensaje se había enviado correctamente, limpió todo rastro de uso, y apagó el ordenador, saliendo al mismo tiempo de la habitación de Aelita, y puso rumbo a la cafetería, ya ahí, agarró una bandeja, y se sentó al lado de Aelita, justo en el momento en el que Odd se ponía de pie.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó Xana nada más sentarse—

—Una cita—Respondió Odd con aire de victoria—

—¿Con Sam? —Preguntó Ulrich, y el italiano asintió—Buena suerte, crack—Los demás dijeron lo mismo—

—Nos vemos en clase, o no—Dijo, algo inseguro—Depende de cómo vaya mi cita—Salió de la cafetería con una carrerilla—

—Voto porque no va a clase de la tarde—Soltó Yumi—

—Es obvio, si está con Sam no creo que le haga gracia volver en diez minutos—Respondió Ulrich, dando un sorbo a su bebida—

Pasaron las horas en Kadic, y Odd seguía sin aparecer. Se había quedado con Sam haciendo Skate por algún sitio de la ciudad.

Se habían quedado por los rededores de la academia haciendo Skate por el bosque, pero habían cambiado su rumbo a los alrededores hasta parar en una tienda y comprar dos botellas de agua, rápidamente volvieron al bosque y se quedaron a descansar en un sitio solitario.

—¿Tus padres siguen viajando por el país? —Preguntó Odd antes de darle un sorbo a su botella con agua—

—Sí, y no paran—Respondió Sam—Ojalá consiguieran un trabajo aquí en París para no tener que viajar más… o ganarnos la lotería, que no vendría nada mal—Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza—Mira—Sacó la lengua ligeramente, revelando un pequeño piercing que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Odd se sorprendió—

—Eso debe doler—Dijo Odd, mirando detalladamente el piercing—

—No mucho, me lo enseñó a hacer una chica que conocí en Le Havre—Reveló Sam—Tengo hambre—Acercó la mano a su mochila y sacó una tableta pequeña de chocolate—

—Oh, dame, dame—Sam en ese momento se sentó sobre las piernas de Odd, mirándole de frente. Partió un cuadrito con los dedos y lo acercó a la boca de Odd, quien lo agarró con ella—Dulce néctar de los dioses—

—Ya te digo—Siguió Sam. Acercó otro cuadrito a Odd, pero antes de que este pudiera agarrarlo con los labios, Sam se acercó furtivamente y le besó, apoyándose sobre Odd, quien estaba apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol. No se detuvo, y siguió besando a su cita, quién no escatimó en ningún detalle de la situación. Pocos segundos después, rompió el beso, y abrazó a Odd por el cuello, dejando oír una ligera risilla—Necesitaba esto o me iba a volver loca—Odd, aún sorprendido, rio de forma histérica—

—Pues soy todo tuyo—Tras pensar en silencio por un momento lo que había dicho, ambos se echaron a reír—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad? —

—Un mes, y volveré antes de que comience el verano—Respondió—Un mes de por medio, ¡Oh! Tengo que enseñarte unas pistas de Skate que hay cerca de aquí—

—Podemos ir ahora si quieres, no tengo que volver a Kadic hasta la hora de la cena—A Sam le brillaron los ojos, y se puso de pie—

—Vamos, quizás encontremos las pistas solas—Ambos se pusieron de pie casi instintivamente, agarraron sus respectivos skates, y salieron camino a las pistas—

Mientras tanto, en Kadic, en la clase de Yumi, quienes estaban en clase de Hertz hablando sobre la psicología humana y algunos de sus rasgos, Xana estaba prestando atención, intentado aprender, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

— _Quizás…_ —Pensó Xana—

Pasados unos treinta minutos terminó la clase, y los estudiantes se encaminaron a la siguiente.

—Supongo que la clase te ayudó bastante—Dijo Yumi a Xana, pero esta negó—

—Cada persona es totalmente diferente a otra—Respondió—Siento que faltan cosas—

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que no sabemos mucho sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro—Dijo Yumi—

—Lo sé—

En clase de Tercero, se encontraban todos a excepción de Odd, quién no volvía de su cita. Estaban en clase de inglés con la señorita Kensington. Los alumnos intentaban no aburrirse.

—¿Qué creéis que está haciendo Odd? —Preguntó Ulrich, tumbado en su mesa, sentándose tras Jeremy y Aelita—

—¿Con Sam? Cualquier cosa menos hablar—Respondió Jeremy—

—Hacen buena pareja—Respondió Aelita—Además, es la única que a Odd realmente le gusta—

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo Ulrich—Canceló su cita con otra chica cuando se enteró que Sam estaba en la ciudad—

—Pero…—Jeremy intentó hablar, pero la profesora lo interrumpió—

—Ya que estáis en esa fabulosa conversación, ¿Por qué no comienzas a leer, Belpois? —Sermoneó la profesora. Jeremy maldijo en sus adentros haber hablado—

Y comenzó a leer una obra de Shakespeare que le había entregado la profesora al inicio de la clase.

Ya luego de un rato terminaron las clases de la tarde, y ya eran libre de hacer lo que quisieran.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde? —Preguntó Yumi a Xana—

—Quizás nada—Respondió secamente—

—Yo iré con Aelita—Dijo—Luego te busco para ir a buscar el traje de baño—Xana asintió y ambas entraron a los dormitorios.

Ya todos, a excepción de Odd, se encontraban en la habitación de Aelita.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Yumi ya en la habitación—

—Tengo varias pruebas para revelar que esa es la verdadera Xana que buscamos—Respondió Jeremy—No hemos tenido problemas, no la he detectado en la red, Lyoko está solitario…—

—Lo del problema del escáner, ¿Recuerdas? —Soltó Aelita, y Jeremy asintió—También lo de Lyoko—Fijó su mirada en Jeremy—

—Si… eso también—

—¿Y cuál es la idea? —Preguntó Ulrich—¿Decirle eso y esperar que no nos mate o esperar que pase algo como lo de Taelia? —

—Es un riesgo—Respondió Jeremy—

—Quizás nos diga la verdad—Sugirió Aelita—No sabemos

—Yo creo que de todo lo posible, vamos a salir mal parados—Sentenció Yumi abriendo la puerta de la habitación—Vamos—

—Yo digo que esto es un error—Dijo Aelita antes de levantarse—

Y se pusieron de camino, eran unos cuantos pasillos, pero el tiempo se les hacía largo, pues si era la verdadera Xana estarían en un gran problema… o eso creían, y si no lo era, ocurriría un gran Deja vu.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Tocaron. Xana abrió con una expresión de molestia, pues intuía a que habían venido.

—¿Necesitáis algo? —Preguntó la peliblanca, inexpresiva—

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —Preguntó Aelita—Todos—Xana se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió, dejándoles entrar—

Luego de un momento, Xana se sentó en su cama, puso un separador en el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca, "Cita una vida" de un autor japonés, y luego lo cerró.

—Creemos que… puedes ser alguien que conocemos de antes—Comenzó Jeremy, provocando que Xana alzase su mirada hacia él—

—Habéis tardado más de lo que supuse—Respondió Xana—Pero mis labios están sellados—Sonrió maliciosamente, y todos lo notaron—

—Podremos arreglarlo si lo hablamos—Comenzó Yumi—Nuestro peor enemigo está en frente nuestro—Eso había sido suficiente respuesta—

—Lo sé, pero tenéis suerte—Respondió la albina, provocando incertidumbre en los presentes—No puedo haceros daño—

—Mientes—Respondió Jeremy, lanzándole una mirada furtiva. Recordaba lo ocurrido en la biblioteca—

—Dile eso al genio que me tendió una trampa—Comenzaba a enfadarse—

—¿Franz Hopper? —Preguntó Ulrich, y Xana asintió—

—Robé este cuerpo cuando obtuve la llave de Aelita, pero caí en la trampa de Franz y ahora no tengo que hacer lo que diga—Respondió. Los demás se quedaron helados—No sé quién es, pero sus recuerdos están mezclados con los míos, pero no sé nada más de hace un par de días—

—¿Entonces lo del callejón y la carta…? —Preguntó Aelita creyendo lo peor, pero Xana negó—

—Eso sí ocurrió, lo que no sé es quién fue—Respondió la albina—Me estaba apuntando con una pistola desde la espalda—

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Jeremy—No puedes estar aquí sin planes—

—Eso es lo bueno—Respondió —No puedo decirlos, si tenéis suerte, igual el barbudo os lo dice—

—¡No puedes robarte un cuerpo y esperar a que nadie se dé cuenta! —Soltó Yumi finalmente—¡Es ilegal!

—Se dieron cuenta, pero me encargaré de ellos cuando vengan a buscarlo—Respondió Xana—No pienso responder más preguntas—

—Bien—Dijo Ulrich—Nuestra visita fue muy productiva—

—Voy a llegar al fondo de todo el asunto—Dijo Jeremy, amenazante—Y te devolveré a Lyoko—Iba a irse, pero la voz de Xana le hizo detenerse—

—Hay un destino marcado por una huella imborrable—Leyó Xana en su libro, que había abierto en ese momento—Y ni siquiera sabemos si el daño es reparable—Todos sabían que se refería a Aelita—Buena suerte intentando tú cometido, no vayas a ser tú quien termine fuera del juego—

—¿Qué juego? —Soltó—¿Tú juego? —

—Hay reglas, si no las sigues di adiós a todo lo que sabes—Respondió. No era su juego, aunque así lo quisiera—

—La vida es esa, es como un juego de azar, a uno les tocó ganar y a otros apostar y perder—Soltó Aelita en forma de pensamiento—

—¿Y nos ponemos poéticos en un momento como este? —Soltó Ulrich—Yo pienso que deberíamos dejar las cosas como están y seguir hasta que algo pase—

—Yo que vosotros le haría caso—Dijo Xana, reanudando su lectura—

—Aun así, hay cosas que me inquietan—Se quejó Aelita—

—Pues toma asiento, el juego apenas comienza—Dijo—Será muy entretenido—

—En fin—Soltó Yumi tras un suspiro—¿Vamos? —Dirigiéndose a Xana, y esta asintió—

—¿Dónde vais? —Preguntó Aelita—

—No tengo traje de baño y mañana toca piscina, así que Yumi me va a prestar uno—Respondió—¿Vienes? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Aún tengo que hacer deberes—

Se separaron. Aelita se fue con Jeremy a su habitación, y Ulrich a su respectivo cuarto mientras Yumi y Xana se dirigían a casa de la primera.

Aelita se sentó en la cama de Jeremy mientras él se ponía en su ordenador.

—Oye… perdón por lo del otro día, fue una tontería—Dijo, insinuando lo ocurrido con Jeremy—

—Creo insinuar quién fue la culpable—Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta en su silla—¿Entonces lo que dijiste…? —

—Lo que dije es verdad—Dijo la pelirrosa—Me estoy disculpando por lo que hice—Jeremy pareció entenderlo, y se sonrojó—

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Preguntó Jeremy sacando valor—

—Claro que sí—Respondió, acercándose—Realmente me gustas Jeremy, mucho—El aludido simplemente rio de forma vergonzosa, no sabía que decir—

—B-bueno…—Balbuceó. Aelita rodó los ojos mientras se reía internamente, acto seguido, abrazó a Jeremy y junto sus labios con los suyos fundiéndolos en un romántico beso.

Jeremy se quedó atontado por un instante, aunque no era el primer beso que le daba a Aelita.

Yumi llegó a su casa en compañía de Xana, sus padres no estaban, pero si su hermano Hiroki, quién estaba distraído jugando con su consola.

—¿Se han ido? —Preguntó Yumi a su hermano y este asintió—

—Se fueron a hacer la compra—Respondió Hiroki, percatándose de la presencia de Xana—¿Y ella? —

—Viene a por una cosa—Respondió—No entres a la habitación sin tocar—Eso extrañó a Hiroki, pero lo ignoró y se centró en su juego—

—Creo que lo tengo por aquí—Dijo Yumi, ya en su habitación, rebuscando entre su ropa—

—Bonita habitación—Soltó la albina mirando a su alrededor la extraña habitación, pues el estilo oriental se le hacía raro—

—Pensé que la conocías—Dijo Yumi, sacando un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color negro—

—Nunca te ataqué en tu casa—Acertó, aceptando el traje de baño—

—¿Y no puedes lanzar más ataques? —

—¿Cómo si no estoy en Lyoko? —Respondió. Yumi entró en razón en ese momento. Xana se quitó su buso rápidamente—

—Oh, tienes el baño allí para cambiarte—Xana no entendió a qué se refería Yumi—

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó—¿Algún problema que lo haga aquí—Yumi entendió en ese momento que Xana no entendía sus indirectas, así que decidió no insistir—

—Nada, olvídalo—Respondió la japonesa. Xana comenzó a desnudarse justo en ese momento, Yumi procuraba no ver directamente. Luego de unos instantes, Xana terminó de cambiarse—

—Me va algo apretado, pero es suficiente—Dijo, mirando todos los detalles que podía—

—No está mal—Dijo Yumi—Xana se quitó el traje de baño y se lo devolvió a Yumi, solo para volver a vestirse. —Te lo daré mañana cuando estemos en las piscinas—Xana asintió—Espera, traeré algo de beber—Salió de su habitación, pero cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se encontró con una pequeña caja de cartón, era un paquete—¿Y esto? —Preguntó a Hiroki—

—Un paquete para ti—Respondió—Creo que es de Japón—Yumi miró los detalles, no se equivocaba, era de Japón. Abrió la caja solo para encontrarse con una pequeña maqueta hecha de plástico con un aspecto peculiar; tenía la forma de un bombardero estratégico ruso, pero con un aspecto más plano y alargado, sin embargo, justo encima venía una carta " **De: Kei Nagase"** —¿De quién es? —

—De una chica que conocí en Japón cuando era muy pequeña—Respondió Yumi—No sabía que me recordaba—Se le hacía extraño, pero no iba a leer la carta en ese momento—

* * *

Cayó la noche.

Ulrich estaba en su habitación, justo antes de bajar a cenar, cuando Odd entró a la habitación con un semblante de victoria.

—Aquí está Romeo—Dijo Ulrich—¿Qué tal tu cita? —

—Perfecta—Respondió—Va a estar aquí un mes—

—Mes das envidia—Le lanzó una almohada—

—Deberías asesorarte conmigo, quizás así Yumi salga contigo—Dijo Odd, bromeando—

—O conseguiré que me odie—Respondió el alemán poniéndose de pie—Venga, que es hora de cenar—

* * *

Era de muy tarde en la noche.

Eran ya casi la una y media de la mañana, y Xana se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación. Estaba pensativa, pero no encontraba mucha lógica entre sus pensamientos. Odiaba al ser humano, era ineficiente y auto-destructivo, aun así, tenía que aguantarlo. Hacía frio, apenas había acabado un duro invierno, y la baja temperatura se negaba a irse. No sabía que estaba pensando, tampoco tenía sueño, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, así que se puso de pie y se volvió a vestir. A pesar del toque de queda, Jim estaba demasiado dormido como para darse cuenta de que alguien había pasado cerca suyo.

Apenas bajó hasta la puerta de la entrada de los dormitorios, sintió que alguien le seguía, escuchaba sus pasos y un ligero respiro. Fuese quién fuese, Xana lo consideraba un peligro.

Salió del edificio en camino al bosque, y sintió que la puerta de los dormitorios de cerró de pronto, el espía comenzaba a seguirla. Entró al bosque rápidamente y comenzó a dar vueltas casi en círculos hasta llegar a una zona tupida donde había un pequeño camino, y de detuvo al darse cuenta de la proximidad de la persona que la estaba siguiendo. Dio media vuelta y se escondió en un árbol que daba justo con ella, y vio el reflejo de alguien del tamaño de Jeremy. No dudó más de un segundo en rodear el árbol y encontrarse con que su espía era Herb Pichón, uno de los "guardaespaldas" de Sissi.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Preguntó Xana, acercándose a un Herb impresionado—

—Eh… esto…—No encontraba palabras para responder—¡Se lo diré a Jim, ya verás cómo te metes en problemas! —

—Eso, si sobrevives—Herb cometió el error de mirar a los ojos a Xana, pues el color rojizo, como dos rubíes brillantes, eran muy amenazantes, y no solo eso, sino también su tono de voz suave y su actitud casi pasiva, hacía que su agresividad fuera algo anunciado. Herb intentó escapar rodeando el árbol, pero antes de poder correr, Xana consiguió patearlo justo en un costado, y el chico cayó resbalándose por el suelo—¿Sabes?, justo cuando venía me estaba preguntando si existía alguien tan sumamente idiota como para seguirme hasta aquí—Soltó—Ahora veo que los humanos no sois más que un peligro para vosotros mismos, así que me encargaré de extinguiros—

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Preguntó Herb, histérico y asustado—¡Eres humana igual que todos! —

—Que tierno—Xana puso su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho de Herb—Me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada, pero contigo puedo divertirme lo suficiente—Movió su pie hacia adelante, petando la barbilla de Herb con fuerza—Sois frágiles, y muy débiles—Alzó a Herb del cuello y lo apoyó sobre un árbol, colocando su mano libre en la cara de él, y absorbiendo su energía—Esto será rápido e indoloro—Pasados unos segundos, Herb se quedó casi dormido, pero Xana lo despertó con una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Colocó ambas manos en el cuello de Herb y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, mientras el chico simplemente trataba de soltarse, pero no siquiera tocaba el suelo, no podía respirar, y, como si fuera poco, la fuerza de Xana era inmensa. Poco a poco comenzó a marearse y a perder el conocimiento, hasta que…—Buenas noches—Xana le aplicó una descarga eléctrica muy potente al cuello, tanto, que, en un segundo, la cara de Herb se quedó con un semblante de sorpresa, y su corazón, literalmente, estalló—Ojalá no me hubieras seguido—Soltó el cuerpo inerte de Herb dejándolo en el suelo. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que había muerto.

Xana decidió volver a su habitación.

* * *

 **—C'est fini—**

 **Próximo capítulo: Dios salve a la Reina**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y espero de corazón que os haya gustado.**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero me disculpéis. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que me veréis constantemente por estos lares.**

 **Bueno, uno menos, faltan un montón. Te extrañaremos, Herb… o quizás no.**

 **Poco que decir, vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Reviews:**

 **HeartLess-XY: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio muchísimo. Si, bueno, intentaré explotar esa relación de amistad todo lo que pueda. ¡Gracias de corazón por estar aquí!**

 **Felikis: Es corto, este al menos tiene unas 4000 palabras. Xana tiene odio hacia los humanos, es normal tanta muerte. Si, Memory… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, Maestro!**

 **Smarty 26: Son diferentes a mi juicio, aunque eso es a cada quién. Justo eso lo sabremos en el capítulo siguiente, ¡Estate atento! Y gracias por comentar, colega.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Ahí le has dado, ¿Nunca tuviste esa curiosidad de saber quién sabía la verdadera identidad de Aelita? Yo sí. Pólvora y fuego, es algo… explosivo XD. Precisamente el collar lo menciono, buena observación. Son adolescentes, es normal que anden con hormonas sueltas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, Draop!, eres genial. Espero de corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Titokenny01: La historia para Aelita… Dios la proteja… Vale no, no daré esa clase de spoilers. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero de corazón que esto te guste.**

 **Bueno… nos veremos muy pronto.**

 **Adiós, y cuidaos mucho.**

 **¡TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!**


	7. Intromisión

**Intromisión**

Xana se dio vuelta mirando el cuerpo inerte de su víctima; no podía dejarlo así sin más, o se metería en problemas, así que se acercó a él y rebuscó por sus bolsillos, pero solo encontró su teléfono móvil.

— _Quizás me sirva de algo_ —Pensó, y tras eso le quitó la batería y se lo guardó. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a Kadic cuanto antes.

Llegó a su habitación en poco tiempo.

Se quitó su buso blanco y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, al igual que su blusa sin mangas y el resto de su ropa, quedando en ropa interior. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo fijamente sin pensar en nada. Se quedó dormida en poco tiempo.

Se despertó en la mañana justa un minuto antes de que las alarmas de todas las habitaciones de Kadic comenzaran a sonar al unísono como si fueran una orquesta, y puso rumbo a las duchas, encontrándose con la soledad. Entró a una de las duchas y abrió la llave del agua dejando que esta mojara cada rincón de su cuerpo. En algún momento mientras se duchaba, alguien habló tras suyo.

—Que temprano—Era la voz de Aelita—

—Me he despertado antes—Dijo dándose la vuelta. Aelita giró ligeramente su cabeza y se acercó a Xana—

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Pasó sus dedos justo a un lado del cuello de Xana, en un rincón oculto por su cabello blanquecino—¿Un tatuaje? —

—¿En serio? —Aelita asintió—

—Dice " ** _SH N2"_** —Leyó en voz baja—

—¿Qué significa? —Preguntó, pero Aelita se encogió de hombros—

—Quizás, que hay otra persona con el mismo, pero con el número uno—Respondió la pelirrosa—

—Otro misterio más a la lista—Bromeó, aunque en realidad le daba curiosidad—

Jeremy no había dormido, había encontrado en un host privado un video que le dio mucha curiosidad.

 ** _"Una grabación de los años noventa, indicado por la fecha en un lado del HUD, mostraba una sala grande y a una persona con una bata y un tapabocas._**

— ** _Hemos terminado una fase crucial de la creación de los llamados "Súper Humanos", aunque sean de forma artificial_** — _La cámara se aleja dejando ver a dos seres totalmente idénticos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en el centro de sala. De pie, sin expresión alguna_ — ** _Súper humano uno, quién tiene los ojos azules, y será experimentado en la sociedad, y súper humano dos, quién tiene los ojos de color rojo y se usarán para motivos militares que sean de interés de la OTAN, tienen una marca en la parte lateral superior derecha de su cuello que las identifica, y, a pesar de ser idénticas, el desarrollo por el que tienen que pasar antes de completar nuestra segunda fase será distinto, aún no sabemos el nombre real, pero el de número uno sabemos que es Ailane, número dos no tiene nombre, aún no sabemos en que la usarán_** — _El hombre pareció hacer una pausa mientras la cámara pasaba por ambos lados tomando ángulos de los dos seres_ — ** _Antes de ser puesto en marcha, serán sometidas a un borrado de memoria, es imprescindible que no sepan la existencia de la otra, no sabemos si en algún momento número dos podrá salir a la civilización, sería muy peligroso_** — _Otra voz se oyó de fondo_ —

— ** _General La Pointe, es la hora_** — _La grabación se interrumpió en ese momento_ —"

La mañana pasó rápidamente hasta que llegaron a la cafetería a desayunar.

—Buenos días—Saludaron todos al unísono—

—¿Qué tal la noche? —Preguntó Aelita—

—Me quedé jugando hasta tarde—Respondió Ulrich—Lo mejor es que tenemos examen de matemáticas—

—Nosotras de francés—Respondió Xana. El televisor mostraba una rueda de prensa de alguien que Jeremy había visto.

" ** _Se mostraba a un hombre alto con el pelo canoso peinado hacia atrás, con una mirada seria y decidida, mostrando un semblante preocupado mientras vestía sus ropas militares. La grafía mostraba que se llamaba General La Pointe (1)._**

 ** _General: Hace ya unas semanas atrás sufrimos un gran revés en un proyecto que se lleva realizando desde los años noventa, y venimos buscando respuestas, y todo apunta a un ataque cibernético a escala global por una única persona_** —Hizo una pausa y siguió— ** _Es de suma importancia que se localice y neutralice la amenaza, por eso, el gobierno francés bajo la cooperación de los países de la OTAN, está en una fase crítica y se ha decidido subir el nivel a DEFCON 4 (2), ya que es de suma importancia. Se empezará por rastrear el país entero, y rogamos que no haya ninguna intrusión por parte de agencias extranjeras. Gracias por su colaboración "_**

Todos se fijaron en Xana en ese momento.

—¿DEFCON 3? —Preguntó Odd sin entender—

—DEFCON es la condición de defensa de los países miembros de la OTAN, en condiciones normales se está en nivel cinco, en situación de peligro se eleva constantemente—Respondió Xana—Espero que pase rápido—

—¿Rápido? —Preguntó Jeremy—Esos no pararan hasta tu sabes qué, aunque suelen bajar el nivel a las pocas semanas—Todos sabían a que se referían. En ese momento se acercó Sissi con Nicholas—

—¿Habéis visto a Herb? —Preguntó Sissi extrañada—

—¿No está en su habitación? —Preguntó Aelita, pero negó con la cabeza—

—Es que no fue a las duchas tampoco—Dijo Nicholas. Xana se mantuvo en silencio mientras bebía de su chocolate—

—Pues no lo hemos visto—Completó Ulrich, extrañado, y tras eso, se retiraron a otra mesa—Que raro, juraría que ayer estaba en su habitación—

—Se le olvida donde deja su cerebro, ¿Cómo no se le va a olvidar donde dejó a Herb? —Soltó Odd, provocando una risilla general—Hoy iré con Sam después de clases—

—¿Tan bien te fue ayer? —Preguntó Jeremy, y Odd asintió—Que suerte tienes—Aelita miró de reojo a su pareja con una ligera risilla que Xana notó—

—Aelita y tú también lo estáis—Soltó Xana de golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes—

—¡Y no nos lo cuentas Einstein! —Exclamó Odd simulando su sorpresa—

—Pasó ayer—Respondió sonrojado—

—El amor—Soltó Ulrich—

Pasó un rato y salieron de la cafetería encontrándose con Yumi.

—¿Preparada para el examen de francés? —Preguntó la japonesa a Xana—

—Que emoción—Respondió esta secamente—

Luego de una corta charla ambas se pusieron de camino al salón de clase.

—Qué suerte, todos están consiguiendo pareja—Dijo Yumi mirando a su alrededor—

—Humanos—Respondió en un susurro—

Durante el examen, en el que todos estaban concentrados, alguien, quien nadie logró reconocer, llamó la atención del profesor, y la clase entera comenzó a murmurar.

—¡Silencio!, que estáis en examen—Reprendió el profesor. Tras una corta charla, la expresión del maestro cambió a una muy preocupante—

—¿Qué estará pasando? —Preguntó Yumi en voz baja, pero Xana simplemente se encogió de hombros—

Al final de la hora, cuando todos habían entregado el examen, la curiosidad surgió.

—Que sospechoso—Dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Faltando media hora para la hora del recreo, alguien se acercó a la señorita Hertz, quién estaba en clase con el resto de guerreros de Lyoko, se trataba de un policía en compañía de Delmas.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Se preguntó Aelita para sí misma—

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con el hecho de que Herb no haya venido a clases? —Preguntó Jeremy planteando otra interrogante: ¿Dónde estaba Herb? Inesperadamente, Delmas se asomó—

—Sissi, Nicholas, venid conmigo, por favor—Dijo Delmas con una mirada preocupada. Los dos solo asintieron y salieron con el director—

La clase entera comenzó a mirarse entre sí, pero nadie tenía la más mínima idea.

—Se lo diré a Yumi—Dijo Aelita sacando su móvil, y posteriormente enviando un mensaje a la japonesa—

* * *

—¿Un mensaje? —Se preguntó Yumi al sentir vibrar si móvil—

—Es Aelita diciéndote que se han llevado a Sissi y a Nicholas—Respondió Xana, quién estaba mirando por la ventana el muy nuboso día—

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Xana simplemente le miró de reojo sin responder—

—Veo cosas—Respondió sin interés. Yumi leyó el mensaje, y si, decía exactamente lo que Xana decía—

—Genial—Dijo Yumi, guardando su móvil—

—¿En serio eso te sorprende? —Preguntó, Yumi asintió—

Pasaron los minutos hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo, y al salir, se encontraron con algunos agentes de policía y la zona que daba al bosque precintada.

—Parece ser algo serio—Soltó Xana, con un semblante normal, poco después llegó el resto del grupo—

—¿Creéis que tenga que ver con…? —Preguntó Aelita, pero nadie respondió—

—Puede ser, pero ojalá me equivoque—Respondió Jeremy preocupado. Xana, sin interés en seguir esa conversación, entró a la cafetería y agarró una bandeja, los demás la siguieron al cabo de unos segundos—

Se sentaron en una mesa a comer, charlaron, bromearon, nada fuera de lo normal salvo por el hecho de que Xana simplemente estaba mirando a un cumulo de nubes en el cielo que formaba un remolino. EL día se había tornado tan gris y oscuro, que una tormenta eléctrica, o una nevada por el frio que hacía, eran muy posibles.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Ulrich al notar su desconexión—Llevas mirando las nubes desde que entramos aquí—

—En clase estaba igual—Añadió Yumi—

—Nada, solo que esa tormenta me llama la atención—Respondió, dando un bocado a su comida—

—¿No estarás pensando en…? —Preguntó Jeremy, pero Xana negó—

—No tendría caso, no puedo haceros daño—Respondió de forma desinteresada, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era un secreto—

—¿Cómo qué no? —

—Los problemas no son con vosotros, además, era un secreto—

—Aún con esas, hay muchas preguntas—Dijo Aelita—

—Sin mencionar que sigues siendo un peligro, y aún con un cuerpo humano que ni siquiera es tuyo—Siguió Jeremy—

—Lo que yo haga no es problema vuestro, ¿Entiendes? —Respondió Xana, enfadándose—No eres tú quién tiene que arreglar las cosas que provocó un tipo que no atendió a las órdenes que le daban—Esas palabras tensaron el ambiente—

—¡Oye! —Llamó Aelita la atención, pero fue callada por Jim, quién estaba en la puerta vigilando—

—¡No grites, Stones! —Soltó Jim—

—Me voy—Soltó Xana, ya sin ganas de seguir escuchando la voz de Jeremy, se levantó de la silla con intención de irse a otro lugar más callado, pero algo cambió las tornas; Sissi, quién había entrado hacía un par de minutos a la cafetería en compañía de Nicholas, lanzó un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua que terminó impactando en al lado del ojo derecho de Xana rompiéndose en mil pedazos, hiriendo a esta y empapando a los que habían alrededor—

— ¡QUE LE HABÉIS HECHO A HERB PANDA DE INUTILES! —Gritó Sissi con todas sus fuerzas, los presentes se quedaron helados y atónitos. Xana se giró rápidamente mostrando una expresión airada mientras algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla. Todos se miraron entre sí. Vaya error—¡RESPONDE! —

—No sé de qué hablas, niña—Xana se resistía de golpearla, ya que un solo golpe podría ser mortal—Pero será mejor que corras—Iba a golpearla sin importar lo que ocurriese, pero el gran genio y figura hasta la sepultura de Jim se interpuso entre las dos evitando una pelea—

—¡Elisabeth! —Gritó Jim de forma autoritaria—No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero nos vamos con Delmas ahora mismo—Sissi pareció entrar en razón en ese momento. Jim dio una mirada rápida por los presentes y luego habló—Dumbar, acompaña a esta chica a la enfermería—El aludido asintió, y los cinco tomaron caminos distintos—

—No tienes porqué acompañarme, William—Dijo Xana, ya a mitad de camino. Hacía mucho viento frio en ese momento. Xana sangraba por las cortaduras, pero cada vez iba sensiblemente a menos—

—Me sentía un poco solo, además, son ordenes de Jim—Respondió William—¿Qué crees que haya pasado para que se pusiera así? —

—No sé y no me interesa, pero me las va a pagar—Respondió la albina, aún furiosa—

—Aun así, me sigue pareciendo extraño—

No tardaron en llegar con Yolanda en la enfermería, quién atendió a Xana casi de inmediato.

—Tuviste mucha suerte de que los vidrios no alcanzaran tu ojo—Dijo la enfermera—Tampoco tienes cortes muy profundos, así que solo te limpiaré—Siguió—¿Quién te hizo esto? —

—Sissi—Respondió Xana—Al parecer se enfadó conmigo—

—Es que han pasado cosas y…—Dijo Yolanda, pero cortó la frase—Bueno, ya te lo contarán si hay suerte—Tras eso, puso una gasa en las heridas—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta el final del recreo—Dijo—Tenías piscina, ¿no? —Xana y William asintieron—

—Es verdad, debería irme—Dijo William dando algunos pasos hacia atrás— Debo irme—

—Gracias por acompañarme—Agradeció Xana, y William simplemente se despidió para luego irse—

Pasó un rato hasta que Jim llegó a la enfermería.

—¿Qué tal está? —Preguntó Jim viendo a Xana sentada en una de las camas—

—Solo fueron cortaduras superficiales, algunas si fueron profundas, pero poco más—Respondió Yolanda—¿Por qué? —

—Delmas quiere verla—Respondió Jim, y Yolanda simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que podía irse—

—Ven a verme mañana antes de clases—Dijo Yolanda y Xana asintió—

Tras una corta y silenciosa caminata, ambos llegaron al despacho del director, y Jim se quedó en la puerta. Xana entró con una expresión de enfado.

—Siéntese, por favor—Ordenó Delmas, y Xana tomó asiento justo al lado de Sissi—Se lo que ha pasado en la cafetería, y Sissi, tienes que recordar que en este sitio está prohibido la violencia, así que, por favor, discúlpate, ella no le hizo nada a Herb—Xana rio en su interior—

—… Perdón—Tras eso, y sin un enfado sin igual, Sissi salió rápidamente del despacho de su padre—

—Perdón por eso, es que… han pasado cosas y estoy hasta el cuello de problemas—Se disculpó Delmas, sacando una pequeña carpeta marcada con el nombre de Xana—También quería tener una pequeña reunión contigo, solo para hacerte unas preguntas—Eso extrañó a Xana. Delmas abrió la carpeta—Según lo que me contó tu tutora, vivías en la federación rusa, en San Petersburgo, pero un accidente de auto en el que murieron tus padres te obligó a venir a París con ella—Xana estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando Delmas siguió—También me dijo que eras sumamente fuerte, agresiva y anti-social—Eso fue una sorpresa—¿Es esto cierto?

—Pues…—Se quedó en blanco, esa historia le había tomado por sorpresa—Sí—

—Vale, lo decía porque te has resistido a… hacer algo violento, y me ha parecido muy…. Mucha suerte—

—No estoy de humor para esto—Dijo Xana soltando un suspiro—

—Entonces iré al grano, llamé a tu tutora y le conté lo que pasó, pero lo hice en mal momento, y no contestó—

—¿Puedo ver la carpeta? —Delmas asintió y se la entregó; En aquella carpeta solo había un papel con una foto suya sacada hacía poco tiempo y algunos datos que a leguas se veían falsos, pero uno que no lo era fueron el nombre y el número de una persona—¿ _Ailane?_ —no le costó mucho memorizar el número que aparecía. Le devolvió la carpeta al director—

—El caso es… ¿Sabes cuándo puedo llamarla? —Preguntó Delmas, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que… no hablo con ella—Aquello extrañó al director, pero no quiso seguir—

—Bueno, de momento… eso es todo—Dijo—Mañana tengo que dar un aviso a todos, así que nos volveremos a ver, puedes irte—Xana asintió y salió del despacho, y ya estando un poco lejos, rio entre dientes, ¿Por qué se habían inventado una historia así? Debía llegar al fondo del asunto, pero no tenía más información que un simple número y un nombre, y aunque pudiera llamar y rastrear la señal de radio hasta el teléfono, dudaría de que también fuese real—

Ya habían tocado la campana de entrar a clases, pero ella tenía la tarde libre gracias a Sissi, y decidió que sería un buen momento para ir a la fábrica, tenía cosas que investigar.

En la salida de Kadic se encontró con Odd y Sam, quienes estaban a punto de irse, trató de Ignorarlos, pero Odd le saludó.

—¡Eh, Xana! —Llamó el Rubio, y la aludida volteó—¿Qué te ha hecho Sissi? —Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Nada importante, solo algún corte—Respondió sin interés, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en Sam—¿Quién es ella? —

—Es Sam, mi ami…—Dudó en decirlo, pero Sam se adelantó—

—Soy su novia—Respondió Sam—Encantada de conocerte—Tras ese saludo, los rayos y relámpagos que caían desde el cielo se intensificaron—Deberíamos irnos antes de que comience a llover—Odd asintió—

—Yo iré a otro sitio—Dijo, señalando con su mano detrás suyo, Odd entendió la referencia—Que os vaya bien vuestra cita—Ambos sonrieron efusivamente y salieron con sus skates—

Xana siguió su camino fijándose como aquella tormenta se intensificaba, algún punto del trayecto, algo le hizo detenerse, ¿Una onda magnética? Sí, provenía desde, por así decirlo, el ojo del huracán que había en el cielo, es como si algo intentara salir o como si hubiese dos grandes imanes electrificados en ambos lados del ojo. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba perdiendo intensidad. Quizá fue solo su imaginación. Llegó rápidamente a la fábrica, y entró rápidamente a la sala del súper-ordenador, sentándose en la silla y comenzando a teclear. Quería saber más sobre aquel sitio desde el que _Memory_ estaba respondiendo sus mensajes.

Cogió el PDU de uno de los mensajes, pero eran datos incorrectos. " _Una VPN"_ Pensó, y de ser así, en la tierra no iba a encontrar respuestas, necesitaba la ayuda de Lyoko y su capacidad de salir a la internet atraves de él. Programó una virtualización retardada y bajó a la sala de escáneres, posicionándose en uno, pocos segundos más tarde ya estaba en Lyoko. El cuerpo físico se había quedado en un sector de intercambio en la memoria del súper-ordenador para evitar que fuera borrado o la unión del programa con la mente se rompiera. Gracias a la llave de Lyoko ahora podía salir de este por la puerta trasera. Escapó a la internet. Entre los miles de millones de sitios web y direcciones que encontraba, se transportó con un impulsor banda-ancha y llegó hasta un sitio que al parecer pertenecía a suiza, pero se encontró con un lugar gigante similar a Lyoko que apenas estaba en construcción. Córtex se hacía llamar. Sin mucha habilidad, logró entrar a aquel lugar que estaba activo en ese momento. El lugar estaba vació por dentro, pero pudo ver datos en la memoria, era momento para espiar. Infectó la memoria del ordenador y pudo tener acceso a los datos, transfiriendo datos escritos, y de audio y video en forma comprimida y cifrada a Lyoko. Logró tener acceso a la HUD, y detectó una cámara conectada. La activó. Había una habitación muy grande sin gente dentro, se podía ver una gran central, un gran ordenador con un gran panel de control. De la nada alguien entró, una chica con una bata y una expresión despreocupada, una expresión de ser prisionera. Xana simplemente no lo creía, era Anthea Hopper, la madre de Aelita, pero la calidad de la cámara le hacía imposible ver sus rasgos faciales o alguno detallado. La persona se dio cuenta del hackeo sufrido y activó un método antivirus, pero eran ineficaces contra Xana, quién decidió enviar los datos grabados por la cámara a Lyoko de forma cifrada y se guardó la dirección de aquel lugar, acto seguido volvió a Lyoko. Volvió a transferirse completamente a la mente de aquel cuerpo robado y se materializó en la tierra para volver a la sala del súper ordenador.

Necesitaba ver todos los archivos que había robado, pues en alguno de ellos podría encontrar datos que le serían de ayuda para esclarecer lo de Anthea. Se puso en auricular y abrió el primer archivo de video que encontró;

" ** _Se veía una sala de juntas llena de personas sentadas en mesa redonda, aunque no pasaban más de diez. Alguien habló:_**

— ** _Hemos completado el encargo, ella está con nosotros_** — _Habló un hombre con un traje negro, aparentemente del servicio secreto_ —

— ** _¿Alguien os vio?_** — _Preguntó una mujer algo joven sentada en la mesa redonda_ —

— ** _Su hija, pero no debe tener más de cuatro o cinco años, así que no hay peligro_** —

— ** _¿Ya ha dicho algo?_** — _Preguntó un hombre sentado en la mesa_ , _y el hombre de negro negó con la cabeza—_

— ** _No, se niega a hacerlo_** — _Respondió con serenidad_ — ** _Está en una de las celdas que hay en el sótano_** —

— ** _Tuvimos suerte de encontrarla antes de que los suizos pudieran hacer algo_** —

 ** _La grabación se interrumpió"_**

Era extraño, una grabación que aparentemente fue hecha pocos días después de la desaparición de Anthea. Rebuscó entre los videos hasta encontrar el que, por fecha sería el siguiente.

" ** _Se veía un despacho algo pequeño con un escritorio, y en él, de un lado estaba sentado un hombre con un traje negro, del servicio secreto, y otro con una bata, mientras que del otro estaba sentada una chica con rasgos que la hacían ver como Anthea, lo más seguro es que fuera ella._**

— ** _La reunión que hemos tenido ha dictaminado que no podrás volver a ver a Waldo ni a tu hija por razones de seguridad_** — _Dijo el hombre de negro, la expresión de Anthea era una muy triste, con lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas_ — ** _No podrás comunicarte con ellos de ninguna manera, y desde hoy serás vigilada por el servicio secreto mientras el proyecto Cartago siga en pie, y mientras la junta así lo pida_** —

— ** _… ¿Por… qué?_** — _Preguntó Anthea en un susurro lloroso_ —

— ** _Os advertimos en muchas ocasiones que no podíais estar juntos, luego Waldo tenía intención de abandonar el proyecto y ahora estuvo a punto de robárselo_** — _Contestó el hombre de negro exaltado_ — ** _Serás transferida a la base militar de Orleans junto con un equipo para desarrollar pruebas_** —

— ** _La junta dio su decisión porque no querían que la mejor de todo el proyecto cayera en manos de los suizos, no todavía al menos_** — _Siguió el hombre de bata_ —"

La grabación terminó en ese momento.

— _suizos…_ —Pensó Xana, grabando las caras de uno y cada uno de los que aparecían en las grabaciones—

El resto de los videos simplemente mostraban las instalaciones del lugar y las pocas personas trabajando, todos tenían un título seguido de un número que los identificaba, hasta que llegó el final.

" ** _Se notaban los años pasados por la calidad de la grabación. El lugar era un despacho del grande donde un hombre le entregó une pequeña carpeta a Anthea y luego pronunció unas devastadoras y crueles palabras._**

— ** _Lo sentimos, pero los suizos han asesinado a Waldo Schaeffer y a tu hija Aelita_** — _Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre Anthea, pero no había pruebas suficientes que corroboraran el hecho de que ellos dos hubieran muerto._ — ** _En pocos días la junta quiere reunirse para hablar de tu futuro, el proyecto va a ser disuelto en pocos meses_** —"

Luego de esa serie de videos, el siguiente era muy corto, de no más de treinta segundos

" ** _Estaban dos hombres y Anthea en un despacho junto con algunos hombres de negro._**

— ** _Serás asignada para trabajar con el profesor Lowell Tyron en la ciudad de Visp, en Suiza, desde hoy el servicio secreto dejará de vigilarte, ya que estarás bajo sus órdenes_** —"

Visp… Xana buscó información sobre aquella ciudad, que resultaba ser la central entre una serie de pueblos pequeños entre montañas próximas a los Alpes, su población no superaba los 6800, un sitio perfecto para poner un lugar importante sin que nadie sospeche.

Los siguientes videos simplemente eran simulaciones cortas de programas, menos el último de todos, el cual era un video de Anthea, el cual tenía fecha de hacía pocos días

" ** _Una vista simple, Anthea en un cuarto blanco sosteniendo un portátil en su regazo._**

— ** _Alguien contactó conmigo y me dijo que sabía dónde estaba… Aelita_** — _Su expresión era de enfado_ — ** _No me hace gracia que alguien esté jugando con algo tan serio_** — _Repentinamente cambió a una expresión de parsimonia_ — ** _Sin embargo, solo puedo darle el beneficio de la duda, no puedo hacer más, las pruebas que aporta son las más sólidas que en todos estos años... pero él se ha dado cuenta y dice que investigará para ir a buscarla… sigue insistiendo en saber más cosas sobre Waldo… pobre iluso_** — ** _"_**

Xana se quedó pensando, entonces el plan de Tyron era irse con Aelita a las malas, lo que debía hacer no lo tenía claro: Debía impedir eso a toda costa, pero también debía salvar a Anthea. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que hacer una emboscada a Suiza, o esperar a que llegaran y encargarse del problema en la ciudad? Fuera lo que fuera, la solución solo tenía una opción: Deshacerse de ese hombre.

En su divagación, la respuesta de Xana ante todo este atropello fue sencilla: Debía cortar los lazos con Aelita lo más posible, así, en el momento cuando Tyron llegara, no sospecharían de que estuviera implicada en sus planes, no le hacía gracias, pero si eso significaba salvarlas a las dos, era un sacrificio que debía hacer. Se lo diría esa misma noche.

Xana salió de la fábrica y se dirigió a Kadic, ya habían pasado horas, y las clases de la tarde habían terminado. Llegó a Kadic en cuestión de pocos minutos, y se encaminó a la habitación de Aelita. Tocó la puerta y acto seguido la abrió.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Acabo de terminar los deberes—Respondió la pelirrosa—¿Dónde te metiste? —

—La fábrica, quería ver un par de cosas ya que tenía la tarde libre—Se sentó en la cama de Aelita, y la aludida se giró—

—Yo quería preguntarte algunas cosas—Comenzó Aelita—¿Sabes si mamá está viva? —Esa pregunta…—Quiero decir, no creo que esté muerta, tengo… esperanzas de que esté en algún lugar del mundo… —

—Puede que lo esté, no tengo idea, pero la pregunta sería si ella cree que tú lo estás, recuerda la razón de por qué te encerraron en Lyoko—La mente de Aelita recordó las escenas en la Ermita, y posteriormente en Lyoko. No mentía—

—También es verdad—Respondió Aelita con voz triste—Pensé que… me darías alguna información sobre su paradero—

—Y si…—Creó una esfera de energía alrededor de una botella de agua que había en el nochero de Aelita y la atrajo a sus manos para luego darle un sorbo—Esperas un par de días y nos ponemos a buscar cosas sobre ella—Aelita asintió—

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué necesitas energía para hacer… eso? —

—Realmente puedo sacar electricidad de la red eléctrica, pero lo puedo hacer con los humanos absorbiendo su energía vital… cosas que no entenderás, la necesito porque sin ella solo tengo un cuerpo sin más, aunque este tenga un par de secretos guardados—

—¿Si podías sacar la energía de la red eléctrica por qué me hacías eso!? —Preguntó de forma histérica—

—Porque me hacía gracia como reaccionas, además, como no puedo matarte puedo absorber toda la energía que quiera de ti—Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa—

—¿Y por qué no puedes? —Preguntó con curiosidad—¿No se supone…? —

—¿Qué soy vuestro enemigo? —Culminó la frase—Si, pero ahora estoy en tregua con vosotros hasta completar mis encargos… aunque cada vez me voy adaptando más a los sentimientos humanos, y seguramente cambie de opinión, pero hasta que eso pase esto solo será una tregua, mientras, hablar con vosotros es una buena forma de quemar tiempo—

—Ya veo… por eso no golpeaste a Sissi—Xana asintió—

—¿Qué te parece si hablamos más a la madrugada? —

—Ni lo pienses—

 ***En la noche***

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y una presencia invadió la habitación de Aelita, una persona con cuerpo de mujer y un aura rojiza alrededor suya denotaban quién era.

—Vale… pero que sea rápido—Aelita se levantó y comenzó a vestirse—

—Iremos a dar un paseo, así que abrígate, hace frio—

No tardaron mucho hasta que estuvieron fuera de Kadic, habían salido por la ventana de la habitación de Aelita. Se encaminaron al bosque, con rumbo a la Ermita.

—¿Sabes? Salir por la noche tiene sus privilegios, menos gente, menos ruido, nadie te ve—Dijo Xana, bajando el tono de voz mientras hablaba—

—¿Y Para que me traes contigo? —

—Quería salir un rato, antes de decirte algo—Eso sonaba sospechoso. Se detuvieron—No quiero que me relacionen con ninguno de vosotros, en especial contigo… será solo por un tiempo—

—¿Entonces por qué has hecho todo esto? —Su voz sonaba furiosa—

—La persona que ves ahora es diferente a la que llegó de la nada ese día a Kadic, ahora está bajo mi control—Respondió, imponiéndose ante Aelita—Cuando pase todo sabrás que lo te hice un favor… no obstante, si quieres pedirme algo o lo que sea, puedes consultármelo, después de todo tengo que protegerte—

Volvieron a Kadic.

 ***C'est Fini***

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan Valkiria (3)**

 **1: La Pointe, para más información, es del videojuego Ace Combat: Assault Horizon**

 **2: El nivel de estado de Condición de Defensa es usado por los países de la OTAN, en especial EEUU y determina el riesgo de una guerra nuclear.**

 **3: Plan ideado por los aliados para matar a Hitler, su fallido intento llevó al suicidio forzado de Erwin Rommel, mariscal de campo de la Wehrmacht y comandante de la división Panzer en África y encargado de la protección de la costa de Normandía.**

 **Bueno, aquí estoy, muchas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que os haya gustado.**

 **Pues nada, a partir de aquí vamos a ver una cacería muy intensa.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: El amor es así. Una cazadora va a disfrutar mucho, ya lo verás. Sam Y Odd son una pareja de irresponsables (¿). Siempre hay una forma, pero esa bestia está controlada por una fuerza superior. Poco más que comentar, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario Draop, los aprecio un montón, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **HeartLess-XY: Es Xana, le importa menos que nada decir las cosas. Herb está muerto, nada se perdió XD, Tu espera, que el AxJ tendrá su momento y gritarás de alegría, o no… ya lo verás. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.**

 **Totokenny01: Esa pareja no es mi favorita, pero es linda. Herb… bueno, nada se perdió XD. Odio que verás pronto en forma de cráneos. Eso es spoiler, pero, no se trata de un malentendido, no del todo Almenos. Si investigas mucho, quizás tu cabeza entre en una guillotina, o eso piensan algunos. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, lo aprecio muchísimo, y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias colega. Lo dicho, nada se perdió XD. El Yuri para luego, primero la sangre. Muchísimas gracias por comentar colega.**

 **Felikis the god of the porn: Lo típico, por eso no se perdió nada XD. Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar maestro.**

 **Loboplateado2541: Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.**

 **Pues nada, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never Give Up, NEVER SURRENDER._**


	8. Segundas Intenciones

**Segundas intenciones**

Ya se encontraban las dos en sus respectivos cuartos. Aelita simplemente quiso dormir, todo lo ocurrido simplemente le parecía una pantomima, ¿Qué cosas sabía para ocultarlas? Xana simplemente entró a su habitación sin más dilación.

Ya por la mañana, todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar al unísono como si fueran suizos. Otro día más. En las duchas de las chicas se sentía un ambiente pesado, pues Sissi y Xana habían coincidido justo en aquel momento, pero ninguna de las dos quiso prender la mecha.

Un rato más tarde, Sissi ya se encontraba con Nicholas en la cafetería, los dos estaban casi vacíos de ánimos, pues lo de Herb los había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué te hace sospechar que han sido ellos—Preguntó Nicholas sin cortarse—Quiero decir, no lo parece—

—¡No lo sé! —Respondió Sissi exasperada—Tampoco sé por qué lo hice, pero me pareció extraño que pasara justo cuando le dije a Herb que espiara a esa chica—

 ***Pues Flashback***

 ** _Noche anterior a lo ocurrido._**

 ** _Herb, Nicholas y Sissi se encontraban en la puerta de la cafetería hablando._**

— _¿Puedes espiar a esa chica?_ — ** _Preguntó Sissi_** — _Quizás encuentres algo para dejarla en ridículo ante toda la academia_ — ** _Herb parecía dudar, pues no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que meterse con la persona que Sissi mencionaba era peligroso, podía salir herido, pero que demonios, es Sissi_** —

— _Claro, lo que sea por ti_ —

* ** _Fin del Flashback*_**

—Ojalá pudiera culparla, pero no tengo pruebas que me digan que ella fue la culpable—Soltó Sissi en un suspiro— _Lo siento_ —Pensó

Por otra parte, Xana se encontraba en las maquinas luego de ir a ver a Yolanda, había sacado una chocolatada bebida, pues ese día era oscuro, nublado y con niebla además de frio. Llevaba un chándal de color negro y un buso del mismo color junto con unas deportivas blancas. Se encontraba pensando.

* ** _Flaaaaashback*_**

 ** _Aún era de día, me encontraba confusa. Abrí los ojos y me encontré sentada en una extraña cabina puesta alrededor de una trampilla y otras dos cabinas. Me puse de pie y salí de la extraña cabina._**

 ** _No recuerdo nada, salvo una luz y un extraño símbolo resonando en mi cabeza como si fuera un tambor. ¿No me suena? Subí por las escaleras y me encontré con una gran sala con un holograma y un ordenador, ¿Qué es este lugar? Tampoco tengo ropa._**

 ** _Encontré un ascensor que me llevó a la superficie, pero no vi nada interesante salvo una gran fábrica abandonada. Subí hasta una plataforma y me encontré en el cruce de un puente,  
¿Qué lugar es este?._**

 ** _A partir de ahí fue todo silencio._**

 ** _*Fin del flashback*_**

No sabía si controlar toda la mente hubiera sido lo correcto, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin más dilación se acercó a la pista de atletismo donde se encontraba Jim revisando un portapapeles. Notó su presencia.

—¡Llegas temprano! —Saludó Jim de forma activa. Xana simplemente asintió y se sentó una de las gradas. —Me recuerda a mi época de estudiante, siempre llegando temprano a todos los sitios sin importar el clima—Xana arqueó una ceja, y Jim lo notó—Pero prefiero no hablar del tema—

Los guerreros de Lyoko se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería.

—Dice que ya no quiere que la relacionen conmigo hasta que ocurra… lo que tenga que ocurrir—Soltó Aelita—

—Qué raro, quizás tenga algo en mente—Dijo Odd dándole un bocado a su croissant—

—Ojalá sea volver a Lyoko—Dijo Jeremy, y los demás simplemente asintieron—

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—Dijo finalmente Aelita—

Poco tiempo después sonó el timbre del comienzo de clases.

—¡Bien! —Soltó Jim animando a sus alumnos—Hoy será la última prueba y luego pasaremos a volibol, tenéis que correr la mayor distancia posible durante doce minutos, no podéis caminar ni parar para descansar—Agarró su silbato—¡Ahora! —Con un silbatazo toda la clase salió en carrera para tratar de ganar posiciones, pero apenas cinco minutos después, más de la mitad estaban con la lengua de corbata. Xana por su parte seguía conservando su frescura—¡Venga, vamos chavales! Os veo cansados—Pasados los doce minutos la clase entera volvió al punto de partida completamente exhaustos, excepto por la peliblanca—Veo que algunos tenéis muy mala forma física, mientras otros tenéis todo lo contrario como Ishiyama, Dumbar y… Xana, que no se tu apellido—Fue extraño—Podéis iros a cambiar—Mientras se dirigían a las duchas, algo llamo la atención de los presentes, el señor Delmas les esperaba en la puerta de su clase—

Unos minutos atrás, Delmas había entrado en la clase tercero para dar una noticia.

—Buenos días, chicos—Saludó el director con un semblante preocupante—Hoy vengo a daros malas noticias acerca de vuestro compañero Herb Pichón, quién desapareció de la academia hace dos noches…—Soltó un pesado suspiro—Ha fallecido—Hubo un silencio sepulcral que tensó el ambiente—Encontraron su cuerpo en el bosque, actualmente no disponemos de datos para saber que le ocurrió. Ya hemos avisado a vuestros padres sobre lo ocurrido, lo siento—Salió del aula sin decir una sola palabra—

El silencio y la tensión fueron abismales. La clase solo se miraba atónita entre sí, incluso el profesor de turno dejó su momento para que los alumnos se despejaran.

—… ¿Murió? —Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Aelita—

—¿Cómo?... ¿Quién? —Se preguntó la clase entera—

—Me siento mal por Sissi y Nicholas—Dijo Ulrich—

—¿Quién sería tan loco para matarlo? —Preguntó Jeremy en voz baja—¿Y por qué escapó de la academia por la noche? —

—¿Creéis que haya sido Xana? —

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero…—Opinó Aelita apoyando su cabeza sobre el pupitre—

—Pero es lo único que tiene sentido ahora mismo—

Minutos más tarde en clase de segundo se repetía la misma historia.

—Qué pena—Soltó Xana sin expresión ni sentimiento alguno. Yumi se quedó mirando. Estaba a la defensiva—

Era la hora del almuerzo. Ni Sissi ni Nicholas se encontraban en la cafetería. Xana había llegado casi de las últimas, y se sentó finalmente en una mesa donde solo estaba William.

—¿Deberíamos preguntárselo? —Preguntó Odd, observando a la aludida—

—Aquí dice que la víctima tenía signos de estrangulamiento y de un potente choque eléctrico—Resumió Jeremy la nota que daba el periódico que estaba leyendo acerca de lo ocurrido con Herb—No es deberíamos, es que debemos preguntarle y hacer que pare—

—Dijo que no nos metiéramos en sus asuntos—Interrumpió Aelita—No quiero saber lo que nos puede pasar si lo hacemos—

—¿Y si esperamos a después de clases? —Dijo Odd—Yo quedé con Sam, así que sea rápido—

Pasados pocos minutos Xana salió de la cafetería con destino a la biblioteca.

—Vamos—Dijo el grupo entero—

A mitad de camino lograron acercarse a ella. Esta ya había notado su presencia, pero lo había dejado pasar. Al llegar al desolado pasillo para entrar la biblioteca pudieron arrinconarla.

—Queremos preguntarte algo—Dijo Jeremy tomando la iniciativa—

—¿Alguien os molesta? —Preguntó de golpe imponiéndose ante Jeremy gracias a la diferencia de estatura—

—No exactamente—Soltó Aelita—

—Entonces dejadme en paz—Trató de escaparse, pero Ulrich taponó su camino—

—¡Tú mataste a Herb! —Soltó Jeremy con valentía sorprendiendo a Xana. Por un momento pareció tomarle en serio, pero luego comenzó a reírse—

—Me siguió por la noche, además dijo que me metería en problemas—Dijo, imponiéndose ante Jeremy—No os caía bien y no le caíais bien, ¿Qué problemas tenéis? —

—¡Que no puedes hacer eso, está mal! —Soltó Yumi de golpe—

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme cosas así? —Respondió—Os dije que no os metierais en mis asuntos, y si alguno de vosotros dice algo que se atenga a las consecuencias—Alzo su mano a la altura de la cara de Ulrich, este notó como unos un haz luz comenzaba a iluminar su cuerpo y casi instintivamente se apartó—Si me vais a molestar, por lo menos que sean cosas serias—Tras eso se marchó—

Un rato después ya todos se encontraban en clase. Yumi, por su parte, intentaba no tener ningún tipo de contacto con su compañera, pues ahora tenía miedo de que algo pudiese pasarle, pero ella simplemente le ignoraba.

Al final de las clases, cada quién se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Odd se había ido con Sam a unas pistas de Skate que había encontrado el día que volvió del viaje con sus padres. Se encontraban en una de las rampas intentando hacer algún movimiento nuevo; no estaban solos pues un grupo de adolescentes entre los 18 y 19 años estaban en la misma pista, y uno de ellos tenía unos altavoces con música puesta.

—Nunca os había visto por este lugar—Comentó uno de los chicos acercándose a Sam y Odd—

—Encontramos este sitio hace poco—Respondió Sam fijándose en el muchacho—Soy Sam, él es Odd—el aludido alzó un brazo en señal de saludo—

—Yo soy David, ellos son mis amigos, bienvenidos—Tras eso se lanzó a una de las rampas—

—Que tío más majo—Comentó Sam agarrando su Skate—¿Vienes? —Odd asintió y agarró el suyo lanzándose al mismo tiempo que Sam—

Por otra parte, William había alcanzado a Yumi a la salida de clases.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Sugirió William en su típica forma, y Yumi asintió—

—Acompáñame primero a casa a dejar mi mochila—William asintió—¿Alguna idea de dónde ir? —Preguntó Yumi con toda la ilusión—

—Pensaba en ir a al centro comercial que hay cerca, dicen que pusieron un salón de videojuegos—Respondió William—

—Vale, no está mal—Respondió con una sonrisa—

No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a casa de Yumi.

—Espérame aquí—Dijo Yumi—No tardo—Entró rápidamente a su casa mientras William esperaba en la puerta—

—¿Tu novio, Yumi? —Preguntó Hiroki tratando de molestar a su hermana, pero esta respondió empujándolo para atrás—

—Cállate, Hiroki—Gritó Yumi. Un momento después, Akiko, la madre de Yumi, se asomó para ver de quién se trataba—

—Pensé que era Ulrich—Dijo Akiko en el momento que Yumi bajaba, esta pareció ignorarlo—

—Volveré luego—Tras eso cerró la puerta—Ahora sí, disculpa la tardanza—

—No pasa nada—Respondió William—¿Sabes que mañana irá a Kadic el batería de los Sub-Digitales? —

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Yumi—

—Escuché decírselo a Milly y Tamiya—Respondió William—

Mientras eso se desarrollaba, Xana estaba en la fábrica. Quería resolver lo relacionado con Franz Hopper y el servicio secreto, pero necesitaba ir a sus oficinas. No tardó mucho en encontrar su localización: Cerca del cementerio del centro de la ciudad, justo en la punta este del veinteavo distrito, también logró descargar los planos de internet.

Se puso en marcha.

Salió de la fábrica y se acercó hasta la parada del metro de la zona, que la dejaría en una zona cercana a las instalaciones. El metro estaba aún colmado de gente que iba y venía, no le sería difícil llegar. A mitad de camino en metro, este se quedó casi vacío a excepción de Xana, una anciana y un policía que estaba de guardia por la zona, el guardia solo miraba a Xana de forma sospechosa, como si intentara recordar algo, pero no sabía el que, Xana comenzaba a cansarse de ese hombre, pero estaba en un sitio público y no debía armar alboroto. Llegó a la estación de final de línea pocos minutos después, y el policía y la anciana bajaron al mismo tiempo que ella, quién logró escabullirse subiendo a la calle muy rápidamente. Según recordaba del mapa que vio en internet, las instalaciones del servicio de inteligencia no debían estar lejos.

Mediante iba caminando con la capucha puesta, la gente no dejaba de fijarse en ella, quizás le parecían extraña, quizás la habían visto en algún otro sitio y no recordaban donde, el caso le molestaba.

Mientras más se iba acercando la presencia policial se iba haciendo cada vez más intensa.

Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada del parking del lugar, era un lugar muy grande y debía entrar sigilosamente sin ser vista, o tendría que causar una verdadera matanza. Entró rápidamente y se coló por un pasillo.

Comenzaba a anochecer.

Rápidamente logró llegar al primer punto, su objetivo era llegar hasta el edificio central, ya que el lugar constaba de 3 edificios gigantes de Almenos 4 pisos puestos alrededor de una pequeña plaza, y necesitaba llegar hasta la central, lugar donde almacenaban datos antiguos. El lugar era sospechosamente cerrado, y aislado. Lograba escabullirse en momentos donde no pasaba nadie, pero un lugar le llamó la atención, era una sala de juntas donde habían reunidas muchas personas, y en el centro, un grupo de personas con bata alrededor de otra que Xana había visto antes, aquella chica que vio con Aelita saliendo de ese hotel.

—Nuestro servicio de inteligencia ha logrado confirmar que Lowell Tyron y su actual esposa vienen a Paris el día de hoy, según el reporte vienen en búsqueda de su hijastra, Hija de Anthea, la esposa—Dijo un hombre de traje negro, aparentemente, el director del lugar—

—¿Aelita Schaeffer? —Preguntó un hombre de vestimenta militar que al parecer ya tenía bastante experiencia—

—Eso dice el reporte—Respondió —

—Pero ella murió junto con Waldo Schaeffer hace más de diez años—Replicó el hombre. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros—

—El caso, si lo que dice es cierto, la hija de las personas que participaron en el proyecto Cartago estaría viva, y tendríamos que tenerla bajo vigilancia ahora que los suizos van a por ella—Dijo el hombre de traje—Ella—Señalando a la chica que estaba en el centro de la sala de juntas—Será la encargada de cuidar de Tyron y Anthea mientras se haga todo el proceso de espionaje y confirmación del objetivo—

—Ella no representa ningún peligro—Replicó el anciano militar—Es absurdo vigilarla—

—Quizás haya heredado la inteligencia y la capacidad de sus padres, en cuyo caso sería una buena oportunidad de experimentar con ella—Dijo—Solo es una opción—

—¿Y si fracasamos? —

—Si fracasamos nos encargaremos de sacar a Tyron del camino—

Xana no podía permitir que actuaran de esa manera, debía quitarlos del camino cuanto antes. Entró al lugar de golpe cerrando la puerta del pasillo. La gente se giró. No sabían quién era, pero tenían miedo.

—¿Estás autorizada? —Preguntó el hombre de traje. Xana alzó sus manos hasta la altura de su cara dejando ver como haces de luz comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo. Se lanzó rápidamente hacia el centro, pero alguien la detuvo de un golpe, aquella chica logró intervenir antes de que Xana pudiese hacer algún daño. El ambiente era tenso. Xana comenzó a intentar ganarle en el cuerpo a cuerpo con una combinación de golpes bajos y patadas con habilidad, pero el esquive de aquella chica simplemente era brutal, no lograba asestarle algún golpe. Suficiente de pelea. Xana lanzó una potente onda eléctrica que dejó a todos en aturdidos a excepción de la chica, quién se negaba a ceder, se alejó unos metros y dio un salto al frente logrando golpear el extremo de aquella mujer, pero ella logró dar un contragolpe con un rodillazo a la altura del tórax, y otro golpe al mismo tiempo en forma de puñetazo en la mejilla derecha envió a Xana a volar y estrellarse contra una pared, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla. Xana se lanzó en un contraataque de golpes rápidos y poco precisos que terminó más al nivel de en una pelea de golpes de suerte que en una lucha de protección y destrucción. Hubo un momento en el que Xana logró de un salto golpear a la chica en el rostro enviándola de golpe al suelo, intentó culminarla en ese momento, pero se escuchó el sonido de una pistola y luego el de un casquillo tocando el frio suelo. Aquél hombre con ropas militares había tomado la iniciativa, la bala estuvo a milímetros de impactar en el rostro de Xana, pero por suerte o por desgracia solo pasó cerca.

—Hay formas menos violentas de terminar una pelea de cantina—Respondió el hombre alzando su pistola, hablando con un marcado acento francés—Pero aquí no toleramos a los espías, tienes una oportunidad de irte antes de que esta chica acabe contigo—Xana se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, solo para ver cómo alguien le seguía, lo último que logró escuchar antes de irse fue un " _Ailane, tras ella"_. Luego fue todo el silencioso pasillo. No más perder el tiempo, salió corriendo entre pasillos buscando un sitio donde tuvieran archivados todos los documentos sobre Cartago, luego de recorrer pasillos sin rumbo fijo, encontró un despacho grande con el nombre de " _Pierre Brochand",_ quién, según los datos, era el director de la organización. En un lado del despacho había archivadores grandes marcados con las letras del abecedario. Buscó por la A el nombre de Anthea y Aelita, encontrando de la primera una carpeta algo gruesa y la segunda una carpeta de un solo papel, luego buscó por la W, y encontró en la carpeta de Waldo Schaeffer una gran cantidad de información acerca de su vida. Guardó las tres carpetas en su mochila y luego se acercó a la puerta con intención de irse, pero unos sonidos de pasos le hicieron quedarse helada, ya había tenido suficiente con esa chica para tener otra pelea igual. Se alejó lentamente y la puerta se abrió, era esa chica.

—¡Vete! —Dijo Xana—

—La que deberías irte eres tú—Dijo Ailane en un susurro—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cerró la puerta tras ella—Tienes suerte de que no te hayan visto la cara—

—No es de tu incumbencia—Respondió Xana estando a la defensiva—

—Oh, claro, la persona que te salvó el culo hace como un mes no tiene derecho a saberlo—Respondió con agresividad—No sé lo que haces aquí, pero vete cuanto antes—Xana no iba a dejar que esa persona le diera ordenes, por lo que creó una esfera de energía alrededor de una lámpara que había sobre el escritorio y se la lanzó a Ailane, esta se cubrió, pero con la rapidez, sintió como su objetivo pasaba justo por su lado—

—Nos vemos—Xana giró sobre sí misma como una peonza y asestó un puntazo en la espalda de la chica estampándola contra el suelo. Salió corriendo por todo el pasillo, pero solo se encontraba con gente armada hasta los dientes, así que, aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar golpeó con fuerza un interruptor que tenía cerca al mismo tiempo que soltaba una potente descarga eléctrica provocando que hubiera una sobrecarga, lo que provocó al mismo tiempo explosiones de transformadores de corriente que había en la calle, cortando, posteriormente, la electricidad a todo el distrito. Escuchó disparos casi instantáneamente por lo que creó un campo de repulsión alrededor suyo. Funcionó, pues milisegundos después vio como el campo paraba las balas de alto calibre que habían sido disparadas, pero la oscuridad hacía imposible ver quién y donde lo había disparado, por lo que invirtió el campo reenviando las balas a sus lanzadores, poco después se escucharon quejidos y gritos de dolor. Xana comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente por los pasillos asesinando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, hasta que se topó con un grupo de guardias taponando una puerta que daba la salida a la calle, hubo un extraño momento que solo duró un par de segundos en el que todos se miraron entre sí, los guardias reaccionaron accionando sus armas casi por instinto, Xana creó un campo de repulsión en forma de barrera justo en frente suyo. Las balas quedaron pegadas a la barrera gracias a la fuerza magnética que esta hacía sobre si—Buenas noches—Invirtió el campo magnético del campo y las balas se devolvieron en línea recta a sus lanzadores; ni siquiera los robustos cascos ni los sofisticados chalecos antibalas pudieron parar la lluvia de proyectiles que acabó con la vida de unos quince guardias en poco más de diez segundos. Xana lanzó una esfera de energía contra la pared que cubría la puerta destrozándola. Salió sin ser vista entre la confusión y el humo.

No paró de correr por un largo rato, casi llegó hasta la plaza de la bastilla, que quedaba a unas diez calles de las instalaciones del servicio de inteligencia, no perdió más tiempo, volvió a Kadic con un trote rápido, pues sí cogía el servicio de autobuses o metro podrían tenderle una emboscada.

Mientras Xana escapaba del lugar del desastre, otro estaba cerca de empezar.

Eran ya casi las siete de la tarde cuando Odd y Sam se dedicaron a volver. Por el camino, montados en sus skates felices de la vida, comenzaron a ver como un gran grupo de ambulancias y policías salían muy rápido a algún lugar.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Se preguntó Sam para sí misma. Un anciano iba escuchando la radio con el altavoz en ese momento, pudo escuchar.

" ** _Locutor: Un asesinato múltiple acaba de ocurrir en las instalaciones del servicio de inteligencia hace contados minutos, y según testigos oculares, el asesino escapó detonando una de las paredes que protegían el recinto, información en breve"_**

—La gente que le falta un tornillo son un peligro—Comentó Odd—

—Ya, espero que no aparezca por estos lugares—Dijo Sam agarrando impulso en su skate—

—Si viene aquí conocerá como nos encargamos de ellos en Italia—Alardeó Odd dando puñetazos al aire, Sam por su parte comenzó a reírse—

—Venga ya, fantasma, seguro que sales corriendo—Bromeó Sam riéndose por lo bajo—

—¿Quieres apostar, guapa? —

—Va, quién llegue primero a Kadic le debe un euro al otro—Comenzó la carrera: Uno tras otro iban adelantándose, una intensa carrera hasta que. —¡Empate! —Sam había alcanzado a Odd en el último minuto—

—Sigo sin entender cómo te alcancé al final—Soltó Odd, quejándose—

—Soy una diosa generosa—Bromeó Sam para luego reírse—Es broma—Se acercó furtivamente a Odd y le robó un beso en los labios—Tengo que irme, guapo, mañana nos vemos—

—¡Adiós! —Se despidió, emocionado. Entró a Kadic rápidamente—

—Qué envidia me das—Dijo alguien tras suyo, quién resultaba ser Ulrich—

—Lo sé—Respondió Odd con tono triunfal—Deberías ir con Yumi, igual sacas provecho—

—Se fue con William hace un buen rato en una cita—Respondió con cierto odio en su voz—Iba a seguirlos, pero los perdí de vista—

—Si yo tengo mala suerte, tú tienes una maldición con las chicas—Soltó Odd casi riéndose—

—¿Tú mala suerte con las chicas? —Dijo Ulrich—No me hagas reír—

Samantha había pasado un buen día con Odd, estar con él era simplemente genial. Iba por la calle con su Skate, no tenía prisas de llegar a su casa, pues le pillaba lejos aún. Iba haciendo flips por la acera, hasta que alguien llamó su atención, aquel chico de las pistas de Skate. El chico tendría unos 16 años, alto, pelo castaño y ojos marrones con ropas grandes, nada fuera de lo normal.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el chico de primeras chocando las palmas con Sam—

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó Sam bajándose del Skate—

—Iba de camino a casa—Respondió—Supongo que tu igual—Sam asintió. El abrillantado chico tuvo una idea—¿Quieres relajarte conmigo? —Sugirió el chico con tono suave y sugerente. Sam pilló sus intenciones—

—Tengo novio—Dijo—

—Da igual, el rubio ni se va a enterar—Sugirió David—

—Alcánzame primero —Sam dio la vuelta y se montó en su Skate, cogiendo velocidad muy rápidamente —

La carrera no duró mucho. Sam inquirió el dejarlo atrás y luego perderlo, pero David le seguía de cerca y era imposible. Luego recordó. Minutos después se encontraba en la plataforma de la fábrica, agarrada de una de las cadenas para bajar. Estaba bastante oscuro, serían las siete y media de la noche.

—¡Abajo! —Se lanzó con una de las cadenas junto con su acompañante—

—Que buena—

No hace falta ser experto para saber el error que acababa de cometer Sam.

No hace falta explicar lo que pasó entre Sam y ese extraño.

Se vistieron pasado el acto, pero cuando subieron no esperaban que una espectadora estuviera esperándolos. Xana. Sam reconoció esa apariencia, si conocía a Odd era peligroso.

—Que sorpresa—Fue lo único que dijo Xana—

—¿Tú también quieres? —Preguntó el chico—

—No le digas a…—Dijo Sam, pero su frase fue interrumpida—

—Oh, no se lo diré, porque no viviréis para contarlo—Xana se lanzó agresivamente sobre David hasta llevarlo a la punta del puente, amenazando con lanzarlo al Sena—

—¡PARA! —Gritó Sam, tratando de impedir a la fuerza que lanzara al chico, pero su intento fue interceptado con un codazo en la cara—

—Los humanos debéis aprender algo llamado… fidelidad—Alzó al chico en el aire sosteniéndolo por el cuello. Iba pataleando e intentando con sus manos que Xana pudiese hacerle algo, pero era simplemente imposible. Sam se lanzó por última vez hacia Xana, pero esta respondió con una potente descarga eléctrica que derritió literalmente el cuerpo de David en milésimas de segundo. Lo que quedó cayó al Sena de golpe simplemente eran restos calcinados. Había muerto—Deberías darme las gracias, voy a enseñarte algo que no olvidarás jamás—Empujó a Sam hacia la oscuridad de la fábrica—

Minutos pasaron. El cuerpo inconsciente de Sam, aún latente, cayó al piso. Xana le había borrado la memoria de lo ocurrido, pero también la había torturado, no por lo que hizo, sino por estar en la fábrica, lo bueno es que no recordaría lo ocurrido.

Xana entró a la fábrica llegando a la sala del súper-ordenador, necesitaba pasar todo lo encontrado en las carpetas robadas antes de que pudiese pasarles algo.

Comenzó a leer la carpeta con los documentos de Aelita.

" ** _Nombre: Aelita Schaeffer. Edad: 13 años. Fecha de desaparición/muerte: 6 de junio de 1994. Causa: Desapareció junto con su padre, se le ha dado por muerta."_**

—Vaya desperdicio de papel—Pensó, y volvió a guardar la carpeta, tras eso, sacó la que tenía marcada el nombre de Anthea.

" ** _Nombre: Anthea Hopper. Edad: 39 años (n/a: Haciendo un cálculo rápido saqué ese número). Estado actual: Viva, bajo tutela de Lowell Tyron, bajo supervisión del servicio de inteligencia suizo._**

 ** _Antecedentes: En el año 1986 fue llevada de una zona del norte de Francia a las oficinas del DGSE en París y luego asignada a Orleans con el proyecto Cartago. Fue catalogada como la desarrolladora más importante por su gran capacidad, junto con Waldo Schaeffer, se le ofreció dimitir del proyecto luego de incumplir las reglas, pero denegó la invitación, y se actuó en base al antiguo código de la época._**

 ** _Fecha: XX/XX/2004_**

 ** _Actualmente se encuentra bajo vigilancia por un intento de escape el día XX/XX/2004, fue retenida en Berna antes de abordar un tren a París. Está bajo control del FIS (Servicio secreto suizo)._**

 ** _Notas: Desarrolló una inusual agresividad luego de lo ocurrido en el año 1986, pero al pasar del tiempo fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer en el año 1994."_**

Xana no tardó en transcribir todo al súper-ordenador. Al parecer sabían cada paso que daba, tenía que arreglárselas con los suizos si quería que Anthea estuviese tranquila.

La de Waldo contenía datos que todos sabemos ya.

Xana se recostó contra la silla, ahora tenía que planear bien cada paso para no caer en falso, tenía que hacer todo de la manera más limpia posible, sin errores ni faltas, esa gente no era cualquiera para permitirse un umbral grande de fallos.

Decidió hackear el servidor de Tyron y activar la cámara. Pudo ver a una chica muy reconocible sentada en la sala justo al frente de la cámara, se encontraba tranquila, mirando un medallón que tenía las letras W, de Waldo, y A, de Anthea. Al parecer se encontraba divagando en su imaginación, quizás en agrios recuerdos ya que su sonrisa era inexistente. Xana decidió dialogar con ella por medio de mensajes.

 **XANA: ¿Alguna noticia?** —Cuando el mensaje llegó se pudo ver como la presente prestó atención al monitor.

 **Memory: Van por ella** —Su semblante cambió a uno preocupante— **No puedo pararlos, me vigilan**

 **XANA: Necesitas ayuda, reconoce, estás acabada** —Se pudo ver como la presente reaccionaba agresivamente al mensaje, pues se levantó exasperada, cerró el chat, y luego salió de la sala, la pobre quería llorar— **Solo finge, yo te ayudaré, el precio lo discutiremos** —

—Aguante—Se dijo para sí misma pensando en Anthea—Igual ni es culpa de ella—Pensó—

Decidió irse de vuelta a Kadic llevándose consigo la carpeta de Anthea. Al salir del ascensor se dio cuenta de que Sam ya no estaba, al parecer se había marchado.

No tardó mucho en llegar a Kadic.

Fue directo a la habitación de Jeremy, ya casi era la hora del toque de queda.

—Mira esto—Dijo Xana entrando de golpe, dejando la carpeta de Anthea sobre la cama de Jeremy—

—¿Anthea? —Dijo Jeremy—¡La madre de Aelita!, ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Preguntó, impresionado—

—Fui de caza a las oficinas del DGSE, y recuperé varias cosas importantes—Respondió, estirando su cuerpo—Fue pesado, alguien logró golpearme—

—¡Con esto podemos localizarla! —Dijo Jeremy con felicidad—¿Te imaginas? —

—Me imagino quién será el iluminado que intentará pasar sobre el servicio secreto que la vigila—Dijo, aunque la respuesta estaba clara, ella—Estudia eso, y, sobre todo, no se lo muestres a nadie, es mejor que Aelita no se entere—

—¿Por qué ese afán de ocultarle todo? —Preguntó, con un tono más agresivo—

—Imagina que se entera que Anthea está viva y sabe dónde está—Jeremy cayó en ese momento—Querrá ir con ella sobre todas las cosas—

—… es verdad—

—Es lo que hay—Respondió Xana—Buenas noches—Salió de la habitación de Jeremy y entró a la suya.

Apenas entró, se recostó en la cama, necesitaba descansar, pero fue solo cerrar los ojos y oír como alguien tocaba su puerta.

—¿Qué? —Abrió la puerta de golpe, era Jim—

—Estuve buscándote toda la tarde—Dijo Jim—Para ti—Le entregó un sobre—Buenas noches—

—¿Y esto? —Abrió el sobre: Eran una carta y algo de dinero.

" ** _No debería, pero aquí tienes algo para que sobrevivas un tiempo, no es mucho, pero acéptalo como un presente. ATTE: Ailane"_**

Ahora todo le resultaba confuso, Ailane estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía, pero sus habilidades no daban señal de ser una persona normal, y mucho menos libre. Quizás debería indagar más en la historia algún día.

Volvió a guardar la carta y el dinero en el sobre, acto seguido, se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Tenía que descansar para lo que se avecinaba.

 **(CONTINUARÁ)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan Valkiria (Ahora sí, que alargué mucho esto y al final no lo puse)**

 **Gracias por leer,** ** _Graciñas._**

 **Lo del medallón de Anthea aparece en los libros.**

 **Bueno, poco que decir, tovarichs.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Cuando la vida nos dice que hemos terminado, nos lo dirá de la forma más acorde a la situación. Los súper humanos es una teoría conspiranoica que siempre he creído cierta. Cualquier acto para enfriar la situación siempre es bienvenido, sin importar quién seas. Muchas gracias por comentar Draop, el mejor de todos. Espero que te guste. ¡GRÁCIAS!**

 **Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias colega, es honorable que te guste. Ya lo veremos en su momento, mientras,** ** _enjoy._**

 **Felikis the god of the porn zombis: Esto ya te lo expliqué en su momento, es mejor parecer neutral para tener la vía libre. Sospecha porque es Sissi, su idiotez no tiene significado. GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO, MAESTRO.**

 **Titokenny01: Y seguiré durante muchos años, seguramente. Los desarrolla, solo por estar controlando por demasiado tiempo un cuerpo plenamente humano. Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, los hombres de negro serán una increíble carga para Anthea, y un obstáculo para Xana. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, VICTOR! Se agradece como no te imaginas.**

 **Bueno, hasta otro día. Portaos bien, haced ejercicio, y sed humanos, no como Felikis, que es de los Anunnakis… es broma.**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never Surrender_**


	9. Plan: Valkiria

**Plan: Valkiria**

Abrió los ojos. 3 AM, marcaba el reloj. Xana no podía dormir, aún estaba pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que podría dar un encontronazo con Anthea.

Se quedó mirando el techo por un largo rato hasta que decidió irse, Tenía que asegurarse de que lo dicho en aquella sala de juntas no fuera mentira.

* * *

" ** _Llegará hoy a París junto a su esposa, Anthea Hopper"_**

* * *

Realmente no sabía que aspecto podría tener Anthea, si se parecía a la de la foto o simplemente lo dicho fue solo una distracción, en cualquier caso, necesitaba cerciorarse. La lista de lugares en los que podían estar era tan grande que daba mareo solo pensarlo.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y buscó su buso, uno de color negro que le ayudaría a no ser vista con facilidad. No podía salir por la puerta, solo por la ventana. Saltó.

No tardó mucho en encontrar un camino que le llevó al bosque donde estaba la Ermita, aunque tuviera camino que recorrer.

La única luz era el cielo grisáceo que hacía acto de presencia y presagiaba una terrible lluvia.

Cada vez más el bosque se hacía tupido y era difícil ver, estaba oscuro. De la nada, un aura de color magenta rodeó el cuerpo de Xana y actuó como foco, pero su densidad era tal, que no ayudaba mucho.

En algún punto de su trayecto, cerca de la Ermita, escuchó unas voces que se reían y hablaban con muy poca claridad. Siguió el sonido y se encontró con dos chicos borrachos rodeados de botellas de alcohol, al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Decidió que era un buen momento para experimentar con sus habilidades. Se acercó hasta uno de los dos chicos, que, al parecer, aparte de borracho, iba bajo efectos de droga, marihuana más específicamente. Estaban perdidos.

—Tú, guapa…—Dijo uno de ellos con dificultad—Estás tan buena como este porro—Comenzó a reírse—

—Ven aquí—Dijo el que tenía en frente intentando abrazarla, pero Xana se apresuró y lo paró colocándole una mano en el pecho: eso, sumado a un pensamiento que decía "Detente", desbloqueó, diciéndolo de alguna manera, una nueva habilidad: El muchacho se vio rodeado por un aura amarillenta que lo paralizó por completo, su mirada fue de terror. Casi por instinto, dio una patada certera a la cabeza del otro tipo que observaba y lo dejó inconsciente, en su estado actual no era difícil. Se quedó observando al chico que atrapó con aquella habilidad: Extendió su mano abierta en dirección a él, en ese momento sintió vinculo extraño que le hizo cerrar la mano muy lentamente, mientras lo hacía podía ver como el cuerpo de aquel muchacho comenzaba a retorcerse y a pudrirse, comenzaba a escupir sangre, que a la vez salía por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo. Cerró la mano por completo: Lo que antes era un cuerpo humano ahora era una simple masa de carne ennegrecida irreconocible, casi se podía decir que era carbón, Increíble. Tocó al otro chico, el aura amarillenta se apoderó de él, tenía que probar: Cerró la mano de golpe, lo suficientemente rápido para que el efecto fuera instantáneo, pero el resultado fue diferente: El cuerpo explotó en un millón de pedazos como si hubiese estallado una bomba en su interior, quedó sorprendida, podría ser una buena habilidad, pero cansaba, usaba mucha energía, que de por sí ya es difícil de conseguir.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la Ermita. Abrió la puerta sin dificultad y luego entró. Vagueó un rato entre pasillo y pasillo hasta que encontró el despacho de Franz Hopper. Entró en él buscando algo que pudiera servirle, buscó en la oscuridad más absoluta algo plano y suave como una foto, pero los minutos pasaban y solo encontraba hojas de papel sueltas. Casi se rindió hasta que una foto asomó justo en la tapa de un libro escondido entre la oscuridad del lugar y una lámpara. Abrió la tapa y la foto deslizó, posteriormente la agarró: Era una foto donde se podían distinguir muchas personas, incluidas Waldo, Tyron y Anthea, al parecer era una fotografía de grupo de los participantes en el proyecto Cartago, el reverso de la foto tenía fecha de 1984, dos años antes de la desaparición de Anthea. Se guardó la foto.

Salió de la Ermita y cogió el atajo que había por el subterráneo hasta llegar a la fábrica.

Ya en la sala del súper ordenador se dedicó a buscar por las cámaras de seguridad de todos los hoteles del distrito alguna señal de Tyron y Anthea, pero las horas pasaban y no vio pruebas, aún le quedaban sitios por mirar, pero decidió rendirse, ya era hora de despertar en Kadic, y necesitaba alistarse, otro día más.

En eso de media hora llegó a Kadic, era la última en entrar a las duchas, cosa que le agradó, ya que tendría algo más de tranquilidad. Luego de una corta ducha, volvió a vestirse. Había comenzado a caer una tormenta eléctrica, quizás su influencia sobre diversos factores podía alterar tanto el clima como los sistemas electrónicos.

Llegó al poco rato a la cafetería, todos se encontraban desayunando, agarró una bandeja con su desayuno y se sentó al lado de los guerreros de Lyoko, dejando la foto sobre la mesa, Aelita fue la primera en agarrarla.

—Son… ellos—Dijo la pelirrosa—¿Dónde la sacaste? —Se la entregó a Jeremy—

—Anoche fui de paseo a la Ermita para buscar un libro, y me encontré con la foto en el despacho de tu padre—Respondió con parsimonia—Creo que son los que participaron en el proyecto Cartago—

—Pues no miente—Avisó Jeremy—Realmente lo son, se ven jóvenes—

—¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora tu madre? —Preguntó Ulrich a Aelita intentando no arruinar el momento—

—Supongo yo que unos 39—Se adelantó Xana bebiendo de su chocolate. Jeremy asintió—

—Con un cálculo rápido bien podría estar sobre esa edad—Coincidió el rubio—

—No creo que sea tan joven…—Inquirió Aelita, dudosa—¡La foto es de hace veinte años! —

—Podría ser una posibilidad—Acertó Odd—

—Como sea—Respondió Aelita, desinteresándose instantáneamente del tema—

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jeremy al ver su reacción—

—Sí—Afirmó—Es solo que… quisiera saber dónde está, si es que está viva— Xana y Jeremy cruzaron miradas, ambos sabían la respuesta—Si pudiéramos encontrar una respuesta ahora, no me importaría sacrificar todo—Sus palabras venían de su alma, era su deseo más grande—

—A los humanos os mueve el deseo de estar felices—Respondió Xana—¿No habéis pensado que ese es el problema? —Parecía ilógico, pero buscar la felicidad es una forma de abrumarte, ya que nos cansaríamos con facilidad, aunque el premio lo fuera—Por cierto—Se levantó de la mesa, todos centraron su atención en ella—Se dónde está Anthea—Hubo un silencio sepulcral—

—No bromees con eso—Dijo Aelita, casi airosa—

—Si estuviera bromeando hubiera dicho que estaba muerta—Se acercó a Aelita, sujetando el misterioso collar—Si quieres saberlo—Haló el collar con fuerza, arrancándolo del cuello de la pelirrosa—Ven por mí—Salió deprisa, aparentemente perdiéndose, aunque fuera a parar a un sitio solitario como lo era la máquina de chocolate. Los chicos salieron casi en estampida, querían la respuesta. Por otro lado, Xana tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el collar, parecía bonito, pero…—¿Hum? —Apretó el adorno de corazón con fuerza hasta romperlo, pero sintió algo más que solo metal, cuando abrió la mano pudo verlo— _Un localizador, lo sabía_ —Pensó

—¡No hagas eso! —Protestaron todos—

—¡Quiero saber dónde está! —Protestó Aelita—

—Eso no importa cuando ellos ya saben dónde estás tú—Respondió Xana dejando ver el contenido del ya destrozado collar—Un localizador—

—¿Ellos? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—¿Has oído hablar de la **_FIS?_** —Preguntó Xana, todos negaron con la cabeza, menos Jeremy, quién tenía una pequeña idea—

—¿El servicio de inteligencia suizo? —Preguntó el rubio, Xana asintió—

—Me gustaría saber cómo han llegado a saber que Aelita estaba aquí—Xana solo disfrutaba ver la reacción de todos, terror absoluto, no pudo evitar reírse—Vale, eso es mentira—Mintió—Pero me gustaría saber quién la ha enviado—

—Eso no se hace—Asintió Jeremy, tras eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases—

—La carta no y el localizador no es en lo absoluto suyo—Respondió la IA—O eso supongo yo—Aelita ya estaba estresada—Adiós—

Un rato después, todos estaban en su clase.

Aelita estaba en clase de italiano, pero el profesor hablaba y nadie lograba seguirle el paso, estaba pensando. **_"La carta y el localizador no es en lo absoluto suyo"._**

¿Qué tan cierto era eso? No tenía razones para jugar sucio con mentiras, pero tampoco la tenía para decir la verdad.

—Hum—Desvió su mirada hacia los apuntes de Jeremy, intentaba comparar mentalmente la letra de este con la escrita en la carta, pero no tenía nada que ver la una con la otra. Se giró—¿Me prestas tus apuntes? —El rubio pareció no entender—

—¡Pero si están en la pizarra! —Protestó Odd—

—Es que se me cansa la vista—Sin esperar la respuesta de Odd, agarró su cuaderno y dio un vistazo rápido. Ni de lejos era la letra escrita en la carta, por lo que decidió devolverle su cuaderno a Odd. Tampoco era la de Ulrich, así que no tenía posibilidad… salvo que fuera alguna artimaña de Jeremy o un truco de Xana—

—¿Estás intentando comparar la letra de la carta? —Preguntó Jeremy, sorprendiendo a Aelita—

—No…—Respondió de forma insegura, pero la respuesta era demasiado evidente para negarlo—

—Quizás…—El profesor les interrumpió—Podrías prestar un poco más de atención, así no te perderás, señorita Stones—Replicó el profesor—

—Perdón—Se disculpó Aelita, de verdad quería saber quién era el autor—

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que tocó la campana para la última hora antes del recreo, les tocaba ir con Hertz al aula de ciencias.

—Nosotros no escribimos eso—Acertó Ulrich—Pregúntale a ellas—Señaló al frente suyo, estaban las chicas—

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Preguntó Yumi—

—italiano, matemáticas, y ahora Ciencias, ¿Qué puede ser peor? —Respondió Odd, Yumi rio—

—¿Me muestras tu letra? —Preguntó Aelita a Xana, quién se encontraba notablemente ausente de la conversación. La IA asintió sacando un cuaderno de su mochila entregándolo a Aelita, quién inspeccionó minuciosamente la letra, pero no hacía falta, su letra era muy recta y precisa, sin fallos, en lo absoluto era suyo—

—Está intentando adivinar quién escribió la carta que le enviaron—Dijo Jeremy, ganándose una mirada de Aelita—

—No he sido yo, _ella_ tampoco—Respondió Xana, dando una clara pista a Aelita—Seguramente haya sido Jeremy otra vez—Bromeó Xana—

—Buen intento, se habría dado cuenta—Replicó el rubio—

—En cualquier caso, no debe ser nada bueno—Respondió sin mucho interés. Estaba mirando fijamente a la entrada de Kadic—Teniendo en cuenta que tenía un localizador bastante sofisticado—

Jeremy de dio cuenta de la ausencia de Xana en la conversación, pues la IA solo miraba a la entrada de la academia ¿a quién esperaba? Antes de poder preguntar, Hertz les llamó la atención, era momento de entrar a clases.

—Nos vemos en el recreo, nosotras tenemos hora de estudio—Sentenció finalmente la nipona, alejándose del grupo junto a su peligrosa compañera—Vaya lio por una carta—Se sentaron en un banco cerca de las gradas—

—Eso veo—Contesto la albina, ausente. Yumi lo notó.

—¿A quién esperas? —Preguntó Yumi, ya curiosa—

—Se supone que alguien importante viene hoy—Respondió sin mucho interés—

—Oh, ¿Te refieres al batería de los _Subdigitales?_ —Preguntó Yumi con curiosidad, pero la respuesta era obviamente negativa—

—No sé quién es—Respondió—Yo me refiero a una chica—

Pasó un rato mitras estudiaban en completa parsimonia, hasta que una voz grave y tronante les llamó la atención, Delmas, el director.

—Chicas, me alegro de veros, ¿Podéis hacerme un favor? —Preguntó el director, con apariencia ajetreada. Ambas asintieron—Alguien le envió un pequeño paquete a Aelita, otra vez, pero estoy muy ocupado para buscar a Jim y decirle que se lo entregue, ¿Podéis dárselo de mi parte? —Ambas asintieron, y tras recibir la pequeña cajita, Delmas se machó—

—¿Otro? —Preguntó Yumi, preocupada—¿Tiene un admirador secreto? —

—Este… es raro—Dijo la IA, tomando en sus manos el paquete extraño, usando pequeñas descargas eléctricas para identificar algún metal—Es un… ¿Medallón? —La caja era simple, pequeña, de cartón y de un color rosa muy peculiar, atado con una cuerda delgada de arriba abajo, también de lado a lado, no tenía etiqueta, no tenía marcas, no tenía lugar de procedencia. Se lo entregó a Yumi—

—¿Crees que sea de Jeremy? —Preguntó Yumi con ilusión—

—No, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad—Respondió con parsimonia—

Esperaron con impaciencia durante un largo rato, hasta que Xana sintió una extraña y hostil presencia. Se fijó en la entrada de Kadic: Habían parqueado un par de coches todo terreno de color negro, uno de ellos muy sospechoso, el otro, de un mundo paralelo; Xana golpeó la mano de Yumi, llamando su atención y obligándole a mirar a la entrada: Del coche que se detuvo justo en la puerta descendió un hombre de traje negro y corbata, aparentemente un conductor, quién se desplazó hasta el otro lado de la acera y abrió la puerta para que descendieran dos personas, una de ellas, despertó todas las alarmas en Xana, en Yumi, una confusión y un nerviosismo sin igual. Primero descendió un hombre de traje negro y moño del mismo color, rozando el medio siglo de edad, tez blanca, quizás un poco amarillenta, pelo corto con entradas y rizos de oro, una apariencia muy curiosa, la segunda persona era la que más llamaba la atención: Era bastante alta y delgada, quizás medía cerca del metro con ochenta y largos centímetros, pelo rosado y medianamente corto, no le pasaba de más debajo de los hombros, un poco más a poder ser, de unos 38 años largos, pero no se notaban en su apariencia, aún se le veía muy joven, tez blanca, ojos verdosos, vestía con un buso de color azul oscuro y unos vaqueros, junto con unas deportivas de color morado: Anthea Hopper.

—Imposible…—Soltó Yumi: Era la misma persona que aparecía en las fotos de Franz Hopper en la Ermita—

—Mira lo que nos trajo la marea—Soltó Xana de manera provocativa. Su objetivo primario estaba muy cerca de ella, era momento de actuar sin equivocarse, pero había un problema, el servicio secreto les escoltaba, y, tal como se dijo en aquella reunión a la que Xana se infiltró, Ailane estaba con ellos, pero no de manera visible, estaba en uno de los coches que habían llegado con Anthea y su desconocido compañero. Se cubrió con la capucha de su buso, volviéndola casi irreconocible a la distancia—Lo mejor será que espiemos—Jaló la mano de Yumi y recogieron sus cosas, acto seguido, salieron del lugar. Estaban siguiendo a Anthea, quién estaba tras su misterioso acompañante, ella simplemente se limitaba a observar el lugar, le parecía extraño y a la vez curioso—

—Me imagino la cara que pondrá Aelita cuando la vea—Pese al nerviosismo, se le hacía mucha ilusión saber la reacción de su amiga, caso contrario a Xana, quién no quería juntarlas por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, no por el momento—

—Yo me pregunto… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Se preguntó Xana—Como sea para llevarse a Aelita no se lo permitiré—

—Eso es imposible, ella aparece como prima de Odd, eso debería ser suficiente… ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó la nipona, a lo que Xana simplemente le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad—

—Anthea puede tener pruebas de que Aelita es su hija, sin embargo, recuerda que su apariencia debería ser distinta, pasó diez años en el súper ordenador —Respondió la IA—

—Es verdad, quizás no la reconozca— Respondió Yumi—O quizás tenga problemas para llevársela—

—Podríamos aprovechar para hacer psicología aprovechando que aparece como prima de Odd—Dijo, dándose cuenta de algo importante—Odd se va a meter en un lio gigante—Yumi cayó en cuenta en ese momento—

—Es verdad…—Dijo Yumi. En ese momento cruzaron la máquina de cafés, pero por suerte o por desgracia, se toparon justo con aquel misterioso y dantesco hombre y con Anthea, quién se separó del grupo seguida por un hombre de negro: se acercó a una de las máquinas—

—No dejes que te vean, voy a infiltrarme—Yumi asintió, y Xana salió: Con valor, y con poco o nada que perder se acercó a la otra máquina, sin hacer contacto visual con Anthea—Bienvenida, Memory—Estaba a punto de introducir una moneda en la máquina, cuando la aludida habló—

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Anthea con una voz suave y gentil, cubriendo su preocupación, Xana iba a responder, pero alguien no la dejó, ojalá hubiera sido el guardia que la escoltaba—

—Una persona con la quién no deberías tener contacto alguno—Ese tono de voz fue como un balde de agua fría para Xana: Esa chica, Ailane, estaba ahí. Se giró. —

—Si no te vas ahora mismo, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema—Respondió Xana con hostilidad. El guardia, previendo algo de mayor envergadura, alejó a la pelirrosa del lugar rápidamente. Ailane simplemente se acercó—Pues problemas vamos a tener—Xana iba a abalanzarse sobre Ailane, pero alguien llamó la atención con una voz autoritaria—

—¡Deteneos, ahora! —Ordenó uno de los guardias apuntando con su pistola—Ambas, dad dos pasos hacia atrás, ahora mismo—Ailane obedeció, Xana no, simplemente se quedó en su lugar. observando—¡Que te alejes! —Ordenó el guardia en voz alta—No tengo miedo de dispararte—Si había una posibilidad de arreglarlo, Xana iba a aprovecharlo, pues había tenido una salida en falso. Dio un paso hacia atrás—Muy bien, que no te vea merodeando por aquí—

—Pues te jodes—Respondió Xana de manera agresiva. Tras eso, Ailane desapareció de la vista de todos, y el grupo siguió su camino. Eran cuatro guardias protegiendo a Anthea y su compañero—

—Vaya error—Comentó Yumi, cuidando de sus palabras—

—Esa chica fue directo a molestarme—Respondió Xana—Como vuelva a interrumpirme la volaré en pedazos—

—Pues es idéntica a ti… a tu cuerpo, digo—Xana asintió, era cierto—Quizás deberíamos dejar de espiar, nos meteremos en problemas serios—

—Conformase y dejar de insistir es como ver a alguien ahogándose y dejarlo morir—Añadió Xana con un notable enfado—Lo tendremos difícil—

—Por ahora lo mejor será esperar a que los chicos salgan de clases, y evitar entrar en contacto con ellos—Xana asintió: Había logrado comprobar algo y era la agresividad con la que protegían a Anthea, eso le daba idea de la seriedad de la ocasión. NO estaban de bromas.

Mientras Yumi iba al aula de Ciencias, Xana se desvió y entró hasta llegar a un lugar muy cerca de la oficina de Delmas, justo en el momento cuando Anthea entró junto con su compañero, Xana se acercó lo más que pudo, pero los guardias eran un gran impedimento. Se dispuso a escuchar lo que decían.

—Disculpen encontrarme así, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente—Se disculpó Delmas, ofreciendo a la pareja que se sentaran—¿En qué os puedo ayudar? —

—No importa, tenemos tiempo—Acertó el misterioso hombre—Soy Lowell Tyron, y ella es mi esposa, Anthea Hopper—Comenzó Tyron—Somos los padres de Aelita, y venimos a buscarla—

—Usted debe ser su padrastro, imagino, ya que su apellido no consta—Indicó Delmas sacando una pequeña carpeta con los datos de Aelita—Y usted debe ser su madre… Hopper, que curioso—

—¿Por qué… lo dice? —Preguntó Anthea en toda su inocencia—

—Oh, por nada en especial, es que hace unos años, diez más o menos, hubo un profesor con ese mismo apellido, Franz Hopper, pero desapareció un día sin dejar rastro, es solo una curiosa coincidencia—Aclaró Delmas, causando un gran interés en Tyron, y en Anthea una gran desesperanza—

—¿Era el hombre de esta foto? —Preguntó Tyron, mostrando una foto de él y Franz Hopper juntos en un laboratorio de informática cuántica—

—¡Sí! —Respondió Delmas—Es exactamente él, no sabía que lo conocíais—

—Algo así—Respondió Tyron, Anthea simplemente se mantenía al margen de la conversación—

—Bueno, vamos a lo importante—Sentenció el director—¿Anthea Stones? —Leyó, no le cuadraba—¿Estáis seguros de que sois los padres de Aelita? —Preguntó—No me cuadran los datos—Giró la carpeta, entregándola a Tyron, quien llamó la atención de Anthea. Vio la foto de Aelita, aparecía como una chica dulce y aparentemente inocente, pero adolescente, ¿No habían pasado veinte años? —

—Se… supone—Anthea fue cortada por Tyron—

—Seguro que hay una explicación sensata para esto—Respondió Tyron—Recuerda los mensajes y aquella foto—Eso fue un golpe bajo tanto para Anthea como para Xana. ¿Estaba al tanto de los mensajes que le enviaba a Anthea? —

—Por desgracia—Respondió Anthea—

—¿Podríamos ver a Aelita? —Preguntó Tyron—Quizás las cosas se resuelvan con ella aquí—Sabía la trampa, si la reacción de Aelita era la esperada solo era cuestión de parlamentar con Delmas para sacarla de Kadic. Xana no podía hacer nada, tenía que improvisar algo que no delatara a nadie. La IA entró por la puerta, e ignorando los avisos de la secretaria, entró directamente al despacho de Delmas. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Cualquier cosa con tal de interrumpir la conversación, no tenía ninguna carta para jugar, no podía revelar que sabía algo sobre Aelita, pero tampoco podía agredir a Tyron, sería expulsada de Kadic, sin mencionar que el servicio secreto le seguía de cerca. Interrumpió: Hubo un silencio profundo por un par de segundos, hasta que Delmas habló—

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —

—¿Sabes… donde está Jim? —Preguntó, no se le ocurría otra cosa. Recordó que aún tenía el destrozado collar de Aelita—

—No lo sé, ya te dije que aún no he salido de mi despacho—Respondió—

—Oh, por cierto—Sacó el destrozado collar de su bolsillo—Me encontré con esto, lo pisé por error—Tyron sospechó, su expresión lo delataba. Xana confirmó sus sospechas. Dejó el collar sobre el escritorio de Delmas, Tyron y Anthea se limitaron a estudiarlo minuciosamente, Tyron parecía buscar algo—¿Buscas esto? —Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño chip que había dentro del adorno del collar. Tyron cambió su expresión a una de preocupación. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? —Es un localizador, no sé de quién es—

—Juraría que es el que le enviaste—Soltó Anthea en contra de Tyron, quien no pensaba en decir una sola palabra sobre el asunto, pero su esposa, o algo que él llamaba así, lo colgó del cuello con esa oración—

—Imposible—Respondió Tyron, más para sí mismo que para Anthea—

— _Bienvenido a mi juego_ —Susurró Xana, antes de acercarse a la puerta—

—Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a la señorita Stones? —Preguntó Delmas—Es importante—Xana asintió, aunque tenía otra cosa en mente—

—Lo haré—Dijo— _Quizás algún día_ —Pensó, acto seguido salió de la oficina del director de camino a otro buscar a Yumi, necesitaba re-ordenar sus ideas: Ya no podía atacar a Tyron en Kadic, ni siquiera en París, quedaría muy expuesta, necesitaba capitularlo en su propio terreno, pero la única opción viable para que se diera esa situación estaba lejos de poder ser posible, y era que Aelita aceptara en ir con ellos, en caso de que eso fuese lo que estuvieran buscando. En mitad de camino, cerca de la pista de atletismo se vio de frente con Jim—Oye, Jim—Llamó su atención—Delmas dice que busques a Aelita—

—Ahora ando un poco ocupado—Respondió el fortachón y genio y figura Jim—Cuando pueda iré a buscarla—Dijo—Gracias por avisar—Tras eso siguió su camino. Eso le daría tiempo a Xana de planear algo sin meterse en problemas. Tenía dos opciones: Dejar que todo siguiera el curso natural de las cosas y esperar que las condiciones se dieran, o también obligar a Aelita a ir a Lyoko, obligando a su vez a Tyron a replantear su plan, el primero tenía el inconveniente de la distancia, el segundo del poco tiempo que lograría arreglar las cosas, si es que había alguna opción, sin mencionar que esa misteriosa chica estaba con un ojo encima suyo: La opción más viable era la primera, o así pensaba la IA—

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba Yumi, quién estaba estudiando de sus apuntes de historia para ganar tiempo.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó Yumi percatándose de Xana—

—Lowell Tyron se llama el tipo—Respondió Xana con algo de pesadez—Vienen a llevarse a Aelita con ellos—

—¡No podemos dejar que hagan eso! —Respondió Yumi, alterada—

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —Preguntó la albina con cierta agresividad en su voz—Por mucho Stones que haya en su apellido, ella se sigue llamando Aelita Schaeffer, y Anthea puede demostrarlo—Eso era una lógica aplastante—Lo único que podemos confiar es que Aelita se resista y que Anthea no la reconozca por su edad—

—¿Y… deshacerse de ese tal Tyron? —Preguntó la nipona intentando dar ideas—

—Buen intento—Respondió Xana con sarcasmo—Como le toque un pelo me expulsan de aquí, sin mencionar que está el servicio secreto y anda a saber cuántos más vigilándolos—Siguió—No quiero hacer notar que alguien va tras ellos, por lo que quiero esperar—

—Hay que tener fe—Dijo Yumi con algo de preocupación, Xana se encogió de hombros—

—Yo me iré—Dijo—No quiero que sepan que tengo algo que ver con Aelita, me servirá para no meteros en el medio—

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó la japonesa algo nerviosa—Quiero decir, por si acaso…—Xana sacó el móvil que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, era el de Herb, pero Yumi no lo sabía—Dame el número—Tras una corta conversación, Xana se retiró, debía ser muy discreta mientras estuviera ahí, no quería que supieran que estaba buscando a Anthea, podría ser desastroso, o algo mucho peor: Esa gente no escatimaba con su agresividad y frialdad para hacer las cosas, debía ser cuidadosa. Decidió ir a la fábrica, tenía que informar a Franz Hopper sobre lo ocurrido—

—…—Se adentró en el bosque sin mediar tiempo, pero sentía a su vez que alguien la seguía, una presencia muy desagradable. Comenzó a correr a mas no poder entre los árboles, sintiendo como la presencia se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que…—

—¡Espera! —Alguien saltó delante suyo: un chico de su estatura, delgado y muy ágil, no pudo ver su cara, la oscuridad del bosque lo hacía imposible, sumándolo a que tenía una chaqueta negra con la capucha en su cabeza, lo que le hacía indetectable. Xana, casi de instinto, lanzó un puñetazo cargado de electricidad al pecho del muchacho, pero este pudo esquivarlo, lo que no lo salvó del todo, pues la onda de electricidad alcanzó a darle una buena descarga, pero al parecer no le afectó. Xana siguió intentando darle al muchacho, pero la agilidad de este simplemente lo hacía un blanco imposible—¡Quieta! —Gritó de desesperación—¿Vas por esa chica de pelo rosa? —Eso sorprendió a Xana

—¿Qué quieres? —Estaba a un paso de enviarlo con el barquero—¿Cómo sabes eso? —

—Te estuve observando—Afirmó—Me envía una persona a decirte que es muy peligroso hacerlo aquí—

—¿Algo que no sepa? —Preguntó con impaciencia—

—Sí—Respondió el misterioso chico, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel con un texto anotado en él—Este es el lugar donde tienes que ir sí quieres deshacerte de su opresor—Extendió su mano para entregarle el papel, pero Xana no lo aceptó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo—

—¿Quién te envía? —Preguntó con agresividad, pero el chico, aparentemente sin ganas de perder más tiempo, metió aquel papel en uno de los bolsillos de Xana—

—Tú y yo no nos hemos visto—Avisó—Adiós—Salió con un gran impulso y desapareció en el bosque. Xana sacó el papel y lo leyó.

 **"Visp, 3930, Punta norte, a tres calles al norte de la estación de trenes, una casa de dos pisos con fachada verde oscura. Suerte"**

—… No miente—Pensó, quizás debía confiar por una vez en los favores desconocidos de intención—

Xana siguió su camino, se adentró por el subterráneo hasta llegar a la fábrica, posteriormente bajando a la sala del súper ordenador.

Abrió un chat con Franz Hopper:

 **Xana: Ella está aquí con un hombre llamado Lowell Tyron**

 **Franz: ¿Estás segura de que es él?**

 **Xana: Eso escuché decirle**

 **Franz: Tyron fue uno de mis empleados hace muchísimos años, me guarda rencor no recuerdo por qué. ¿Sabes algo más?**

 **Xana: Vienen a llevarse a Aelita, y al parecer Anthea está bajo la tutela de ese hombre, planeo que ellos se lleven a Aelita y luego seguirlos**

 **Franz: No es mala idea, pero es muy arriesgado. Aelita tiene prioridad, si la situación se torna muy difícil puedes prescindir de Anthea, no obstante, tu objetivo es ella. Haz lo que veas posible, pero ambas deben estar aquí cuanto antes.**

 **Xana: Lo haré. Me retiro por hoy.**

 **Franz: Confío en ti. Suerte.**

Debía saber bien que hacer, eso no era ninguna broma.

Tras eso, Xana salió de la fábrica con dirección a Kadic, decidió tomar el camino largo, tenía tiempo.

En Kadic las cosas no eran muy diferentes, pues había sonado el timbre del recreo, y Yumi esperaba a sus amigos.

—¡Vaya día—Se quejó Odd saliendo de clase—

—Por lo menos tú no te sientas al frente y te aguantas lo que dice Hertz—Inquirió Ulrich—

—Si por lo menos te interesaras no se te haría pesado, Odd—Soltó Jeremy, saludando a Yumi con el brazo—¿Alguna novedad? —

—No realmente—Mintió la nipona—¿Qué haréis después de clase? —

—Entregarle una maqueta que hice al batería de los sub-digitales—Respondió Aelita con ilusión—

—Ir con Sam—Respondió Odd—

—Seguramente nada—Soltó Ulrich—

—Vete a una cita con Yumi, hombre—Bromeó Odd, ganándose una mirada furiosa de ambos—

—¿Y por qué no una cita doble? —Preguntó Aelita en toda su inocencia—Yo con Jeremy y tú con Ulrich—Dirigiéndose a Yumi. No parecía mala idea—

—O una triple—Soltó Ulrich—Odd con Sam—Odd iba a retractarse, pero no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo —

—Puede ser buena idea—

—Entonces, ¿Mañana? —Preguntó Aelita buscando una confirmación—Maña tenemos examen de italiano y le dije a Jeremy que lo ayudaría a estudiar—Se puso tras Jeremy y lo abrazó por la espalda, este se sonrojó—

—Vale, no me vendría mal que Yumi me ayudara con algo de Matemáticas—Asintió el alemán, sorprendiendo a la japonesa—

—…Vale—Respondió la nipona—

—Se lo diré a Sam en ese caso—

Se fueron de camino a la cafetería, en el trayecto, Aelita sintió las insistentes miradas de algunos hombres de negro, ante eso, agarró la mano de Jeremy, quién también lo había notado.

—Qué extraño—Soltó el rubio—¿Policía secreta? —

—No sé qué son, pero no me dan buena espina—Respondió la pelirrosa—

—A todo esto, ¿y Xana? —

—Dijo que tenía que irse, pero no cuando volvería—Respondió Yumi—

—Quizás sepa de donde vienen estos hombres—

Entraron en la cafetería y agarraron sus respectivas bandejas, acto seguido se sentaron en una mesa libre.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la oficina de Delmas las cosas eran ligeramente diferente.

—Bien, mientras viene, contadme, ¿Qué buscáis? —Preguntó Delmas tratando de no sonar que tenía muchas cosas que hacer—

—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo ocupados, y por eso enviamos a Aelita a Kadic, ahora nos hemos trasladado a Suiza, y queremos llevar a Aelita con nosotros—Inquirió Tyron, mientras Anthea se limitaba a seguirle la corriente. No quería saber nada de ese asunto; quería ver a Aelita, sabía que apariencia tenía, no sabía la razón, pero su deseo era muy grande, y eso era un serio conflicto personal que Delmas notó—

—¿Qué nos puede contar sobre ella? —Preguntó Anthea, necesitaba satisfacer a ambas partes del conflicto—

—Aelita es una chica muy inteligente, muy amable y buena persona, se la va bien con los profesores y sus notas no bajan del nueve y medio, es extremadamente inteligente en informática, y un genio en matemáticas, además, tiene amigos que la quieren mucho—Resumió el director, no le molestaba responder a sus preguntas, pero quería a Aelita para solucionar todo lo antes posible, en aparte, esas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Tyron—

—No ha cambiado—Soltó Anthea para sí misma. Delmas, extrañamente sentía el estado de Anthea—

—Y… ¿A que os dedicáis vosotros? —Preguntó Delmas, intentando saber algo de ellos que no fuera solo sus nombres—

—Trabajamos en un laboratorio de informática cuántica, somos loe encargados de un proyecto—Respondió Tyron con serenidad—

—¿Para el gobierno?

—Algo así—Respondió Anthea, quién sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta—

—… ¿No creen que se está tardando un poco? —Preguntó Tyron, intentando cambiar de tema, y sí, ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y Aelita no llegaba, y no tenía pinta de hacerlo—

Xana entró a la cafetería rápidamente, necesitaba saciar el hambre, una necesidad humana, le llamaban. Agarró una bandeja y se sentó en una mesa vacía justo en la puerta de entrada.

En algún momento de su comida, Jim entró al lugar, buscando con los ojos a Aelita, y la encontró.

—Stones—Se acercó Jim—

—¿Qué pasa, Jim? —Saludó la pelirrosa con parsimonia—

—Delmas quiere verte en su despacho, no sé para qué, pero quiere verte—Anunció Jim, lo que provocó una seria duda en todos los presentes. Aelita, llamada por Delmas, ¿Qué hizo? —

—Eh… vale, ya acabé, voy contigo—Respondió la pelirrosa agarrando su mochila, a la vez que le lanzaba su postre a Odd, quién lo aceptó con gusto—

—Luego nos vemos—

Aelita salió con Jim de la cafetería ante la mirada atónita y curiosa de sus compañeros, y la peligrosa mirada de la IA, Xana, quién salió de la cafetería siguiendo a los dos a su destino.

—¿Qué quiere Delmas? —Preguntó Aelita a Jim, pero este no parecía saber la respuesta—

—No lo sé, no has hecho nada malo—Respondió—Además, fue una compañera tuya quién me lo dijo—Eso solo aumentaba la duda en Aelita—

Llegaron hasta el despacho de Delmas, justo antes de cruzar la puerta Aelita podía escuchar las tres voces de los tres presentes, ¿Quiénes le esperaban? Jim se despidió y se fue del lugar. Miró a la secretaria.

—¿Quiénes hay adentro? —Preguntó Aelita, con mucha intriga—

—Una pareja junto con Delmas—Respondió la secretaria, encogiéndose de hombros—Ni idea de quienes son, llegaron hace bastante rato—

Aelita agarró el pomo lentamente, tenía curiosidad, pero, ¿Tenían que ver con los hombres de negro presentes?, No lo sabría si no abría la puerta, y así lo hizo; Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza para tener una visión sin interrumpir. Abrió la puerta del todo al ver el interior.

—Oh, Aelita, pasa, adelante—Ofreció Delmas, pero la pelirrosa estaba en shock. ¿Era una broma? —

—… ¿Ma…mamá? —Preguntó Aelita en un suave hilo de voz, con mucha ilusión, lo primero que pensó es que era una ilusión óptica causada por sus deseos, pero no, su visión, por fortuna o desgracia no la engañaban, era Anthea. Esta se giró de golpe y vio a su hija, ahí, tal cual esa misteriosa mensajera de la red le había dicho. Hubo un silencio abrumador, los segundos eran eternos, ambas no se lo creían, pero estaban ahí, amén de una casualidad por fin podían verse. Un deseo hecho realidad para Aelita, su más profundo sueño y anhelo se había cumplido, igual para Anthea, pero no estaba feliz, no en esas circunstancias, pues Aelita acababa de caer a un abismo sin fondo del que solo alguien con mucho valor podía salvarla, estaba en la boca del lobo. Se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó en un abrazo sobre Anthea, todas sus esperanzas cumplidas. Anthea por fin sentía un cálido abrazo sincero, de alguien que sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Había muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

—Creí que no volvería a verte—Le susurró al oído, de verdad era ella. La realidad no mentía—

—Mamá—Sollozó de felicidad, por una vez, tenía a su familia cerca… dentro de lo que cabe.

Delmas solo sonreía, esa escena le parecía tierna y curiosa. Tyron igual, había cumplido parcialmente su objetivo, era ella.

Alguien interrumpió, pero desafortunadamente no era Xana, sino la secretaria de Delmas.

—Alguien me dejó este paquete, es para Aelita—Se lo entregó a la pelirrosa, quién no contenía sus lágrimas de alegría. Lo abrió rápidamente, y lo vio: era un medallón de color plateado de forma redonda con una pequeña cruz en el centro que a la vez tenía las iniciales de W, para Waldo, y A, para Anthea: El mismo medallón que tenía su padre, y que se llevó a Lyoko con él. Se lo puso sin mediar palabra, sabía que era de Anthea, no podía ser de otra persona.

—Bueno, henos aquí—Dijo Delmas, al mismo tiempo que Aelita se sentaba sobre el regazo de Anthea, quién no dejaba de sonreír, al igual que su hija. Nadie podía borrarles esas sonrisas, no Al menos hoy—Quería hablar contigo, Aelita—

—Queremos llevarte a Suiza con nosotros—Reveló Tyron —Oh, perdón por no presentarme, soy Lowell Tyron, soy tu padrastro—Baldazo de agua fría para Aelita—

* * *

Afuera la situación no era muy diferente, Xana se limitaba a escuchar, pero su silencio se vio perturbado por unos pasos insistentes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Jeremy en toda su inocencia—

—Anthea está aquí, y ahora está con Aelita—Respondió la IA, todos le miraron con enfado, ya era hora de dejar las bromas—No me miréis así—Miró a Yumi—Ella lo sabe también—

—Es cierto, la vimos llegar con un hombre y unos escoltas—Respondió la japonesa—

—Lowell Tyron, antiguo empleado de Franz Hopper cuando trabajaba para el proyecto Cartago, al parecer está con Anthea, lo que, de estar casados, sería el tutor legal de Aelita—

—Pero, eso es… bueno, ¿No? —Preguntó Ulrich, quién se sentía feliz por la pelirrosa—

—Es malo—Respondió—Se quiere llevar a Aelita a Suiza, y no puedo hacer nada porque están malditamente vigilados—

—¡No podemos dejar que hagan eso! —Reprimió Jeremy en voz alta—

—¿Y tú vas a pasar sobre Tyron? —Preguntó Xana con una ceja alzada—Por lo menos se dónde se la van a llevar—

—¿Dónde? —

—Suiza—Mostró el papel que aquel misterioso chico le había entregado—

—Ya pensaré en algo—Asintió la IA. El teléfono de Odd comenzó a sonar, él contestó de pronto—

—Me tengo que ir—Reveló el rubio—Sam quiere quedar ahora ya que por la tarde no podrá—

—¿No estás pasando mucho de clases? —Preguntó Ulrich, intentando sacar una afirmativa respuesta de Odd, pero no lo consiguió—

—No creo, hoy no haremos nada interesante—Respondió—Además, siempre termino aprobando las cosas, ya me conoces—

—Sí, ese es el problema—Respondió Jeremy de forma asertiva, tras eso Odd se despidió rápidamente y se retiró del lugar, Xana se puso a pensar, si a él no lo verían con Aelita, lo más seguro es que no supieran su relación con él por mucho que Delmas lo mencionara, quizás pudiera—

En el interior del despacho el clima era extraño, una mezcla de felicidad, curiosidad y presión se sentían en el ambiente.

—Bueno, también quería preguntarte sobre… esto—Sentó Delmas girando la carpeta con los datos de Aelita en dirección a esta, y vio a lo que se refería, el nombre de sus padres, Anthea y Franz Stones, aquellos nombres falsos que se habían inventado cuando inscribieron a Aelita en Kadic. Ahora estaba contra las cuerdas, no sabía que responder—

—Fue una situación muy puntual—Agilizó Anthea dando un respiro a su hija—Es algo que es mejor aclararlo luego—Aelita asintió siguiendo su juego, y por fortuna Delmas se lo creyó—

—Bueno, el caso—Siguió el director—Tus padres tienen una propuesta que hacerte—Todas las miradas se pusieron en Tyron—

—Nos gustaría que vinieras a Suiza con nosotros, creemos que te hará bien estar con tu madre otra vez—Anunció Tyron, quien intentaba usar la buena compasión para convencer a Aelita, pero no sabía que no estaba funcionando. Se lo estaba pensando, y lo planeado era que aceptara instantáneamente—

—Es que…—Tartamudeó Aelita. No sabía que respuesta dar, estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre sus amigos o Anthea, pero había un serio problema, por muy obvia que fuera la respuesta, una parte de sí le obligaba a responder que sí, pero su sentido común le aconsejaba retractarse, que era una mala idea. ¿Tenía que decidir? —…No—Respondió, levantándose del regazo de Anthea mientras se alejaba unos pasos. Eso sorprendió gratamente a Anthea y a Delmas, pero no a Tyron, quién quería terminar cuanto antes—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tyron—Con nosotros estarás…—

—A ti no te conozco—Apresó rápidamente la pelirrosa—Y a mamá…—Negó con la cabeza—Hace mucho que no la veo, además, aquí…—La decisión era muy difícil, y si bien no era lo más difícil del mundo, no era fácil para una adolescente en una situación única como la de Aelita—

—Dejadme un tiempo a solas con ella—Requirió Anthea con un semblante derrotado, no quería intervenir, pero la situación ameritaba otra cosa. Tanto Tyron como Delmas asintieron sin mediar palabra se retiraron del despacho—Ven aquí—Agarró las manos de Aelita y la sentó en la silla que estaba al lado suyo, justo donde se había sentado Tyron—No sé si aún recuerdas lo que pasó hace ya como veinte años, tampoco sé que pasó contigo durante este tiempo, pero… —No encontraba palabras para iniciar una conversación—Siempre tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras viva—

—Pero, ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó Aelita—Papá me dijo que lo más probable es que no te viéramos de nuevo—

—Waldo siempre fue muy directo—Dijo Anthea a modo de recuerdo—Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero, no quiero meterte en mis problemas, ni que caigas en el mismo abismo que estoy yo—Dijo en un frágil susurro—En realidad, me casé con Tyron solo porque quería obtener datos de Waldo y de ti—Respondió—Todo lo que hago es casi obligación—

—¿Entonces por qué quieres que vaya contigo? —Aelita no podía dejar de mirar cada detalle de su madre, su hermoso rostro, su cabello y sus ojos, que maravilla—

—Tengo la esperanza de que podremos empezar de cero—Respondió—Podremos intentarlo—Pensó—SI tan solo estuviera aquí—

—Está vivo—Respondió Aelita, adivinando los pensamientos de Anthea—Pero… no puedo decirte donde—

—Todos tenemos secretos—Añadió Anthea. Iba a ser directa—Oye—Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Aelita, ese suave contacto se sentía a las mil maravillas, Aelita se sonrojó—Voy a serte directa—Suspiró—Quiero que tomes la decisión que tu creas correcta, sé que tienes amigos aquí, que has pasado mucho tiempo queriendo saber la verdad, también quiero conocerte y hablar sobre todo lo que nos ha pasado, todos juntos, Waldo, tú y yo, vivir en paz, pero… ahora la situación es diferente, respetaré tu decisión, todos tenemos cosas que no queremos dejar ir, pero la situación nos supera—

—No quiero dejarte ir, pero tampoco quiero irme y dejarlos a… ellos—Era una verdadera encrucijada en su cabeza, tenía que tomar una decisión que a lo tonto era la más importante de su vida hasta el momento, Anthea notó esa presión, de verdad que la entendía—

—Ven aquí—Haló a Aelita y la sentó en su regazo, pudo ver como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y las limpió con la punta de sus dedos—No sabes cuánto te entiendo, pero, por favor, no quiero estar sola, pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño—Ese era el problema—Venga, no llores—Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos—¿Sabes?, Siempre te imaginé como una adulta que ahora ya tendría su familia, o estaría estudiando como una gran persona, pero, verte como una niña… me emociona porque me da más tiempo para pasar contigo—

—Lo sé—Respondió Aelita con voz quebradiza—A veces pienso lo mismo, pero…—Dijo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba su siguiente palabra. Era justo decírselo, necesitaba saberlo—La verdad, pasar diez años en un súper ordenador cuántico tiene sus ventajas—Le susurró al oído—Aunque la situación fuera diferente, esa es la verdad—

—¿por qué me lo esperaba? —Se dijo a si misma—Tú padre era un genio—

—Hay muchas cosas y secretos que quiero contarte, pero…—

—Lo mejor será que no—Inquirió Anthea—¿Quieres pensar tu decisión? —Aelita asintió—

—Debo hablar con mis amigos antes, y pensar bien que hacer—

—No es una situación fácil, pero mantén la tranquilidad—Giró hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Aelita y darle un suave beso—Eres lo único que tengo en este momento—Aelita solo se limitó a escuchar—Podéis pasar—Tyron y Delmas volvieron a entrar en el despacho—

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Delmas buscando una respuesta —

—Quiero que lo piense, esto no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera—Acertó Anthea, Tyron suspiró—

—Me parece justo—Dijo Tyron—

—Me parece lo más adecuado—Opinó Delmas—Así de paso podéis traer unos papeles que necesito para el registro de Aelita y hacer su traslado al otro centro educativo—Sacó una hoja entre sus carpetas—

—¿Con esto podríamos hacerlo? —Preguntó Anthea leyendo el papel, y Delmas asintió—

—Es lo mínimo—Respondió—En ese caos nos veremos aquí mañana, ¿Después de clases os parece bien? —Ambos asintieron—Entonces perfecto, nos vemos—

Aelita salió del despacho de Delmas acompañada de Tyron y Anthea, cogida de la mano con esta. Los chicos le esperaban afuera, a excepción de Xana, quién había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando escuchó que iban a salir. Lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse, pero la imagen de Anthea, aquella que hacía unos pocos meses parecía simplemente de un cuento, les hizo detenerse. No esperaban verla de frente, y ella los notó, pues Aelita los señaló y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa cálida, pero forzada.

—Ellos son mis amigos—Dijo Aelita, presentando a sus amigos—Ulrich, Yumi… Odd que no sé dónde está, y Jeremy, es mi novio—Eso hizo que la presión de Jeremy aumentara, no sabía que decir—

—¿Novio? —Preguntó Anthea, divertida, le parecía curiosa la situación. La abrazó por la espalda, con una sonrisa—Gracias por cuidar de mi hija—Dijo Anthea en forma de agradecimiento—

—No es algo que deba agradecerse—Ultimó Jeremy, no sabía que decir—

—Es solo algo que debíamos hacer por la princesa—Añadió Yumi—

—¿Princesa? —Preguntó Anthea casi riéndose, tenía mucho que saber aún sobre ella—

—Es la más pequeña del grupo, así que la apodamos Princesa—Respondió Yumi, quién no dejaba de sorprenderse por el infernal parecido que Anthea ay Aelita tenían; su pelo, su apariencia, sus ojos, postura… —

—Aún tengo cosas que aprender de ti—Dijo Anthea a Aelita, y ambas rieron. Tyron se acercó a Anthea—

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Bondrewd acerca de aquello—Inquirió Tyron, con pocas ganas de cortar la escena—

—Es verdad, no me acordaba—Respondió Anthea—En fin, tenemos que hacer cosas—Afirmó Aelita, rompiendo el abrazo—Ya sabes lo que hablamos, piénsalo—Dirigiéndose a Aelita, a la cual besó en la mejilla—Nos vemos mañana—

—¡Espera! —Gritó Aelita, de verdad no quería dejarla ir—¿Cómo sé que volverás? —Era una pregunta más que obligada—

—Hemos venido hasta aquí por ti—Respondió la pelirrosa—No nos iremos tan a la ligera—No lo quedaba más que creer en sus palabras—

—… Te espero mañana—Era algo obligado—

—Así será, confía en mi—Besó a Aelita en los labios, luego se dio vuelta y se despidió del resto, acto seguido se fue con Tyron a algún lugar de París—

—… Eso espero—Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo como Jeremy la tomaba de la mano, lo miró—Tenemos que hablar, todos—Dijo seriamente—

* * *

— **C'EST FINI** —

* * *

— **Continuará** —

 **Próximo capítulo: Vuelta a la vida (Parte 1)  
**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, espero que estas 8000 palabras lo valgan.**

 **Lo de Anthea… quedó a mi gusto, pero sé que pude ser mejor.**

 **EN cuanto a Tyron… Eso se lo dejamos a una experta en torturas,**

 **El caso, vamos con las reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Titokenny01: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Víctor, lo aprecio mucho. Bueno, Xana necesita información para saber a quién se enfrenta y donde encontrarlo. Ailane quiero presentarla luego contando una pequeña historia, por eso aparece poco. ¡muchas gracias Víctor, Graciñas!**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Las intenciones siempre son dobles, hoy en día pocos hacen cosas de forma desinteresada. Los enemigos tienen que saber cuándo parar, las cosas a su tiempo. El Demonio no sabe contra quién se enfrenta. A su igual, con el cuerpo que se robó, muy bien visto. Largo es mejor, y si está bien escrito, mejor aún. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentario, apoyo y buena onda Draop, lo aprecio como no te imaginas!**

 **Smarty26: ¡muchísimas gracias, colega!, y esto no termina, aún falta que explote todo su poder.**

 **Felikis "The Stallinium mine": ¡Muchísimas gracias, maestro! Lo de Sam ya te lo expliqué, fue algo que no salió lo esperado. No, yo creo que es un sueño del señor Hide borracho XD, ¡GRACIAS MAESTRO!**

 **Hoy, hasta aquí, nos vemos antes de mitad de diciembre con el próximo capítulo… o eso espero yo.**

 **Adios.**

 ** _Never give up, never surrender_**


	10. Plan: Valkiria (Parte II)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte II)**

Pasó un rato mientras estaban todos reunidos en las máquinas expendedoras, necesitaban aclarar todo.

—Así que eso es lo que pasa—Se dijo Jeremy a si mismo cuando Aelita les contó lo hablado en el despacho del director—Pero, ¿Qué planea exactamente? —

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo—Respondió Aelita sensiblemente nerviosa, pero feliz—No le quise responder hasta… decíroslo a vosotros—los demás se quedaron pensativos ¿Qué quería que le respondieran exactamente? —

—Me alegra que nos hayas tenido en cuenta, Aelita—Respondió Yumi, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa—Pero solo somos tus amigos, y no tenemos que ver ahí—Fue un golpe muy bajo que regresó a Aelita de las nubes: Tenía razón, la situación simplemente los superaba, no obstante, Jeremy pensaba distinto—

—Quizás la decisión sería más fácil si supiéramos exactamente sus planes—Atajó Jeremy, pensativo—

—No lo sé—Respondió Aelita llevándose ambas manos a la cara, se estaba frustrando de no poder tomar una decisión acertada—Solo… quiero estar con ella—

—¿Hay algo que pueda tranquilizarte? —Preguntó Yumi, intentando mermar la tensión en su amiga, pero era simplemente imposible—

—¿Dejarme sola? —Dijo—Es que… —Negó con la cabeza, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se fue caminando. Los demás simplemente no podían entenderlo—

—Yo no quiero que se vaya, pero…—Soltó Jeremy tras dar un pesado suspiro—No podemos convencerla o simplemente la agobiaremos—

—Creo que ella estaba esperando que tú respondieras—Dijo Ulrich finalmente—No sé, eso me pareció a mí—La japonesa asintió—

—Habla con ella, después de todo, tú eres en quién ella más confía—Sugirió Yumi; la idea no era mala, era acertada, pero Jeremy era malo en ese tipo de situaciones—

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada—Acertó Jeremy siguiendo el camino de Aelita, pero esta ya se había perdido de vista—

Aelita simplemente quería ir a un lugar solitario, libre de voces molestas y de cualquier presencia humana: Los solitarios pasillos de Kadic cerca de la pista de atletismo eran buen lugar. Se sentó en un banco con sus auriculares, quería distraerse, pero una presencia no deseada simplemente la agobió: Xana.

—Si intentas no pensar en eso simplemente terminará por hacerte daño—Dijo la peliblanca luego de quitarle los auriculares de los oídos a Aelita—

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Preguntó con cierto recelo en su voz—Ni sentimientos tienes—Le arrebató los auriculares a Xana—¿No querías que no te relacionaran conmigo? —

—Cambio de planes, princesita en apuros—Respondió de forma persuasiva, obligando a la pelirrosa a verle agarrando su barbilla—El problema ese ese hombre, quiere tenerte porque cree que vas a darle información sobre tu padre—

—Eso es ridículo—Respondió Aelita, incrédula—Deja de mentir e intentar… hacer cosas, no estás ayudando—Aelita simplemente decía cosas que pudieran hacer que Xana se fuera, realmente era la última persona que quería ver—

—El que me creas o no es tu problema—Respondió la IA con seriedad—además, yo estoy aquí como tu protectora, no como tu ayudante—Xana parecía no querer interactuar más, quería esperar a más tarde—Te daré un consejo por lástima: Ponte en su lugar—Sin decir más, Xana se marchó—

— "Su lugar" —Pensó Aelita, Sabía tan poco sobre Anthea que simplemente imaginarse una situación que implicara a ambas era imposible: Recordada a su madre como una chica tranquila, serena y algo sobre protectora, le gustaba mucho leer, además de la informática, pero esos recuerdos tramposos eran ya de hace casi veinte años— "No valen" —Pensó la pelirrosa—

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jeremy intentando entablar conversación—Te fuiste de la nada—

—Mi madre aparece de la nada junto con un hombre de dudosa procedencia y me da a elegir entre vosotros o ella—Resumió rápidamente Aelita—¿Cómo crees que estoy? —Golpe bajo para Jeremy—

—Lo siento, ya sabes que soy malo para este tipo de cosas—Aelita le miró y sonrió—

—No importa, siempre intentas animarme—Respondió—Ojalá acabaran ya las clases, quiero distraerme—

—Sobre la tarde habrá una convención de informática en algún lugar del centro, quizás ir te pueda despejar la cabeza—Sugirió el rubio—Eso o ayudarme con el súper escáner de Lyoko—

—Que pocas opciones dejas—Dijo, riéndose, apoyándose sobre Jeremy. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos eternos, el amor juvenil simplemente es hermoso. Jeremy se sonrojó, riendo con un notable sonrojo, Aelita igual, pero esta simplemente se giró, agarró la mano de Jeremy y le plantó un beso en los labios—Mejor será que aprovechemos el día, no sabemos qué puede pasar mañana—Sugirió—

—¿Qué pretendes? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—Quiero ir a esa convención, igual encontramos algo interesante—Respondió Aelita, realmente quería distraerse, y con Jeremy, en ausencia de Odd, podía ser una buena opción—Antes quisiera darle la maqueta al chico de los sub-digitales—Jeremy asintió—

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que seguían las clases.

Jeremy había logrado casi sin esfuerzo volver a sacarle una sonrisa a Aelita, de verdad no quería verla triste, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir. Debía pensar y estar de acuerdo a la de acuerdo a la decisión de Aelita con respecto a Anthea.

Habían tenido una hora libre ya que un profesor no había ido, pero eso simplemente hacía el día más largo.

—Qué suerte tiene Odd—Soltó Ulrich en un suspiro—Me imagino lo que debe estar haciendo con Sam—

—Iban a la pista de Skate, ¿no? —Preguntó Aelita, Ulrich asintió—Entonces deben estar… haciendo Skate—No era eso a lo que él se refería, incluso Jeremy lo sabía—

—Eso dicen que hacen—Respondió—

—Espero que por lo menos tengan cuidado—Asintió Jeremy—

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con Lyoko? —Preguntó Ulrich, intentando ver la necesidad de ir a ese sitio—

—Ahora no tiene lógica ir, no ha habido ataques, el escáner no detecta nada sospechoso, y, como si fuera poco, tenemos al virus entre nosotros—Respondió con pesadez Jeremy—

—Lo mejor será tener el súper ordenador a mano por si acaso llegáramos a necesitarlo—Siguió Aelita—

—Es que extraño ir a Lyoko—Aclaró el alemán—

—Todos lo hacemos—

Por otro lado, Xana había escapado de Kadic. Estaba siguiendo el coche donde iba Anthea, no iba a interceptarla, pero si a espiarla.

El grupo de coches parecía dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Xana, con gran velocidad, lograba seguirles el paso sin que sospecharan. Hubo un momento en el que pararon en un semáforo, y logró ver el interior del coche: Anthea estaba sentada atrás junto con Tyron, quién estaba dialogando con ella, pero simplemente parecía ignorarlo, parecía deprimida.

El coche entró a un estacionamiento subterráneo aleñado a un edificio de oficinas.

Xana se coló por el estacionamiento usando un pulso electromagnético que evitaba que la puerta del estacionamiento la detectase. Cuando se detuvieron pudo ver a un hombre esperando en la puerta que daba a un ascensor: Alto, incluso más que Anthea quién era la más grande de los presentes, de pelo negro liso y corto peinado hacia atrás, ojos amarillos y una mirada sospechosa, vestía con un traje negro e iba acompañado de unas cuatro personas. Se puso a escuchar.

—Aquí nos tienes, Bondrewd—Soltó Anthea al salir del coche—

—Es el encargado de los espías aquí en París y un hombre de confianza de las altas esferas—Aclaró Tyran a su otro acompañante, quién parecía ser su conductor—

—Ya lo veo—Dijo Bondrewd con su grave y oscura voz—Te felicito por llegar hasta aquí—Agarró la barbilla de Anthea y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—Viva, sobre todo, ninguna persona lograría soportar una tortura como la tuya—

Cambio de planes, Xana iba a deshacerse de todos los que interfirieran. Se tapó con su capucha y se lanzó al ataque. Un aura de color magenta, cubierta de pequeñas líneas eléctricas comenzó a rodearle. Al ataque. Dio un ligero salto en el aire lanzando una ráfaga de energía eléctrica, pero alguien se interpuso en el camino. Esa chica, Ailane, logró bloquear el ataque con facilidad. ¿Qué tipo de persona era?

—Ah, un invitado—Soltó Bondrewd con gratitud—Ailane, diviértete—Sin mediar palabra, la aludida se lanzó al ataque, logró esquivar todos los pequeños rayos eléctricos que Xana lanzaba, hasta llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo. Xana intentó golpear primero, pero la otra se adelantó y logró asestarle un golpe en el vientre y luego un rodillazo en el mismo sitio, no contenta con eso, mando a volar de otro puñetazo en la cara a la albina provocando que se estrellara de espaldas contra una viga de concreto—Sorprendente, no lo mates, quiero hablar con esa persona—

—Deja de meterte—Susurró con furia Ailane, Xana incluso llegó a sorprenderse, veía una gran agresividad en sus ojos, al parecer no lo controlaba. Se lanzó otra vez, pero esta logró agarrar sus puños, y comenzaron a forcejear, Xana iba a ganar, pero Ailane aprovechó su atadura para atraerla hacia ella y luego mandarla a volar otra vez de una patada, esta vez se estrelló contra una pared, justo al lado de Bondrewd. Un agente secreto viendo como Ailane se volvía a abalanzar sobre Xana, decidió dispararle ante la atenta mirada de todos: la bala por suerte solo dio en su bajo vientre, pero fue suficiente para detenerla. La bala no hizo daño aparentemente—Suerte tienes—

—Veo que una caja de sorpresas aterrizó aquí—insinuó Bondrewd acercándose a Xana—¡Ah, ya veo! —Logró verle el rostro, al parecer le había reconocido—Veo que nuestra invitada en realidad es una fugitiva—Dirigió su mirada al guardia que había disparado el arma, y asintió. El hombre disparó a la humanidad relativa de Xana, pero la bala se detuvo con un campo de repulsión en forma de domo, pocos segundos después la bala se devolvió a su lanzador acertando entre ceja y ceja. Sentía como su energía descendía de forma drástica. Necesitaba escapar—No conseguiremos pararte tan fácilmente—

—Tenemos que matarla—Acertó Ailane —

—No, niña tonta—Respondió el hombre—Enciérrala en una habitación aislada, luego iré a verle—Ailane asintió y se puso de pie—

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Tyron tras un largo silencio—

—Alguien que no tiene por qué estar aquí —Respondió Bondrewd—Vamos, tenemos que hablar—Por falta de energía Xana no podía hacerle frente, pero podía escapar. Puso ambas manos en el suelo y comenzó a soltar una gran carga energética que causó una grieta que se expandió rápidamente dejando vía libre para escapar, no sin antes golpear a Ailane: Absorbió la energía del escudo concentrándola en su puño que posteriormente golpeó con fuerza el pecho de su objetivo enviándolo a estrellarse contra una viga. Rápidamente subió por la rampa que separaba la superficie del parking—Debo felicitarte, te zafaste de nosotros usando trucos de magia—

—Tienes suerte—Susurró Xana antes de marcharse del lugar. Su plan había sufrido un grave revés, entre otras cosas no contaba con un gran gasto de energía de su parte, y eso evitó que pudiera usar habilidades más potentes. Tenía que encontrar a Aelita para reabastecerse, pues usar la poca potencia de la red eléctrica que había por la ciudad no bastaba—Mejor vuelvo al plan anterior—Pensó: El plan era esperar a que Aelita se fuera con Anthea para seguirlas a ambas y rescatarlas en ese lugar dando un golpe importante a los responsables de habérsela llevado—

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, Sam y Odd practicaban Skate en las pistas que habían estado yendo toda esa semana, pero, a sorpresa de ambos, el grupo que siempre estaba ahí había desaparecido, no les habían visto, quizás era demasiado temprano, pues el lugar estaba desolado.

—Este lugar está más solo que Kadic en verano—Acertó Odd—

—Es extraño, juraría que esos chicos no salen de aquí—Siguió Sam posándose en el borde de la pista con su skate—

—Igual les ocurrió algo—

—¿Tú crees? —Odd se encogió de hombros—

—Bueno, más espacio para nosotros—

Siguieron con su práctica por un largo rato hasta que el grupo de chicos llegó, se les notaba bastante preocupados.

—¿Habéis visto a David? —Preguntó uno de ellos con un semblante de angustia, Sam y Odd negaron con la cabeza—Es que no ha vuelto a casa en días, y su móvil no suena—

—Pues no lo hemos visto, pensábamos que estaba con vosotros—Respondió Sam, sacando un semblante de desespero en el grupo de muchachos—

—Iremos a buscar—Dijo uno de ellos, tras eso se marcharon—

Pasado un rato, Sam quería irse de ese lugar, estaba muy solitario y quería algo más privado con Odd, además de

—Esta noche mis padres se irán, ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —Propuso Sam, no era una mala idea, pero irse de Kadic era peor que faltar a clases—

—Suena bien, pero como me vaya de Kadic igual me expulsan—Respondió Odd, aunque podía intentar—Aun así, puedo intentarlo—Sam tenía mil y un ideas de qué hacer con él por la noche, unas divertidas, unas curiosas, otras lascivas, pero solo eran posibilidades—

—En ese caso nos vemos en el bosque por la noche, cerca de la Ermita—Asintió Sam, agarrando su skate—Mejor vámonos a otro sitio, esto está un poco aburrido—

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Odd subiéndose a su skate—

Simplemente se fueron con rumbo a Kadic.

Cuando Xana llegó a Kadic ya habían tocado la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, y se encontró con todos los estudiantes saliendo de sus aulas. No estaba de humor para hablar con alguien: Solo quería buscar a Aelita e intentar no acumular más errores.

Aelita salió con sus amigos encontrándose con Yumi en la puerta de la clase.

—¿Sabes si ha venido ya Chris? —Preguntó Aelita, de verdad quería mostrarle aquella maqueta—

—Sí, está con Jim al lado de las habitaciones—Respondió Yumi—¿Tantas ganas tienes? —Aelita asintió. Vio como Xana se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ella. Notó una de sus mejillas enrojecida y su ropa de deporte sucia con una mezcla de color rojizo que aparentaba ser sangre—¿Qué te pasó? —La mirada de la IA era de un absoluto odio—

—Necesito ener…—Agarró a Aelita del brazo con intención de llevársela, pero el grupo entero se vio en negativa y evitaron que pudiera hacerlo, hasta el punto de hacer que la soltara del brazo—

—No tan rápido—Inquirió Jeremy—Te has comportado muy raro hoy, dinos que pasa—

—…—Se quedó mirando a Jeremy con odio absoluto: Quería arrancarles el alma a bofetadas, pero si lo tocaba igual podría meterse en problemas. Se marchó sin decir más, ya encontraría otro momento para hablar con Aelita, no estaba de humor, y necesitaba tranquilizarse—

—Eso fue raro—Dijo Ulrich sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Xana—

—Estaba… golpeada—Añadió Aelita—¿De dónde vendrá? —

—No sé, pero mientras menos nos hable mejor—Dijo Jeremy—No sabemos qué trama y lo mejor será mantenerla vigilada hasta que lo sepamos—

Siguieron su rumbo hasta el edificio de las habitaciones encontrándose con un gran grupo de alumnos rodeando al batería de los Sub-digitales, Aelita y Ulrich sacaron un CD en un estuche, uno de Odd, que llevaba Ulrich, y el otro uno que compuso Aelita.

—¿Llevas el de Odd? —Preguntó Aelita al ver el CD que tenía Ulrich, y este asintió. Se acercaron a la gran masa de gente tratando de colarse entre las personas, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, hasta que Aelita finalmente llegó, entregándole en suyo a la primera—

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? —Preguntó Chris al ver el CD—

—Sí, espero que te guste—Tartamudeó Aelita ante la atenta mirada del muchacho—

—Haré audiciones luego, estoy buscando talentos para ser teloneros en los próximos conciertos de los Sub-digitales—Desveló el muchacho sorprendiendo y emocionando a las personas—

Aelita y Ulrich salieron de esa aglomeración de gente para volverse a encontrar con Jeremy.

—¿Tan rápido? —Preguntó el rubio. Ambos asintieron—

—Hay mucha gente y paso de esperar—Respondió Aelita al acto—¿Qué haréis ahora? —Preguntó a Ulrich y Yumi—

—Ayudaré a Ulrich con matemáticas—Dijo Yumi—¿y vosotros? —

—Iremos a una convención de informática que hay en el centro de la ciudad, será para distraernos—Respondió la pelirrosa tomando la mano de Jeremy—

Entraron a las habitaciones.

—Haré los deberes, te buscaré cuando termine—Dijo Aelita a Jeremy en la puerta de la habitación de este. Yumi y Ulrich se habían ido a la habitación de este último—

—Vale, te espero—Sin esperar respuesta, Aelita le dio un beso en los labios que se hizo ligeramente prolongado provocando un cosquilleo en Jeremy—

—Gracias—Susurró la pelirrosa antes de romper el beso e irse a su habitación—

Por el camino se detuvo un momento en la habitación de Xana; no olvidaba como la había visto, tenía muchas preguntas, pero a la vez tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle. Tocó la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Aelita y la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a Xana con una camiseta sin mangas con mascas de golpes por su piel visible. Haló a Aelita al interior de la habitación rápidamente para cerrar la puerta tras sí: Pudo ver el estado real en el que estaba después de aquella pelea, si bien pudo ser peor, tuvo suerte—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó inocentemente—Estás muy golpeada—

—…—No respondió, Xana se lanzó encima suya apresando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras la apoyaba sobre la cama. Sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, como si hubiera algo saliendo de él—Te dije que necesitaba energía—

—¿No puedes buscarla de otra manera? —Preguntó Aelita intentando zafarse de alguna manera—

—Tú estás enlazada con Lyoko, y eso hace que pueda absorber más energía que en cualquier otro sitio—Indicó la albina—Además, la potencia eléctrica de una ciudad es muy baja, así que no me vale—Comenzaba a apretar los brazos de Aelita, puso su mano libre sobre la frente de esta y comenzó a absorber su memoria, recuerdos y sentimientos, necesitaba una base por dónde empezar para moverse—

—¡No, para! —Suplicó Aelita al darse cuenta de lo que hacía—

—¿Qué más te da? —Preguntó Xana con voz grave y casi sin vida—Tengo toda tu memoria desde aquel día—Refiriéndose al día que la Sifosoa robó su memoria— soy lo que más te conoce ahora mismo, se cómo te comportas, lo que sientes y por quién lo sientes—Siguió—

—¿Por qué haces esto? —

—Para ponerte a salvo—Respondió Xana—Esa gente os quiere a ambas—

—Los hombres de negro…—Dijo, casi rindiéndose. Xana retiró su mano de la frente de Aelita—

—¿No te das cuenta? —Preguntó—Anthea no vino aquí por arte de magia, si lo hizo es porque esa gente busca algo de ti—

—Deja de intentar manipularme—Comenzó a patear el estómago de su captora, pero esta logró imponerse al poner una rodilla sobre su vientre y la mano libre sobre su pecho—

—Entonces ni se te ocurra decirle nada sobre Lyoko ni tu padre—Dijo de forma amenazante mientras la miraba a los ojos—

—No soy tan tonta—Respondió Aelita con dificultad—Si de verdad me conocieras esto no estaría pasando—

—No tiene caso hablar contigo—Suspiró Xana poniéndose de pie liberando a Aelita, esta de inmediato se levantó y abrió la puerta, quería escapar—Que quede entre nosotras, al menos guarda esto—Empujó a Aelita fuera del cuarto, solo para cerrar la puerta—

Aelita se fue a su habitación rápidamente, necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Llegó hasta su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la cama.

— _¿Buscan algo de mí?_ —Pensó, esas palabras habían sido extrañas— _Igual Jeremy tiene razón en que deberíamos mandarla a Lyoko otra vez_ —Siempre había tenido un pensamiento neutral en ese tema, pero esta vez ya era diferente—

Abrió sus libros y se perdió en ellos.

* * *

En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd las cosas eran un poco distintas, pues Ulrich y Yumi estaban haciendo deberes juntos, mientras esta última ayudaba Ulrich con matemáticas, asignatura que le daba ligera dificultad, pero era buena excusa para mantenerse cerca de ella.

—No se te da mal—Dijo Yumi al ver el resultado de unas operaciones matemáticas—

—No demasiado—Respondió el alemán—Es que si no buscaba ayuda al final terminaría suspendiendo—

Pasó un rato de extraño silencio hasta que Yumi habló.

—Y que, ¿Cómo llevas las cosas? —Preguntó la nipona intentando sacar un tema de conversación—

—Odd sale con Sam últimamente, así que me la paso solo jugando a la consola y evitando que Sissi me fastidie—Respondió Ulrich sin hacer mucho caso—¿Y qué tal tú con William? —

—No estamos saliendo—Respondió, intentando no sonar cortante—

—Os vi saliendo juntos de la academia—Atacó Ulrich, los celos lo invadían—

—¿Por qué te pones celoso? —Preguntó la nipona—Ya te dije que no estamos saliendo—

—Es que… no me agrada—Respondió cortante—

—A mi si, Ulrich, pero eso no significa que estemos saliendo—Aclaró—Te comportas peor que un niño pequeño—

—Entonces…—Iba a decirlo: "SAL CONMIGO", pero no sabía si podía funcionar, ¿Y si lo rechazaba?, ¿Y si se enfadaba y no le volvía a hablar? —…Nada, déjalo—

—No, dímelo—Insistió—

—No importa—

—¡Ulrich! —Se había ganado un regaño de la chica que le gustaba solo por su cobardía—

—¡Entonces sal conmigo! —La petición se quedó en el aire. Hubo silencio: ¿Lo arruinó todo? ¿Qué estaría pensando? Estaba terriblemente sonrojado —

—… ¿Tanto te costaba preguntarlo? —Dijo la nipona ya más tranquila—Saldré contigo—Fue una gran revelación, ¡Aleluya! —Con una condición—¿Qué podía ser? —Que no te pongas celoso cuando me veas hablando con William, y que dejes ese tema zanjado—Era una petición seria, pero si así se calmaba…—

—¿De verdad? —No se lo creía, ¿Acertó? Yumi asintió—Entonces…—

—¿Primero deberíamos tener una cita, ¿Verdad? —Sugirió la nipona—

* * *

Aelita había salido de su habitación para buscar a Jeremy como le había prometido. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de este, abriendo poco después.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó la pelirrosa—

—Será lo mejor antes de que se nos haga tarde—Respondió Jeremy casi al instante agarrando un abrigo, pues hacía frio y presagiaba llover—

Fue salir del edificio para encontrarse de frente con Chris.

—¿Eres Aelita Stones? —Preguntó el muchacho, la aludida asintió—Me encantó tu maqueta y quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas—Aelita se encontró con un problema, ¿Qué hacer? —

—Ve con él—Sugirió Jeremy, sorprendiendo a su pareja—Quizás te guste, yo estaré en la biblioteca por si terminas antes—

—¡Gracias, Jeremy! —Soltó la pelirrosa, dando un furtivo beso a su novio—¡No me tardaré! —Tras eso, y una corta charla se fueron del lugar—

Jeremy no estaba molesto, a pesar de querer una tarde junto a Aelita sin que alguno de sus amigos lo interrumpieran, el que ella lograra tener una entrevista con un hombre tan importante como era el batería de los sub-digitales era ya algo muy bueno, y él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Entró a la biblioteca y sacó su portátil, quizás estudiar idiomas pudiera distraerlo. No fue una buena idea, pues pasado un rato ya estaba bastante cansado de estudiar.

Xana entró a la solitaria biblioteca, iba con su habitual buso blanco, pues el otro había quedado destrozado, devolvió un libro y luego se puso a husmear por las estanterías buscando alguno que le interesara; solo iba por un libro, y no notó la presencia de Jeremy, quién carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—No sabía que te gustaba leer—Reconoció Jeremy, logrando ver aquel casi imperceptible moratón que tenía en su rostro—

—No sabía que estabas aquí—Respondió la IA—leí por internet que leer es entrar en la imaginación de su autor, profundo, ¿verdad? —Jeremy asintió—

—Aelita está con el batería de los sub-digitales, así que aprovecho para estudiar italiano—Añadió—¿Te sorprendió algo lo de esta mañana? —Preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema—

—Quizás este no sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso—Respondió con desinterés, pero no le importaba hacerlo—Pero no, no me sorprendió realmente, me esperaba que esa gente estuviera siguiéndola—cogió un libro y lo abrió para husmearlo—

—Espero que al menos no sea algo planeado por ti—Fue una pregunta trampa—

—Si hubiera sido cosa mía ambas las hubiera matado a ambas—Dijo con tono irónico, provocando malestar en Jeremy—Obvio que no lo planeé yo, pero tampoco me quedaré viendo cómo pasan las cosas—

—¿Qué harás entonces? —

—Deshacerme de Tyron es la solución, sí algo sale mal de ahí en adelante será un añadido—Jeremy seguía sin confiar, ¿por qué ese afán de matar? —

—¿No hay otra solución que no sea matarlo? —Preguntó, nervioso—

—Yo no veo una solución definitiva que incluya dejarlo vivo—Respondió la IA con seriedad—Si lo hago podría dar voz de alerta y eso solo empeorará las cosas—

—Matarlo tampoco resolverá el problema de inmediato—Respondió Jeremy, ya con ganas de seguir centrado en sus estudios—Quizás lanzar una vuelta al pasado…—

—¿Qué pretendes con eso? —Preguntó sin entender—¿Enfadarla? —

—No, quizás podamos ganar tiempo y… arreglar el problema de Anthea de una vez por todas—Xana se dio cuenta de algo—

—¿No crees que Aelita está ya lo suficientemente nerviosa esperando que sea mañana para que lances una vuelta al pasado y retrases las cosas? —Jeremy ya sabía eso, pero no encontraba una solución rápida, y vaya si la quería—No puedo criticar a los humanos por pensar en beneficio propio, yo lo hago siempre, pero en esta ocasión tú no vales nada, así que piensa un plan que haga que tu novia y su madre estén felices sin tener que intervenir de esa manera—Le había dado una lección de humanidad en pocos segundos, pero el sentido común ganaba a la lógica—Me paso mucho tiempo observando y estudiando como os comportáis para no darme cuenta de tus errores—

—Es que… no se me ocurre nada—

—Entonces déjame a mi hacer esto—Sugirió la IA clavando su mirada en Jeremy—

—No hagas ninguna tontería—Xana no comentó nada al respecto y simplemente se retiró de la biblioteca—

Odd llegó rápidamente en su Skate, Sam se había tenido que ir, pero la vería en la noche. No encontró a nadie conocido, salvo a Xana yendo a algún sitio de forma despreocupada, pero pensativa, no iba a acercarse a ella. Decidió ir a su habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó las voces de Yumi y Ulrich, abrió de golpe con intención de interrumpirlos, pero se encontró con que Yumi ya se iba.

—¿Qué hacíais los dos solos aquí? —Preguntó Odd de forma pícara—

—Estudiar—Respondió Ulrich mostrando sus libros—

—Ayudarle a estudiar—Respondió la japonesa—¿Qué tal con tu novia? —

—Estuvimos en la pista de Skate y luego nos fuimos a otro sitio—Respondió—Esta noche me veré con ella—

—Te la estás jugando, Odd—Le reprendió su compañero de habitación—

—Es Sam, tengo que aprovechar mientras puedas—Respondió—

—Mientras no expandas en grupo inesperadamente…—Siguió Yumi abriendo la puerta—Adiós chicos—Los aludidos también se despidieron—

—¿De verdad la verás esta noche? —Preguntó Ulrich, tumbándose en su cama y encendiendo su consola. Odd asintió—

—Sus padres estarán fuera un par de días y me ha dicho que le haga compañía, ya sabes, las chicas me aman—

—Hay gente con suerte y luego estás tú—Dijo Ulrich sin prestar mucha atención—

—¿Algún progreso con Yumi? —Preguntó Odd, pícaro—

—Le he dicho de salir, pero me ha dicho que lo hará si dejo de ponerme celoso cuando está con William—Respondió, sonrojándose—

—El gran Ulrich no pudo con su rival—Espetó Odd—

—Tú tampoco pudiste ligarte a Aelita, así que silencio—Respondió con molestia—

—Eso es agua pasada, Ulrich, Aelita está con Einstein—Respondió—Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó al final con el tema de Aelita? —

Habían pasado ya sus horas y el astro rey desapareció del cielo dando paso a la noche. Aelita y Chris se habían tardado bastante, por lo que Jeremy decidió que sería mejor no ir, pues se les haría tarde.

Era la hora de la cena, y Aelita estaba de camino a la cafetería, en el camino se encontró con Odd.

—¿Qué tal con Sam? —Preguntó la pelirrosa con un notable desasosiego—

—No quejo, a la noche iré con ella—Respondió Odd caminando al lado de Aelita—Ulrich me contó lo que sucedió—Dijo—¿Qué pensaste? —

—Aún no logro decidirme—Respondió. No le gustaba que Odd estuviera tanto tiempo con Sam, a pesar de ser lo más cercano a su pareja, se arriesgaba mucho—¿Te vas a arriesgar a irte de Kadic una noche? —Odd asintió—

—Volveré una hora antes de clases—Aelita tenía algo en mente, pero no quería decirlo—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Odd al notar su desconexión repentina—

—Ah, eh… no, estaba… pensando—Respondió con un balbuceo—Mejor vamos antes de que se llene la cafetería—Le gustaba estar con Odd, pues las cosas se salían de su rumbo y la hacía reír mucho, y a comparación de Jeremy era mucho menos celoso, o eso suponía… no sabía porque había pensado eso, peor aún, lo comparó con Jeremy. ¿Y si al final terminaba gustándole?, podía ser un serio problema pues él estaba saliendo con Sam—¿Sabes que el batería de los sub-digitales me eligió para hacer una prueba en un par de semanas en el estudio de grabación que hay cerca de aquí? —

—¡Muy bien! —Soltó—¿Te imaginas subida en un escenario frente a miles de personas? —

—Tiene que ser espectacular—Asintió—Igual tendré suerte, me dijo que soy la mejor que ha visto—

—Es un gran avance—Alagó—Por fin tendremos una súper estrella entre nosotros—

—No es para tanto—Respondió entre risas—Tampoco me hago muchas ilusiones por ahora—

—Pues tienes mi apoyo, princesa—Respondió el italiano, sacando una sonrisa a su compañera—

Era ya casi las once de la noche, Aelita dormía.

* * *

 ***Sueño de Aelita***

 ***Punto de vista de Aelita***

¿Dónde estoy?, me pregunté a mi misma mientras me veía caminar en medio de un tupido bosque.

—Esto… es familiar—Pensé, quizás haya algo por dónde empezar. Seguí caminando por un corto rato hasta llegar a un camino de cemento y ver una casa—La Ermita—Pensé, y me acerqué a la entrada, toqué la puerta repetidas veces solo para darme cuenta de que ya había alguien dentro y que estaba abierta. Entré. Escuché el tarareo de una suave y dulce voz que venía de la sala, me acerqué y vi a una pequeña sentada en el sofá jugando con… ¿Puck?, y esa niña… ¿Soy yo, pero de pequeña?, es que se ve igual a mi… Debe ser eso.

—Hola…—Saludé, casi sin entender, ella me miró y sonrió—

—¡Hola! —Saludó, su voz definitivamente era la mía, tiene que ser yo—Papá dijo que no tardaría—¿Papá?, Entonces esto es París quizás…—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dije, sentándome a su lado mientras observaba al señor Puck—

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo—Esto es muy raro—Sabes si… ¿Mamá vendrá? —Ojalá, niña—

—No lo sé, yo espero lo mismo—Dije, recostándome en el sofá mientras divagaba entre amargos recuerdos que no me dejaban en paz—

—Es que… Papá dijo que lo más posible es que no la viéramos otra vez —Su voz sonaba suplicante, casi como la mía… ¿Acaso no he madurado? —

—Tú espera, ya verás como aparece—Le dije, acostando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Nos pasamos un corto rato en silencio, pero algo llamó desagradablemente mi atención. Gruñidos—… ¿Qué… es eso? —

—¡Son ellos! —Gritó la niña, asustándose, ¡Maldita sea, no hagas ruido! —

—¡Baja la voz! —Le dije, agresiva, y me asomé a la ventana, pero un miedo interior me hizo agacharme: lobos. Recordé el camino para escapar—¡Sígueme! —Agarré su mano y nos levantamos, pero al llegar al pasillo nos encontramos con un lobo de pelaje negro en la puerta. Corrimos hacia la puerta del jardín trasero, abrí la puerta y salimos rápidamente, la cerré a pocos centímetros de que el lobo atravesara la misma, pude oír el impacto de sus garras y su aullido—¡Por aquí! —Abrí la puerta que baja al camino de la alcantarilla para llegar a la fábrica, tras pasar la cerré con fuerza. Corrimos por un rato hasta detenernos a mitad de camino. Ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba asustada, tanto como yo. Me senté a su lado intentando calmarla, pero era imposible, el miedo era por igual—Mamá…—Sollocé sin darme cuenta. Escuché un furioso gruñido. No…—

—¡Es él otra vez! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba asustada. El lobo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó de un salto a mí, de instinto o por habilidad logré esquivarlo, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de algo: El lobo pasó de largo, todo pasó en cámara lenta, resbalé en la acera y caí al agua, intenté con mis manos agarrarme a un inexistente apoyo: lo último que vi fue a la pequeña yo recibir un mordisco en el cuello por parte del lobo antes de sumergirme —

 ***Fin punto de vista de Aelita***

 ***Fin Sueño de Aelita***

* * *

Despertó de golpe, sudorosa y agitada. Fue una pesadilla corta pero intensa. Miró la hora.

—11:30—Leyó, tarde, cogió su móvil, ¿a quién llamar?, quería asegurarse de que su madre aún estuviera en la ciudad, no quería sentirse culpable de haberla visto sin irse con ella, pero no se podía pedir ayuda— _Xana seguramente esté dormida_ —Pensó, aún recordaba que estaba lastimada, y quizás no estuviera de humor— _Jeremy no querrá ayudarme por lo tarde que es_ —Pero…—¡ _Odd!_ —Con un poco de suerte aún estaría en Kadic, le escribió un mensaje.

* * *

 **Aelita: ¿Sigues aquí?**

 **Odd: Sí, me veré con Sam a media noche, ¿Por qué**

* * *

No respondió a ese mensaje, era buena señal. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, quizás debía caminar mucho, así que se puso su ropa normal junto con unas deportivas y un buso de color rosa; Había visto como Xana pasaba junto a Jim sin despertarlo, y quizás pudiera lograrlo.

Salió de la habitación con intención de salir, se fue por el pasillo con pasos lentos, suaves y muy silenciosos. Lograba escuchar los ronquidos de Jim a lo lejos, pero algo la alarmó, una luz de apagó de fondo y una chica salió del baño con rumbo a su habitación, y gracias a la oscuridad pasó sin mayor problema. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar donde Jim, ahí sentado, roncando: pasó de forma muy sigilosa y lenta, como un fantasma. Logró pasar de ese lugar y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

— _Qué lugar más oscuro_ —Pensó, pero chocó contra algo—

—¿Eh? —No, alguien—¿Ae…? —Le taparon la boca, no debía hacer ruido—

—Odd te voy a…—Susurró, furiosa, aquel susto fue impresionante. Agarró su mano y salieron de los dormitorios con dirección al bosque—

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó Odd al ver a Aelita vestida de esa manera—

—Quiero buscar a mamá—Respondió—Quiero verla y hablar con ella—

—¿No crees que ya es un poco bastante tarde para eso? —Dijo, dándose cuenta de la forma en que lo dijo—Hablo de la hora—

—¡Al menos quiero asegurarme de que siga aquí! —Respondió, exasperada—¿Me ayudarás? —Odd parecía pensarlo—

—Vamos, se lo preguntaré a Sam—Respondió, inseguro—No quiero dejarla plantada, además, Jeremy me mataría como me negara—

Se pusieron de camino a la Ermita.

—… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con Sam? —Preguntó Aelita en tono inocente—

—Ni idea, solo quiere compañía de alguien como yo—Respondió, ganándose una risa de Aelita—Es verdad—

—Ya, claro, ¿No será que no tiene más con quién salir? —Preguntó sin mala intención, y era en cierta parte cierto—

—Aparte de eso—Respondió—

Llegaron a los pocos minutos, encontrándose con Sam, esperando impaciente a Odd.

—Llegas temprano—Dijo Sam, acercándose a Odd y dándole un beso, algo que enfureció a Aelita, pero ninguno lo notó—

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió Odd—¿Quieres ayudar? —Preguntó—Estamos buscando a una chica—

—La verdad que sí, pero no me hace gracia dejar mi casa sola a estas horas—Aelita no podía enfadarse, tenía razón—¿Qué buscas exactamente? —

—Algún hotel cerca de aquí—Respondió Aelita—

—Todos se encuentran por la calle del metro hasta llegar al Parque de los Príncipes—Respondió—Si tienes suerte está ahí la persona que buscas—Aelita asintió—Hay una valla publicitaria en la acera con el mapa del distrito al principio de la calle—

—Gracias, me pondré a ello—Respondió, y se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero Odd la detuvo, no quería dejarla sola por la ciudad, menos a esa hora—

—¿Segura? —Preguntó Odd—Puedo llamar a alguien que te acompañe…—Aelita sonrió, y se acercó a Odd, dándole un beso en la mejilla—

—Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sola—Respondió la pelirrosa—Con suerte Xana estará siguiéndome—Dijo, y tenía sentido—Adiós, chicos—

Tenía una misión: encontrarla.

¿Lo logrará sola?

— **CONTINUARÁ** —

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan: Valkiria (Parte III)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos.**

 **Gracias a un compañero, Adrián, logré encontrar errores en mi forma de escribir, y lo notaréis a mitad de capítulo y a partir de este.**

 **Me gustan los POV, tengo ganas de hacer muchos, ya que me inspiré en el de Felikis, que recomiendo su historia: Code: Z**

 **Investigando, el Parque de los Príncipes y La torre de hierro se encontrarían relativamente cerca de Kadic.**

 **Ahora:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: El titulo me gusta. Un plan tiene que ser a prueba de errores, correcto. Una IA no siente pesar por los demás, solo le interesa su propia supervivencia. La tormenta se acerca, ya lo verás, tengo ganas de que todos la veías y me deis vuestra opinión. Poco más que comentar salvo agradecerte infinitamente por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, Draop, eres gigante. ¡Gracias!**

 **Titokenny01: Lo curioso es que Tyron no sabe los movimientos de Xana, y esta lo presume. A mí me encantó mucho, veo que a todos igual. Ahí es donde entro yo… vale no, pero sí, tengo muchos planes para Anthea, Aelita y Waldo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, leer y comentar! ¡Gracias!**

 **Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega, es un honor.**

 **Felikis "The God of the Z Porn": Es que el centro de la historia es Xana. El juego que sigue ahora mismo se limita a ir por el borde de todo y estudiar la situación. Tyron… no comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, maestro!**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 ** _Run like hell!_**


	11. Plan: Valkiria (Parte III)

**(Nota: En el capítulo leeréis algo relacionado con Sam y Odd: Ya sé que ellos no son así y tal… NO ODD, por lo menos, pero me cuesta mantener su personalidad, mis chistes y vaciles llegan a la línea de lo malo-perverso. Me disculpo por si os disgusta lo que leéis, disfrutad el capítulo)**

 **Plan: Valkiria (Parte III)**

Aelita sabía que tenía una misión, y no quería contratiempos, quería hablar con Anthea.

Era ya muy tarde en la noche, media noche pasadas, sabía que era muy peligroso, era entre semana, y las zonas aledañas solían estar solitarias. Le esperaba una larga caminata, pues desconocía el paradero de su madre. Llegó hasta el principio de la calle del metro, al lado del rio Sena, y pudo ver una valla publicitaria que tenía un mapa muy detallado del distrito, había bastantes hoteles y hostales por esa zona, quizás si buscaba por los más importantes la encontraría, pero a la vez debía cuidarse de los hombres de negro pues si la veían y la reconocían podía ser un problema demasiado grande.

— _Te encontraré_ —Se dijo a sí misma, decisiva, acto seguido se puso la capucha de su buso y salió en un breve trote por la acera, no había un alma salvo algunas personas entrando a sus casas y uno que otro bar abierto. No le gustaba, pero debía confiar en que Xana estaba siguiéndola. Entró al primer hotel que vio, era sencillo, nada especial—

—¿se te ofrece algo, cariño? —Preguntó la recepcionista, sorprendida por aquella inesperada visita—

—¿Sabes si aquí se hospeda Anthea Hopper? —Preguntó entre jadeos, la señora le miró por un par de segundos, tecleó en su ordenador, pero el resultado fue negativo—

—No, lo siento—Respondió, y Aelita, sin mediar palabra se dio vuelta y salió del lugar con un trote pesado—

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que llegó al siguiente, donde había algunas personas de traje que le miraban de forma escuda y curiosa, no le generaba ninguna confianza, menos por su apariencia: altos, blancos y con expresión de pocos amigos. Entró al hotel donde un recepcionista la recibió.

—¿Sabes si aquí se hospeda… Anthea Hopper? —Preguntó, tenía esperanzas de que fuera ese lugar, peor una vez más la respuesta fue inesperada—

—No, lo siento, no ha entrado nadie con ese nombre—Respondió el galante hombre—Pero creo que hay un hotel cerca donde puedes averiguar, está a un par de calles de aquí—Aelita asintió, se dio vuelta y siguió corriendo. ¿Hasta dónde más iba a llegar?, su estado actual le impedía pensar con claridad, pues su convicción no se rendía, solo quería verla, aunque fuera solo eso, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, su única familia estaba viva, y no quería perderla por un descuido tonto—

En un punto cerca del tercer hotel tuvo que detenerse, no podía más, estaba exhausta, pero su deseo le impedía rendirse. Un coche de policía se detuvo al lado de ella, del cual se bajó un hombre.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora de la noche un miércoles? —Preguntó el oficial—

—Me… perdí, y estaba… de vuelta al hotel—Respondió entre jadeos y tartamudeos—

—Ten cuidado, ya es tarde—Dijo—Buenas noches—Se montó a su coche otra vez y siguió su recorrido. Eso había sido extraño—

Siguió corriendo sin rendirse, entre antes llegara, antes tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Llegó a un hotel grande, no lujoso, pero si vistoso, había algunas personas que no daban confianza, hombres de negro, les tenía un odio profundo a esas personas, y debía ser cuidadosa, sabía lo que podían hacerle, pues ya intentaron atraparla, y quizás matarla, de no ser por la intervención de su padre. Se detuvo en la puerta, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico que hizo. Entró ya con las fuerzas recuperadas y se acercó al mostrador.

—Hola, ¿que se te ofrece? —Preguntó la recepcionista al verla, tenía un parecido a alguien…—

—¿Sabes si se hospeda aquí Anthea Hopper? —Ya le cansaba preguntar lo mismo. La recepcionista buscó en sus registros y asintió—

—Sí, pero nos dijeron que no dejáramos que nadie la interrumpiera—Respondió con cierta lastima—

—¿La chica de pelo rosa? —Preguntó un hombre que estaba limpiando, al parecer un empleado. Ambas asintieron—Salió con un tipo rubio y medianamente alto hace como media hora—Respondió. Aelita cayó rendida apoyando su cabeza sobre el mostrador. Que fallo—No sé si volverá luego—

—¿Le decimos que viniste a buscarla? —Aelita negó con la cabeza, eso era lo peor—

—No, gracias por la información—Salió del lugar con una suave caminata, estaba ya desmotivada, cansada y cada vez tenía menos idea de donde se encontraba. No iba a rendirse, pero lo tenía complicado si quería encontrarla entre toda la ciudad, tampoco llevaba mucho dinero, quizás un par de euros, pero no sabía qué hacer, ¿En dónde podía buscar en una ciudad tan grande?, quizás por los sitios famosos como los cercanos a la torre Eiffel, o sitios que los adultos pudieran frecuentar, aún con esas no sabía muy bien, también podía esperarla en los alrededores, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podía llevarle— _Quizás debería descansar un momento_ —Siguió por la misma calle hasta dar con un local de máquinas expendedoras que siempre estaba abierto, habían dos muchachos que no sabía si estaban bajo efectos del alcohol, drogas o ambas al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaban de mirarle. Vio una botella de agua, introdujo una moneda, tecleó, y retiró la botella con rapidez, al darse vuelta se encontró con esos muchachos cerca suyo, un frio recorrió su columna vertebral, pero logró salir del lugar sin hacer contacto visual. Estaba demasiado expuesta e indefensa contra esa gente para arriesgarse. No sabía dónde buscar, y el pensamiento de que se hubiera marchado de París comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su mente—

Sentía que alguien le seguía, alguien en una camioneta todoterreno le seguía los pasos desde que entró al segundo hotel, pero no lo había tenido en cuenta, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y solitario, miró de reojo, lo que incrementó su nerviosismo hasta llegar a niveles insospechados y solo se le ocurrió correr, no tenía fuerzas, pero era lo que debía hacer; en ese momento el coche encendió el motor y aceleró con fuerza hasta acercarse a ella, quién corría con torpeza, sus pies le pesaban y no daban abasto, tropezó con un bordillo de una baldosa que estaba salida, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra y raspándose las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, pero cuando se puso de pie casi instantáneamente, sintió una fría mano tapando su boca y otra agarrándola por el pecho, luchó, pataleó, intentó gritar hasta más no poder, pero era imposible, ¿era su final?.

No afortunadamente, pues cuando el hombre logró tumbarla sobre el asiento trasero del coche, su expresión, cubierta por unas gafas negras, se quedó pasmada: vio como un objeto filoso, quizás una estaca de madera, atravesaba su pecho mientras el otro simplemente caía muerto sobre el volante, Aelita se reincorporó tirando a un lado el cuerpo inerte de su captor y salió del coche con miedo, encontrándose de frente a la figura imponente de Xana, quién abrazó con un suave sollozo, su mirada no era de enfado, era neutral.

—Si ibas a salir a esta hora podías haberme avisado por lo menos—Dijo la peliblanca con recelo y con cierto disgusto en su voz, sin corresponder al abrazo—

—Lo… siento…—Sollozó, solo quería llorar—Quería verla, nada más—Lloró—¿De dónde… son? —Señaló a los hombres de la camioneta—

—Del servicio secreto francés, iban detrás de ti desde que dejaste uno de los hoteles—

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubieran hecho—Respondió—Gracias—

—Me impresionas que llegaras hasta este punto sin rendirte—Añadió la IA—¿Quieres ayuda? —Aelita asintió, rompiendo el abrazo—

—Me dijeron… que mamá había salido con Tyron del hotel, quizás se hayan ido—

—Creo suponer donde están—Respondió, tenía una lista de lugares—Estás… lastimada—Vio sus rodillas raspadas y sus manos enrojecidas y ligeramente manchadas de sangre—

—Me caí, por eso me atraparon, no es nada—Respondió con impaciencia—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Xana asintió, y agarró la mano de Aelita solo para guiarla al destino—¿Las viste seguro? —Xana se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—¿Entonces? —

—Creo saber dónde está—Respondió con parsimonia. Aelita estaba dudosa—

—Quiero entrar a ese hotel, presiento que… puede estar ahí—Sollozó, de verdad quería verla—Quiero… hacerlo sola—

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó con cierta desconfianza—Sabes lo que puede pasar si te atrapan—

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto sin llamar la atención—

—Estaré vigilándote, pero no prometo nada, así que intentaré quitarte gente de encima—Aelita asintió—

—Gracias—

Se acercaron hasta la puerta del hotel, peor había un inconveniente: Los empleados del hotel seguían ahí.

—¿Puedes distraerlos mientras busco en que habitación están? —Preguntó Aelita. Xana asintió y entró a la recepción donde los presentes se quedaron observando como ella se acercaba al mostrador, luego sintieron una ligera descarga eléctrica, y cayeron en un trance. Xana se fue a otro lugar del hotel junto con los empleados bajo su trance, dejando completamente libre la recepción, lugar donde se acercó Aelita y se dispuso a buscar—ático—Leyó en el ordenador tras encontrar el último registro con el nombre de Tyron—¿Y la llave? —Buscó entre cajones hasta que la encontró. Subió por las escaleras a pesar de haber un ascensor. Agradeció los solitarios y silenciosos pasillos que tenía el lugar—

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, apoyó su oído con esperanzas de escuchas algo, pero fue en vano, estaba vacío. Puso la llave, giró y abrió la puerta con delicadeza, realmente no había nadie. Entró y cerró la puerta tras sí, la habitación era bonita, pero extraña: había un corto pasillo donde había una puerta que daba con el baño, al final del pasillo estaba la habitación con un armario grande y un ventanal donde se podía salir a la terraza que daba con la calle. Aprovechado la estadía entró al baño donde se encontró con un espejo tan grande como la pared en la que estaba puesto y pudo fijarse en cómo iba: Cansada, nerviosa, lastimada. Se limpió con agua y luego se secó con una toalla colgada sobre un toallero. Salió del baño y entró a la habitación encontrándose con una mochila de color rosa y negro, una maleta de viaje pequeña y algunos documentos sobre un ordenador portátil, le dio curiosidad saber de quién era todo ese material, pero los papeles no daban mayor pista. Abrió el portátil, tenía contraseña que no le fue muy diferente romper usando la consola de comandos. El contenido era bastante curioso; datos y datos de informática cuántica de nivel muy avanzado, algunos datos de física cuántica y miles de datos de registro de un ordenador, aparentemente los datos eran de Anthea, pues encontró en una carpeta bastante escondida una foto suya que Jeremy había sacado para poner en sus datos de Kadic.

— _¿De dónde la sacó?_ —Se preguntó a sí misma, pero no pudo rastrear el destino, al parecer la foto había sido enviada desde otro ordenador—

Tras rebuscar un rato entre carpetas y carpetas solo encontraba los mismos datos de informática cuántica, por lo que decidió apagar el ordenador y dejarlo tal y como estaba. Se acercó a la mochila, y el solo olor que llevaba no le hizo dudar de quién era: Anthea. Se lanzó sobre la cama abrazando la mochila, el olor era inconfundible. Se quedó mirando al techo pensando.

— _¿Qué diría si me viera aquí ahora mismo?_ —Se preguntó— _Quiero decir, es tarde, pero no creo que se enfade… ¿o sí?_ —Se dijo a sí misma, pues quizás se había arriesgado demasiado, lo cual consideraba un logro persona bastante alto. Abrazando la mochila cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansada que casi llegó a dormirse, hasta que escuchó un ruido y unas voces muy familiares— _Maldición_ —Pensó, eran ellos ¿Qué hacer? Entre todas sus posibilidades lo primero que hizo fue abrir el ventanal y salir a la terraza, cerrando el ventanal con sus dedos de forma que no dejara pistas. Se escondió al lado de un armario, agachándose para aprovechar la oscuridad. Se propuso a escuchar—

—Vaya asco de día—Soltó Tyron—Lo peor es que aún no ha terminado—

—Suerte que mañana no tenemos nada que hacer hasta la tarde—Respondió Anthea con voz suave, se le notaba cansada—¿Sabes si llegó Bondrewd? —

—Está abajo esperando—Respondió con pesadez—Intenta comportarte, ya has tenido un día bastante malo—

—Sabes que estoy…—

—Y a mí no me importa—Interrumpió Tyron con agresividad. Aelita estaba furiosa, ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a hablarle así a ella? Quería intervenir, pero no podía y eso le producía mucha rabia e impotencia. El telefonillo de la habitación sonó—¿Qué querrá ahora? —Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar—Ese hombre quiere vernos otra vez—

—Vino de esa isla solo para molestarnos, como si no tuviera suficiente con el proyecto Cartago—Respondió—Lastima que esté financiando nuestro proyecto—

—Así es la vida—Dijo—Te espero abajo, quiere verme personalmente, no tardes—Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba. Aelita tenía una oportunidad, pero… ¿Y si Anthea estaba enfadada? ¿Era el momento necesario? Tenía que arriesgarse. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del ventanal muy lentamente, Anthea estaba acostada bocarriba sobre la cama, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos. Aelita se deslizó muy lentamente por la habitación, pero…—

—¿Dónde vas, jovencita? —Era la voz de su madre, y se notaba enfadada. Se sentó en la cama, obligando a Aelita a detenerse y darse la vuelta para mirarle—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para andar aquí? —Aelita no sonrió, caso contrario a Anthea, pues su enfado era bastante serio—

—¿Por qué dejas que te hable de esa manera? —Preguntó Aelita con enfado e impotencia—él…—Anthea se levantó y solo la abrazó para calmarla —

—Vale, ven aquí—Se sentaron ambas en la cama, Aelita apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Anthea—No te preocupes por eso, fue algo tonto—Intentaba tranquilizarse— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—Quería… asegurarme de que… aún siguieras aquí—Tartamudeó, de verdad que se sentía muy bien en ese momento—Tenía miedo de que te… fueras y… me dejaras aquí—

—Nunca haré eso, no volveré a dejarte—Tomó las manos de Aelita con suavidad—Te lo prometo—Era una promesa—¿Viniste sola…? —

—Si… bueno, no fue muy difícil—Sintió como Anthea pellizcaba su mano—¡Mamá! —Se sentía gratificante decir eso—

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, menos a esta hora, pudo pasarte cualquier cosa—No quería que se arriesgara—Te dije que confiaras en mi—

—Pero… no quería... dejarte ir…—Aelita comenzaba a sentirse mal, toda esa situación simplemente la superaba—¡Perdón! —Lloró sin darse cuenta—

—Ya, ya—Anthea solo podía consolarla, de verdad que había hecho mal en lanzarse a esa aventura—Me parece algo magnifico que llegaras hasta aquí tu sola, pero ahora mismo las cosas están demasiado tensas para que te arriesgues así—Eso no mejoraba las cosas. Aelita se sentó en la cama, mirando a Anthea de frente, esta deslizo sus dedos por las mejillas de su hija, quitando su capucha que impedía ver su rostro—Estás toda sudorosa, ven aquí—Jaló a Aelita hasta el baño y comenzó a limpiarla con una toalla ligeramente humedecida—Que linda…—

—Papá siempre dijo que me parecía a ti—Soltó Aelita—

—Pues es verdad, eres como verme a mí misma con tu edad—Asintió Anthea. Aelita bostezó, estaba muy cansada—¿No has dormido nada? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—Cuando vuelvas asegúrate de hacerlo lo más que puedas—Tras un último retoque…—Ya está, ahora si estás bien—

—Gracias, mamá—Se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza, su olor, su suavidad, su calidez... ¿Estaba en un sueño? —Quizás… deba irme—No quería, pero tampoco quería que la descubrieran—

—Yo igual, tengo algo que hacer—Anthea estaba dudosa—Intenta salir por la salida de emergencia, hacerlo por la principal es muy peligroso, están Tyron y un hombre que lo mejor será que no conozcas—

—¿Es peligroso? —

—Es muy misterioso, le dicen el insólito porque hace las cosas a sangre fría y es un sinvergüenza sin cuidado ( **1)** —Respondió—Mejor no conocerlo—

Salieron de la habitación del hotel cogidas de la mano. Aelita acompañó a su madre hasta el ascensor.

—¿Mañana? —Preguntó Anthea—

—Mañana—Respondió Aelita, se dieron un último abrazo y separaron sus caminos. Aelita abrió la puerta de emergencia y se encontró con unas escaleras exteriores que daban a la calle de atrás del hotel, una oscura y no concurrida, bajó rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido, la tensión en su cuerpo había subido a niveles desproporcionados y le era difícil mantener la concentración en ese momento. Llegó hasta el final donde volvió a entrar al hotel encontrándose con un pasillo corto y dos puertas, una que volvía a la recepción y otra que daba al exterior, abrió la segunda, debía buscar a Xana e irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero la desgracia le sonrió y se encontró con un coche negro pasando en ese momento, lo peor fue cuando hizo contacto visual: hombres de negro. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió a la otra, intentó abrirla pero era muy pesada, le dificultaba mantenerla— _Vamos, vamos, vamos…_ —Escuchó como la puerta del exterior se abría a la vez que dos hombres de traje negro con unas gafas del mismo color que tapaban su identidad entraban al pasillo: Uno de ellos desembolsó su pistola _Beretta_ y disparó a quemarropa justo cuando Aelita cruzó la pesada puerta que daba al hotel, pero fue un desafortunado encuentro, pues una de las balas logró impactarla en su antebrazo izquierdo justo cuando la puerta se cerró, soltando un grito de dolor y desesperación, sentía un dolor y una sensación punzante en todo su brazo que le impedía moverse: solo veía como la sangre descendía por su brazo hasta caer al suelo— _Ayuda.. mamá…_ —Susurró mientras lloraba por el dolor; su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, comenzó a caminar apoyada sobre una pared, tenía que llegar hasta el final del pasillo, pero el shock y el dolor simplemente se lo impidieron, cayendo al suelo bocarriba mientras sostenía su brazo herido. Escuchó una voz—

—¿¡Estás bien!? —Preguntó una voz bastante alterada, era una Anthea La puerta de la salida de emergencia comenzó a abrirse—Ven, vamos—Levantó a Aelita con intención de llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero fue tarde—

—¡Alto ahí! —Gritó uno de los hombres de negro tras pasar por la puerta, apuntando con su pistola listo para disparar—Ni un paso más—Con la pistola en alto se acercó a Aelita—

—¿¡Pero que le habéis hecho!? —Preguntó bastante alterada con lágrimas en sus ojos—¡Os estáis equivocando! —

—La vimos escapando del hotel, es una sospechosa—Respondió con agresividad. Aelita no resistió la tensión y gritó—

—¡AYUDA! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y su petición fue escuchada: Hubo un estruendo de la pistola al ser disparada junto con el sonido del casquillo tocando y rebotando en el suelo, pero esta nunca llegó a su destino, pues Xana entró rápidamente y logró parar la bala con un campo de repulsión que luego deshizo dejando caer la bala al suelo, tras eso llegaron los empleados junto con Tyron y Bondrewd acompañado de unos hombres de negro—

—No son de los nuestros—Dijo finalmente Bondrewd. Xana se lanzó al ataque: Cargó contra los hombres de negro que dispararon a Aelita, tumbando a uno y lanzando al otro contra la puerta. Se acercó al primero, metiendo la punta de su zapato en la boca de este y luego moviendo su pie hacia abajo, rompiendo la mandíbula del hombre quién cayó inconsciente en ese momento, el segundo se reincorporó y disparó contra Xana, pero las balas nunca salieron de la pistola, Fue golpeado en el vientre y luego su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared resquebrajándose en pedazos. Todos miraban atónitos: los mató sin pensar, sin importar quienes eran, a sangre fría—Sublime—

—Me desharé de ellos—Dijo la albina cruzando mirada con Aelita, quién asintió bastante nerviosa y aturdida. Cargó los cuerpos en su hombro y salió por la puerta trasera—

—Será mejor llevarla al hospital—Sugirió Anthea, los presentes asintieron—

—Te llevaré—Ofreció Bondrewd, ordenando a uno de sus hombres a llevar a Aelita y Anthea a un coche—Tyron, quédate aquí, se nuestros ojos—

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Atónito, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, salieron de camino—

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —Preguntó Anthea quitando cuidadosamente el buso de Aelita del cuerpo de esta—

—duele… mi brazo…—Se quejó, estaba llorando, sentía como su brazo se entumecía lentamente a la vez que sentía algo similar a pinchazos en la zona del impacto—Perdón—Se disculpó entre lágrimas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre—

—Estarás bien, ya verás—

—Tuviste mucha suerte, esa gente no quería verte viva—Respondió Bondrewd—Tómalo como una lección—

—Fue una mala casualidad—Respondió Anthea—

—Tenías razón, era muy peligroso, no debí…—Se estaba lamentando, le habían advertido, pero su deseo de verla la lanzó directo a la boca del lobo. Anthea solo podía abrazarla para consolarla. Notó como aún salía sangre del agujero dejado por la bala—¿Estamos lejos? —

—Ya llegamos—Respondió Bondrewd, y cuando el coche se detuvo Anthea salió a prisa con Aelita y entraron en el hospital, al ver su estado, los doctores no perdieron tiempo, y la guiaron a una habitación, Anthea se quedó fuera—

—¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó uno de los doctores llegando a toda prisa—

—Adolescente de unos 13 años con impacto de bala en el antebrazo izquierdo, pérdida de sangre y está parcialmente consciente—Respondió una enfermera—

—Tenemos que sacarle la bala y asegurarnos de que no afectó los nervios—Eso fue lo último que escuchó Aelita, pues uno de los presentes le colocó una mascarilla y cayó en un profundo sueño—

* * *

Odd y Sam habían llegado a casa de la segunda hacía contados minutos, estaba bastante alejado de Kadic, pero no era un problema para nuestro casanova. Era algo humilde, se notaba la pobreza.

—Vamos a mi habitación—Inquirió Sam guiando al rubio a esta. No era muy grande, una cama algo pequeña, un escritorio y poco más. Hacía frio—

—¿Podremos dormir los dos…? —Parecía una pregunta seria, pero él sabía la respuesta de Odd—

—¿Trajiste la película que te dije? —Preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de Odd, y este asintió sacándola de su mochila—SAW 3, genial, vamos a verla—Se fueron a la sala de estar donde había un televisor y un reproductor de DVD, colocando la película en este. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Odd sentado en una esquina del Sofá mientras Sam estaba acostada en toda la extensión de este, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su pareja. La película comenzó su reproducción, una película de terror muy buena, tenía su gusto. Ambos se divertían viendo, pero hubo un momento en el que alguien moría dolorosamente, y las miradas de Odd y Sam se encontraron, esta se levantó y se sentó sobre el regazo su novio, solo para besarlo lentamente, suave y constante, dejando la masacre en segundo plano. Rápidamente lo que parecía una simple prueba se transformó en una provocación. Sam atacaba los labios de Odd con violencia, realmente el ambiente se había calentado demasiado. Se miraron—Luego la terminamos de ver, vamos a mi habitación—Guiados por el deseo adolescente llegaron a la habitación, las ropas fueron desapareciendo entre beso y beso hasta que solo quedaron con lo mínimo, bragas y bóxer. Algo cruzó por la cabeza de Sam—¿Traes protección? —

—No pensé que llegaríamos a este punto—Asintió el italiano—

—Que poco previsor eres, estás con tu novia y no están sus padres, ¿Qué no podría pasar? —Respondió—Creo que… tengo uno, espera—Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones, pero no encontró nada, así que fue a la habitación de sus padres y volvió casi de inmediato, dejando caer un cuadradito de aluminio al lado de la cama—¿En dónde estábamos? —Siguieron en su tanda de besos hasta pasar a ligas mayores—¿Sabes cómo se pone? —Era una pregunta por la ocasión. Rompió el cuadradito con los dientes sacando su contenido. Sam estaba sobre Odd, quién estaba acostado en la cama bocarriba—

—Seré gentil—

—Eso debería decirlo yo—Tras colocarle el preservativo siguieron con su trabajo—

Pasó un rato largo hasta que terminaron, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, lo habían hecho varias veces más sin el preservativo, pero eso no era problema, el problema era que ya estaban demasiado cansados.

—Esto fue impresionante—Dijo Sam entre jadeos—Te quiero mucho, Odd—

* * *

Anthea esperaba ya desesperada por una noticia de su hija, le habían pedido datos de ella y tuvo que dar los que apenas conocía. Ya había pasado una hora, eran la una y media de la mañana y estaba sola en la sala de esperas, Bondrewd se había ido, pero solo bastaba una llamada para que volvieran por ella.

Había una máquina de cafés, se acercó y sacó uno, necesitaba calmarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió un doctor con una expresión satisfecha, pero cansada.

—Muy buenas noticias, Aelita está bien, los exámenes no muestran nada más, la bala causó daños en el musculo inferior de su antebrazo que tardarán unas semanas en curarse, pero salvo eso su movilidad en ese brazo es perfecta, pero duele—Resumió el galeno—Está despierta, pero no haga mucho ruido, está aturdida aún por la impresión—Como si fuera un motor a reacción, Anthea entró rápidamente a la habitación y la pudo ver ahí, con sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y una venda alrededor del antebrazo. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo, de verdad que se sentía culpable de todo ello—

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien—Susurró Anthea antes de romper el abrazo—¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Con sueño, y siento que mi brazo se quema—Respondió suavemente—Creí que iba a morir—

—Nunca digas eso, fue culpa mía decirte que te fueras por ahí—

—Fue culpa mía por haber ido a buscarte en primer lugar—Respondió Aelita mirando a otro lado—

—Aún con esas… no dejo de sentir que te hice daño—Se sentía muy culpable—

—Eso no importa, mamá, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, y eso he conseguido—Miró a Anthea y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta—Quizás ese hombre tiene razón—Anthea arqueó una ceja—Debo tomar esto como una lección, quizás me haga más fuerte en el futuro, ¿No crees? —Anthea rio tierna, de verdad era su hija, no había la más mínima duda—

—Esa es mi niña—Besó su frente—¿Quién era la chica que intervino? —

—Es… alguien, no la conozco de mucho, pero me estaba siguiendo—Mintió, de verdad que no quería decirlo—Pero le debo la vida por salvarme—Respondió—Ahora solo pienso en que decirles a ellos—Refiriéndose a sus amigos—

—La verdad—Sugirió—Quizás lo entiendan, se enfadarán por arriesgarte, pero créeme que si son comprensibles entenderán perfectamente y lo tendrán en cuenta—

—Y lo son, pero ellos siempre son los que cuidan de mí, el que casi muera me hace ver bastante frágil—Respondió—Son… lo que más quiero ahora mismo—Había tantas cosas que contarle—

Se quedaron hablando de sus cosas hasta que uno de los enfermeros entró a la habitación.

—Vale, Aelita, los exámenes finales no muestran más signos de daño en tu antebrazo salvo el desgarro del músculo y un ligero roce en el hueso, te dolerá los primeros días pero el dolor desaparecerá luego de media semana más o menos, a partir de ahí tendrás que cuidarte—Informó el médico con rapidez—Apenas terminemos el informe podrás marcharte, debes descansar—Miró a Anthea—Y que coma bien, ha perdido mucha sangre, debería descansar bastante—Miró su portapapeles—Te daremos un justificante para tu academia, no debes hacer ejercicio que incluya uso de las manos—Aelita asintió—Os traeré el informe y podréis iros—

—Gracias—Respondió antes de que se marchara—Que lastima que mi buso favorito ahora esté manchado de sangre—

—Cuando estés conmigo te compraré el que quieras—Dijo Anthea, en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación, era Xana—

—Gracias por salvarme, te debo una—Dijo Aelita, recibiendo el buso blanco de Xana—Gracias—Le quedaba grande, y holgado—

—Te dije que hacer eso era muy peligroso—Respondió la IA casi con un susurro—Ah, hola, encantada de conocerte—Fue demasiado neutral para realmente expresar un sentimiento—

—…encantada—respondió Anthea, fue extraño responder a ese saludo—

—Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba algo concurrido fuera—Aelita negó con la cabeza—Será mejor marchar a Kadic cuanto antes—Aelita asintió—

—Yo… la llevaré, puedes acompañarnos, si quieres—

—En ese caso te esperaré en la entrada—Aelita asintió—

—Gracias por el buso—Tras eso Xana se marchó—

—Parece que se preocupa por ti—Inquirió Anthea—

—Se habrá sentido mal por mí o algo—Respondió—Solo quiero irme a casa—

Pasaron unos minutos.

—Vaya día más desastroso—Opinó Anthea soltando un suspiro—

—Aparte de esto, es el mejor día para mí en mucho tiempo—Suspiró—Pude volver a verte y me arriesgué a mí misma a hacerlo, quizás parezca poco, pero a mí me parece bastante recompensa—

—También es verdad, quizás estaba pensando solo por mí misma—Aelita estiró su brazo izquierdo, dando un quejido de dolor—¿Qué se siente? —

—Quema, y siento la mano entumecida—Respondió—Ya podría irse el dolor pronto—

El doctor entró en la habitación con unos cuantos papeles.

—De acuerdo, Aelita, puedes irte, pero ya sabes, descansa y come cuando llegues a casa—Ambas asintieron, agradecieron al doctor, agarraron la documentación que les entregó y salieron del lugar—

El coche que llegó las recogió a los pocos minutos y las llevó a Kadic.

—Lo mejor será que conserves esto—Le dio toda la documentación a Aelita cuando llegaron a Kadic—

—Gracias por lo de hoy, mamá—Se acercó a Anthea y la besó, la abrazó y la estrujó. La quería demasiado—Hasta mañana—Se despidió, salió del coche y al pasar del portón se encontró con Xana—

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la albina sentada en un banco. Aelita asintió—

—Me dolerá—Dijo—Pero, eso, gracias por protegerme—

—Pude evitar que te hirieran, pero esos desgraciados aparecieron de la nada—Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Me sirvió para hablar mucho con mamá, por eso te debo una—Respondió—Y gracias por tu buso, el mío mamá decidió tirarlo porque estaba quemado y manchado—

—Puedes quedártelo—Se puso a pensar—Si necesitas algo solo tienes que avisarme—

—Lo sé—Dijo antes de bostezar—Quiero irme a dormir—

—Te llevaré a tu habitación—

Llegó la mañana a Kadic, los relojes comenzaron a sonar como si fueran una orquesta que a nadie les gustaría escuchar. Aelita se despertó, apenas si había dormido, tenía demasiada pereza, pero alguien abrió la puerta.

—Se te hace tarde—Era la voz de Xana—

—Quisiera seguir durmiendo—Dijo, dormida bocabajo, y al darse la vuelta para levantarse se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo, casi soltando un grito—Duele…—

—Y te dolerá más cuando te duches—Se fueron ambas a las duchas, apenas si había chicas, algunas quedaban, pero se estaban terminando de duchar—

—No quiero quitarme la venda, ¿puedes hacer algo? —Xana asintió, y creó un pequeño micro escudo de energía con sus manos, que luego se aferró al brazo de Aelita. Entraron a las duchas, realmente no estaba tan mal. Era relajante. Minutos después, cuando el escudo se desvaneció, se vistieron y bajaron a la cafetería—No sé cómo explicarles esto—Era difícil, se preocupaba más por la reacción de Jeremy. Se acercó y agarró una bandeja con su desayuno—

—Buenos días—Dijeron todos al unísono al encontrarse en una mesa, Odd estaba con ellos, tenía pinta de haber dormido realmente muy poco—

—¿Por qué llevas su buso? —Preguntó Ulrich al notarlo—

—Veréis… tengo que deciros algo—Comenzó Aelita buscando apoyo en Xana—Ayer en la noche me escapé de Kadic… a buscar a mamá—Hizo una pausa—Y la encontré en un hotel, pude hablar con ella, pero cuando me iba… bueno… ocurrió algo…—Se remangó el brazo izquierdo del buso dejando ver la venda. La expresión de todos cambió a una de sorpresa—

—Salió por la puerta trasera del hotel y se encontró con dos hombres de negro que la confundieron… creo, y al escapar le dispararon—Resumió Xana, quitando de encima un gran peso a Aelita—

—¿¡Y no hiciste nada!? —Preguntó Jeremy, alterado—

—Sí, de hecho, me siguieron hasta el interior del hotel y ahí Xana se deshizo de ellos—Respondió—Le dije que quería hacerlo sola, por eso no pudo hacer nada al principio—La albina asintió—Me sirvió de mucho, mamá me llevó al hospital y pude hablar mucho con ella, lo cual… me tranquiliza—

—Eso no quita que estés herida—Siguió Yumi—

—Lo sé, pero fue mi culpa por ir, así que… estoy bien—Respondió—Me dijeron que me dolería un tiempo, y que intentara no hacer fuerza, ya que afectó el músculo—Miró a Jeremy—Mira el lado bueno, pude hablar con ella—

—Pero casi te hacen… demasiado daño—Respondió este con una real serenidad—¿Y qué has pensado? —

—Voy a irme con ella—Respondió rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando—Me dijo que tiene intención de comenzar de nuevo en otro sitio, y que París le gustaba mucho, y que con suerte en un par de meses estaría todo solucionado—

—¿Entonces te vas, pero volvéis? —Preguntó Odd sin entender—

—Se supone—Respondió—A no ser que alguien tenga un plan—Las miradas se fijaron en Xana—

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? —Preguntó la aludida en tono casi sarcástico—Sí, tengo uno, vosotros fingid que no va a pasar nada, de aquí a la otra semana estaréis aquí, lo prometo—Eso elevaba las esperanzas de todos—

—Aún con esas te extrañaremos—Asintió Yumi—

—Podríamos vestir a Jeremy de mujer para cubrir ese hueco mientras ella no está—Sugirió Odd, causando una carcajada general—

—Con una peluca y dos manzanas en los pechos—Ironizó Jeremy casi riéndose—Vaya ocurrencias tienes, Odd—

El día había comenzado mejor de lo esperado. Pasaban las horas, desatándose una tormenta sobre París que no presagiaba parar.

Llegó el recreo, y se refiguraron en la cafetería otra vez.

—Hace días que no sale el sol—Comentó Jeremy, sentado al lado de Aelita y Ulrich—

—Ya podría, hace demasiado frio—Asintió Ulrich—

—Pues bien, calentitos que estabais ayer en la habitación—Dijo Odd, ganándose una mirada por parte de Yumi y Ulrich—

—¿A sí? —Preguntó Aelita casi riéndose por su reacción—

—No… fue nada—Respondió Ulrich sensiblemente sonrojado. Xana se sentó al lado de Yumi en ese momento—

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó a la peliblanca—

—Recuperando un abrigo—Respondió, y si, llevaba en ese momento su buso negro—

—Oh, por cierto, es bastante cálido este buso—

—Te lo regalo—

—Tengo una pregunta—Añadió Odd cambiando de tema—Tienes un cuerpo de mujer, pero, ¿Piensas como tal? —Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Soy una IA, así que no tengo género, podría estar controlando de la misma manera a un hombre y me comportaría como tal, el caso es adaptarse—

—¿Algoritmo evolutivo? —Preguntó Jeremy, y Xana asintió—Impresionante—

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad: Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases. Los guerreros de Lyoko se encontraron en la puerta de la clase.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Yumi—

—No realmente—Respondió Aelita, estaba muy tranquila, sabía que todo se resolvería, solo debía tener mucha paciencia—

Solo con salir pudo ver a Delmas esperándola en la puerta de su despacho.

—Nos vemos luego—Entró al despacho del director y se encontró con Tyron y Anthea, quién le guiñó un ojo. Se sentó sobre su regazo—

—¿Qué tal sigues? —Preguntó en un susurró—

—Igual—Respondió con calma—

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué decidiste, Aelita? —Preguntó Delmas rápidamente, estaba ocupado—

—No es fácil—Dijo—Pero… quiero ir con ella—Delmas no podía pararla, pero quería, era una de sus mejores alumnas—

—Pues espero que te vaya todo muy bien, y espero verte de nuevo por aquí algún día—Aelita asintió—

—Aquí tienes lo que pediste—Dijo Tyron entregándole un par de folios con datos de Anthea y él—

—Dadme un momento, haré el cambio en sus papeles para que me regaléis una firma y estaría todo concertado—

—Ya verás cómo lo pasarás mejor con nosotros—Dirigiese a Aelita, pero esta la miraba con desconfianza después de lo que había escuchado—

Pasaron un par de minutos.

—Firmadme aquí, este es el papel que tenéis que dar al otro instituto al que vaya para completar la transferencia—Tyron y Anthea firmaron el papel. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo confiar en que Xana tuviera un plan, Aelita debía confiar en ella, aunque esa idea le disgustase—

—Bueno, todo listo, puedes recoger tus cosas—Se despidió el director, y tras un intercambio de palabras Anthea acompañó a su hija a su habitación, seguida por sus amigos—

—Supongo que no te veremos más—Dijo Odd, fingiendo lastima—

—Espero que lo hagamos pronto—Respondió Aelita siguiéndole la corriente.

—No sabía… que aún tuvieras al señor Puck—Dijo Anthea al verlo sobre la cama de Aelita—

—No se separa de él—Añadió Jeremy—

—Recuerdo cuando Sissi intentó quitármelo, menos mal dejó de molestarnos—Siguió Aelita. Pasó un rato hasta que todos se encontraron en el portón de Kadic, era momento de una para nada fingida despedida, que quizás podría ser una real en caso de que…—Quizás… sea tiempo de despedirnos—Se acercó a Jeremy y lo abrazó y lo besó— _Gracias, de verdad, tengo que agradecerte todo de alguna madera_ —Susurró a este—

— _No tienes porqué, tengo suficiente con que estés con ella_ —Respondió con serenidad—

—Muchas gracias chicos, espero veros pronto—Tras una despedida que se hizo larga…—Adiós—

—¿Puedes rastrear su móvil? —Dijo Xana a Jeremy, apareciendo de la nada, pues no estaba presente—

—Sí, te mantendré al tanto—

—Apenas sepamos donde vivirá con Anthea iré por ellas—

—Hazlo rápido, por favor, no quiero que caiga en manos de esa gente—

—Confía en mí, se lo que hago, esta guerra contra esa gente no durará mucho—

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: La otra cara de la moneda.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **La despedida se hizo MUY sosa, pero bueno, tampoco quería alargar más el hilo.**

 **Bondrewd, a falta de nombres concretos en la serie y libros, será uno de los tantos que participaron en el proyecto Cartago que aparecerán aquí.**

 **Y… eso.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Titokenny01: Feliz año para ti también, Víctor. Sí, Jeremy lo tendrá, solo que ahora, primero otras cosas sobre Aelita. Gracias por Comentar, Víctor. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Felikis: Record XD. Lo de la actitud de Xana te lo expliqué en su momento, y también expliqué aquí porque era algo humana. Lo del Somier, por favor XD. Lo de Ulrich y Yumi será algo así como: Crónica de una tragedia anunciada, Bueno, eso. ¡Gracias por comentar, maestro!**

 **Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Loboplateado2541: No puede, si termina bien sería algo muy predecible. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: No te preocupes por eso. En este caso fue una decisión bastante condicionada. EL Plan A suele ser el mejor, aunque las películas digan lo contrario. La ira puede ser una buena fuente de fuerzas, pero te cansa muy rápido, bien dicho. Pues eso, poco más que comentar. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, aprecio estos comentarios como no tienes idea, Draop. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Y a vosotros igual.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Hasta otra**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never give up, never surrender_**


	12. Plan: Valkiria (Parte IV)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte IV)**

 **La otra cara de la moneda**

Aelita estaba bastante satisfecha, aunque tenía preguntas, y Tyron no le expresaba mucha confianza. Estaba sentada en la parte de atrás junto con Anthea, mientras este y el conductor iban delante.

—¿Ahora a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Aelita, tenía curiosidad de saber qué vida podría esperarle—

—Tenemos que hacer antes una cosa, y luego marcharemos a casa—Respondió Anthea, sentada a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle. Era simplemente maravilloso—

—Entre antes lleguemos más tiempo tendremos luego—Dijo Tyron con voz gélida, no se le veía demasiado interesado—Por cierto, quería preguntarte…—Eso llamó la atención de Aelita—¿tienes conocimientos sobre informática cuántica? —Se quedó pensando, ¿Qué tramaba?

—Pues… si—Respondió, realmente no quería decirle mucho, no sabía que tenía en mente—Práctica y teórica—Eso fue una buena señal para Tyron—¿Por? —

—Nada especial, solo preguntaba—Aelita podía notar una ligera tensión en el ambiente, al parecer su madre no estaba a gusto con esa conversación, ocultaban muchas cosas, y comenzaba a molestarle—

 ***Flashback***

 ***Punto de vista de Aelita***

Caí en mi cama como una piedra, me estoy muriendo de sueño y no siento mi brazo. Giré la cabeza y vi que aún no se había ido, era un dolor insoportable.

—La curiosidad mató al gato—Dijo con voz impostada mi acompañante—La diferencia es que tú sobreviviste porque tuviste suerte—

—¿Intentas molestarme? —Pregunté, ya conocía como era, siempre intentando sacar provecho de todas las situaciones—No te molestes, tengo tanto sueño que no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera—Escuché una risilla apagada—

—Anthea sabía que esa gente podía hacerte daño—

—Sí, pero, ¿Cómo sabía que ellos estarían ahí? —Pregunté, no tenía caso, fue una coincidencia, ¿o no? —Tu misma dijiste que me estaban siguiendo desde hacía tiempo—

—Solo digo que ella sabía que si te veían intentarían matarte—Aclaró—No estoy diciendo que ella supiera que estarían ahí—Eso ya lo sé—

—Intentaron matarme una vez, ¿lo olvidas? —Negó con la cabeza—¿Entonces? —Se quedó mirando al infinito por unos segundos—

—Solo… evita que esa gente te vea otra vez—Asentí. No podía culparla, casi muero, tuve mucha suerte, aun con esas, tengo un mal presentimiento—

—¿Qué ocultas? —Pregunté tentando a la suerte, y al parecer di en el blanco—

—Ella no quiere que estés cerca—Iba a decir algo, pero ya había pasado por esto antes, se refería a otra cosa—Sabe que estando tú cerca pueden chantajearla más fácil, y eso solo la expondría demasiado—

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —

—…Intuición—

—Al menos dime que harás algo para evitarlo—Pregunté con voz apagada, estaba ya casi dormida. Xana no respondió, se fue de la habitación lanzándose al vacío desde la ventana—En fin…—Cerré los ojos y me dormí muy rápido—

* **Fin del Flashback***

Qué extraña sensación tengo, el ambiente estaba cargado, al parecer lo que decía Xana comenzaba a tomar forma muy rápidamente… Qué más da, mientras no le hagan… daño…

Caí en cuenta de que solo estaría con ella, muy lejos de Kadic… Espero no pase nada en estos pocos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó mi madre tras un largo silencio—

—Me pica—Sentía una sensación picosa justo debajo de la venda, pero no toleraba el más mínimo contacto—Y me duele—

—Eso te pasa por salir a esa hora de la noche—Dijo Tyron en voz molesta. Que irritante—

—…—Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, no era mentira, pero tampoco le interesaba lo que hiciera, Por una vez, deseaba que una persona que era cercana a mí, aunque políticamente, muriera—

—Hemos llegado—Anunció el conductor. Nos paramos al lado de un gran edificio, Tyron y el hombre bajaron casi inmediatamente—

—No te separes de mi—Dijo mamá con voz trémula antes de descender del coche. Ahora estoy asustada—

Entramos al edificio, era normal, casi de oficinas, pero los hombres de negro presentes le daban un toque muy oscuro a la situación. Agarré la mano de mamá con fuerza, y esta me miró dedicándome una sonrisa casi forzada. Entramos en una sala de juntas donde había unas diez personas reunidas y… el hombre de ayer, Bondrewd se llamaba si mal no recuerdo.

—Bienvenidos—Saludó una voz anciana desde algún lugar de la sala—Tomad asientos—Mamá me indicó sentarme al lado de ella, y obedecí—Vemos que tenemos una invitada—

—Sí, hemos recuperado a Aelita tal y como os había indicado—Soltó Tyron, ¿Indicado?, espera, ¿¡Qué!? —

—Ya lo veo, pues bienvenida—Dijo Bondrewd con voz severa, llamando la atención de todos—Nosotros somos los que financian el proyecto de Lowell Tyron, y nos reunimos cada cierto tiempo—Ese hombre me da mala espina—Nos vimos ayer, pero no me presenté. Yo soy Bondrewd, participé junto con Anthea en el proyecto Cartago, aunque quizás no te suene de nada—No pude ocultar mi reacción de sorpresa y hostilidad y eso me delató—Ya veo, yo era el encargado del servicio secreto, quizás te suene de algo—Dijo, tampoco pude ocultar mi enfado sobre lo que intentaba decir, y al parecer mamá se dio cuenta—

—No estamos aquí para hablar sobre ella ni sobre eso—Dijo mamá con voz hostil. Ahora lo que decía Xana tenía sentido—

—Entonces vamos al grano—Añadió uno de los presentes—

 ***Fin del POV de Aelita***

Mientras eso se desarrollaba, en Kadic las cosas eran raras, el no tener a Aelita cerca parecía raro. Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

—¿Alguna idea de qué hacer? —Preguntó Odd apoyado sobre su cama—

—Se suponía que hoy teníamos la cita triple, pero viendo esto lo mejor será aplazarlo—Respondió Jeremy tecleando en su portátil—

—Espero que al menos esté bien—Añadió Ulrich acostado en su cama leyendo un comic—

—Aelita me dijo que quería hablar con ella, pero estaba asustada porque no sabía quién iba a encontrarse—

—¿A qué se refiere con encontrarse? —

—Quizás se refiere a los hombres de negro—Respondió—No sabemos tampoco que pasó en la madrugada, así que solo podemos suponer—

—¿Y Xana? —Preguntó Odd—Dijo que tenía un plan—

—Sí, pero empezará en dos días—Dijo, cerrando su ordenador—Quiere dejar pasar un par de días antes de ir a arreglar las cosas, quiere que le ayude a localizar a Aelita, solo espero no apague el móvil, y si esto sale bien lograremos el cometido de juntar a la familia de Aelita—Se le notaba inseguro—Solo espero que ese Xana se dé prisa—

—¿Y si la acompañamos? —Sugirió Odd, no parecía mala idea, pero…—

—¿Y saltarnos clases? —Preguntó Jeremy—Ni Hablar, sería muy arriesgado, sin mencionar que solo estorbaríamos ya que Xana querrá ir de matanza, así que no pintamos nada—

—Sin mencionar que seguramente no nos dejará ir con ella—Añadió Ulrich, sin despegar ojo del cómic—

Xana se había encerrado en su habitación, necesitaba pensar que hacer ahora que Aelita no estaba, y quizás no marcharía a Suiza hasta la noche del otro día. Se dispuso a leer su libro.

Pasado un rato de aburrimiento, se puso de pie con disposición a salir de su habitación; aún conservaba gran parte de su energía y necesitaba guardarla para esos días. Salió de su habitación con dirección a la de Jeremy, quería investigar. Abrió la puerta de este sin llamar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Jeremy tecleando en su ordenador—

—¿Me prestas tu portátil? —Preguntó con voz monótona, realmente quería distraerse—Quiero investigar algunas cosas—

—… Vale, pero solo porque no lo estoy usando—Respondió, el portátil estaba sobre su cama—Intenta no destruirlo—

—Intentaré no quemarlo—Respondió con sarcasmo, agarró el portátil y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra con dirección a la suya, por el camino se topó con Sissi y Nicholas, quienes le dedicaron una mirada de absoluto odio, y también parecían de salida a algún sitio, pero la aludida simplemente sonrió en sus adentros, debía controlarse. Se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

Encendió el portátil y comenzó a navegar en la web hasta entrar en uno de los tantos foros de **_Chan_** que abundaban, y en el más conocido en aquel lado oscuro de la red, posteó algo:

* * *

 ** _Anónimo (Xana): ¿Alguien conoce a este hombre?, necesito información sobre él. (Postea junto al texto una foto de Tyron, y la respuesta llega a los pocos minutos)_**

 ** _Anónimo 1: Lo vi anoche por París junto a una chica, parece ser alguien importante. ¿Qué necesidad tienes?_**

 ** _Anónimo 2: Creo que es Lowell Tyron, un experto en informática cuántica que vive en suiza, vive en un pueblo algo alejado del mundo, en Visp._**

 ** _Anónimo (Xana): ¿Sabes si tiene alguna relación con el servicio secreto?_**

 ** _Anónimo 2: Juraría que sí, y su esposa igual, pero no puedo decirte mucho. Vivo en Visp, lo he visto salir y entrar con mucha gente muchas veces._**

 ** _Anónimo 3: El hombre se encuentra reunido con dos chicas de pelo rosa en un edificio del centro de París, si vives ahí date prisa, quizás lo encuentres._**

 ** _Anónimo 1: Si le haces algo ponlo en directo desde aquí (Postea una dirección web de un sitio de cámaras web en directo)_**

 ** _Anónimo (Xana): Suena bien, dejo el hilo abierto, cuando acabe con él lo posteo._**

 ** _Anónimo 3: Suerte, ese hombre anda muy vigilado, es un paranoico con demasiada suerte, trabajo con él en un centro de informática cuántica en (Cita al segundo post de Anónimo 2)_**

* * *

No había sido muy fructuosa su búsqueda, pero la gente por internet le ayudó a recolectar cierta información sobre las cosas que hacía. Siguió navegando por internet hasta que actualizó la página de su post.

* * *

 ** _Anónimo 4: (Postea una foto donde se ve a Tyron caminar con Anthea y Aelita en dirección al interior del edificio, junto con la dirección de este al principio del post) Llevan una hora ahí, si haces un escándalo serás mi héroe._**

 ** _Anónimo 1: ¿Exactamente qué quieres hacer?_**

 ** _Anónimo (Xana): Hacerlo desaparecer, pero no quiero que se den cuenta de quién lo hizo._**

 ** _Anónimo 4: (Deja una dirección que era cercana a Kadic) Ahí te dejaré un regalo, date prisa, el tiempo vuela._**

* * *

Xana vio una oportunidad de poder avanzar con mayor facilidad en su investigación. Apagó el portátil dejándolo sobre la cama, agarró su mochila y se fue en dirección al bosque.

Luego de un rato corriendo logró ver a un hombre dejando una bolsa con unos documentos y un objeto en su interior, aguardó unos segundos y el hombre se retiró con un trote pesado hasta perderse de vista. Se acercó a la bolsa y la agarró, pudo ver que contenía algunos documentos sobre Tyron, y en la parte exterior de la bolsa, una pistola de nueve milímetros pegada con cinta aislante. Llamó a Jeremy

—¿sabes si Aelita sigue aquí? —Preguntó, guardándose la pistola y los documentos en su mochila—

—Debería—Respondió Jeremy—¿Qué planeas? —

—Voy a intentarlo, igual logro salvarlas a ambas aquí—

—Es muy arriesgado—

—Si no lo intentamos no podremos saber de verdad nuestras oportunidades—

—¡Vale! —Respondió, cortante—Hazlo, pero que salgan ilesas—

—Hasta entonces—Colgó la llamada y siguió por su camino, comenzó a correr con dirección al lugar en donde se encontraba Aelita y Anthea, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía ser precisa.

Seguía corriendo, su resistencia física era muy alta comparada al resto de las personas comunes, tanto, que se podía permitir correr decenas de kilómetros sin cansarse, y su velocidad y aceleración eran muy altas, era espectacular. Llegó al objetivo en cuestión de diez minutos, quedándose en espera en la esquina del edificio, sacando la pistola para guardarla en su cintura, con su falda y su buso tapándola, era momento de intentarlo. Se acercó a la entrada con un trote suave, la gente le miraba con expectación, le parecía extraño.

Tenía dos opciones: Entrar matando a todo aquel que se encontrara o escabullirse en el edificio y sacar a su objetivo, Anthea y Aelita, del lugar. Eligió la segunda, quizás era lo más arriesgado y lo más difícil, pero si no lo lograba podría salir sin ser vista, y sin armar escándalo, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Aelita por su parte estaba muy aburrida, las cosas interesantes sobre los avances del proyecto fueron bien, pero luego entraron en otro trayecto que perdió el hilo hasta el punto de casi querer irse, y una necesidad biológica la salvó.

—Quiero ir al baño—Susurró al oído de Anthea, y un hombre que había al lado suyo le indicó la dirección—Gracias—Salió de la sala de juntas muy rápidamente y se encaminó al baño. El lugar era muy serio y sospechoso, la gente simplemente parecía robótica, carecían de sentimientos felices. Entró al baño que quedaba al final del pasillo, era grande, casi público. Al entrar a uno de ellos, sintió como alguien la empujó bruscamente por la espalda y la obligó a entrar, estuvo a nada de gritar cuando sintió unas frías manos dándole la vuelta—¡Tú! —Dijo, era Xana—

—No creí encontrarme contigo—Respondió con voz gélida—¿Qué tal hasta ahora? —

—Aburrido—Dijo—Lo único interesante es que Bondrewd participó en el proyecto Cartago—Eso llamó la atención de Xana—

—¿Sabes algo más? —Aelita negó—

—Era el encargado de los hombres de negro—Respondió con voz susurrante—Solo se eso—

—Debe haber alguna manera de entrar…—Aelita la interrumpió—

—No hagas nada—Eso volvió a sorprender a Xana—Quedaría demasiado obvio que vas a por nosotras, además, es mejor esperar a que estemos en… allá en Suiza para hacer algo—

—¿Segura? —Preguntó, aún tenía sus dudas—

—Es lo mejor, no quiero causarle más problemas a mamá, estoy notando todos los que les estoy causando y… tenías razón, la están chantajeando, quiere protegerme de esa gente a toda costa—

—¿Te sorprende? —Negó con la cabeza—

—Luego de lo ocurrido, no, pero quisiera no armar un alboroto, hazme ese favor por lo menos—

—Te noto muy estresada—

—Odio a esa gente, ya lo sabes… solo quiero… estar con mamá—Se notaba sentimiento en su voz—

—Tú te metiste en esto, ahora te toca aguantar—Respondió—Lo mejor será que me vaya en ese caso—Se despidió y salió del lugar tal y como había entrado, sin ser vista. Aelita se sentó en la taza a pensar, quizás esa estadía con su madre le hiciera más daño a ella que a su mismo ser, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía quebrarse tan fácil, bien lo dijo Xana: ella se metió en ese lio, ella tenía que intentar salir por su propia cuenta. Salió del baño y volvió a la sala de juntas, donde ya se preparaban todos para irse—

—¿Terminó? —Anthea asintió—

—Ahora iremos a casa, cuando lleguemos te mostraré algo que te compré—Dijo, tomando su mano—

—Más nos vale darnos prisa, quiero terminar ya con las simulaciones para pasar al plano virtual—Dirigiéndose a Anthea—Te mostraremos mañana el súper ordenador en el que trabajamos, te gustará—

—Te enseñaré sobre que trabajamos—Esa cantidad de ofrecimientos comenzaba a parecerle sospechoso, pero no podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo, era ella quién se había sumergido—

Salieron en el mismo vehículo en el que llegaron en dirección a Berna.

Xana volvió por donde había venido, no se tomó muchas molestias en ir rápido, y, aprovechando la ocasión, se fue con un trote lento. Llegó en cuestión de pocos minutos al mismo lugar donde había recogido los documentos, e iba a dejar la pistola, pues quedársela sería arriesgado, pero se encontró con una persona recostada sobre un árbol, justo donde había encontrado la bolsa; era un chico no muy bajo de estatura, tez blanca, pelo negro algo largo y desorganizado, recordaba al de Ulrich, vestía con un chándal negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, no debía tener más de 14 años, llevaba un portátil y su aspecto era el de una persona muy solitaria.

—¿Hola? —Desenfundó la pistola, era una simple formalidad. El chico se sobresaltó, quedándose tieso por ver la pistola apuntándole—

—… Hola—Respondió con dificultad—

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con voz molesta—

—La persona que te dio los documentos…. y la pistola—Respondió con un notable miedo en su voz—

—…—Bastó con ver la pantalla del portátil para ver el foro en el que estaba navegando. Bajó la pistola, pero no se la entregó—No te he visto en esta zona—La verdad no le interesaba, solo quería quemar tiempo—

—No estudio en Kadic, es muy caro para mí—Respondió, recibiendo la pistola y guardándola posteriormente—

—No esperaba encontrarme con alguien como tú—

—Yo sí, bueno, estuve observándote por las cámaras de seguridad de toda la ciudad—

—¿Se te da bien la informática o algo así? —El chico asintió—

—Sí, bueno…—Guardó las cosas en su mochila—

—Me quedaré los documentos—Respondió ya con calma, no confiaba en ese chico, pero si las pruebas le servían de algo le debía una—Gracias de todos modos—asintió y salió con un trote ligero—Que persona tan curiosa—Xana se relacionaba solo para estudiar a las personas, ya que, de ser por ella, quedaría invisible ante todos todo el tiempo; el ser humano le parecía interesante, ya que, al ser una IA, su objetivo era el de aprender de sus enemigos para destruirlo, pero su enemigo era humano, y antes de aprender sobre él, debía aprender sobre su especie, y eso le llevaría tiempo. Volvió a Kadic—

De camino a la salida de París, pasaron por un lugar que llamó la atención de Aelita, un coche fúnebre con un nombre inscrito fue inconfundible.

—¿Podemos parar aquí un momento? —Preguntó Aelita, llamando la atención de todos, pues estaban pasando por el cementerio que había por la ciudad—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tyron—

—Es que… al parecer es el funeral… de un compañero de clases—Respondió con pesadez, y no era mentira, ellos ya estaban informados de que algo similar había ocurrido en Kadic—Solo será un momento—Tyron asintió, y su conductor aparcó en la acera pocos metros más adelante—

—Acompáñala—Dirigiéndose a Anthea, quién asintió—

—No tardamos—Bajaron del coche con prisa y se adentraron en el lugar, el ruido, los llantos y los lamentos daban buena indicación de donde era—

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —Preguntó Anthea, tomando la mano de Aelita—

—Murió… nadie sabe cómo—En realidad…—

—No mientas—Supo leer a Aelita de una forma casi perfecta—

—Vale, la chica de ayer, la que nos salvó, lo… no sé qué le hizo, pero murió un día por la noche—

—¿Y no la culparon? —

—No hay pruebas que digan que fue ella, aunque en realidad si lo fue—Decirlo le molestaba mucho, pero era consecuencias de sus actos—Ahí están—Pudo ver la silueta de Sissi y Nicholas—¿Me dejas…? —Anthea asintió, quedándose en la distancia mientras Aelita se acercaba. No sabía por lo que estaban pasando, podían estar muy enfadados, pero el deber de parar solo por respeto era algo obligado. Se acercó a Sissi lo más cautelosa posible, tocando su brazo para llamar su atención—Hola, chicos—

—Aelita…—Sollozó Sissi, su expresión destrozada era inescapable, la de Nicholas no era muy diferente, pero sabía llevarlo—¿Qué haces… aquí? —

—Venía de paso, y quería pasar a… —¿Ver?, ¿Saludar? —… Ver como estebáis—Por mucho que los molestaran, los problemas y todo lo demás, Sissi no podía enfadarse con Aelita—Yo aún me siento mal—

—Imagínate yo, fue culpa mía…—Sollozó, se sentía muy culpable el haber enviado a Herb a espiar a Xana, quién acabó con su vida, pero no había ninguna prueba al respecto de que ella lo hubiera hecho—

—Las cosas… pasan, Sissi… lo siento—Sissi la abrazó, necesitaba consolarse, rompió el abrazo segundos después y Aelita abrazó a Nicholas—¿Qué hacías por aquí—Insistió tras romper el abrazo de Nicholas—

—Pues… me transfirieron a un instituto en Suiza e iba de camino—Respondió, era complicado—

—Entonces… te vas—

—Sí, pero con un poco de suerte volveré la otra semana—

—Espero… que vuelvas, Kadic sería aburrido sin ti—Aelita sonrió, el momento no daba paso a niñerías ni comportamientos de ese calibre, no había humor para vaciles ni bromas, no había cabida a nada poco serio. Alguien de fondo comenzó a rezar, y todos se silenciaron. Anthea se acercó a la espalda de Aelita, abrazándola—

—¿Sabes? —Susurró al oído de Aelita—Siempre pensaba que sería yo quién tuviera que estar aquí un día buscándote, pero ya ves porque nunca debes perder las esperanzas—Fue extraño—Te perdí una vez, no voy a dejar perderte una segunda y que esta vez sea para siempre—Aelita sentía el aura sobreprotectora de Anthea, no quería perderla, quizás era lo único que tenía, independientemente de su familia en general—

—Yo… pensaba que eras tú quién estaba por aquí, pero papá me decía que no dijera tonterías, y tenía razón—Se aferró a Anthea. Los rezos pararon en ese momento—

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sissi—

—Mamá—Respondió Aelita—

—¿De verdad? —Fue solo dar un vistazo rápido para darse cuenta del inmenso parecido. Ambas asintieron—

—Tenemos que irnos—Dijo Anthea, Aelita asintió y se despidió de Sissi y Nicholas, dando camino de vuelta al coche—Odio estos lugares—

—A mí me dan mal rollo—Respondió—

—Aelita, prométeme que no te volverás a exponer a un peligro así—Agarró su brazo izquierdo. Aelita asintió—

—Lo prometo, mamá—Sonrió, y la abrazó—

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, desde que salieron de París, el trayecto duraría unas cuatro horas, tenían un largo camino por delante. Aelita no había dormido bien, y el silencio y la sensación del coche eran como una canción de cuna, pero no quería perderse el trayecto, el paisaje era bonito. Sin darse cuenta terminó por apoyarse en Anthea, el sueño y la sensación de cansancio le ganaban.

—No dormiste bien, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con voz dulce, y Aelita negó con la cabeza—Venga, aprovecha y duerme—

—Vale—El cinturón de seguridad le daba poca movilidad, pero logró acurrucarse cerca y apoyar su cuerpo sobre Anthea. Cerró los ojos, y bajo el suave abrazo de esta y la cálida sensación de su cuerpo terminó dormida profundamente a los pocos minutos—

—Espero que nos ayude—Comentó Tyron a los pocos minutos de forma arrogante—

—El que haga o no, no es problema tuyo—Respondió Anthea, agresiva—Recuerda lo que dijeron: Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella la decisión final será la mía—Fue un golpe muy bajo para Tyron—No la obligaré si no quiere—

—Te estás comportando muy agresiva—Sermoneó—

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Preguntó ya con la poca paciencia que le quedaba—Si me hubiera visto de otra manera a lo mejor no hubiera aceptado—

—La hubiéramos sacado de todas maneras, somos legalmente sus padres—

— _Por desgracia_ —Pensó—Si pudo escabullirse dentro de un hotel sin ser vista, pudo escaparse de nosotros de la misma manera—Era verdad, y si hubieran llegado a ponerle una mano encima la respuesta de ella y de Xana hubieran cambiado las cosas de una manera muy radical. Anthea agarró la mano libre de Aelita—Dejemos pasar un par de días y luego intentaremos convencerla—Tyron asintió—

—Es lo mejor—

* * *

Xana estaba en su habitación recostada bocarriba sobre la cama en la oscuridad de la noche. Extendió ambas manos y creó una esfera de energía pura, era de color magenta en un círculo perfecto. La esfera mantenía su forma, pero era muy difícil de mantener, hasta el punto en el que, pocos segundos después, se volvió inestable y colapsó en si misma estallando en un espectáculo de luces. El cansancio físico de tantos días acumulados comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos con intención de dormirse.

Alguien tocó y abrió su puerta al rato.

—Estaba abierta—Comentó Jeremy entrando al interior—Vengo por mi portátil—Xana, entre dormida, señaló el borde de la cama y ahí estaba, Jeremy lo cogió—¿Qué pasó al final? —

—Aelita me dijo que no hiciera nada, y como es mi obligación tengo que obedecer a todo lo que me ordene—Respondió con voz susurrante—Al parecer estaba ya bastante cansada de líos—

—No la culpo—Respondió Jeremy—Te dejaré dormir, buenas noches—Sin esperar respuesta se marchó de la habitación—

* * *

Horas habían pasado desde que salieron de París con dirección a Visp, Suiza, ya se acercaban a su destino, una pequeña ciudad situada entre los Alpes suizos, pequeña y fría, perfecta para las personas que buscan algo tranquilo. Aelita despertó.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó, entre dormida y sin despegarse de su madre—

—Estamos cerca—Respondió esta, acariciando su pelo suavemente—¿Dormiste bien? —Aelita asintió—

—Yo solo quiero llegar ya—Asintió con una sensible somnolencia—

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que el coche se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos, algo grande, con una fachada verde y una chimenea. Había visto la estación de trenes no muy lejos de ahí.

—Bien, hemos llegado—Anunció el conductor—Os ayudo—Descendió del vehículo y sacó el equipaje del maletero—

—Gracias—Dijeron al unísono, y tras cruzar un par de palabras el hombre se retiró en el coche—

—Qué bonita—Susurró Aelita al entrar en la casa, se sentía ligeramente el frio—

—Bastante—Respondió Anthea— Ven, te mostraré tu habitación—Agarró el equipaje de Aelita y lo subió por las escaleras hasta una habitación que quedaba justo al final de estas, al lado izquierdo. Entraron, era una habitación no muy grande, con una cama ligeramente grande, un armario, un escritorio y poco más—No he podido conseguirte más cosas—

—Que pasada—Había pasado tiempo desde que tuvo su propia habitación, más de diez años, para Aelita era poco más de uno y medio **(N/A: ¿Creo?)** —Me encanta, gracias mami—La abrazó. Vaya recuerdos regresaban a la mente de Anthea—

Pasó un rato en el que Anthea y Tyron se quedaron abajo, y Aelita en su habitación desempacando sus cosas, al terminar se lanzó a la cama bocarriba, sacando su móvil.

—Nada—Ni un mensaje, una llamada…—Llamaré a Jeremy—Marcó su número y comenzó a sonar—

— _¡Aelita!_ —Contestó, con una notable emoción—¿ _Qué tal el viaje?_ , _estaba cerca de llamarte yo_ —

—Un poco aburrido, pero no me quejo—Respondió—¡Tengo mi propia habitación!, mamá estuvo arreglándola para mí—

— _¿Y qué hay de ese hombre?_ —

—No confío en él—Respondió en voz baja—Parece traer algo entre manos, y su actitud es extraña—

— _Yo tampoco me fiaría, sobre todo recuerda que ellos se llevaron a Anthea…_ —

—Lo sé—

— _¿Qué tal está ella?_ —

—Estresada, creo, no lo sé, estuve dormida casi todo el camino—Tras eso soltó un suspiro—Ya quiero que termine esto, y mira que ni siquiera ha comenzado—

— _Debes ser paciente, ya pronto lograrás lo que siempre soñaste y es vivir en paz junto a ella_ —

—¿Más? —Preguntó en voz baja—¿Sabes cuánto lo he sido? —

 _—Lo sé, pero no te enfades conmigo, solo trato de animarte—_

—Perdón—Cerró los ojos por un momento—Solo espero que no me pase nada, tengo un mal presentimiento—

— _Cuando Xana esté allí debemos confiar en que estarás a salvo, mientras tanto evita separarte de Anthea, igual te sirve_ —

—Lo sé, eso mismo me dice ella, pero… ¿Y si esa gente vuelve a por mí? —

— _No pienses en eso, no lo harán, y si lo intentan seguro que solo será para asustar_ —

—¿Tú crees? —Jeremy hizo un sonidillo casi afirmativo—¿Puedes decirle que venga cuanto antes? —

— _Lo intentaré, parece estar muy callada, no ha dicho nada desde que te fuiste_ —Respondió con parsimonia—

—Solo… intenta que esté aquí antes de que…—

— _Que no pienses en eso_ —Regañó— _Confía en nosotros, y en ella, todo saldrá bien, solo debes tener paciencia, como yo cuando creaba tu programa de materialización_ —

—Qué recuerdos—Sonrió—Era casi un robot, no sabía nada—

— _Recuerdo cuando entraste al baño de los chicos por error_ —Ambos rieron sonoramente ante ese recuerdo—

—Sissi, no lo olvido—Recordó algo—La vi en el cementerio cuando iba de camino, vi algo y entré, estaba con Nicholas—

— _No sabía que era el funeral de Herb_ —Respondió— _Me da pena del pobre, lástima que su caso quedará impune_ —

—Lo mejor será olvidarnos del tema, o podríamos meternos en problemas—

— _Es verdad_ —Hubo un silencio momentáneo, cuando se escuchó una voz—

—¡Aelita, baja a cenar! —Era la voz de Anthea—

—¡Voy! —Respondió—Debo irme, mañana te llamo—

— _Vale, en ese caso buen provecho_ , _y buenas noches, princesa_ —

—Gracias Jeremy, te quiero, buenas noches—Colgó ligeramente sonrojada, era un poco extraño decirle eso. Salió de la habitación con prisa, había un olor delicioso saliendo de algún lado. Llegó hasta la sala de estar donde estaba ubicado el comedor, le esperaban—

—No sabía que podía gustarte así que simplemente hice algo que recordaba—

—Gracias—Respondió con una sonrisa, sentándose y disponiéndose a comer—

Hubo un momento de relativo silencio hasta que Tyron habló.

—Cuéntame, ¿Se te dan bien las matemáticas? —Fue una pregunta extraña—

—Sí, bueno, mi media estaba en diez, pero solo por eso—Respondió serenamente, tenían poco o nada que decirse, y el ambiente era un poco aburrido—

El rato transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa. Ya era hora de dormir.

Aelita estaba en su habitación, estaba organizando algunas cosas, aunque quizás luego tuviera que deshacerlo lo mejor era no dar pistas. Cuando terminó con la última prenda se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con las frías sabanas, la sensación de temperatura era sensiblemente menor que en París, unos cuantos centígrados menos. Estar en esa situación le era extraño, es como si no fuera algo real, una broma de mal gusto. Esa sensación desapareció cuando Anthea entró a la habitación.

—¿Vas a dormir ya? —Preguntó Anthea, entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. Aelita asintió—

—Estoy muy cansada—Respondió con voz ligera—¿Qué haremos mañana? —Anthea se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de su hija—

—Primero a inscribirte a un nuevo instituto, y ya que aquí se habla tanto francés como alemán tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas—Resumió—Luego de eso te mostraremos el centro donde trabajamos, te gustará—Acariciaba el pelo de Aelita lentamente. Esta se apoyó sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Anthea pensaba, debatía con ella misma—

— _No debí decirles donde estaba, ahora también intentarán hacerle daño_ —Pensó, tensando su cuerpo— _Tengo que evitar que Tyron descubra lo que realmente es capaz_ —Si no lo hacía podía ser un problema. Se acercó al oído de su hija— _Aquí no tienes que impresionar a nadie, si haces lo justo, por mí, será más que suficiente_ —Susurró en su oído, la aludida sonrió perezosa. Pasó un rato hasta que Aelita ya estaba profundamente dormida, eran casi media noche. Ella también necesitaba dormir, pero posiblemente no lo haría cómodamente como lo esperaba, volvió a su habitación—

—¿Contenta? —Preguntó Tyron, sentado en la cama revisando unos documentos—

—Algo así—Respondió con hostilidad, realmente comenzaba a perder la paciencia—

—Piensa, ahora ella no morirá como otras personas—Respondió con malas intenciones, Anthea se maldijo en sus adentros, ese hombre comenzaba a molestarle de sobremanera, pero debía tener paciencia, más aún—

—Entonces más te vale no ponerle un dedo encima—Tyron entendió, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si algo le pasaba a Aelita—

—Mantén la tranquilidad, ¿quieres? —Anthea asintió—No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo contra esa gente—Refiriéndose al servicio secreto suizo. Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—Ya da igual—Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Abrió la llave del grifo y se lavó la cara. Se fijó: Su sonrisa y expresión tranquila se habían visto seriamente perturbadas, y ahora era solo una expresión airada y hostil— _Los tiempos mejorarán_ —Pensó, y luego rio histéricamente en su interior. Esas cosas no pasan de la nada, no había nadie a quién pedirle ayuda. Se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su torso desnudo— _A pesar de todo mantengo buen cuerpo_ —Tenía una figura definida bastante delgada, se fijó en una pequeña cicatriz justo en la parte inferior de su pecho, una marca de tortura de hace más de quince años que aún estaba ahí para recordarle su pasado. Decidió quitarse toda esa paranoia de encima y centrarse en pensar cómo proteger a Aelita. Salió del baño y entró a la habitación, ya estaba la luz apagada, se metió a la cama silenciosamente, cerró los ojos, pero sintió el tacto de unos dedos pasando sobre su cadera, intentando escabullirse rápidamente por su pijama—¡Para! —Renegó, de verdad que no estaba de humor—

—¿Qué pare? —preguntó, sarcástico, haciendo uso de la fuerza y un forcejeo, logró ponerse sobre Anthea, apoyándose con una mano sobre el colchón y la otra apresando ambas manos de ella sobre su cabeza. Anthea llevaba puesto un camisón, y nada debajo—

—… Te dije que no—Intentó forcejear, pero era imposible, la posición de sus brazos y sus pies se lo impedían. Rápidamente sintió a Tyron abalanzarse sobre ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como algo entraba en su cuerpo con agresividad, intentaba de todas las maneras posibles, pero el movimiento, la presión, y la sensación desagradable eran un impedimento. La sensación de algo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo por aquella zona comenzaba a excitarle, y aunque no quería, era algo imposible de evitar en esa situación, por suerte, al poco tiempo, sintió como un líquido caliente corría por su interior, por suerte, la probabilidad de quedar embarazada era nula, el estrés había afectado su cuerpo de manera casi irreversible— _Hijo de puta_ —Pensó—¿Satisfecho? —

—Me debías esto—Respondió con pesadez. El odio de Anthea solo aumentaba—

— _Menos mal que esto puede acabar pronto_ —Pensó, levantándose de la cama—Te quedas solo—

—Haz lo que quieras—

—Eso iba a hacer—Respondió con agresividad. Salió de la habitación y se acercó a la de Aelita, estaba la puerta entreabierta y logró entrar sin hacer ruido cerrándola tras sí, se acercó a la cama y se sentó cruzada de piernas en el piso— _Perdón_ —Pensó. No iba a dejar que a ella le hicieran lo mismo, no podría vivir con eso, por suerte para ella la ayuda podía llegar pronto, pero ¿Lo haría a tiempo? Acostó su cabeza sobre el colchón, no quería que Aelita la viera así, y se retiró al salón, quizás distraerse pudiera ayudar—

* * *

En París ya era de noche, era hora de dormir, era ya más de media noche. Xana, aquel virus que tantos problemas dio y ahora estaba en posesión de un cuerpo humano muy superior al normal se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, no tenía sueño, toda la energía acumulada le impedía dormir, y se sentía intranquila con Aelita tan lejos.

— _Quizás ir de paseo me despeje la mente_ —Pensó con serenidad— _Llueve_ —Caía una ligera llovizna que presagiaba incrementar con el tiempo, no le importó y dio un gran salto desde la ventana hasta el frio suelo que le recibió de pie, se escabulló por los rincones del bosque hasta llegar a la fábrica, ya allí, entró a la sala del Súper Ordenador—

* * *

 **Xana: Aelita se fue hoy con Tyron y Anthea, quizás ya estén en su casa.**

 **Franz Hopper: Ahora te toca a ti ir a ese sitio y traerlas a ambas, intenta de paso deshacerte del servicio secreto que vigila a Anthea, desconozco en que parte de Suiza estará su central, pero si la localizas y la destruyes será suficiente para inhabilitarlos por un largo periodo.**

 **Xana: ¿Y luego?**

 **Franz Hopper: Luego de traerlas a ambas, lo mejor será comenzar a deshacerte de todas las personas que trabajaron o tuvieron que ver con el proyecto Cartago, en ese punto solo podemos darte nombres, así que estás por tu cuenta.**

 **Xana: Entiendo. ¿Alguna cosa más?**

 **Franz Hopper: Sí, obedecerás las ordenes de Anthea como si fueran las mías, confío en que en ese aspecto sigue siendo la misma, es una persona en la que puedes confiar, aun con eso, está en tu programación obedecerla, así te hice desde un principio. Ya sabes, tú completas el trabajo, y te dejaré libre por el mundo.**

 **Xana: Entiendo, y lo haré, pero solo porque no quiero acabar desactivada.**

 **Franz Hopper: Suerte.**

* * *

Esa charla no había dado demasiado resultado, pero tampoco podía pedir más.

Salió de la fábrica al instante y se sumergió en las calles de la solitaria ciudad, no había nadie a esa hora, las pocas personas que se encontraban salían de sus trabajos o simplemente iban de fiesta a algún lugar.

En algún momento de su recorrido se encontró con Sam al otro lado de la acera, iba con una mochila a sus espaldas que iba ligeramente abultada, no le interesaba quién era, pero si que iba a hacer, así que decidió seguirla con un paso ligeramente aumentado, ya que la chica iba en Skate. Sam cruzaba las calles con cautela, como si se estuviera cuidando de la presencia de alguien, por fortuna para Xana, esta era lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no dejarse pillar tan fácil. Se detuvo en una esquina al ver como Sam se detenía en una plaza que había entre dos edificios, lugar donde le esperaba un hombre alto y cubierto, sacó algo de su mochila, un pequeño paquete que entregó, y cuando parecía que el hombre iba a sacar algo de su bolsillo, desenfundó un revolver pequeño y apuntó directamente a la humanidad de Sam, Xana en ese momento vio peligro y se lanzó al ataque, quizás por la sorpresa o la confusión el hombre disparó a quemarropa, pero la bala no impactó en algún sitio, y fue automáticamente reducido por la IA quién se lanzó sobre su cuerpo con un puñetazo que aterrizó directamente en la cara del hombre lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo.

—Tú…—Sam fue silenciada por la IA—

—Lo mejor será que corras—Respondió con voz gélida y agresiva al ver como Sam tenía una navaja en sus manos, el hombre tenía una mochila que lanzó de igual manera a la morena. Ambas salieron en direcciones opuestas, pero Xana dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguirla por la ciudad hasta que entró se detuvo en un parque en algún lugar de la ciudad, ya que desconocía el trayecto que había hecho. Sam comenzó a revisar la mochila del hombre, momento en el que Xana se acercó hasta quedar cerca de ella, con una prudente distancia—¿Sabes quién era esa gente? —

—Sí, pero no te interesa—Estaba a la defensiva—Si me estás siguiendo pierdes tu tiempo—

—Tengo bastante—Respondió en voz neutra—Entonces, ¿Qué hacías? —

—Ganar algo de dinero—Sacó algo de la mochila del hombre y la volvió a cerrar—Lo tenía controlado—Xana no respondió, y dio un paso hacia atrás—

—Te protegí porque conoces a Odd—Respondió—Deberías tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que despiertes sin cabeza—Tras esas palabras se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, volviendo a Kadic—

Pasó el tiempo, ya era de mañana.

* * *

En Suiza la cosa comenzaba a mostrar su cara real, pero Aelita no lograba verlo. Se había despertado temprano, casi igual que en Kadic, y se quedó mirando el techo.

— _Que sitio tan raro_ —Pensó, tras eso, alguien abrió su puerta, Anthea—

—Cariño, levántate y dúchate, nos iremos en un rato—Aelita asintió y se puso en pie rápidamente—¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Podría ser peor—Respondió, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de aquel incidente—

—Ven, te ayudaré con eso—Agarró la mano de Aelita y la llevó hasta el baño, sentándose esta en la taza mientras le quitaba la venda del brazo, al hacerlo pudo ver una gaza que cubría el agujero dejado por la bala y un gran moratón que se extendía por el antebrazo—¿De verdad sientes el brazo? —Aelita asintió—Nunca entenderé como pudo pasarte eso—

—Fue una casualidad—Respondió, Anthea comenzó a limpiar la zona, provocando respingos de dolor en su hija, no toleraba el contacto—

—¿Te hago daño? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—Ya se curará por completo—Sacó de un cajón una venda y cubrió con cuidado el antebrazo herido—Venga, dúchate que yo te haré el desayuno—Aelita le miró por un segundo y luego se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándole por el cuello y besándole la mejilla, Anthea correspondió al abrazo con fuerza—Aún estás insegura—Dijo son suavidad, lo había leído en sus ojos—Parece que no fuera de fiar—Aelita no quería decirlo. Chocó suavemente su frente con la de ella—

—Es que… me siento extraña… estando contigo—La oración parecía sonar a algo más—Antes estaba más segura, tenía una vía de escape…—Anthea intentaba seguirle, pero no parecía lograrlo—

—Aquí estás más segura que allá—Lo decía por compromiso porque en su mente era, al contrario—

—No es cierto—Susurró a si misma, y al darse cuenta negó con la cabeza—Ignora lo que digo, son solo paranoias—

—Todos las tenemos, pero… debes olvidar lo que pasó hace tiempo—

—¡lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! —Se había alterado con esa petición; en su mente lo ocurrido estaba grabado con fuego, y era algo que nada podía borrar, que Anthea le pidiera que lo hiciera logró sobresaltar sus emociones de forma errática—

—Aelita…—Susurró al viento—

—…Déjame sola un rato—Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse. Anthea se fue del lugar sin mediar palabra cerrando la puerta tras si—

* * *

En Kadic algo comenzaba a gestarse.

—Me iré ahora mismo—Anunció la IA al grupo, quienes estaban próximos de entrar a clase—

—Bien, entre antes termines antes estarán a salvo—Xana asintió—

—¿Cuándo crees tardar? —Preguntó Yumi—Es para cubrirte con los profesores—

—No hay necesidad de eso—Respondió la IA—Si Anthea está aquí ya no tendré que venir a este sitio—

—Como veas, pero hazlo bien, recuerda que una vuelta al pasado no puede revivir un muerto—Añadió Jeremy—

—En fin—Dio media vuelta, llevaba una mochila a su espalda con pocas cosas. Tenía puesto un buso negro con capucha y un chándal del mismo color—

Salió de Kadic con dirección a la estación de trenes, podía hacer algo más rápido como secuestrar un coche controlando al conductor, pero entre menos pistas diera más fácil sería.

Siguió por las calles con una caminata rápida, sin fijarse demasiado en los detalles ni en quién le miraba, iba concentrada en su objetivo.

Llegó a la estación a eso de media hora después, estaba concurrida, y solo bastó con ver un cartel que indicaba los horarios de cada tren, el que iba a suiza estaba a punto de salir, y se escabulló entre la gente saltando controles para lograr entrar a pocos minutos antes de la salida, el viaje duraría no más de unas tres horas.

La matanza apenas iba a comenzar.

 **C'EST FINI**

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan Valkiria: Sangre rosa**

 **Hola cabezas de internet, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **Debo pedir disculpas por estos meses, pero ahora comencé prácticas en una empresa y el horario me da para escribir, no como en estos dos meses que por culpa del instituto no tuve tiempo.**

 **La idea se ve, quizás la personalidad de nuestra IA no sea definida, pero a la larga son solo maquinas que repiten todo lo que haces y dices.**

 **Bueno… poco más que decir, que seguiré con esta historia y publicaré, el otro domingo a más tardar un, en principio One-shot, sobre Sam que espero leáis.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Felikis "El que quiere matar a Hiroki en su historia": Aelita es una niña, que esté viva es de puro milagro. No la mataré… no todavía. Lo de Sam y Odd… son adolescentes que no les importa nada y las hormonas no les da para más.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras Draop, poco que comentar. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Titokenny01: Aelita es una niña mentalmente, que esté viva es de pura suerte. Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por esas palabras, Víctor, de verdad que se agradecen un montón, Graciñas. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias colega, es un honor, espero que el capítulo te guste.**

 **Pues eso, nos veremos, ojalá, pronto.**

 **Pura vida.**

 **Adiós**

 ** _Daemon._**


	13. Plan: Valkiria (Parte V)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte V)**

 **Sangre rosa**

Aelita se estaba duchando a la vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido, haber reaccionado así le había pasado factura y ahora no sabía que cara poner cuando la viera de nuevo. A los pocos minutos salió de la ducha y volvió a su habitación a vestirse, cuando terminó de ponerse el buso blanco que le habían dado cogió su móvil casi de instinto, pues una llamada entró en ese momento, contestó.

— _Buenos días, Aelita_ —Saludó Jeremy con energía—

—Buenos días, Jeremy—Contestó casi sin ganas, la persona al otro lado lo notó—

— _¿Ha pasado algo malo?_ —Preguntó, casi alarmado—

—No, no es eso—Respondió de primeras—Es que… he discutido un poco con mamá—Respondió en voz baja—

— _Que poco has durado_ —Respondió la voz de Odd de fondo, al parecer tenía el altavoz activado— _¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?_ —

—Tranquilos, no ha sido nada importante, solo una tontería—Se excusó ante la insistencia—¿Qué tal os va hoy? —

— _Apenas comienza la mañana, ya vendrá lo bueno_ —Respondió la voz de Ulrich con tranquilidad—

—Más vale que así sea—Respondió Aelita entre risas—

— _Con un poco de suerte solo tendremos que aburrirnos en clase_ —Se quejó el italiano—

—Ojalá fuera así—Respondió con pereza—Ya os contaré como fue el día, adiós, chicos, suerte—Colgó la llamada y dejó el móvil dentro de su mochila—

Bajó silenciosamente por las escaleras y se encontró con un delicioso olor saliendo de la cocina, no pudo resistir el impulso de entrar a mirar, y se encontró con Anthea saliendo de ahí, se miraron mutuamente por un par de segundos hasta que rompieron el hielo.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte—Asintió Anthea—¿Estás más tranquila? —Aelita asintió, con una notable vergüenza, no quería verse así con ella—Venga, ya pasó—Dejó el plato sobre el comedor—

—Gracias—Se sentó a comer, Anthea se retiró. Aelita observaba la simpleza de su alrededor, nada fuera de lo común, cuadros, una TV, un ordenador portátil que misteriosamente se parecía mucho al del hotel…—

Anthea bajó a los pocos minutos vestida con una sudadera gris y un vaquero del mismo color.

—Nos espera un día bastante largo—Dijo Anthea—

—Espero que sea entretenido—

Pasó un rato silencioso mientras ambas desayunaban, ideas y preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Anthea, pero quizás no fuera el mejor momento para hacerlas.

—¿Qué tal se te da el alemán? —Preguntó de primeras Anthea—

—¿alemán? —Negó con la cabeza—El italiano me gusta, pero el alemán… ni idea, ¿Por…? —

—En esta región se habla alemán, en otro italiano y en otro francés—Respondió—Necesitaba preguntarte por si acaso había algún inconveniente—

—¿Y entonces? —

—No creo que haya algún inconveniente, pero era por si acaso—

Pasó un rato hasta que tuvieron que salir de la casa.

—Que frio hace—Se quejó Aelita aún llevando un abrigo. Un coche se detuvo en frente de ellas—

—Y Tiene pinta de nevar, quién sabe—Se subieron al coche donde les esperaban Tyron y el conductor—

—Buenos días—Saludaron al unísono. Comenzaron su trayecto a algún lugar—

—Primero iremos a una escuela secundaria donde te vamos a inscribir, tienen clases en francés así que no será gran cosa—Asintió Tyron—Luego iremos a nuestro laboratorio, queremos enseñarte varias cosas—

* * *

Xana llegó a Berna, capital de Suiza, salió del tren fijándose en todos los detalles posibles, el idioma era diferente, pero no le suponía problema alguno. Había un tren que iba en dirección a Visp, pero salía en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para ella. Salió de la estación con un trote rápido, había estudiado la ciudad con un mapa que había encontrado por internet, sabía dónde tenía que ir, tenía poco tiempo, debía deshacerse de todo rastro del servicio secreto, pero sabía que las oficinas que habían en la ciudad no sería algo importante, tenía que encontrar los cuarteles secretos, según leyó, estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo, tenía que deshacerse de toda la gente posible, fuera importante o no.

Llegó a la esquina de un edificio de no más de cuatro plantas, pero muy extenso; había guardias muy bien armados que custodiaban la entrada, debía inmolarse, se cubrió con la capucha de su buso y se acercó lentamente hasta los guardias, quienes le miraron con desconfianza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, muchacha? —Preguntó uno de ellos intentando interponerse ante Xana, pero su intento fue en vano, ya que la IA logró entrar hasta el recibidor donde había una multitud de gente reunida esperando subir por el ascensor que había en el edificio. Xana se detuvo en el medio, y cuando los guardias estuvieron a punto de ponerle una mano encima, quedaron suspendidos en el aire por un segundo y luego vieron un gran destello que esfumó su cuerpo por completo. Xana cayó de rodillas, había volatilizado a toda le gente que había en el recibidor con una pulsación eléctrica, por suerte el edificio había quedado poco dañado. Se recuperó instantáneamente y subió por las escaleras. Las personas que había estaban aturdidas por el pulso eléctrico, siguió subiendo ignorando sus quejidos hasta que se encontró con una sala muy peculiar—

— ** _director_** —Leyó en la placa de la puerta—Entró y se encontró con un hombre sentado en su silla, girado mirando a la ventana, completamente de espaldas a la puerta—

—Me dijeron… que alguien como tú podía aparecer por estos lugares, un asesino muy escurridizo que nadie sabía su identidad—Dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta, mostrando su rostro ensangrentado en sus ojos y oídos—No sé que buscas, pero aquí no lo tendrás—Sacó bajo su escritorio un revolver—DEMONIO—Disparó a quemarropa, pero su poca precisión no le permitió acertar ni una sola bala hasta que se agotó su cargador, en ese momento se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se lanzó hacia IA, pero fue reducido con una patada que le hizo caer bocarriba al piso, se intentó levantar pero le pusieron un pie sobre el pecho y no le dejó oportunidad—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, desesperado—¡DIME! —

—Te suena el nombre de… Anthea Hopper, ¿No? —Preguntó con frialdad, el hombre asintió—¿Y el de Aelita? —Se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y luego volvió a asentir—¿Qué quieren de ellas? —

—Ojalá lo supiera—Dijo con dificultad—Bondrewd me sacó del camino, todo lo manejan desde la central, que está al norte de la ciudad—Tosió con fuerza—Escuché que querían a Aelita para saber donde se ocultaba Waldo Schaeffer, peo es una tontería, él está muerto—

—¿Para qué quieren saberlo? —

—Ni idea, también la querían para sacarle sus recuerdos completamente y borrarle la memoria, no solo ella, sino muchas más—

—¿Y que tiene que ver Lowell Tyron ahí? —

—Es un desgraciado, solo se aprovecha de su esposa, intentó ofrecerla para ese experimento, pero ellos querían personas jóvenes, además de que Anthea desarrolló el dispositivo que usan **(1)** —

—Supongo que no me sirves de nada—Puso su pie encima de la cabeza del hombre—

—NO, POR FAVOR—Gritó—ELLOS SON LOS CULPABLES, MÁTALOS A ELLOS, YO SOLO SEGUÍA ORDENES—

—Ya se lo que quiero, ahora no puedo dejarte con vida, me has visto—

—¡TE LO…! — Su quejido fue insonorizado porque su cabeza quedó aplastada contra el suelo quedando desparramada en un reguero de sangre y carne. Xana observó a su alrededor, había, entre muchos otros, un ordenador portátil bastante moderno, se acercó y lo guardó junto con el cargador que tenía al lado en su mochila, acto seguido, puso su mano sobre el interruptor de la luz y soltó una potente descarga eléctrica que causó chispas y una llama que se expandió por toda la sala a una velocidad impresionante. Salió de ahí provocando pequeñas llamas con descargas eléctricas en cada sitio que pasaba, hasta el punto de que los últimos pisos eran inaccesibles y cualquier cosa o persona dentro quizás ya estaba calcinada por las llamas. Siguió su camino y salió corriendo entre la multitud hasta perderse de vista y volver a la estación.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a su destino, una escuela secundaria no muy grande, de un solo edificio de cuatro plantas bastante amplio con algunas cosas más, el ambiente era extraño, la gente de alrededor las miraba extraño.

—Tardaremos un momento—Dijo Anthea bajando del coche junto con Aelita—Será rápido, vamos—Entraron en el edificio y se encontraron con un gran recibidor, y en una esquina una señal que aparentemente decía "Secretaría", indicando una puerta, la cruzaron y les indicaron pasar a otra sala.

—¿Qué se os ofrece? —Preguntó una señora de avanzada edad adivinando el idioma en que hablar—

—Quisiera inscribirla aquí, tengo los papeles para una transferencia desde otra academia—Sacó los papeles que le habían entregado en Kadic, y la señora los husmeó con interés—

—Interesantes notas—Dijo con impresión—¿Aelita? —La aludida asintió—Bonito nombre—

—Tengo todo lo necesario—Atajó Anthea—

—Vale, dame un momento la inscribo en el sistema—Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la secretaria completó el proceso—Ya estaría, estarás en una clase especial donde se da clases en francés, así que el cambio será mínimo—Dirigiéndose a Aelita, quién asintió—Mañana puedes comenzar, las clases son de ocho a dos, y el resto de la tarde libre—Le entregó un papel con un horario—¿Algo más? —

—Sí, esto—Aelita le entregó el papel que indicaba lo ocurrido en su brazo, y la mujer lo entendió—

—De acuerdo, lo pasaré a tus profesores—

—Entonces sería solo eso—Tras eso se despidieron amablemente y salieron del lugar.

Tras despedirse volvieron al coche, donde Tyron y el conductor estaban con un semblante de preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Anthea nada más entrar, Tyron señaló la radio y subió el volumen—

 ** _"(…) Hace contados minutos, aquí en la central del servicio secreto, ocurrió un asesinato de varias personas en el recibidor y en otras áreas de las instalaciones, incluyendo al director de la misma, quién se encontró decapitado en su oficina, contados minutos después ocurrió un incendio que hasta el momento es incontrolable en todo el edificio, según testigos, vieron a una persona sospechosa entrar en el momento del asesinato, y salir del mismo lugar cuando ocurrió el incendio, pero no se tiene la más mínima pista de quién se trata…"_**

Aelita tenía una pista de quién se trataba, no era muy difícil de adivinar, los otros, en su caso, estaban sorprendidos.

—Al parecer alguien se inmoló en el lugar y se llevó a unos cuantos—Expresó con disgusto Tyron—

—Espero no nos cause ningún inconveniente—

—Nunca se sabe—

Siguieron con su camino en coche hasta adentrarse por un camino de tierra en un bosque que subía por una de las nevadas y tupidas montañas, Aelita tenía miedo, pero el lugar le era curioso. En un momento el coche se detuvo en la puerta enrejada de unas instalaciones extrañas, cuando les abrieron el paso y entraron, pudo ver a guardias fuertemente armados. Rápidamente aparcaron.

—Llegamos, el interior sigue bajo tierra, ya verás—Dijo Anthea, intentando sonar amigable—

Se bajaron del coche, lo primero que vio Aelita fue un edificio blanco de dos pisos no demasiado grande, luego por la superficie había algunos generadores de electricidad y antenas de comunicación, el escenario perfecto para un ataque digno de Xana. Entraron al edificio y saludaron a los presentes, algunos con bata. Las personas que se acercaban a Aelita siempre le saludaban con extrañez, no sabían su origen, ni tampoco quién era su padre, pero eso era algo que no importaba en ese momento. Siguieron su camino por el interior de las instalaciones hasta llegar a una planta donde se podía observar un gran ordenador cuántico, cruzaron una puerta y estaban en la sala de control.

—Este es nuestro laboratorio—Anunció Tyron con voz triunfal—El súper ordenador cuántico más importante del mundo—Aelita rodó los ojos, pero no lo notaron—

—Es una pasada—Intentaba hacerse la sorprendida, pero a comparación de la fabrica lo presente le parecía una simpleza—

—Actualmente estamos trabajando en un proyecto que nos permita virtualizar partículas físicas a un entorno virtual y poder interactuar con ellas, modificarlas, y posteriormente materializarlas de nuevo—Añadió Anthea llevando de la mano a Aelita al interior de la sala por un pasillo lleno de maquinaria informática. Llegaron hasta una pequeña sala donde había un escáner de un tamaño muy similar al de la fábrica, y con características muy similares—Ahora no llevamos mucho progreso, pero… Tengo fe en lograrlo—

—No es gran cosa—Susurró Aelita para ella misma, refiriéndose a ayudar o no con el programa, pero las palabras de Xana y sus amigos le retumbaban con eco en la cabeza—

—¿De verdad? —

—Ah… eh… estaba pensando en voz alta, perdón—Miró a otro lado—No me refería a eso, quiero decir, hacerlo no… es complicado—Caminó hasta el interior del escáner, viendo el sistema y luego dándose la vuelta y clavando su mirada en la de Anthea quién adivinó el significado de sus palabras, cambiando su expresión y posteriormente negando rotundamente con la cabeza—Vale…—Entendiendo el mensaje, se dio por vencida—

—Volvamos a la sala de control—Volvieron al lugar encontrándose con Tyron sentado en una de las terminales, tecleando y tecleando—¿Alguna novedad? —El aludido negó con la cabeza—

—Que no os sorprenda que esa gente esté por aquí otra vez—Añadió Tyron con pesadez—El servicio secreto quiere darnos más protección… más bien a este sitio—

—¿Más? —Preguntó Anthea—Ya tenemos suficiente—

—Para ellos nunca es suficiente—Tuvieron que darle la razón, nunca era suficiente—Nos tomará un rato preparar el sistema para seguir, puedes darte una vuelta por las instalaciones si quieres—Aelita asintió—

—No te pierdas, este sitio es un laberinto, además, te aburrirás si nos observas—Atajó Anthea, enlistándose con una bata blanca—

Aelita asintió y salió de la sala con rapidez, observando su alrededor con curiosidad, le era muy extraño estar encerrada en un sitio tan amplio. Siguió por el pasillo, pero no escuchaba más que ruidos de electricidad. Subió por las escaleras y siguió por el pasillo, encontrándose con personas en oficinas y laboratorios de electrónica, experimentando con placas para dispositivos varios, no entendía muy bien la situación hasta que se topó con un hombre alto que le miró con sorpresa por unos segundos.

—¿eres una visitante? —Preguntó el hombre—No es común ver chicas de tu edad por estos sitios—Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Soy… la hija de Anthea—Respondió con desconfianza, y el hombre asintió—

—Lo intuía, el rumor se esparció como la pólvora—Respondió—Si necesitas algo, este es mi laboratorio—Señaló a la izquierda donde había una sala con ordenadores. Aelita asintió y siguió con su camino, no encontró nada demasiado llamativo hasta que se encontró en la primera planta superior, donde tenían una pequeña biblioteca y un servidor dedicado, husmeó por el lugar y robó uno de los libros de la estantería, " ** _La divina comedia",_** Nada mal. Se sentó sobre un escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared y a la vez a una ventana y abrió el libro. Pasaron las horas sumergida en el libro hasta que un alboroto en la planta principal llamó su atención, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la estantería solo para volver a la puerta, al asomarse pudo ver unos hombres vestidos de negro acompañados por otros de traje y uno con vestimenta militar, no reconoció a ninguno por el susto inicial y volvió a donde estaba en la primera planta, ya que no podía volver o la verían. Tenía el corazón latiendo con fuerza, no sabía que hacer, eran muchos, y la situación era diferente a las demás, sin previo aviso sonó un telefonillo que había escondido al lado del servidor, parecía venir de las plantas inferiores, se acercó con desconfianza y lo descolgó sin decir una palabra—

—¿Aelita? —Era la voz de Anthea—

—¡Sí! —Contestó con rapidez—

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —

—Iba a bajar, pero… hombres de negro aparecieron y parecen ir a las plantas inferiores—

—¿Hombres de negro? —Preguntó, y luego cruzó palabras con Tyron—No salgas de ahí, escóndete bien, esa gente no puede verte o la liaremos, luego iré por ti—

—Vale—Colgó el telefonillo y se escondió entre los racks del servidor y la oscuridad del lugar. Pasaron muy pocos minutos hasta que escuchó unos pasos por las escaleras junto con unas voces graves y amenazantes. —

—Es absurdo que nos digan que este lugar está en peligro ahora mismo—Dijo uno de ellos—

—Si pudieron hacer desaparecer a todos los del servicio secreto en la capital entonces no es tan absurdo—Atajó el otro. Aelita intentó ponerse de pie para esconderse en otro sitio, pero su pie se enredó en un cable por culpa de la oscuridad y un teclado terminó provocando ruido al caer al suelo—Ya te escuché—Se escuchó el desenfundar de un arma. Aelita logró zafarse, pero cuando intentó levantarse para correr se topó de frente con ambos hombres—Una chica escondida en estos lugares—Su acompañante le obligó a bajar el arma—

—Como sea la acompañante de alguien de aquí nos meterá en un lio—Dijo el otro—Vete, antes de que te pase algo peor—Aelita salió corriendo del lugar escabulléndose entre las personas hasta llegar a la primera planta inferior, donde se encontró con los hombres de negro reunidos, quienes le miraron con curiosidad, pero no hicieron nada más, intentó no hacer contacto visual con ninguno y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la segunda planta inferior, donde se encontraba el súper ordenador, y entró en la sala de control topándose con Anthea y Tyron—

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —Preguntó Anthea interrumpiendo su tecleo—

—Logré… escabullirme—Respondió la pelirrosa—

—¿Viste a alguien importante? —Preguntó Tyron, pero Aelita se encogió de hombros desconociendo a quién se refería él por importante—Quédate por aquí, esa gente puede tener malas ideas—Aelita asintió y se quedó cerca de Anthea observando el código sobre el que trabajaba—

—¿Entiendes algo del proceso? —Preguntó Anthea, y Aelita asintió—Ahora probaremos una simulación de virtualización—Tecleó varias órdenes en una consola de comandos, desde la otra terminal se podían ver datos del proceso, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el proceso fue un éxito—

—Nada mal, ahora a materializar—Ejecutó el comando, pero devolvió un error inesperado que Aelita había notado en los códigos, tenía intención de dar aviso, pero se quedó callada—Que inesperado—Añadió con frialdad—

—Por lo menos sabemos que se puede virtualizar—

—Pero no materializar… ¿Qué será el problema? —Quizás tendría tiempo luego, porque la puerta se abrió en ese instante, era uno de los empleados del lugar—¿Qué pasa? —

—Son del servicio secreto y alguien del ejercito—Contestó el hombre—

—Maldita sea—

—¿Qué quieren ahora? —Insistió Anthea—

—Una reunión, están esperando arriba—Siguió el hombre—

—Ya vamos—El hombre asintió y se retiró rápidamente—Solo queremos un día tranquilos—

—Lo mejor será terminar con esto—Dijo Anthea poniéndose de pie—Vamos los tres, no sabemos que pasa—Salieron del lugar, Aelita estaba notablemente a la defensiva, sabía lo que había, sabía que les esperaba—Tranquila, no te harán daño—Dijo a Aelita, pero no se lo creyó, odiaba a esa gente con todo su ser. Llegaron hasta la primera planta inferior entrando a una sala de reuniones, entre los pocos presentes que no superaban la docena se encontraba La Pointe, aquel general que Aelita había visto en las noticias bastantes días atrás. Hubo un momento de tensión cuando cerraron la puerta—

—Esperamos no interrumpir demasiado, pero esto es de suma importancia—Dijo el general La Pointe—

—Alguien logró inmolarse y sabotear la central del servicio secreto en Berna, no sabemos cómo, ni quién, ni cuando, ni por qué—Siguió un hombre vestido con traje negro—Y dado a que este sitio es de suma importancia hemos decidido asignaros a alguien temporalmente para protegeros, no podemos permitirnos que la misma persona que se inmoló allá venga a hacerlo aquí—Lanzó una carpeta con unos papeles dentro, Anthea la atrapó y la abrió, se veía un papel con el perfil de dos personas, nada especial salvo su corta edad—

—Son del llamado **"** ** _Proyecto: Next"_** —añadió La Pointe—Un proyecto que busca la creación de súper soldados, actualmente está en fase de pruebas, pero los asignados son de muy alto nivel, confiamos en que puedan parar la amenaza, y si no lo logran… no sabemos que hacer más—Hubo un silencio momentáneo—

—No creo que seamos el objetivo… de sea lo que sea que esté causando problemas—Dijo Tyron—

—Nosotros tampoco, pero queremos pasar sobre seguro—Siguió La Pointe—Seguiremos esta reunión en pocos días, estaremos por otra zona, pero volveremos por aquí cuando las cosas se tranquilicen—Fue algo muy corto—Tenemos nuestras prioridades, si algo pasa las cosas se verán—

—No entiendo—Dijo Tyron—Se supone que debéis protegernos—

—No somos vuestros niñeros, solo estamos aquí porque Bondrewd financia vuestro proyecto—

—Supongo que lo mejor será ir sobre seguro—

La reunión no dio más de sí, y los presentes se marcharon a los pocos minutos. Volvieron a la sala del súper ordenador del lugar, no entendían mucho la situación.

—En resumen—Comenzó Tyron—Algo o alguien anda matando gente y nos meten más cobertura pensando que nosotros seremos los siguientes—Anthea se encogió de hombros—

—No sé que tienen en mente, pero no me trae buena espina—Siguió, sentándose en su silla—Mejor sigamos con esto—

* * *

Xana estaba en el tren que iba de camino a Visp, había salido hacía muy pocos minutos, pero iban con buen tiempo. Se sentó en la parte delantera, quizás salir más rápido le daría ventaja. Su mente divagaba por el paisaje hasta que sintió una insistente mirada que no la dejaba en paz, giró su cabeza, pero en el vagón solo estaban ella, una señora con un niño, un encargado y poco más, nadie que pudiera resultar sospechoso, quizás fuera su imaginación. El trayecto siguió sin mayores complicaciones hasta que llegó a la estación de Visp, por lo que cogió su mochila y salió del tren.

—Tres calles al norte de la estación de trenes—Se dijo a si misma al salir de la estación. Miró a su alrededor y subió por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, no había mucha gente en ese momento, era aún media mañana, casi medio día. Antes de llegar a su destino se topó con una serie de coches de color negro bastantes sospechosos, y se detuvo en una esquina a esperar que pasaran, uno de ellos, el último de los que pasaron, redujo su velocidad por un par de segundos, Xana estuvo a punto de hacerlo desaparecer, pero el coche reanudó su marcha y se pudo tranquilizar. Siguió subiendo por las calles hasta encontrar con una casa de dos pisos con una fachada verde oscura, encajaba a la perfección con aquel papel ( **2)**. Se acercó a la puerta—Cerrada—Pensó. Puso su mano cargada de electricidad en el pomo y la logró abrir sin dificultad ni marcas. Entró cerrando la puerta tras sí, el interior no era nada mal, el recibidor enlazaba con la sala de estar y al patio trasero, a la derecha una puerta que daba a la cocina y también a las escaleras. Subió por ellas hasta encontrar en el segundo piso tres puertas, una justo en frente que era el baño, una a la izquierda que era la de Aelita y un pasillo a la derecha que daba al final con la habitación de Tyron y Anthea. Entró a la de Aelita y vio su mochila sobre la cama, lo primero que hizo fue husmear hasta encontrar el móvil, y luego llamar a Jeremy—

—¡ _Aelita!_ —Contestó Jeremy con emoción—

—Casi, soy Xana, adivina quién dejó el móvil en casa—Contestó Xana con desasosiego—

— _Es tranquilizante saberlo_ —Dijo— _¿Alguna novedad por ahí_? —

—Ninguna, me quedaré en algún hotel cerca de aquí si llego a estar cansada—

— _Dijeron en las noticias que hubo un ataque terrorista en las oficinas del servicio secreto en Berna, ¿Es verdad?_ —

—Es verdad, fui yo, quería distraerme y sacarlos del camino—Respondió con voz casi victoriosa—

— _No me malinterpretes, pero, ¿No era mejor dejarlo para el final?_ —Preguntó con inquietud— _Ahora estarán más alertas_ —La IA hizo silencio por unos segundos, era verdad—

—… No lo había pensado—Respondió—Ya me las arreglaré—Dijo—Ya se más o menos lo que quieren hacer con Aelita—Le contó todo lo que el director le había contado, Jeremy no podía creérselo—

— _Esto es de locos_ —

—Quisiera saber de que dispositivo habla—Refiriéndose al de Anthea—No dio demasiadas pistas al respecto—

— _Sea lo que sea no podemos tomarlo a la ligera, tenemos que pararles los pies cuanto antes_ —

—Para el tren, Jeremy, te recuerdo que esa gente tiene controlada a Anthea, si no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos podría caer una trampa—Respondió de primeras—Me tomaré un par de días para averiguar cuál es la situación—

— _El caso es que no le hagan nada a ambas, sobre todo a Aelita_ —

—No me dices nada nuevo, genio—

— _Lo sé, pero poco más puedo hacer_ —

—Yo tengo una idea, antes logré entrar a la terminal desde la que trabajan, si logras acceder de nuevo podríamos inyectar un virus _Ransomware_ que bloqueara su acceso, la clave podría ser la llave digital de Aelita—

— _La llave digital de Aelita…_ _Podría ser buena idea, así sabremos hasta donde pueden llegar, me pondré a ello, te avisaré cuando esté todo preparado_ —

Colgó la llamada en ese instante y dejó el móvil de Aelita en su lugar. Vio a su al rededor y agarró un trozo de papel con un boli y dejó un pequeño dibujo dentro de la mochila de la pelirrosa, acto seguido, se retiró del lugar sin dejar más rastro que ese. No tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir, pero recordaba la dirección física del laboratorio de Tyron, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, y se puso de camino con un trote rápido.

A mitad de camino recibió una llamada de Jeremy, iba entrando a un camino de tierra, y se escondió entre los arboles antes de contestar.

—¿Jeremy? —

— _Sí, perdona la interrupción, pero tuve una idea, ¿y si usamos Lyoko para llevar alguien hasta Córtex?, ya averigüé que nombre le han puesto_ —Propuso con voz triunfal— _Parece que están trabajando en un escáner para virtualizar y materializar personas, como lo que tenemos aquí…_ —

—Tendríamos que preparar uno o dos vehículos que sean capaces de viajar por el mar digital sin desaparecer en el intento, y tendríamos muy poco tiempo—Respondió—

— _Eso es verdad, pero, con alguien allí podríamos romper todo el proceso que llevan, además, te sería de gran ayuda para dar el golpe final y traerlas a ambas de vuelta_ —

—Me parece genial, siempre y cuando no envíes a alguien que sea un estorbo, no seré niñera de nadie—

— _En ese caso daré aviso a los chicos, quiero que esto sea rápido e indoloro_ —Dijo— _Te aviso a la noche, necesitaré tu ayuda_ —

—Estaré esta noche dentro del laboratorio de Tyron, sobre media noche estaré libre—Respondió, reanudando su paso—Hasta la noche—Colgó la llamada y se perdió entre el bosque.

 ** _En Kadic._**

Jeremy estaba en la sala del súper ordenador, se había saltado las clases al Xana proponer el virus que inyectarían en Córtex, ahora todo dependía de quién se ofrecía como muñeco de pruebas. Volvió a Kadic, era hora de almorzar.

Ya en la cafetería se acercó a sus compañeros con emoción, como si de un niño con una gran idea se tratase.

—¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntó Yumi de primeras—

—Nada mal, puede ser mejor—Respondió Odd, llevándose una gran cucharada de comida a la boca—

—Luego examen de matemáticas—Respondió Ulrich—

—¿Y tú? —Dirigiéndose a Jeremy—

—Hablé con Xana, ya está en Visp, y tenemos una idea—Respondió—Vamos a programas un pequeño vehículo que sea capaz de viajar por el mar digital hasta el súper ordenador de Tyron, al parecer también tienen un escáner como el de la fábrica, y lo suyo sería que alguno fuera de ayuda—Los chicos parecían dudar, era muy arriesgado—

—¿No es un poco loco? —Preguntó Yumi—Quiero decir, la idea es muy buena, pero… ¿Y si Xana no quiere? —

—Por eso quiere alguien que no sea un estorbo, la salida sería mañana por la noche o en dos días, depende como se las arregle—

—Me apunto—Dijo Odd—Siempre quise patearles el trasero a esos hombres de negro—Ulrich soltó un pesado suspiro—

—Va, me apunto, Odd no aguantaría estar mucho sin mi—

—¡Bien! —Soltó Odd—¡Seremos un dúo invencible! —

—O un gran estorbo—Dejó caer Jeremy—Más os vale tomaros esto en serio, un solo error y podría ser el fin de todo—

—Tranquilo, Einstein—Déjanos el trabajo pesado a nosotros, ya verás que se nos dará bien—Siguió Odd—

—Me quedaré aquí entonces—Atajó Yumi—tres son multitud—Jeremy asintió—

—Me pondré esta noche a desarrollar los vehículos, si Xana me ayuda quizás terminemos antes—Una duda cruzaba por su cabeza—¿Deberíamos decirle a Aelita? —

—¿Por qué no? —

—No sé, de repente me quedé con esa duda—

La idea estaba ahí, pero, ¿Lo lograrán a tiempo antes de que el servicio secreto logre dar un paso adelante?

No podían ir sobre seguro, debían burlar el miedo, como su fuera un truco de un fantasma.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Plan: Valkiria (Parte VI)** — **Traición al miedo**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Me disculpo, pero el trabajo me tiene muy cansado, aún así, siempre saco ratos libres para escribir.**

 **Esto será algo muy interesante. La idea de "** ** _No puedes sola"_** **Viene de que el** ** _Power Up_** **a XANA era demasiado grande.**

 **Acotaciones:**

 **1: De los libros, había un dispositivo llamado "Máquina Extirparrecuerdos", desarrollado por Hertz, y si mal no recuerdo, fue usado en Anthea.**

 **2: Capítulo 8 de esta historia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Felikis "El que anda en Hiatus por el trabajo": Muchas gracias, maestro. Un final a lo Matrix (¿?). Tyron… tú y yo sabemos como terminará la cosa. ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!**

 **Smarty26: Muchas gracias, colega. Tomo nota de los cambios de escena, ¡Gracias por comentar!, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Titokenny01: Muchas gracias por leer, Víctor. La situación de ellas dos es de locos. Eso precisamente lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, ¿Lo lograrán? ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad!, me dan ánimo para seguir. ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!**

 **Draoptimusstar3: ¡Muchas gracias por leer, Draop!, Quizás Aelita intuya o intente predecir lo que va a pasar, esperemos que no se confíe. La IA necesitará ayuda, los guerreros de Lyoko son su única opción. El demonio en este caso se mueve entre la luz, tiene que ayudar, tiene que escuchar a sus aliados, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo hará? Anthea no dejará que algo malo le pase a Aelita. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, Draop!, dan ánimos para seguir, muchos. ¡Espero que esto sea de tu total agrado!**

 **Y pues… no sé cuanto tardaré, pero confío en que sea poco, a partir del 12 de junio estaré libre.**

 **Comed bien, haced ejercicios y sobre todo hacer el bien.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Trick Of Phantom_**


	14. Plan: Valkiria (Parte VI)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte VI)**

 **Traición al miedo**

Aquello de las cinco de la tarde terminó la jornada, todos comenzaban a marchar a sus casas. Como primer día no había ido nada mal para Aelita, quién encontraba curiosa toda la situación al final de todo.

—Será volver a casa—Dijo Anthea en un suspiro, recogiendo sus cosas al mismo tiempo que Tyron—

—Hicimos buen progreso hoy—Dijo Tyron—Espero poder completar la materialización pronto—

—Primero debemos saber cómo funciona la virtualización, no podemos lanzar el proceso contrario porque se crearía un bucle—Aelita entendía todo lo que hablaban, sabía que se estaban equivocando, pero debía dejarlo pasar. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, pero no encontró lo que buscaba—¿Perdiste algo? —

—Mi móvil—Respondió la aludida—Creo que lo dejé en casa—Negó con la cabeza—Da igual—

Salieron de las instalaciones con rapidez, donde ya les esperaba el conductor con el coche encendido.

—Buenas tardes—Saludó amablemente, todos le devolvieron el saludo—¿Ha ido bien el día? —

—Bastante decente—Respondió Tyron—El servicio secreto no deja de molestar y ahora se les suma el ejército—

—¿Por qué? —

—Por la persona que está matando gente a diestra y siniestra—Respondió—Ese es su problema, no el nuestro, ahora nos han puesto gente de guardia de un programa secreto, o algo así—Curiosamente, Aelita estaba leyendo la carpeta con el perfil de ambos soldados que habían sido asignados—

—Una chica americana y un chico francés—Añadió Aelita, leyendo los papeles—

—¿Alguna información más?

—El chico no supera los veinte años, y la chica… no pone nada, solo la foto—

—¿Segura? —Aelita asintió—Déjame verlo—Recibió la carpeta con los papeles—Vaya gente, ni se digna a poner quienes son—

—Lo mejor será irnos de aquí—Dijo el conductor y arrancó lentamente el coche, se acercó a la puerta enrejada y un guardia se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero inmediatamente una alarma sonó en todo el recinto, la puerta se cerró de golpe—¿Qué pasa? —

—¡INTRUSO EN LAS INMEDIACIONES! —Gritó uno de ellos. Inmediatamente al otro lado de la reja, a mitad de la carretera, se alzó una nube de humo espesa que luego se despejó con rapidez; pudieron ver a dos personas: una con un buso negro y un chándal del mismo color, pero bastante manchado de barro, su identidad era ocultada por una capucha del buso. La otra persona, un chico alto y delgado, pero atlético. Aelita no tardó en identificar quién era quién—

— _Escapa, por favor_ —Pidió la pelirrosa en un susurro inaudible. Xana, quién era la misteriosa persona del chándal y el buso, simplemente esquivaba los ataques de su adversario, pero su fuerza y precisión eran inhumanas—

—¡Disparad a discreción! —Ordenó uno de los guardias con un sub-fusil en sus manos y abrió fuego contra Xana, quién se vio obligada a crear campos magnéticos invisibles que pararan y desviaran los proyectiles—Maldita sea, es invencible—El chico lanzó una patada alta y Xana logró pararla con la mano derecha mientras que la utilizaba para impulsarse, y de un mismo puñetazo enviar a volar el hombre que terminó por estrellarse contra un árbol—

—¿Estará bien? —Rápidamente se recuperó, pero antes de volver a atacar se escuchó un estruendo de algún lugar, Xana se dio vuelta y creó un escudo de electricidad con ambas manos que logró hacer que un proyectil explosivo, lanzado desde un francotirador a la distancia, explotase al impacto con el mismo. Los presentes se quedaron helados, no sabían que había pasado. El chico rápidamente se lanzó al ataque con otra patada alta que Xana logró parar con la mano derecha, pero fue inesperada la otra patada alta que impactó contra su antebrazo, Aelita al ver eso contuvo un grito, eso había sido doloroso, también para Xana. Logró reincorporarse y decidió terminar con la pelea, cargó sus puños con electricidad y aprovechó la cercanía del hombre para impactarlo en el pecho y mandarlo a volar hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate, rápidamente dio media vuelta, pero tuvo que crear un escudo de inmediato: Un proyectil explosivo impactó contra el mismo, la francotiradora seguía al tanto de las cosas. Escapó del lugar internándose en los árboles.

—Y desapareció—Dijo Anthea—Al final tendrán razón—

—Por desgracia—Añadió Tyron bajando la ventanilla—¿Qué pasa? —Uno de los guardias negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta—

—Rápido, volved a casa, mañana será otro día—Dijo uno de ellos abriendo la entrada. Salieron rápidamente, pero un coche les seguía desde muy cerca—

—Espero no tengamos más problemas—Susurró Anthea—

—Nunca se sabe, señora—Respondió el conductor—Sea quién sea esa persona parecía tener un plan—Aelita se mantenía al margen de la conversación, no quería decir lo que sabía—

—Espero que eso no sea una excusa para mandar más gente y meternos más prisa—Respondió Tyron—

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, el coche que los seguía desapareció en algún momento y llegaron sanos y salvos a casa.

Entraron, cada uno por su lado: Aelita a su habitación, Anthea y Tyron abajo.

Aelita se recostó en su cama, había sido un día muy raro y mentalmente pesado. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Jeremy, quién contestó a los pocos segundos.

— _Hola, Aelita, ¿Qué tal el día?_ —Saludó rápidamente, se escuchaba de fondo el teclado del Súper ordenador—

—Cansado—Respondió—Ha… pasado de todo—Soltó un pesado suspiro de solo recordar—Pero al menos ya estoy en casa—

— _Me imagino_ —Respondió— _Xana… me contó que estaba por ahí_ —Dijo—

—La vi, por desgracia—Respondió rápidamente—Ahora lo tendrá más complicado, quizás te lo cuente ella, no… puedo contarte—

— _Tranquila, seguro que lo hará_ —No la juzgaba, sabía exactamente lo peligrosa que podía ser esa gente si se enteraba de que Jeremy estaba siendo informado por Aelita— _Nosotros hemos tenido un día aburrido también, los días son así sin estar contigo_ —No pretendía que sonara romántico, pero lo era—

—Sin vosotros igual—Dijo, sonrojándose—Te… extraño—Dijo, lo sentía de verdad, a pesar de su conflicto. Escuchó una voz—

—¿Tu novio? —Dijo Anthea desde la puerta, con una sonrisa juguetona—

—¡Mamá! —Dijo—Es… Jeremy—

—Lo suponía—Riéndose, se retiró—

— _Parece que os lleváis bien_ —Dijo Jeremy, riéndose por lo bajo—

—Lo hacemos, pero… —Negó con la cabeza, no venía a cuento—Nada, no he dicho nada—Jeremy lo dejó pasar, era lo mejor—

Se pasaron el rato hablando hasta que Jeremy tuvo que colgar. Anthea, pocos minutos después, entró a la habitación de Aelita.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —Preguntó Anthea, acercándose a su hija, quién estaba acostada leyendo un libro—

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó, cerrando el libro. Anthea se sentó al lado de ella—

—Aquí no hay mucho que visitar, pero puede ser relajante—Acariciaba la cabeza de Aelita lentamente—

—Si tú lo dices…—

—Te espero abajo—Salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso—

Salieron de la casa al poco rato y emprendieron su paseo. Hacía un mal día, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes grises presagiaban una tormenta.

—A pesar de que hace un poco de frio, nunca es mal momento para salir a caminar—Expresó Anthea, caminando al lado de Aelita mientras le cogía de la mano—

—Es verdad—Respondió—Pero… no me da… buena espina—Anthea rio entre dientes—

—Eres desconfiada—Respondió—De pequeña solías ser muy animada, ahora te veo bastante apagada—En verdad lo estaba, pero el miedo que provocaba la situación le impedía estar feliz de una manera completa—

—Bueno…—Se había sonrojado, usualmente hablar de su pasado era casi un tabú, pero con Anthea…—Es que… no me logro quitar de la cabeza lo que ha pasado… hasta llegar aquí—

—No es fácil, pero las cosas mejorarán—Dijo—Confía en mi—No era fácil hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción por el momento—

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una tienda de ropa, Aelita se detuvo al ver un abrigo muy parecido al que tenía antes, Anthea se percató de ello.

—Es igual a la que tenía—Dijo Aelita—

—Podemos comprarlo si quieres—

—Estoy… Bien—Anthea negó con la cabeza y obligó a Aelita a entrar al local, la encargada se acercó en ese momento—

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se os ofrece? —Preguntó la dependienta—

—El abrigo que había en el mostrador—Respondió Anthea—Es para ella—La dependienta dio un vistazo rápido a Aelita—

—Vuelvo en un segundo, voy a buscarlo—Se retiró con rapidez. Aelita se sentó en una butaca que tenía cerca y se quitó el buso blanco que tenía—

—¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa? —

—No se me ocurre nada por el momento—Respondió Aelita, en ese momento volvió la dependienta con el mismo abrigo, pero de la talla de Aelita—

—Pruébalo, es bonito el color rosado, te combina—Respondió la dependienta, entregándole el abrigo, Aelita se lo puso, y si, era igual que el que tenía—¿te gusta? —Mirando a Anthea, Aelita asintió—

—Pues lo llevamos entonces—

Luego de volver a ponerse el buso blanco que le había regalado Xana, salieron del lugar con la bolsa donde iba el abrigo.

—Gracias, mamá—Dijo Aelita, aferrándose a Anthea—

—Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo—Respondió. Aelita asintió—Las cosas serán un poco aburridas durante un tiempo, así que es lo más que puedo hacer—Añadió. En ese momento comenzó a nevar con ligereza, pero al paso de los minutos iba incrementando a pasos agigantados—Vaya tormenta de nieve se ha desatado—

—Espero que pare pronto—La tormenta seguía con fuerza—

—Háblame de tus amigos—

—Por quién comienzo—Pensó—Jeremy es… bueno, mi novio, fue la primera persona que…—¿Me descubrió? —…Conocí, luego de lo ocurrido—Anthea notó la falta de detalles—Es un genio de las computadoras, siempre estoy con él, aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un poco tonto—Respondió—Los detalles… te los contaré algún día—Anthea asintió—Yumi es mi mejor amiga, me enseñó muchas cosas nuevas cuando la conocí… Es buena chica, está enamorada de Ulrich, que es bastante activo pero un celoso a muerte con Yumi—

—¿Y el otro chico? —Preguntó refiriéndose a Odd—

—Odd… bueno, él es genial, bastante bromista y muy buena onda, siempre me apoya en todo y fue el que me puso el apodo de princesa…—Se sonrojó con solo hablar de él, y su acompañante lo notó—

—Noto algo en cómo lo dices—Dijo con picardía—

—¿¡Eh!? —Preguntó, alarmándose—No… es nada—Había caído en la trampa—

—¿No será que te cae demasiado bien? —Aelita miró a otro lado—

—No… me gusta, creo—Anthea rio, era divertido ver la reacción de Aelita—

—Vaya lio tienes en la cabeza con esos dos—

—¡Mamá! —Aelita se sonrojó—

—Y… ¿Qué me dices de la chica que te dio el buso? —Preguntó, cambiando un poco de tema—

—A ella… no la conozco demasiado, no suele hablar con nadie, llegó a clase de Yumi hace no más de un mes y… poco la conozco—No mentía demasiado, pero si ocultaba el hecho de las habilidades de Xana—Es extraordinaria—

—Eso vi, es bastante misteriosa—Aelita asintió—

Siguieron caminando y hablando de lo suyo, pero la tormenta incrementó demasiado y les forzó a volver a casa, por el camino el trayecto era complicado. Aelita se aferraba a Anthea, la última vez que vio una tormenta similar la cosa acabó muy mal, por suerte, llegaron a casa a tiempo para cenar.

¿Y Xana?

La IA, luego de ser interceptada por aquel desconocido, se retiró del bosque y bajó hasta llegar a la carretera, siguiendo por el camino encontró una cabaña grande hecha de madera y entró al lugar para esconderse, estaba abandonada para su fortuna.

No se esperaba a esas personas protegiendo el lugar, por eso la derrotaron tan fácilmente al principio. Estaba en la cabaña con el portátil robado de la oficina de aquel hombre en Berna, y estaba tratando de encontrar respuestas sobre quienes eran esas personas, por desgracia, su búsqueda estaba lejos de terminar. Recibió una llamada de Jeremy.

—Jeremy—Contestó—

— _Hola, escuché que te descubrieron, me contó Aelita_ —Respondió— _¿Tienes idea de quiénes eran?_ —

—No, no me esperaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, eran dos, un muchacho que me atacó cuerpo a cuerpo y una francotiradora que no logré localizar—

— _Espero que no nos fastidien, esto tiene que ir lo más silencioso posible_ —

—Lo sé, cuando caiga la noche volveré al mismo sitio, si hay suerte podré deshacerme de alguno—Respondió, tecleando en el portátil—Mientras, puedo ayudarte con el desarrollo de los vehículos y el resto de los programas—

— _Gracias, no me vendría mal una ayuda_ —Comenzaron a programar con rapidez, Xana hacía su parte y la enviaba con rapidez a Jeremy, iban a buen paso—

Horas más tarde, cuando la noche ya había caído en toda Europa, Aelita se alistaba para dormir, había preparado sus cosas para el primer y quizás uno de los últimos días de clase en esa ciudad. Anthea entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Mamá—Dijo Aelita, con una sonrisa—

—Venía a hacerte compañía—Se acostó en la cama de Aelita, al lado de ella—Me hace ilusión—Aelita sonrió y se acurrucó al lado de ella—

—Se siente bien—Respondió—Mañana será un día extraño—

—¿Por qué? —

—Nuevos compañeros, nuevo instituto… nuevo… todo—Respondió—No es que no me guste la idea, pero…—

—Protestas mucho—Inquirió—Solo ten paciencia, ¿Qué puede ser peor? —Aelita cerró los ojos—

—Muchas cosas—Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—Tienes que mirar las cosas por el lado positivo—Dijo—Estás a salvo de ellos—Refiriéndose a los hombres de negro—

—Al menos él me comprende—Dijo, poniéndose bocarriba y sosteniendo al Señor Puck en sus brazos. Hubo un rato de silencio—Odio… a los lobos—Dijo—Tengo pesadillas con ellos—

—¿Te recuerdan a algo? —Aelita asintió—Los sueños no se pueden evitar, por desgracia—Respondió—Pero si puedes intentar comprenderlos quizás te ayude a resolver el por qué—

—Tengo miedo de que me… nos hagan daño—Dijo, salía de su ser más profundo—

—Piensa, que ahora ellos no pueden tocarte, y si lo hacen, pueden… desaparecer—Aelita no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y se durmió al lado de Anthea, quién también se durmió—

Media noche, momento de actuar para Xana. Había salido de la cabaña abandonada y se encontraba en la entrada del bosque.

—Voy de camino al lugar—Dijo a Jeremy—

— _Entendido, buena suerte, llama cuando estés en la terminal_ —Colgó la llamada. Entró por el bosque y se encaminó con velocidad montaña arriba, estaba al tanto de todo, pero el clima no ayudaba en lo absoluto: La tormenta no paraba y la niebla espesa se había apoderado del lugar. Mientras más se acercaba al lugar más agudo se hacía un silbido, pero ¿De dónde? Siguió su camino hasta toparse con una valla metálica de varios metros de alto, iba a saltarla, pero escuchó a alguien en las cercanías, era aquel muchacho de esa misma tarde.

—¿Segura que la detectaste por aquí? —Preguntó en voz baja el muchacho—Llevo un rato buscando y no veo nada—

— _Sí, no puede estar lejos_ —Respondió una voz que Xana pudo interceptar por las señales de radio, casi al mismo tiempo alzó ambos brazos al cielo lanzando una muy pequeña descarga eléctrica, que cayó instantáneamente en forma de un potente rayo que impactó contra el cuerpo del muchacho y siguió hasta impactar contra el suelo provocando un destello y luego una explosión, cuando se dispersó el humo pudo ver un cuerpo calcinado junto a un revolver y un comunicador portátil. Se acercó a los restos y agarró el arma, pero destruyó el comunicador. Eso había dado una voz de alarma más que suficiente, y comenzó a correr alrededor de la valla para encontrar algún punto ciego, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a saltar, escuchó un silbido y luego vio una luz, casi de instinto creó un campo de repulsión, pero el impacto de una bala explosiva la mandó a estrellarse contra la valla. Una cosa si era cierta, la francotiradora era una experta, pues el proyectil recorrió dos kilómetros antes de estrellarse contra el campo de repulsión y explotar—

—¿Me vio? —Se preguntó en voz baja, pero seguía escuchando un silbido muy suave de algún sitio. Vio en sus alrededores, pero no encontró nada, y cuando iba a seguir con lo suyo un pequeño aparato redondo, no más grande que su puño y suspendido en el aire apareció de la nada, Xana casi de instinto lo agarró con ambas manos y le aplicó una descarga eléctrica, el pequeño aparato dejó de moverse y se quedó inmóvil en sus manos, lo inspeccionó rápidamente, era de color plateado con una retícula negra cristalina, el resto del cuerpo estaba rodeado por sensores y un pequeño nombre manchado por algo extraño, lo guardó en su mochila y saltó la valla por un punto ciego situado justo detrás del edificio de dos plantas. Dio la vuelta al edificio aprovechando la oscuridad y entró por la puerta principal, el recibidor era grande, también pudo ver una sala de control donde se controlaba todo el sistema de seguridad, se acercó a apagarlo, pero ya lo estaba, ¿Quizás alguien más estaba ahí? No le dio mucha importancia. Siguió silenciosamente bajando por los pasillos y escaleras hasta encontrar una puerta entre abierta justo en la primera planta inferior, y la luz del pasillo encendida, agarró el arma y apuntó con sigilo, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba en lo absoluto, Ailane, quién se encontraba con una cámara fotográfica haciendo tomas del lugar—¿Tú? —Ailane se giró, y saludó—

—Tardaste menos tiempo del que esperaba—Respondió con pesadez

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —

—Vine en el mismo tren que tú—Respondió—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Lo mismo te tendría que preguntar a ti—

—Este sitio no está documentado, así que me infiltré para tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles—Respondió—Tú vienes por las dos chicas esas, ¿no? —Xana no respondió, se mantenía a la defensiva—No quiero luchar contigo, si armas aquí un alboroto luego las cosas se complicarán y no podremos hacer nada, además, yo no soy tú rival—

—Claro, después de atacarme así en Kadic—Respondió entre dientes con un notable enfado—

—Diferencia entre estar rodeada de gente y estar en solitario—Respondió—Hay que saber cómo comportarse, cosa que tú no sabes—

—No tengo porqué comportarme bien con esa gente—

—Ni yo, pero ellos cuidan de mí, así que no les haría daño por una tontería—Era una razón válida—No respondiste a mi pregunta—

—Vine… a investigar sobre el súper ordenador que tienen aquí—Respondió con desconfianza—

—Anthea es increíble, pensar que gran parte del desarrollo sobre Informática cuántica lo descubrió y desarrolló ella—

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó con sorpresa—

—Me contaron cosas sobre su pasado—Respondió—Sé qué pasó con toda su familia y como llegó hasta aquí, también todo lo que ha hecho—

—Quiero salvarla de esa gente—Respondió—

—Tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho—Respondió—La gente que mató a su familia no tiene escrúpulos—Tomó una fotografía de una habitación—Te contaré algo sobre ella que quizás no sepas—

 ***Flashback***

 _Corría principios del año 1994, Anthea se encontraba en un laboratorio junto a más personas, cuando una voz llamó su nombre, ella obedeció y fue con esa persona, tenían malas noticias, toda persona que estuviera mínimamente emparentada con ella estaba en peligro, el servicio suizo estaba en guerra con ella por haber rechazado su invitación, años atrás, de unirse a su proyecto._

 _Un año después, solo Dios sabe cómo, Anthea recibió la noticia de que sus padres habían sufrido un terrible "Accidente" donde murieron, o así lo habían catalogado, pero la verdad era diferente, meses siguientes las noticias seguían llegando hasta que la respuesta final fue: Estás completamente sola. Toda su familia, y personas que tuvieran algo que ver con ella estaban muertas. Su familia entera había sido aniquilada, borrada de la faz de la tierra._

 ** _*Fin del flashback*_**

—Nunca se habló del asunto, pero es una tragedia—Respondió Ailane—Me pregunto cómo es que no se ha suicidado, quizás hay algo que la mantiene aquí—

—¿Quién te contó eso? —Preguntó con curiosidad—

—Había algunos expedientes sobre ella y cuando estuvieron en París me dijeron quién era—Respondió—Antes de que los robaras, claro—

—¿Entonces solo podemos esperar a que ellos hagan algo? —Preguntó, aunque no era eso lo que tenía en mente—

—También puede ser, pero no nos conviene demasiado meternos ahí, no mientras esté aquí—Ailane había dejado de ser una amenaza real, realmente no quería problemas, solo estaba en misión—

—Terminaré con lo que iba a hacer—Dijo Xana, guardando el revolver en su mochila—

—Te alcanzo luego—Xana siguió su camino, Ailane era una persona muy misteriosa, pero realmente no parecía tener malas intenciones en mente. Llegó hasta la planta inferior donde entró rápidamente por la única puerta que había, encontrándose con la terminal del súper ordenador, y tal como había prometido, llamó a Jeremy—Ya estoy en la terminal—

— _Muy bien, ¿Has tenido algún problema?_ —Preguntó, tecleando en el ordenador algunos comandos—

—No demasiados—Respondió—

— _¿Cómo es el sitio?_ —

—Es grande, y el ordenador está bajo tierra, bien protegido, en resumen—Caminó por un pasillo justo detrás de la terminal y entró a una sala donde había un escáner—También hay un escáner, pero no parece que sepan muy bien cómo va el tema—

— _Algo me comentó Aelita sobre eso_ —Respondió— _Parece que los programas que están desarrollando no funcionan aún_ —

—Iré a revisar—Volvió a la terminal y entró en el sistema—Tienen bastantes proyectos, estoy en la terminal de Tyron—

— _¿Puedes crear un programa para materializar y luego encriptarlo de forma que no puedan verlo ni siquiera desde afuera?_ —Preguntó— _Aelita me dijo que el programa de virtualización que desarrolló Anthea funcionaba_ —

—Puedo intentarlo—Respondió—No será difícil viendo que tienen todo el trabajo hecho, pero no saben cómo terminarlo—

— _¿Alguna otra opción_? —

—No se me ocurre nada por el momento—Dijo—Comenzaré con el programa, cuando lo termine y lo encripte te llamaré—Jeremy hizo un sonido de afirmación y colgó la llamada. La IA comenzó a modificar una copia del programa que ya tenían hecho, no era complicado, pero se veía bien la diferencia en el código de quién era el desarrollador, pues estaba lleno de errores, mientras que el programa de virtualización estaba limpio de ello, quizás Anthea si fuera tan especial como decían.

* * *

Aelita se encontraba durmiendo, soñando.

 ***Sueño de Aelita***

 _Se encontraba caminando por un bosque bastante espeso, ya había visto ese mismo lugar antes en algún sitio, pero no recordaba, solo liberaba su mente caminando por el lugar, el bosque verde y oscuro le daba una extraña magia al lugar. Siguió caminando entre los estrechos arboles hasta escuchar un sonido extraño, ramas rompiéndose cerca suyo, se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nada_.

— _¿Hola?_ — _Llamó, pero la respuesta fue un grave rugido muy familiar, detrás suyo se encontraba un lobo con pelaje gris y negro, Aelita retrocedió lentamente, evitando estar cerca del animal, quién la rodeaba sin quitarle un ojo de encima, enseñando sus dientes al mismo tiempo que rugía, pero, muerta del miedo, agarró una rama del suelo con intención de protegerse, no tenía nada más cerca que eso. El lobo la cercó y se lanzó encima de ella, pero en lugar de recibir un mordisco sintió como alguien la empujaba contra un árbol mientras le tapaba la boca, no sabía quién era, pero le había salvado. El lobo, confuso, se retiró al cabo de un momento en dirección totalmente contraria a la que había aparecido. Sintió como el ser que tenía detrás suyo soltaba un suspiro de alivio y retiraba su mano_. _Se giró para ver quién era y se sorprendió, el elfo que siempre tenía mano la había salvado_ —¡ _Puck!_ — _Dijo emocionada, el elfo sonrió alegremente, pero no dijo nada, solo ofreció su mano a Aelita para dar un paseo silencioso por el bosque, Aceptó. El paseo no fue demasiado especial, Puck iba de un lado a otro con una ramita que había cogido del suelo curioseando todo lo que encontraba, Aelita encontraba la situación bastante divertida, sin embargo, a mitad de camino se encontraron con un pequeño animal en el suelo, al parecer tenía una mordida en el cuerpo, Puck se acercó y lo pinchó con la ramita, pero nada ocurrió, estaba inmóvil, se miraron mutuamente, y cuando iban a reanudar su camino escucharon un rugido casi en el cuello, un lobo, al darse la vuelta ya había otro. No sabían que hacer. Aelita agarró la mano de Puck y salió a correr por un camino entre los árboles, pero los lobos no se rendían, y el final del camino fue un precipicio que no se podía ver su fondo, ya sin ideas, Puck, quién se llenó de valentía, se puso delante encarando a los lobos, pero no fue suficiente, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él, y logró morderle un brazo_ — _¡Puck!_ — _Gritó, y el elfo la empujó al abismo, lo último que vio fue oscuridad._

 ** _*Fin del sueño*_**

Aelita despertó de golpe, estaba agitada y sudando, ese sueño transformado en pesadilla había sido muy extraño. Se levantó de la cama, eran casi la una de la mañana. Salió de la habitación y entró al baño para lavarse, había sudado bastante. Se miró al espejo, estaba agitada y asustada, la situación solo la afectaba. Salió del baño, pero escuchó un ruido en la primera planta y tenía curiosidad, además de sed. Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con la puerta de la sala de estar entrecerrada, pero se pasó primero por la cocina por algo de beber, luego de agarrar una botella de agua, se asomó por la puerta y se encontró a Anthea acostada en el sofá viendo algo en el televisor.

—Mamá—Dijo Aelita en voz baja, Anthea se giró, su rostro, iluminado por una luz artificial, mostraba una expresión triste que daba indicios de haber sido invadido por una lluvia de lágrimas que ahora trataba de ocultar—

—¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? —Se sentó en el sofá cruzada de piernas, indicándole a su hija para sentarse delante suyo—

—Tuve una pesadilla—Dijo con suavidad, sentándose al lado de Anthea—

—Acuéstate aquí—Indicando su regazo, Aelita obedeció—Eres una chica problemática—

—No es verdad—Se quejó. Anthea acariciaba su pelo. Aelita giró la cabeza y vio sobre una mesa en frente de ella una fotografía extraña, la agarró, se veía una niña con pelo rosa y varias personas desconocidas, una foto familiar, quizás—¿Quiénes son? —

—Es una foto familiar de cuando era niña—Respondió—Es… la única foto que guardo de mi familia—Añadió—

—¿Dónde están ellos? —Anthea sonrió perezosamente, pero en su interior estaba llorando—

—Quizás… en un lugar mejor que este—Respondió, no tenía intención de que Aelita lo entendiera, ni tampoco decirlo directamente, no quería parecer vulnerable—Pasaron cosas que quiero no recordar, pero…—Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla—Nada, son cosas del pasado—Siguió acariciando a Aelita, quién parecía entender la situación—

—Están… muertos ¿No? —

—Sí, por eso decía que eres la única familia viva que tengo—No quería decirlo, pero quizás decirle la verdad… pudiera ser beneficioso—De verdad no quiero perderte—Agarró ambas manos de Aelita—

—Ni yo a ti—Respondió. No era una situación contra la que se pudiera luchar fácilmente, habían pasado cosas demasiado importantes para dejarlas pasar como un detalle poco importante, el peligro constante y las amenazas a su ser eran una carga más sobre Anthea, sin mencionar el peligro constante de Aelita ahora que su verdadera identidad estaba en manos de los más peligrosos, solo el destino sabe que tan generoso será con ellas, Anthea tenía el deber de proteger a su hija, pero si ni ella misma puede cuidarse… muy difícil lo tendrá para hacerlo con Aelita.

* * *

Xana por su parte ya tenía el trabajo hecho, la IA solo pensaba en terminar rápido con la situación sin tener que lamentar la perdida de alguien cercano, sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser usar su poder de forma inconsciente solo para matar a alguien que le diera problemas, ya se lo hizo saber Ailane cuando siguió a Anthea en París, ahora la situación era diferente.

—Jeremy—Dijo, llamando al rubio—

— _Lo veo, está bien hecho el programa y aparentemente funciona_ —Dijo— _Los vehículos también pasaron las pruebas, seguiré mejorando sus características hasta mañana_ —Añadió— _¿Crees que nos dé tiempo?_ —

—Si no hacemos nada para llamar la atención, sí, pero ese es el problema—Dijo—Ya te lo envié, ahora lo suyo será retirarme de este lugar—

— _Buen trabajo_ —Dijo— _Buenas noches_ —Colgó. Xana cogió sus cosas y limpió el súper ordenador de cualquier rastro suyo, pero antes de salir se topó con Ailane—

—¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó. Xana asintió—

—Hay una francotiradora afuera, quizás me deshaga de ella, pero no prometo nada—

—No te recomiendo hacer eso—Dijo Ailane, tomando una fotografía de la terminal—Esa gente es del Proyecto: **_Next_** , son personas que vendieron su alma a cambio de obtener más poder—Añadió—Además, es mejor dejarlo para después cuando sea el momento adecuado, ellos acabaron de llegar, y matar a uno sería llamar la atención—Xana miró a otro lado, Ailane lo notó—Adivino, mataste el chico—Xana asintió, Ailane negó con la cabeza en forma de desapruebo—

—Intentó atacarme y lo maté—Respondió—Aun así, me iré—

—¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? —

—No me hace falta realmente—Respondió, pensando en la cabaña donde había quemado tiempo ayudando a Jeremy —

—Aun así—Dijo—Me estoy quedando en un hotel que queda al lado de la estación de trenes, te podrías hacer pasar por mí y pedir la llave si quieres ducharte o descansar—No era mala idea—

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Corrió entre los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada principal, momento en el que se detuvo, la tormenta de nieve aún seguía, pero estaba amainando. Salió rápidamente, saltó la valla y se perdió entre el bosque volviendo a la cabaña donde pasó la noche—

En la mañana, Aelita escuchó su despertador bastante temprano y lo apagó casi de un golpe. Primer día de clase. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras pensaba en que podría pasar. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la ventana para ver como la tormenta de nieve había parado y a la vez había dejado un muy bonito paisaje blanquecino. Escuchó la voz de Anthea entrando a su habitación.

—Buenos días, princesa—Saludó, Aelita sonrió—¿Dormiste bien? —Aelita asintió—

—Hace mucho frio hoy—Respondió. Anthea asintió—

—Te espero en el baño—Aelita asintió y sacó su ropa, iba a ducharse. Al salir de su habitación se topó con Tyron ya vestido y preparado, al parecer se iba —

—Buenos días—Saludó Aelita sin mucho que decir, Tyron le devolvió el saludo—

—Me iré, tengo que hacer un par de cosas primero—Lo decía a ambas. Anthea se asomó—Al parecer ha pasado algo malo cerca de la base y tengo que ir porque soy el encargado del lugar—Dijo—Te espero ahí—Dirigiéndose a Anthea—

—En cuanto lleve a Aelita iré—Respondió. Tyron asintió y se retiró. Aelita entró al baño donde le esperaba Anthea—

—Déjame revisar eso—Quitó el vendaje del antebrazo de Aelita rápidamente—No tiene mejor pinta, pero al menos se está curando—Comenzó a limpiar la herida suavemente con un algodón. Seguía doliendo—

—¿Cuánto tardará en curarse? —

—Igual un par de semanas hasta que deje de doler y… un mes o dos hasta que la herida sane completamente—Dijo—No tengo mucha idea—Tras limpiar la herida, puso una gasa en el agujero dejado por la bala y luego envolvió el antebrazo en una venda—Con esto debería ser suficiente, ya te puedes duchar—

—Gracias mami—Aelita se abalanzó sobre Anthea y le dio un beso en la mejilla—

Tras una ducha rápida, Aelita, cubierta con una toalla volvió a su habitación a vestirse, dejó caer la toalla y se miró frente a un espejo que había en su habitación. Su cuerpo crecía, ya notaba diferencias de hacía meses, estaba creciendo. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, pero recibió una llamada: Jeremy—

—Buenos días, Jeremy—Saludó Aelita—

— _Buenos días, Princesa_ —Saludó enérgicamente, de fondo también se escucharon los saludos del resto del grupo—

— _¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?_ —Preguntó Yumi—

—Estoy nerviosa—Respondió—Ya os contaré como fue el día—

— _Nosotros tenemos examen de matemáticas_ —Dijo Odd— _No estudié, pero espero aprobar_ —

—En un mundo paralelo—Respondió Aelita—Si sigues así solo terminarás por suspender hasta el recreo—

— _¿Eso es si quiera posible_? —Aelita rio—

—Si no estudias igual sí—Anthea llamó a su nombre—¡Voy! —Respondió—Me tengo que ir chicos, cuando esté libre os llamaré—Se despidió y colgó la llamada. Terminó de vestirse y bajó junto con su mochila a la sala de estar, donde le esperaba Anthea con el desayuno—

Pasó el tiempo hasta que el conductor llegó por ellas a casa y salieron de camino al instituto.

—¿Tienes todo? —Preguntó Anthea. Aelita asintió—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al conductor—

—Al parecer encontraron muerto al chico ese raro que apareció ayer antes de salir—Respondió el aludido—

—¿Muerto? —Preguntó—¿Cómo? Se supone que es un súper soldado—

—Le cayó un rayo encima que... lo destrozó, la tormenta de ayer tuvo la culpa—

— _Un rayo_ —Pensó Aelita— _Venganza, ¿quizás?_ —Podría ser. Llegaron al instituto. Aelita soltó un suspiro—

—Buena suerte, Aelita—Se despidió de ella—Pasaré por ti a la hora de la salida—Le dijo el conductor al momento en el que se bajaba del coche—

Aelita entró en el edificio, tenía vaga idea de cuál era el aula al que tenía que entrar. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, al parecer las clases ya habían comenzado. Siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde encontró su clase. Miró la puerta por un segundo y la abrió lentamente: Como si hubiera dicho algo, la totalidad de las miradas se fijaron en ella, era una clase bastante equitativa en cuanto al número de hombres y mujeres. La profesora, quién era de apariencia bonachona y de baja estatura sonrió, y le indicó entrar, Aelita obedeció.

—Bienvenida —Anunció la profesora—Ella es Aelita, será vuestra nueva compañera, viene de la academia Kadic, en París—Miró a una de sus alumnas, Aelita se fijó en ella… Era muy idéntica a ella, había diferencias físicas casi mínimas, era la chica que Jeremy le había mencionado que confundieron con ella—Tú fuiste al mismo lugar, ¿No, Taelia? **(1)** —Sí, era ella—

—Sí, pero solo fue un día, luego me mudé aquí—Respondió. Aelita no se lo creía, en un mundo tan grande fue a dar a un lugar donde estaba ella—

—Cuéntanos un poco de ti, ¿Qué te trae por acá en esta época del año? —Preguntó la profesora—

—Me mudé a la ciudad porque… mi madre trabaja ahí—No era mentira—Estudiaba en Kadic, pero ella insistió en venir aquí—Tenía que intentar convencer a sus compañeros con esa historia, no era mentira del todo, pero era mejor que decirles la verdad absoluta—

—Y… a juzgar por tus notas—Agarró un portapapeles donde las tenía anotadas—Te iba bastante bien, media de diez—Sus compañeros se asombraron, vaya notas. La profesora le indicó donde sentarse, en primera fila al lado de Taelia—Si es que casi parecéis gemelas—Respondió—Yo soy la tutora, encantada de conocerte, y espero que tus compañeros estén igual de encantados contigo, te deseo suerte en lo que queda de curso—

La clase siguió, era matemáticas y compartía el libro de texto con Taelia, mientras los suyos llegaban. No era complicado, casi podía asegurar que era lo mismo que estaba viendo en Kadic antes de irse.

—Volveré en un momento—Dijo la profesora y salió del aula con rapidez. Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero rápidamente un sinfín de preguntas comenzaron a caer sobre Aelita—

—¿de dónde viniste?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Qué música te gusta?, ¿Tienes pareja? —Preguntas típicas pero que eran incómodas para Aelita por la ocasión, pues ya tenía en mente que en cualquier momento volvería a Kadic. Pasó un rato hasta que la clase se dispersó y quedaron ambas chicas hablando—

—¿De verdad fuiste a esa academia? —Preguntó Taelia, Aelita asintió—

—Estaba estudiando ahí, pero ahora estoy aquí—Respondió—¿Y tú como es que terminaste aquí?, pensé que eras de la ciudad—

—Era, pero… por razones personales tuve que venir a este sitio—

Aelita no sabía los detalles, solo sabía que era huérfana ( **Nota: Eso decía la información del personaje** ), quizás tuviera algo que ver, pero no iba a indagar en ello, no era su deber. La profesora volvió a los pocos minutos y todo siguió con tranquilidad.

* * *

Xana por su parte había salido temprano y se había acercado al pueblo, aún tenía tiempo antes de ir al instituto donde estaba Aelita. Tenía el estómago vacío y algo de dinero encima, podía manipular a alguien para que se lo diera gratis, ya lo hizo cuando se montó en el tren, pero no quería exponerse. Pasó por las calles angostas hasta llegar a una plaza donde había un mercadillo y algunos bares y restaurantes. Observó el panorama, era temprano y los mercadillos aún estaban cerrados, entretanto los bares albergaban a algunas pocas personas. Mientras paseaba alguien cruzó la esquina enfrente de ella, no la reconoció inmediatamente, pero se trataba de Ailane que iba vestida con una chaqueta de color negro y un vestuario diferente al que llevaba cuando se encontró con ella. No iba sola, un hombre de negro, que Xana pudo reconocer que lo era por su apariencia física, iba vestido de civil, normal. Ailane se acercó a saludar.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Dijo—Pensé que estarías… en otro sitio—

—Tengo hambre—Respondió—Estaba mirando algo para comer—El hombre, asombrado, volvió a la tierra y añadió—

—Nosotros íbamos a desayunar—Dijo el hombre de piel negra, alto y fornido, con anteojos negros tapando sus ojos del mismo color. Muy poco cabello y una mirada seria, pero a la vez expresiva—Soy Adrien, del servicio secreto francés—Seguía impresionado, era obvio que sabía algo—

—Vamos a un lugar más silencioso para hablar—Dijo Ailane y entraron en un restaurante que estaba vacío, pidieron y hablaron—Él es la persona que está a cargo de mi—Señalando a Adrien—Él nos conoce, es de confiar—

—Dijeron que te habían perdido en la red—Dijo Adrien—Gracias a los avances que filtró Anthea pudimos desarrollar la virtualización cuántica—Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Xana, la forma en la que encontró el cuerpo junto con toda su cadena digital había sido esa, un error humano—

—No recuerdo nada, tampoco de como salí—Respondió la IA—¿Avances que filtró…? —

—Ella había estado filtrando todos los avances que hacía desde que trabajaba para Tyron, por eso sabemos lo mismo que ellos, lo único es que el lugar donde hacía su trabajo no estaba documentado, y enviaron a esta chica a cubrir esa peligrosa tarea—Ailane asintió. Adrien sacó algo de una mochila que llevaba puesta, era una carpeta con documentos—Ailane me dijo que habías perdido la memoria, y que esto te ayudaría a saber quién eras—Recibió la carpeta y comenzó a leer—

* * *

" ** _Nombre: No asignado._**

 ** _Apodo_** : **_Edge_**

 ** _Función: De desarrollo militar y apoyo a la creación de súper armas._**

 ** _Proyecto: Neo_**

 ** _Características: Su última modificación fue en 2004, y quedó de la siguiente manera: Su piel y tejido superficial fue modificado y su resistencia a cortes o impactos aumentó exponencialmente, su resistencia a temperaturas extremas aumentó. Capacidad de recorrer grandes distancias a trote, capacidad de poder estar despierta más de 5 días sin sufrir de los efectos del insomnio, capacidad mental general mejorada en un doscientos por ciento. Queda pendiente revisar su poca resistencia cuando está agotada._**

 ** _Notas: Su mente ha sido borrada, se ha guardado en una memoria flash gracias al dispositivo que se utilizó"_**

* * *

—¿Te da alguna respuesta? —Xana asintió—

—¿Edge? —

—Es un apodo, cuando se está en estas situaciones, como las comunicaciones pueden ser interceptadas muy fácilmente utilizamos apodos para ocultar la identidad—Respondió Ailane—El mío es Blaze, pero nunca lo uso—

—Es una chica ruda—Dijo Adrien—Te había visto una vez, pero nunca pensé que podrías terminar aquí—

Pasaron los minutos hablando, eran una mina de conocimiento para Xana, quién apenas tenía conocimientos del ser que estaba llevando. Cuando salieron del restaurante se tenían que despedir.

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Ailane a Xana—

—Tenía pendiente ir al instituto que hay cerca de aquí y luego volver al súper ordenador a la noche—

—Nosotros tenemos que investigar, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar—

Tras una corta despedida separaron caminos. Xana siguió las indicaciones por la carretera y en una carrera rápida llegó en eso de veinte minutos al instituto. Se encontraban algunas personas fuera, pero no era aún recreo.

Aelita se encontraba en clase de historia cuando la campana sonó: Recreo.

—¿Vienes a la cafetería o…? —Preguntó Taelia a Aelita ( **nota: Es curioso el anagrama)**

—No estaría mal—Salieron del aula en dirección a la cafetería, que se encontraba en la primera planta. Rápidamente, y con pocas ganas compraron un bocadillo y se fueron, el lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, y no era como en Kadic.

—Lo mejor siempre es ir afuera—Dijo Taelia—Este lugar suele estar a estallar de gente—

—Eso veo—Dijo Aelita. Se sentaron en un banco que había en frente del edificio—

—Es verdad, te pareces mucho a mi—Dijo Taelia estudiando minuciosamente a Aelita—

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió—Igual nos confunden como gemelas—Ambas rieron. A pesar de la dura personalidad de Taelia, podía ser una entretenida compañera—

—Interesante—Una voz neutral sonó tras suyo, y Xana la reconoció al instante—

—¡Xana! —Se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó, era reconfortante ver a alguien confiable entre tanta gente—Qué rápido llegaste aquí—

—No fue difícil—Respondió. Se fijó en la persona que tenía al lado—

—Ella es Taelia, quizás te suene de algo—Xana asintió—

—Recuerdo esa historia—Dijo. Taelia negó con la cabeza—

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó Taelia a Aelita—

—Es una compañera de Kadic—Dijo—Está de visita por el lugar—Xana rodó los ojos—

—Entiendo—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, rompiendo el abrazo—

—Asegurarme de que este era el lugar al que ibas a venir—Dijo—Y poco más—

—Te tengo que contar algunas cosas—

—Quizás ahora no sea el momento—Asintió—

—¿Queréis que me vaya? —Preguntó Taelia—

—No es necesario—Respondió Aelita—Acércate esta noche—Xana asintió y fijó su mirada en el recinto—

—No se parece en nada a Kadic—Dijo a si misma—Curioso—

—Es extraño estar aquí—Dijo Aelita—

—Costumbre—Dijo Taelia. En ese momento Xana comenzó a escuchar un extraño pitido que venía justo detrás suyo, que solo había una carretera y luego una montaña cubierta de nieve—¿Qué pa…?—Taelia, al mismo tiempo que Xana, vio una luz brillante en las montañas por una fracción de segundo, y se lanzó sobre Aelita para apartarla, Xana por su parte reaccionó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia adelante mientras alzaba su pierna izquierda en el aire, logrando desviar el proyectil a mitad de camino de forma que su trayectoria pasó por encima del edificio, al caer tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás agarrándose del banco. Se quedaron atónitas por un momento mientras procesaban lo que acababa de pasar, pero el momento fue corto ya que otro destello salió del mismo sitio, pero en dirección completa a Xana, y esta, sin capacidad para hacer la misma maniobra, puso ambas manos enfrente y logró parar el proyectil con un campo electromagnético que no era visible. Vio la bala, era un proyectil de calibre 50 con capacidad antitanque. La francotiradora era un hueso duro de roer. La lanzó al aire y de una patada la lanzó fuera de su alcance—¿¡Qué fue eso? —Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Aelita

—Alguien con mucha puntería—Respondió la IA—Iba por mí—Dijo—

—Será mejor que te vayas o…—Dijo Aelita, pero en ese momento sonó la campana del fin del recreo—Mejor nos iremos nosotras—Xana asintió—

—Taelia, espera—La aludida se dio la vuelta, y solo pudo ver como Xana ponía la mano en su frente, dos segundos después, perdió el equilibrio, pero gracias a Xana no cayó al suelo—

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, desubicada—No recuerdo nada del recreo—Aelita entendió, había borrado la memoria de Taelia—

—Perdiste el equilibrio, no fue nada—Atajó Aelita. Xana dio un paso atrás—

—Me voy—Dijo la IA. Aelita asintió y Xana salió con prisa de la academia adentrándose en el bosque, yendo directamente al camino donde vio los destellos. Por el camino intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero sabía que era complicado. Se internó hasta llegar al que se suponía que era el lugar de la francotiradora, pero no encontró nada, estaba vacío. Golpeó un árbol con uno de sus puños y liberó un potente pulso electromagnético que se extendió por varios kilómetros a la redonda, todo componente electrónico en ese amplio radio había quedado completamente inhabilitado. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Jeremy.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó en voz baja, al parecer estaba en clase—

—Ya hablé con Aelita, aunque fue algo trivial—

— _Luego me cuentas, estoy en clase_ —Colgó la llamada. Curioso. Alzó la mirada y no vio nada interesante, la francotiradora había escapado.

Luego del recreo, para Aelita, tocaba gimnasia. Se acercaron todos a una pista de atletismo situada en la parte trasera del edificio, donde también había algunas gradas.

—Hoy, como recordaréis, toca baloncesto—Acercó un carrito donde había un montón de balones apretujados uno sobre otro—Venga, comenzad con peloteo que luego os indicaré—Comenzaron a recoger los balones. El profesor se acercó a Aelita—Me contaron que por asuntos físicos no puedes hacer este tipo de ejercicios—Aelita asintió—Entonces ve a la biblioteca y haz un trabajo sobre la historia del baloncesto, cinco hojas, me basta con eso—Aelita asintió otra vez. Era justo—

Tras cruzar unas palabras con las otras chicas se desvió a la biblioteca.

Las horas seguían pasando. Hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba fin de clases. Disponiéndose a recoger sus cosas, Taelia se acercó a Aelita.

—¿Harás algo por la tarde? —

—Creo que si—Respondió Aelita—Pero si estoy libre te llamaré—Taelia asintió, y salieron juntas hasta la entrada, donde pudo ver el coche—Me tengo que ir, hasta mañana si no nos vemos—Taelia asintió y se despidió. Aelita se montó en el coche—

—¿Fue bien el día? —Preguntó el conductor y Aelita asintió—Bien, porque al parecer te requieren en el centro, así que te llevaré allí—

—¿Me requieren? —

—Eso me dijo la señorita Anthea—Respondió el conductor—Te llevaré allí, y si hay suerte igual terminas pronto—El resto del viaje se hizo en un relativo silencio. Llegaron a la base y Aelita se bajó del coche, entrando rápidamente sin hacer contacto visual con la gente. Llegó rápidamente en la sala del terminal del súper ordenador—Hola—Saludó tímidamente—

—Hola, querida—Saludó Anthea y se acercó a Aelita y le dio un beso en los labios—¿Fueron bien las clases? —La aludida asintió—

—Tenemos un problema—Dijo Tyron—Encontré un programa que no puedo abrir y al parecer contiene datos del escáner, si puedes desbloquearlo y probarlo estaría genial—Aelita asintió y recibió el portátil de Anthea—

—Copié el programa ahí, ya que tenemos muchos recursos del ordenador ocupados—Dijo—Inténtalo—Aelita asintió otra vez y se sentó en una mesa. Se trabaja de una carpeta de archivos que al dar clic sobre ella te llevaba a una interfaz oscura donde ponía: " ** _Llave digital"_** —

— _Creo saber cuál es la clave_ —Pensó, y comenzó a escribir el código, que era su llave digital de Lyoko, y si, la carpeta contenía un programa de materialización del escáner, y los datos así como los códigos eran raros, tenían un orden extraño, pero tenía la firma de Xana, ahí la respuesta— _Bien hecho_ —Siguió revisando el código y se dio cuenta el porqué de lo raro: Estaba el código mezclado para que no pudiera funcionar si no era con el orden mismo que se había programado— _Inteligente_ —Pensó, y siguió intentando ordenar el código, era buena manera de entretenerse. Pasó el tiempo hasta que lo terminó, no sabía si funcionaba, pero…—Ya está—Dijo. Anthea, que estaba al lado suyo, se acercó—

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que analizaba visualmente el código—

—Lo desencripté, y… lo probé, al parecer funciona—Respondió. Tyron se acercó—

—Podemos probarlo—Dijo—Déjame copiarlo al súper ordenador—Recibió el portátil y comenzó el proceso—Tiene buena pinta—En realidad no, el programa estaba bien y funcionaba, pero el proceso usado para virtualizar podía no ser compatible con el de materializar, si algo sale mal, lo que se materializara podría quedar flotando en medio de la nada. Pasó un rato hasta que Tyron terminó de copiarlo—Ya está, ahora hagamos una simulación—La simulación fue perfecta, pero el programa tenía un problema: Requería una cantidad de datos descomunal que una simulación no podía proveer—

—Necesitamos un muñeco de pruebas—Dijo Anthea—El programa no es apto para simulación—

—Sería ir a lo ciego—Dijo Tyron—

—El programa parece funcionar—Tyron asintió—

—Iré a buscar a algún voluntario—Dijo—Ya vengo—Se retiró de la sala con rapidez—

—¿Qué te había dicho? —Preguntó Anthea con un notable enfado—

—Perdón—Se disculpó Aelita rápidamente, no se esperaba esa reacción—Es que… sabía cómo hacerlo—

—Lo sé—Dijo Anthea, lo sabía perfectamente, no había necesidad de que lo demostrara—Pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora—

—Pero…—Realmente había sido desmotivador, un golpe muy bajo. —

—Dime, ¿El programa funciona? —Aelita asintió—

—Pero, si intentas materializar a alguien puede desaparecer en el intento—Anthea pareció interesarse—El… programa se hizo en base a otro que tiene el mismo uso, pero la forma de virtualizar va ligada al mismo programa—

—No te entiendo—

—Si son mínimamente incompatibles… al que se intente materializar va a ser borrado o puede caer al mar digital… perderse en internet—Anthea no le cabía duda, Aelita sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba—

—¿No hay forma de corregirlo? —Aelita no supo responder—

—Sé quién lo programó, pero no sé cómo lo hizo, así que solo queda intentar—

—Aparte de eso, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Aelita se puso a pensar—

—Puede ser infectado por un virus o su ADN puede quedar modificado y… causarle daños irreversibles—

—Ya veo—Hubo un momento de silencio—¿Cómo desencriptaste el programa? —

—No… lo entenderías—Respondió—No es una contraseña, es… como una llave—No sabía cómo decirlo—Cuando estemos en Kadic otra vez te lo mostraré—Anthea Asintió. Pasó un rato hasta que Tyron volvió, venía con uno de los empleados del lugar: Un hombre bonachón que no tenía nada que perder—

—Bueno, será rápido, te guiaré al escáner—Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar y posicionarlo—Vamos a intentarlo—Dijo a Anthea y ambos se sentaron en su terminal. Aelita solo podía rezar para que el programa funcionara, y si se llegaba a filtrar algo, rezar también para que Xana no tome represalias al respecto—

—Los sistemas están perfectos—Dijo Anthea—Vamos a ello—Tyron asintió—Virtualizando—introdujo el comando y pudo ver el proceso, iba lento, pero era constante. Pasado un minuto el proceso se completó—

—¿Puedes oírme? —Dijo Tyron atraves de un micrófono, y escuchó una voz afirmativa—¿Qué ves? —

— _Negro… no hay nada, solo una plataforma_ —Respondió la voz—¿Y ahora? —

—Materialización—Aelita se acercó a Anthea y le susurró algo al oído, a lo cual asintió—

—Espera, primero aseguremos que su ADN sigue de una sola pieza—Tyron asintió y comenzaron las comprobaciones—Perfecto—

—Ahora, materializar—Introdujeron un comando a seguir y el proceso comenzó, iba rápido, pero al final salió un aviso que contenía un código, solo Aelita entendió: El código era propio de un virus, se había programado junto al programa—¿Y ahora? —Se escuchó la compuerta del escáner abrirse, a los pocos segundos el hombre recorrió el pasillo y llegó hasta la sala del terminal—¿Estás bien? —El hombre asintió—

—Supongo que pudo ser peor—Dijo—Me siento extraño—Aelita no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza, no sabía qué clase de cambios le había hecho el programa, pero no debía ser nada bueno—Volveré a lo que estaba haciendo—Tras eso salió de la sala rápidamente—

—Revisaré los registros—Dijo Anthea, y se puso a ello. Pasó un rato hasta que volvió a hablar—Hay cosas que no llego a entender—Dijo a Tyron, pero se había marchado sin avisar—Vaya por Dios—Aelita se había distraído con un libro, pero había oído lo que había dicho—

—¿Puedo ver? —Preguntó Aelita, y Anthea asintió. Se acercó rápidamente y pudo verlo casi a la primera—¿Le cambió el ADN? —

—¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? —

—El programa debe tener más códigos ocultos—Respondió—Ojalá no le pase nada malo—

Pasaron las horas, hasta caer la noche, no había pasado nada más desde ese momento.

Era casi media noche cuando Anthea entró al cuarto de Aelita.

—Tyron y yo no iremos a una reunión que tenemos esta noche en la ciudad, con suerte saldremos temprano—Dijo, Aelita se encontraba escuchando música al mismo tiempo que dibujaba algo—

—Vale—Se acercó a Anthea y le dio un beso en los labios. Sintió un sabor raro—¿Menta? —

—¿Quieres? —Aelita asintió, y le lanzó un pequeño caramelo de menta—Buenas noches—Tras eso se marchó—

Sobre la media hora después, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, Alguien tocó a su ventana, y cuando abrió la ventana pudo verlo, Xana; estaba apoyada con la punta de los pies sobre el marco de la ventana.

—Pensé que no vendrías—Dijo Aelita, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Xana—¿Hace cuánto no te duchas? —

—Hace un día… ¿O dos? —Dijo—Tampoco me importa, puedo estar despierta varios días más—Añadió—Los vi salir de aquí, pero quise esperar—

—Tardarán un largo rato en llegar, ¿Por qué no te duchas y mientras eso hablamos? —

—Si insistes—Saltó la ventana y se puso de pie ya adentro. Llevaba su mochila consigo, así que podía también cambiar de ropa. Entró a la ducha, Aelita se sentó en la taza del baño—

—Veo que ya sabes quienes están cubriendo el lugar—

—Me deshice de uno, pero la Francotiradora sigue viva, creo—Respondió—Son de un proyecto militar—

—¿Por qué programaste el programa de materialización? —

—Quería probar la capacidad de ese ordenador—Mintió, Aelita lo creyó—¿Pasó algo? —

—Me obligaron a desencriptarlo—Mintió—Ahora pueden hacer lo mismo que nosotros—

—No del todo—Dijo—El que se materialice con ese programa morirá en cuestión de horas—

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó, Alarmada—

—El programa no está optimizado y usa demasiados recursos, y cuando se materializa el cuerpo en cuestión comienza a apagarse—

—No puede ser—Dijo—Pobre chico—

—Mira el lado bueno, no fuiste tú—Aelita asintió—

—¿No estás enfadada? —La IA negó con la cabeza—

—Me esperaba que pasara algo como eso, pero no que llegaras tan lejos—

—Ni yo—Respondió—Mamá me regañó por eso—

—Es entendible—Asintió, saliendo de la ducha secándose con una toalla—Se supone que nosotras no existimos para el mundo—Dijo—Si se supiera de nuestra existencia la gente no lo soportaría, creerían que estamos locas o algo similar—

—Lo sé, es lo que no me gusta—Respondió—Me gustaría tener una vida medianamente normal—

—Me gustaría que todo lo que me encuentro no intentara matarme—Atajó—No lo llego a entender—

—Tampoco tengo esperanzas de que lo hagas—Se puso de pie—

—Qué cruel—

—Lo sé—Sonrió perezosamente—¿Alguna noticia sobre tu plan? —Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Es un secreto, tranquila, sé lo que hago—Respondió, y comenzó a vestirse—

—Por favor que nadie más muera—

—No lo prometo—Atajó—Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré—

Pasó un rato hasta que Xana se marchó del lugar, iba vestida con una falda negra y medias largas hasta que tapaban lo que la falda no hacía. A mitad de camino, ya a las afueras de la ciudad, llamó a Jeremy.

— _¿Alguna novedad?_ —Preguntó Jeremy—

—Hablé con Aelita, parece que está ayudando a esa gente—Respondió—Ya tengo listo el programa de materialización, iré a terminar de optimizarlo y podremos seguir—Siguió—¿A quién vas a enviar? —

 _—La primera opción era enviar a Odd y Ulrich, pero… Solo puedo enviar a Odd_ —Respondió— _Es lo mejor, así se darán menos cuenta de que falta alguien_ —Dijo— _Lo llamaré y le diré que venga a la fábrica, te llamaré cuando esté en Lyoko, hasta entonces_ —

Xana siguió su camino por la oscura carretera que le llevaba a aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

Mientras, en Kadic, era media noche, Odd se encontraba jugando con su consola mientras Ulrich dormía. Recibió una llamada.

—¿Sí? —

— _Ya puede venir a la fábrica, date prisa, y que no te vean_ —Colgó la llamada. Odd dejó su consola sobre la cama y agarró su mochila, dentro tenía algo de ropa por si tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo—

—Psst, Ulrich, despierta—Dijo zarandeándolo, pues estaba dormido—

—¿Qué quieres Odd? —Preguntó de mala gana—

—Ya me voy, tengo que salvar el mundo—Dijo en tono burlón—

—O que te salven a ti—Contestó Ulrich—Buena suerte, vuelve de una pieza—Chocó su puño con el de Odd, quién se retiró luego de eso—

Salió de Kadic sin mucho problema y se adentró en el bosque y luego por las alcantarillas, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino.

—¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! —Dijo a nadie, solo estaba Jeremy—

—Estás animado—Respondió Jeremy—

—Siempre quise golpear a esos hombres de negro—Respondió—Ahora en serio, ¿Qué hay que hacer? —

—Te explico en Lyoko, ve al escáner—Odd bajó a la sala del escáner y entró a uno—Transmitir Odd, Escanear Odd, Virtualización—

 _—¿En el sector cinco?_ —Preguntó Odd— _Estarás bromeando—_

—No del todo, ve a la plataforma, te espera un vehículo especial—Dijo—Mientras te voy explicando—Odd se puso de camino. Tomó aire—Realmente no me fio de Xana, son tantas las posibilidades que es mejor ir sobre seguro, por eso la convencí de que le ayudaras y de paso te aseguraras de que Aelita llegaba sana y salva…—

— _Sabes que eso será complicado incluso siendo dos, ¿Verdad?_ —Jeremy hizo un sonido afirmativo—

—Lo sé, pero no me fio ni un pelo—Pensó en voz alta—Intenta no causarle muchos problemas, ya sabes lo escurridiza que puede ser—

— _Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero no veo que ayuda pueda tener allá_ —

—¡Solo ve! —Recriminó Jeremy —

— _Vale, vale, solo bromeaba_ —Insistió Odd. Pasado un momento llegó a su destino— _Ya estoy, Einstein, ¿y ahora qué?_ —Estaba parado al frente de un vehículo que tenía un cuerpo alargado y contaba con una cabina única grande—

—Espera—Transmitió a Odd dentro del vehículo—El vehículo te llevará hasta la terminal Cortex, es el lugar que está Xana y el sitio donde está alojado el super-ordenador—

— _Lo pillo, ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?_ —Preguntó con Ilusión—

—Tiene piloto automático con una ruta marcada, lo siento Odd—

— _Me hacía ilusión_ —Dijo, Jeremy se disculpó de fondo y el vehículo comenzó a moverse fuera del sector—

Pasaron los minutos mientras Odd iba por el mar digital de camino a Cortex, el camino era tortuoso, pero la espera valdría la pena, o eso pensaba. Tras pasar por un impulsor de banda ancha llegó a un lugar desconocido, pero pudo reconocer que era.

— _Veo algo grande_ —Informó Odd—

—Cortex—Respondió—Por desgracia no hay una plataforma donde te puedas poner de pie, así que Xana tendrá que materializarte a las malas—Dijo—¿Preparado?

— _Preparado_ —Jeremy llamó a Xana—

—¿Lista? —

 _—Lista, dame las coordenadas en la red y lo materializaré, el programa está listo_ —Respondió la IA—

—Enviadas, ahora te toca—Respondió Jeremy—

 ***Con Xana***

Luego de introducir las coordenadas en el programa logró dar con Odd y comenzó el proceso para materializarlo, era rápido ya que había logrado optimizar el programa de forma nativa en el sistema. Pasados unos segundos se escuchó el escáner abrirse.

—Bienvenido—Dijo Xana al acercarse al escáner—

—Que sitio tan raro—

—Estamos en el laboratorio de Tyron y Anthea—Respondió la IA, volviendo al terminal junto con Odd—¿Tienes energías?

—Un poco de sueño, pero estoy bien—

—Entonces genial, porque tendremos que correr durante un rato, estamos en una zona controlada por militares, si nos ven podrían dar voz de alerta—

—¿Y cómo entraste? —

—Es más fácil hacerlo cuando eres uno—Recordó algo—Hay también una francotiradora en algún lugar, y aún no logro deshacerme de ella, así que iremos por el bosque—

—¿Y si vamos de caza?

—Buen intento, pero no es una francotiradora cualquiera, parece ser que es de un proyecto militar—Respondió agarrando su mochila y sacó el pequeño objeto que agarró fuera de las instalaciones—Mira, esto era de ella—Odd lo agarró—

—Es extraño, ¿Qué es? —

—Buena pregunta, lo averiguaré cuando tenga tiempo, ahora debemos irnos de este lugar—Volvió a guardar el aparato en su mochila y ambos salieron del lugar con rapidez—Espera—Se encontraban en la puerta principal, había guardias por la zona, suerte que era de noche y no había luz—Te la regalo—Sacó el revolver que había robado y se lo dio a Odd—

—¿Qué hago yo con esto? —Inspeccionó el arma minuciosamente, aún tenía munición—

—Úsala cuando la necesites, es para que te protejas—Odd asintió—Vamos—Salieron con rapidez del edificio y treparon la valla metálica—

—Sencillo—Alardeó—¿Y Ahora? —

—Me apetece ir por la francotiradora, si hay suerte creo saber donde está, vamos—Siguieron a escondidas por el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera que llegaba a Visp—

—Escucho un silbido—Eso llamó la atención de Xana, y casi de instinto creó un escudo de energía en frente suyo en el momento de ver un destello en la lejanía. El proyectil impactó contra el escudo y explotó—Mira por donde, ya sé dónde está—

—Vamos—Saltaron al otro lado de la carretera y se internaron montaña arriba—Tengo un plan—Dijo—Se supone que está en este radio de cien metros, ve tú al descubierto, no eres su objetivo así que no intentará matarte, yo estaré escondida cerca de ti—

—Espero que funcione—Desenvainó el revolver con resignación—Hagámoslo—Siguió adelante por la oscuridad del bosque muy lentamente cuidando de no ser sorprendido, no pasó mucho hasta que escuchó un silbido y se detuvo, cuando alzó la vista a la rama de un árbol se encontró con una figura de una chica joven con un vestido azul largo, cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía guantes en sus manos con los que cargaba el rifle de francotirador. Cuando menos se lo esperó se abalanzó sobre él, pero pudo esquivar su golpe al último momento. La francotiradora lanzó su arma a un lado y debajo de su vestido sacó un cuchillo de caza. Se abalanzó sobre Odd con movimientos precisos, pero la esquiva del italiano lo hacían parcialmente inalcanzable, hubo un momento en el que Odd vaciló y logró hacer que clavara el cuchillo en el tronco de un árbol, pero lo sacó sin apenas fuerza—No eres una persona de muchos amigos—Dijo, lo que enfureció a su contrincante. Odd solo se preguntaba donde estaba Xana. Un golpe en el estómago mando a Odd a estrellarse contra un árbol, no fue capaz con una sucesión de golpes tan alta. La francotiradora agarró su arma y apuntó a Odd, le temblaba el pulso—

—Prepárate—Dijo con voz angustiosa. Odd lo entendió—

—No matarías a una mosca, ¿Verdad? —

—¡Cállate! —Dijo. Escuchó el recargar de un arma—

—Baja el arma—era Xana con una pistola en sus manos. La francotiradora dejó caer su arma y alzó las manos, cayendo de rodillas—

—Lo siento, de verdad—Se disculpó Odd al notar la mirada en shock de su enemiga—

—Perdona la tardanza, estaba observando vuestra pelea—Dijo la IA—¿Cómo te llamas? —

—T…Tina—Respondió con voz llorosa—

—¿Para quién trabajas? —

—La OTAN—Respondió—Soy del proyecto Next—

—Enemiga—Respondió—Que demonios, todos lo son—

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —

—Matar… a Tyron—Odd y Xana cruzaron miradas de confusión—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Odd—

—Sabe… demasiado, eso me dijeron—Tina se había rendido—

—Entonces quieren pasar sobre seguro—Dijo—Vaya cobardes—Pensó—

—Si me matas, irán tras tuyo—Advirtió Tina—

—Creo que ya lo hacen—Respondió Odd—¿Y Ahora? —Preguntó a Xana—

—Supongo que una bala de plomo no alcanzará para matarte, pero…—Respondió la IA, quién apretó el gatillo y provocó que el proyectil impactara en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tina, quién cayó bocabajo en la tierra. Odd se acercó y sintió que aún respiraba—

—Está viva aún—

—Lo sé—Dijo, y apretó el gatillo vaciando todo el cargador sobre la humanidad de la francotiradora, cuando ya no quedaban balas lanzó el arma a un lado y con sus propias manos dio media vuelta al cuerpo de Tina, dejándola bocarriba, seguía viva—Siendo una súper soldado, sería una verdadera decepción que muriera por un revolver—Se puso de pie—Mejor nos vamos—Ayudó a Odd a ponerse de pie—

—Espero que ya no de problemas—Dijo Odd, siguiendo a Xana, pero apenas fue darse la vuelta y dar algunos pasos hacia el frente para escuchar algo, Odd estaba atento, y pudo verlo: Tina se acercó a su rifle y apunto a Xana, pero antes de poder disparar la apartó aún así la bala pudo rozar el lateral del ojo derecho de esta antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, Odd no tuvo piedad y se acercó a Tina dándole una patada en la mandíbula, tras eso sintió una brisa casi eléctrica y se giró: La IA estaba furiosa, la sangre corría por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que pequeños rayos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo. Se acercó a Tina y con ambos brazos la alzó en el aire agarrándola del cuello al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintió el crujido en sus manos y poco después, Tina dejó de moverse, en ese momento la soltó y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo—¿Estás bien? —La IA asintió, respirando de forma pesada—

—Gracias—Dijo —Pensé que estaba muerta—

—Lo mejor será irnos definitivamente de aquí—

Tras eso marcharon a la ciudad, les esperaba un largo camino de un par de kilómetros. Por el camino hablaron poco, eran ya altas horas de la noche. Rato más tarde pasaron por un parque donde había una fuente de agua potable, Xana se acercó y se lavó la cara, tenía sangre por sus mejillas.

—Estás bien, aunque se nota que te quemó la cien—Acertó Odd—

—Pudo ser peor—Odd se acercó a beber agua. Xana se fijó en el ambiente y se dio cuenta de algo, estaban al frente de la casa de Anthea y Tyron—Ahí está Aelita—Señaló una casa al frente suyo, Odd alzó la mirada—

—Son como la una y media de la mañana, hay una luz encendida—Dijo Odd, ¿estará despierta? —Un hombre salió de la casa, era el conductor—Que pena—

—Lo mejor será que no nos vean—Se fueron del parque con dirección a la estación de trenes—

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos esta noche? —

—Me estaba quedando en una cabaña cerca de donde estábamos, pero estaba demasiado abandonada para dormir ahí—Respondió—Aquí hay un hotel, llevo dinero encima, ¿Te vale? —Odd asintió—Entonces entremos—Y lo hicieron, al acercarse al mostrador la empleada se quedó mirando a Xana con extrañez, como si la hubiera visto antes—¿Hay alguna habitación libre? —La señora asintió—

—¿No te habías ido antes? —Preguntó la señora—

—No, soy otra persona—Respondió—Sé de quién hablas—La señora asintió—

—La última habitación está libre, aquí tenéis el precio por noche—Sacó una factura que Xana pagó al instante y recibió la llave—

Subieron a la habitación y entraron en ella, nada fuera de lo común, una cama y un baño y algunos muebles más, sencillo. Rápidamente Xana dejó su mochila sobre una silla y entró al baño a mirarse al espejo, se notaba la quemadura, pero era rojiza, pasaba desapercibida. Salió del baño y se encontró a Odd acostado sobre la cama.

—Qué cosa tan cómoda—Soltó—¿Qué pasará contigo luego de esto? —

—Lo que Anthea quiera hacer conmigo—Respondió—Tengo que obedecerle—

—Pensé que eras algo así como un espíritu libre—

—No… Mi mente está programada de una manera, luego voy evolucionando con los recuerdos que voy robando de las personas—Respondió—A eso se le llama Algoritmo Evolutivo—

—Tiene sentido—Dijo finalmente—¿Qué haremos en la mañana? —

—Tendremos que dividirnos para revisar que nadie sospechoso se acerque a Aelita o a Anthea, por la noche iremos de caza, por Tyron—Respondió—Luego será esperar y marcharnos, espero que nada malo pase—

—Entonces lo mejor será conservar energías, mañana será un día pesado—

—Llevo días haciendo esto, no seas exagerado—

—No exagero, solo digo la verdad, tú eres un super soldado y yo un héroe—

—¿Héroe? —Dijo Xana entre risas—Eres más bien un vacilón—Odd guiñó el ojo, lo había pillado—Voy a apagar la luz—Se acercó al interruptor y lo movió, la luz se apagó. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó sus zapatos seguido de su buso, dejando ambos en la misma silla donde estaba su mochila—Buenas noches—Ambos cayeron dormidor muy rápidamente, el cansancio había ganado su batalla personal—

Por la mañana, a las seis, Xana despertó y se levantó casi instantáneamente, ya era casi de día, y decidió prepararse, por lo que se fue a la ducha. Rato después, ya vestida, salió y se encontró con Odd despierto.

—Prepárate, tenemos que irnos—El aludido asintió—Nos espera un día agitado—

 ** _*C'EST FINI*_**

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan: Valkiria (Parte VII) Bajas aceptables**

 **Gracias por leer, Graciñas.**

 **12000 palabras, nuevo récord.**

 **El capítulo cuadra, de alguna manera, llevo escribiendo desde principios de Julio. Tengo pensado subir uno o dos One-shots antes de que comiencen las clases otra vez.**

 **Y… sé que quería decir cosas aquí pero no me acuerdo. Hum.**

 **AH, ya. Próximo capítulo este año. Es lo más que puedo decir.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Titokenny01: Muchísimas gracias, la verdad, pondré referencias a los libros seguido, espero que alguien las pille. Teniendo en cuenta lo quisquillosos que suelen ser ese tipo de organizaciones, no sería sorpresa que las espiaran, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, Víctor, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Las bestias destruyen todo a su paso, esta no es la excepción. El lugar es una imitación al súper ordenador. El pasado nunca nos dejará vivir en paz, siempre estará ahí, nuestros protagonistas lo saben. Bueno, poco más que comentar que no sea Spoiler. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios Draop, lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Felikis "El hombre increíblemente en Hiatus": Tener el poder de manipular es muy útil. Te juro que lo de Tyron se está haciendo largo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste.**

 **Loboplateado2541: Ya vendrá la batalla. Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos vemos en… algún momento de este año.**

 **¡ADIÓS!**

 ** _No mercy_**


	15. Plan: Valkiria (Parte VII)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte VII)**

 **Bajas aceptables**

Odd salió de la ducha al poco rato después, ya estaba casi vestido, solo le faltaba la camisa. Su mirada se encontró con la figura de Xana sentada en el saliente de la ventana mientras miraba al exterior que apenas comenzaba a mostrar la luz. Podía jurar que su expresión era de cansancio, pero era su eterna expresión neutral era una trampa en muchas ocasiones. No quería interrumpirla, pero…

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse. El hablar hizo que Xana volviera a la tierra—

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, distraída—No, nada, solo… pensaba—Su expresión no cambió, no trató de ocultarla—

—Nunca estás tan pensativa—Dijo, quería sacarle información—

—¿Es cierto que las personas encuentran la felicidad al enamorarse? —Había sido una pregunta muy extraña al venir de la IA, pero era un pensamiento interesante—

—Depende de la situación, pero… por lo general, si—Respondió, iba a decir algo, pero Xana habló—

—Lo leí en un libro de un poeta ruso—Dijo—Me pareció interesante lo fácil que la gente puede llegar a ser feliz—

—Sigue dependiendo de muchas cosas—Atajó—¿No crees? —

—También es verdad—Soltó un suspiro—Supongo que cada persona es diferente a su manera—

—Esa es la gracia—Dijo Odd, acercándose a Xana, ofreciendo su mano, Xana la agarró y se puso de pie—

—Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre—Agarró su mochila al mismo tiempo que Odd y salieron de la habitación. Antes de llegar a la entrada Xana sintió la mano de alguien metiendo algo al bolsillo de su buso, y al girarse se dio cuenta, era Ailane, quién le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta rápidamente—

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó Odd al percatarse de la persona retirándose rápidamente—

—Una persona que conozco—Respondió sacando un papel que tenía algo escrito a mano—

* * *

" ** _Tyron tendrá una reunión en otra ciudad hoy y volverá por la noche, irán en un coche blanco que el servicio secreto le prestará. Supongo que te interesa esta información. *El final del mensaje contenía la dirección de la reunión y una ruta dibujada y la hora en la que iba a pasar por la noche*"_**

* * *

—Dice que Tyron volverá por la noche de una reunión, y que podremos interceptarlo en la calle principal a media noche—

—¿Le creemos? —Xana asintió—Ya tenemos una pista—Luego de devolver la llave de la habitación salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar por las inmediaciones del lugar, no había mucho que ver—

 ***Con Aelita***

Su despertador sonó durante un rato hasta que lo apagó, era ya la hora de levantarse, pero el hecho de solo pensarlo le producía aún más pereza, hacía frio, lo que empeoraba la situación. Alzó su torso y se sentó en la cama observando el cielo azulado atraves de su ventana, inesperadamente sonó su móvil, era Odd.

—Buenos días—Saludó Perezosamente—

— _Buenos días, princesa_ —Saludó Odd—¿ _Ya vas para clase?_ —

—En un rato—Respondió—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —

— _Me desperté nada más_ —Mintió, hubo un silencio momentáneo— _Viene Jim, luego te llamo_ —Colgó Rápidamente, no quería preguntar, había sido extraño. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con Anthea en la puerta de su habitación y Tyron, ya vestido, bajando la escalera—

—Buenos días—Saludó, pero la situación le era familiar, había pasado algo—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó de primeras—

—Buenos días, Aelita—Saludó Tyron—Al parecer alguien asesinó a la francotiradora, o eso comentan—Dijo—Luego os cuento, adiós—Salió rápidamente de casa. Aelita miró a Anthea, fue extraño—

—Sea quién sea tiene un odio personal con esa gente—Atajó Anthea, Aelita se acercó y de forma perezosa la abrazó—Mi niña—La abrazó también—

—¿Cómo eres tan grande? —Aelita tenía que alzar su mirada, era realmente alta, pero Anthea ser encogió de hombros—

—Genética, supongo—Respondió—Ven, te ayudaré con la venda—Entraron al baño, Aelita se sentó en la taza mientras su madre desenvolvía la venda que cubría su antebrazo, el moratón había disminuido bastante, pero la herida seguía ahí—Se ve mejor que antes—Dijo—

—Duele—Anthea limpiaba la zona con un algodón, dado a que la bala había sido grande, la herida también lo era, también el proyectil se había fragmentado al impactar contra su brazo, por lo que agravaba las cosas. Luego de un rato Anthea volvió a envolver el brazo con otra venda—

—No es una herida común, así que hay que tener cuidado—Dijo—No soy experta, pero creo que aún tardará bastante tiempo—

—Gracias, mamá—Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, acto seguido Anthea se retiró—Me voy a duchar—Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Luego de un rato salió y volvió a su habitación a terminar de vestirse, cuando se puso las bragas se miró al espejo, se giró hasta quedar de perfil y vio su figura, no tenía un buen cuerpo del que… ¿Presumir?, quizás esa no era la palabra, pero tampoco le importaba. Terminó de vestirse y agarró su móvil, no tenía llamadas, era extraño. Salió de la habitación y entró a la cocina, estaba Anthea—

No pasó mucho rato hasta que partieron de casa en dirección al instituto.

* * *

 ***Con Xana y Odd***

Luego de comer algo rápido salieron de la ciudad, iban de camino por un lado de la carretera, sin estorbar a los coches. El clima húmedo, nevado y por consiguiente extremadamente frio hacían que el cuerpo dejara de responder correctamente, por suerte ese no era el caso para ellos. Al llegar al punto donde comenzaba el camino de tierra se detuvieron.

—Aelita está más expuesta que Anthea, así que iré yo a vigilar el instituto—Dijo la IA—Tú quédate cerca de la entrada del laboratorio o en algún sitio alto, si ves que algún coche sospechoso entra a las instalaciones simplemente llama, yo iré enseguida—Odd asintió—Cuando Aelita salga volveremos a la ciudad y prepararemos la emboscada a Tyron—

—Entiendo—Sacó el revolver que tenía y lo revisó—Espero no usarlo—

—No muerde—Insinuó, girándose—

—No, pero tampoco dice cosas bonitas—Tras eso se despidieron y siguieron a sus posiciones, Xana encontró una colina a la izquierda de la entrada del instituto donde podía quedarse sin ser vista, Odd por su parte aprovechó la altura del terreno para quedarse cerca de la entrada del laboratorio sin ser visto, había cogido una bolsa de patatas para quemar el tiempo.

Xana intuyó que todo el mundo se encontraba en clase, y dado a que no tenía nada para matar el tiempo decidió poner rumbo a la biblioteca del instituto para robar algún libro.

Aelita se encontraba en clase, primera hora, matemáticas, era bastante sencillo, la profesora incluso se sorprendía al ver la rapidez y la exactitud con la que respondía a los problemas y las ecuaciones que planteaba, quizás era un don, o una maldición, depende que lado del cristal estés. En un momento dado, y dado a que la profesora también era la misma que les daba literatura, y era lo que tocaba luego de matemáticas, tenía que ir a buscar libros a la biblioteca.

—Aelita y… tú—Dijo la profesora señalando a un chico que se sentaba al lado de Aelita, pero en otra mesa—¿Podéis ir a buscar unos libros de texto a la biblioteca? —Ambos asintieron, y la profesora les dio un papel que darle a la bibliotecaria, a sabiendas que posiblemente no les entendería. Partieron de clase juntos, el chico no era la gran cosa, bajito y con un atuendo de invierno, pelo rubio y ojos azules, nada extraño, por el camino comenzó a hablar con Aelita—

—Se me dan muy bien las matemáticas—Alardeó el chico, por la forma que lo dijo, Aelita pudo intuir que era bastante infantil, ya que su egocentrismo que tenían los niños cuando algo se les da bien lo tenía él—¿Y a ti? —

—También—Respondió Aelita, animada—Desde pequeña me ha gustado—Pensó preguntar más cosas—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —

—Se me da bien… tocar la flauta—Se había puesto nervioso, quizás no lo tenía como especialidad—¿Tú? —

—El piano, pero no mucho, mi padre me enseñó hace algunos años—Respondió, recordando cuando se sentaba con él a verle tocar el piano, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba cómo tocar ( **Nota: Nunca me quedó claro, pero supongo que lo sabe, los flashbacks de la serie mostraban eso)** —

—¿Y te gusta la música de piano? —Preguntó—A mí el rock—

—Me encanta la música Tecno, siempre he querido hacer canciones de ese género, pero no tengo mesa de mezclas—Respondió, recordando que aún debía estar pendiente de la llamada del batería de los Subdigitales. Llegaron a la biblioteca, entraron y le entregaron el papel a la bibliotecaria, quién asintió y les indicó esperar—

—Voy al baño—El chico se retiró. Aelita se puso a husmear por las estanterías hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio, Xana—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, alejándose de la vista de la bibliotecaria—

—Me aburría y venía a robar un libro—Respondió—¿Y tú? —

—Me enviaron por unos libros—Hubo un momento de silencio—¿Alguna noticia? —Xana negó con la cabeza—Supe que mataste a la francotiradora—Xana asintió—

—No fue complicado—Respondió—¿Alguna noticia? —Devolvió la pregunta—

—Nada por el momento—Respondió—¿Cuánto más falta? —Casi fue una súplica—

—Poco—Respondió con una sonrisa perezosa—Aunque al final dependerá todo de Anthea—Añadió. Era verdad—

Poco más hablaron antes de separar sus caminos, Xana volvió a su lugar de observación y Aelita a clase.

Odd se aburría, sabía que momentos así ocurrirían, pero aun así era tedioso.

Pasaban las horas hasta que escuchó el sonido de un coche acercándose y se fijó en ello, el coche era un todo terreno de color negro con los cristales tintados del mismo color. Cuando se detuvo luego de pasar la reja se bajaron dos cuatro hombres vestido de negro. Suficiente. Llamó a Xana.

— _¿Qué pasa, Odd?_ —Preguntó Xana al contestar—

—Hombres de negro han llegado en un coche aquí—Respondió—¿Qué procede? —

— _Mantente alerta, si vuelven a salir no pasa nada, pero llámame si ves que se llevan a alguien_ —Respondió— _Ten cuidado, que no te vean_ —Colgó. Al parecer cuidar a Aelita también era importante.

Los hombres de negro se fueron al cabo de un largo rato, pero Xana vio cómo un coche aparcaba por un momento al frente del instituto, un hombre vestido de negro sacaba un par de fotografías del lugar y luego se iba con dirección desconocida. Estaban haciendo movimientos desconocidos, y eso era peligroso, tenía que acabar con Tyron y poner a salvo a Aelita y Anthea.

Pasado un rato, Xana escuchó una campana que indicaba el fin de clases, había varios coches aparcados en la salida del instituto, y uno en especial que Xana reconoció, el coche que usaba Tyron.

Salieron todos de clase y Aelita se montó en el coche que salió con dirección al laboratorio de Tyron y Anthea, Xana se puso de camino al mismo sitio, intentando alcanzar a Odd. Llegó en cuestión de minutos y se encontró con el italiano sentado en una piedra que sobresalía bastante del suelo, estaba en un lugar alto que era cubierto con los árboles, pero que daba una buena visibilidad del terreno.

—Ya llegaron—Anunció Odd al verle llegar—

—Saldrán como mucho en un par de horas—Respondió—Cuando lo hagan nos iremos nosotros también—Odd asintió—

—¡Tengo hambre! —Protestó—

—Aguanta un rato, no vas a morir por hacerlo—Dicho eso sonó el móvil de Odd, era Jeremy—

—Einstein—Contestó—

 _—¿Cómo vais?_ —Preguntó, se escuchaba la voz de Yumi y Ulrich de fondo—

—Bien, esperando a que salgan del laboratorio para irnos de aquí—

 _—¿Qué haréis hoy? —_

—Secuestrar a Tyron y sacarle información—Respondió la IA acercándose al móvil de Odd—Y matarlo—

— _Suena… bien, supongo_ —Respondió— _Os tengo noticias_ —Dijo— _Según vi por internet habéis acabado con dos súper soldados_ —

—De súper tenían poco—Dijo Xana—

— _El caso, al parecer hay un lio diplomático porque eran extranjeros, así que el servicio secreto parará sus actividades por unos días_ —

—Pero si los hemos visto por aquí hace unas horas —Respondió Xana sin entender—

— _Eso he logrado recopilar_ —Respondió— _No sé los detalles, os llamaré si encuentro algo importante_ —Tras despedirse, colgó—

—Espero que no la estén liando bien—

—Lo mismo digo—Dijo Odd—

Aelita se encontraba con Tyron y Anthea en su laboratorio, probando los programas de virtualización y materialización, no había mucho de qué hablar. Tyron se había marchado a algún lugar.

—¿Te aburres? —preguntó Anthea al ver cómo Aelita, luego de hacer deberes, se entretenía leyendo un libro, intentaba no tocar un ordenador por seguridad.

—¿Eh?, no—Respondió, no era cierto, se aburría—

—No te creo—Se giró y se acercó a su hija, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, quería escuchar su risa, y lo logró. Pasaba sus dedos de forma cosquilleante por el cuerpo de ella hasta que se cansó, momento en el que entró Tyron a la sala—¿Dónde estabas? —Le entregó una carpeta con unos documentos—

—Mira el reporte—Respondió secamente mientras se sentaba en su terminal. Anthea lo abrió y leyó:

 ** _"Tina Sprout, de la división americana del Proyecto Next, quedó herida de gravedad tras un desafortunado encuentro con una persona no identificada (…)"_**

—¿No murió? —Preguntó, Tyron negó con su cabeza—

—Vi su cuerpo y fue un milagro, estaba completamente destrozado—Respondió, y casi al momento sonó el telefonillo del lugar, Anthea se levantó a atenderlo, tras unos segundos colgó soltando un pesado suspiro—

—¿Servicio secreto? —

—No, alguien mucho más importante—Respondió—Quiere verme en el recibidor—Le hizo un ademán a Aelita, quien se levantó rápidamente—Salvo que quieras ver a alguien sumamente insoportable…—Tyron se hizo una idea de quién era, y negó con la cabeza—

—Ya me contarás—Salieron de la sala rápidamente—

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Aelita en su inocencia, cogiendo de la mano a su madre—

—Una mujer que conocí hace algunos años, es reconocida entre las grandes esferas como una de los cinco genios—Respondió, evitaba decir su nombre—

—¿Cinco? —Preguntó, Anthea asintió—

—No me gusta decirlo, pero yo soy uno de ellos—Respondió como si no fuera nada importante—Ya verás—Entraron al recibidor y se encontraron con una pequeña multitud de personas saludando a la visitante, casi al instante hicieron contacto visual con ella. Era una mujer realmente alta, incluso casi igual que Anthea, tenía una tez blanca y delgada, una mirada perezosa pero inteligente bañada con sus ojos de color gris con un tono azulado, tenía el pelo de un color morado oscuro y abundante, no le pasaba más allá de la mitad de la espalda. Iba vestida con una falta larga de color negro y una camisa de color morado, tenía un colgante dorado con una cuerda muy delgada y un adorno de forma ovalada. Su mirada extrañamente imponía, pero Anthea sabía cómo era—Tiempo sin verte, Sumire—

—Ahí estás—Dijo finalmente—Cuando me dijeron que estabas en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, pensé que habías perdido toda esperanza—Aelita no entendió esa frase—

—Vamos a un lugar más privado—Sabía que si Sumire estaba ahí sería para algo importante. Tras cruzar varios pasillos entraron las tres en una sala solitaria con una mesa y sillas en el centro, era lo más privado que había—Supongo que ya sabes quién es—Refiriéndose a Aelita—

—Si, me hablaste de ella—Respondió Sumire mirando a Aelita que estaba sentada enfrente de ella—Parece que tu peor pesadilla se cumplió—

—No empieces—Dijo a Sumire—

—Soy Sumire Muroto, una de los cinco genios designados para el plan del nuevo mundo—

—Soy Aelita…—Respondió con timidez —

—Ella apenas conoce lo que hacemos—Le recordó Anthea tomando asiento—

—Entonces te hago un resumen rápido—Acertó—Ella, yo y otras tres personas más somos las encargadas de un plan llamado Nuevo Mundo, entre ellas cada una es encargada de su propio proyecto y es encargada de presentarlo cuando se le pida—Anthea asintió—Quizás te suene el proyecto Cartago—Eso llamó la atención de Aelita—

—El proyecto consistía en un plan que pudiera interrumpir las comunicaciones soviéticas durante la guerra, pero nunca se llevó a cabo por la disolución de la misma—Resumió—Sé que lo sabes, pero me gusta recordarlo—

—¿Y que fin tiene el plan? —Preguntó Aelita, a sabiendas de la respuesta—

—Saber que tan bien parados saldremos de una hipotética guerra contra Rusia y sus aliados, somos genios en nuestros campos, cooperamos entre sí, pero nos mueven limites morales, y ya ves lo viable que es el plan—Resumió Sumire con una voz dulcemente perezosa—Veo que sigues con ese idiota—Se dirigió a Anthea—

—No es que tuviera otro sitio donde ir—Respondió Anthea—

—Sigues siendo la misma conformista insensata de siempre—Dijo en tono burlón—Bueno, vamos al grano—Tomó Aire—Dado a que hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos, Albretch quiere hacerlo otra vez, no sé con que fin, pero no es cosa mía saber qué hace ese idiota—Dijo—Albretch es el encargado del plan—Dijo a Aelita—

—Hace diez años fue la ultima vez que nos reunimos—Dijo—Le dije a ese desgraciado que no experimentara con humanos—

—Los humanos piensan de forma lógica, pero se mueven por sentimientos—Dijo a modo de pensamiento—Está actualmente con el proyecto de creación de nuevos humanos, os asignaron a dos chicos del Proyecto Next, pero los habéis espantado—

—De repente murió uno y la otra casi lo hace—Anthea se encogió de hombros—

—Será verdad que un demonio te sigue—Dijo para si misma—También se escapó una chica del proyecto Neo—

—Me lo dijeron hace unos días—Recordando la visita del servicio secreto donde les avisaban de la protección asignada—

—Me llamó enfadado, pero sabía que yo tenía la razón, le había dicho antes que tuviera cuidado jugando a ser Dios o una de sus creaciones terminaría por causar grandes problemas—

—No era muy difícil preverlo—Asintió Anthea—¿Cuándo quiere vernos? —

—No me ha dicho fecha concreta, pero sobre un mes y medio o dos seguramente, está bastante ocupado buscando por cielo y tierra a alguien que no encontrarán jamás—Aelita cayó en cuenta, se refería a Xana—

—Prepararé algo, salvo que quiera hacer de superhéroe y acaparar él toda la atención—Sumire rio entre dientes—

—Lo hará—Su expresión de simpatía cambió rápidamente a una de seriedad—Quería hablar algo sobre ella—Mirando a Aelita, quién se alarmó—La noticia de que estabas con tu hija se expandió como la pólvora—

—No me dices nada nuevo—Respondió Anthea—Sé que si me descuido esa gente podría quitármela—

—Pero, ¿Cómo la encontraste? —Preguntó—

—Alguien me dijo donde estaba, me envió fotos incluso, y Tyron se enteró y quiso que fuera por ella porque quiere que le ayude con su proyecto—Soltó un suspiro—Hay idiotas con ilusiones y luego está él, quiero decir, ella es capaz, pero no dejaré que ayude a ese idiota, aún es muy joven—

—Eres inteligente, no debes ceder a sus presiones—Dijo Sumire—

—En fin—Suspiró—¿Qué tal van tus proyectos? —

—Hasta hace dos años estuve colaborando con Albretch en su proyecto de creación de súper humanos, pero lo dejé porque veía el inferno de las personas que secuestraban y atraían para el proyecto, desde ese entonces estoy vagando sin mucho más que ayudar en una universidad militar en una investigación de armas químicas—

—A pesar de que estás en contra de eso…—

—Cuando entras en este mundillo es imposible volver a salir, somos esclavas por nuestra inteligencia—Miró a Aelita—Si alguien alguna vez te dice que si le ayudas te prometerá el cielo, corre, no es de fiar—Aelita asintió—No obstante, saben que si alguien suelta el chivatazo se irán bajo tierra—Se dirigió a Anthea—

—Son celosos con su trabajo, si no, dime qué sería de nosotros—Era válido—No vale la pena enfrentarse a ellos—

—Si no sabes por donde la verdad es que no—

La conversación siguió un ritmo similar hasta que cayó la tarde y tuvieron que irse, Sumire se fue a otro lugar y Anthea a casa, junto con Tyron y Aelita.

Por tanto, Odd y Xana volvieron a la ciudad rápidamente, querían preparar todo para esa noche. Luego de comer algo rápido que compraron en un local de comida rápida estudiaron un plan: Cuando Tyron volviera, Odd se encargaría de hacer reconocimiento visual del vehículo mientras Xana lo interceptaba, era un plan que no podía tener fallos, tenían que acertar en el vehículo que era.

Primero, en base al lugar donde iba a pasar Tyron, tenían que encontrar un lugar donde llevarlo, no iban a matarlo en el acto. Acordaron entrar en un edificio y sabotear el último piso, que parecía un ático, parecía vacío.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó a Odd, sacando una pistola—

—Listo—Asintió, sacando otra. Xana abrió la puerta usando electricidad y entraron sigilosamente, estaban las luces apagadas, era ya de noche, pero vieron una luz en la sala de estar, había gente, parecían una pareja con un niño pequeño viendo una película—¿Buscamos otro? —Susurró. Xana apuntó a una de las personas, aprovechando la oscuridad, pero Odd la detuvo—¿¡Qué haces!? —No estaba de acuerdo con matarlos, no habían hecho nada. Vio la mirada de Xana, parecía no importarle—

—Si te molesta, puedes irte—Le respondió en voz baja—Me desharé de ellos—Odd apartó la mirada, no quería ver. Escuchó la pistola resonar dos veces seguidas, y luego escuchó un grito—

—¿Ya está? —Al mirar se topó con una escalofriante escena, uno de los cuerpos tenía un agujero en la cabeza donde antes estaba su ojo, y el otro tenía la mandíbula desencajada por el impacto del proyectil, pero el niño pequeño seguía vivo, estaba acurrucado, temblando del miedo mientras miraba a Xana—¿Lo dejarás vivo? —Xana apretó el gatillo mientras lo miraba, la verdad era que se había quedado sin proyectiles, Odd sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral—

—Hora de dormir, niño, esto solo es una pesadilla—Eso extrañó tanto al niño como a Odd. La IA puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño—Llévalo a una habitación y asegúrate de que no pueda salir mientras estemos fuera o ocupados, no despertará en mucho tiempo—Odd asintió, y se llevó al pequeño en sus brazos. Xana inspeccionó los cuerpos hasta encontrar las llaves del lugar—Tengo las llaves—Se acercó a una habitación pequeña que es donde estaba Odd, con un semblante perturbado. Asintió. Era hora de preparar el lugar, empezando por deshacerse de los cuerpos.

Aelita se encontraba en su habitación, estaba escuchando música al mismo tiempo que leía un libro, estaba aburrida. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes, era Anthea con una cesta de ropa, Tyron, con un traje formal, salía tras de ella.

—Tengo reunión—Dijo a Anthea—Volveré sobre la media noche, ellos nos prestaron un coche así que el nuestro lo dejaré aquí—Anthea asintió—

—Suerte—Dijeron Ambas cuando el hombre se fue. Anthea comenzó a guardar ropa en el armario de Aelita hasta llegar a un sujetador—

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —Preguntó Anthea, observando la prenda detenidamente—

—Nada—Estaba en casa, se había quitado el que tenía—¿Por? —Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—Pensé que era un poco pequeño para ti—

Horas pasaron.

Xana se encontraba sentada sobre una barandilla que separaba la acera de la carretera, con sus pies listos para pisar esta, las luces públicas estaban apagadas, por lo que había bastante oscuridad. Odd se encontraba algunas calles más al fondo, viendo cada coche que pasaba, recordó la conversación que había tenido con la IA instantes antes.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"—¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir? —Preguntó al momento que salían del lugar y cerraban la puerta—_

 _—Simplemente me quedé sin balas, y como vi que eras demasiado cobarde para matarlo decidí hacerlo de otra manera más directa—Odd sintió un frio interno bastante malo, Xana lo notó—¿Le temes a la muerte? —_

 _—No todos tenemos poderes para protegernos siempre—Dijo—Me siento mal por ellos, eran inocentes—_

 _—Me da bastante igual—Respondió—Si fuera por mí, los mataría a todos—Sabía que pregunta venía después—Es imposible de explicarle el por qué a alguien, simplemente lo hago, me gusta matar gente, me gusta ver su cara de sufrimiento—El italiano se enteró de golpe de la persona que tenía delante, no era ninguna broma de mal gusto, había matado al niño y lo engañó diciendo que estaba dormido. Soltó un suspiro—Si te hace ilusión, cuando esto termine puedo borrar de tu mente todo lo que has visto—_

 _—Por favor—La situación simplemente lo superaba, se esperaba una lucha intensa contra el servicio secreto, y quizás no estaba equivocado, pero estando con una persona que de un momento a otro puede acabar con cualquier rastro de tu existencia, simplemente tenía miedo—"_

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Miraba los coches con detenimiento hasta que se encontró con uno muy familiar, tras ver la placa vio que era el coche que estaban buscando. Llamó a Xana.

—¡Lo veo! —Dijo—Acaban de pasar, van directo hacia allá—

— _Ven hacia aquí, los interceptaré_ —Dijo la IA, y colgó—

Xana vio el vehículo venir y se preparó, puso sus pies en posición para saltar y cargó de electricidad sus puños. Odd no se equivocaba, era el vehículo donde estaba Tyron. Aceleró, y la IA se impulsó con sus pies, alzando su puño derecho en el aire, la escena pasó en cámara lenta hasta que su puño impactó de lleno contra el lateral del vehículo y lo mandó a estrellarse de lleno contra la pared enfrente suyo, dio varias vueltas de trompo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil. Xana se acercó en el momento, y abrió la puerta del copiloto y agarró un arma que tenía a la vista, disparando al conductor, quién estaba aparentemente muerto, luego vio al asiento trasero y Tyron estaba inconsciente, podía sentirlo. Sacó el cuerpo de este y se lo llevó a otro lugar. Odd había salido del lugar, iba de camino a casa de Anthea.

—Despierta, bella durmiente—Dijo una voz bastante seria, Tyron estaba completamente desnudo, sentía nula movilidad y estaba atado de pies y manos, estas ultimas extendida hacia los lados. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Xana y una cámara web detrás suyo—

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó alarmado—¿Qué haces? —Del miedo que tenia comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles—

—Por fin… Creía que nunca ibas a despertarte—Dijo, acercándose—Te has desmayado por segunda vez cuando te clavé el pene en una tabla sobre la que estás, yo que tú no me movería mucho—Sonrió—Estoy ansiosa por empezar—Se acercó a una caja de herramientas y sacó un alicate—Empezaré con unas explicaciones, voy a usar todo esto antes de que mueras, primero esto—Dejó el alicate a su alcance y sacó un martillo—Después esto, aunque ya lo he usado un poco contigo—Dejó el martillo y sacó un soplete para cocinar—Parece que está casi lleno—Y tras dejar el soplete sacó una cuchara—Te encantará lo que voy a hacer con esto—Enseñó al tiempo un taladro—Empezaremos con esto—Se acercó y puso la punta de la broca en el hombro—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, ¿Sabes qué planean hacer con Aelita los del servicio secreto? —

—¡Usarla cómo excusa para que Anthea siga trabajando para ellos! —Afirmó, y Xana rio. Encendió el taladro y lo empujó con fuerza hasta que la broca perforó el hueso y lo atravesó. Luego lo sacó y lo tiró a un lado. Tyron gritó hasta que se desmayó por el dolor—

—¡DESPIERTA! —Lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo trajo de vuelta—Esto te va a encantar—Enseñó el alicate y se acercó a la muñeca izquierda de Tyron, apretó con fuerza una uña y luego impulsó su mano hacia arriba, arrancándola del dedo, siguió con el mismo movimiento hasta acabar con toda la mano. Tyron gritaba del dolor. Xana no le importaba lo que dijera, ya había robado su memoria—Tu mano está hecha un asco, completamente arruinada—Sacó un cuchillo carnicero bastante grande—Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Por qué Anthea? —

—Dijeron… que tenía que atraerla, esconderla de los franceses, la querían devuelta, y me ofrecí—Respondió con voz agitada—Ellos me prometieron que protección a cambio de tenerla, y dijeron que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, mientras siguiera viva—

—Maldito enfermo—Alzó su mano con el cuchillo y la bajó con fuerza, cortando a la primera el brazo derecho, despojándolo del cuerpo, al tiempo que un torrente de sangre comenzaba a caer por la herida. La IA se acercó con un soplete para cocinar—No te alarmes, con esto pararé la hemorragia—Quemó la zona hasta que la sangre dejó de correr, Tyron cayó desmayado arrodillado, y luego bocabajo apoyado con sus rodillas. Despertó a los pocos segundos. Xana lo pateó con fuerza, incluso sintió un crujido—Creo que te he dado demasiado fuerte, parece que te he roto algo—Se abalanzó sobre Tyron, alzando su cabeza, poniéndolo bocarriba—Aún no hemos terminado—Agarró la cuchara y la introdujo en la parte inferior del parpado derecho mientras forzaba con un movimiento horizontal hasta que entró al fondo, luego, con un ligero giro, la impulsó hacia afuera dejando caer el globo ocular aún sostenido por un hilo fino de carne. Xana se alejó y con la pistola en mano descargó todos los proyectiles sobre Tyron hasta que ya no quedó ninguno. Se aseguró mediante descargas eléctricas que estuviera muerto, y tras hacerlo, cortó la transmisión en vivo y apagó el ordenador portátil, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Anthea y Aelita habían visto todo, Odd había llegado de improviso y dejó un papel con una dirección web en la puerta, luego se escondió. Anthea sentía una mezcla de felicidad, porque ahora Tyron estaba muerto, y miedo, porque no sabía lo que el servicio secreto quería hacer con ella ahora que ese desgraciado ya no estaba. Aelita, al ver que le iba a cortar el brazo a Tyron, apartó la mirada y no se volvió a fijar, era demasiado. Se quedaron en la sala en silencio, hasta que tocaron su puerta, Anthea se temió lo peor, pero por una vez la suerte le sonrió, se fijó, era una chica y un chico, abrió.

—Anthea—Dijo la IA, de fondo Aelita apareció y se lanzó en un abrazo a esta—

—¡Estás bien! —Se fijó en el acompañante—¡Odd! —Guiñó el ojo y recibió un abrazo que correspondió—

—Entrad—Entraron a la sala tras cerrar la puerta—¿Habéis sido vosotros? —Ambos asintieron—

—Lo teníamos espiado desde hacía unos días… bueno, Odd llegó ayer—Respondió Xana, sentándose en el sofá, por fin un lugar cómodo donde reponer fuerzas—

—Fue algo complicado, pero no me quejo—Respondió el italiano—

—Habéis… acabado completamente con él—Dijo Anthea, aún procesado lo ocurrido—

—Son ordenes—Dijo la IA—Tenemos que llevaros de vuelta a París—

—¿Ordenes de quién? —

—Waldo Schaeffer—Anthea se sorprendió—Sigue vivo, sigo sus órdenes—

—No me lo creo—Estaba emocionada, pero confundida—

—Quizás sea hora de contarte algunas cosas—Miró a Aelita—

Le contaron la historia de cómo Aelita y Franz llegaron a Lyoko y que ocurrió después de eso hasta llegar a la aparición de Xana.

—Así que esa es la forma como sobreviviste todos estos años—Dijo Anthea, procesando toda la información que le habían dicho—Fue muy inteligente—

—El lado bueno es que sigue vivo—Respondió Aelita—

—Siempre fue un desconfiado, sabía que algo ocurriría—No era muy difícil de adivinar—

—No lo culpo, no fue fácil llegar aquí—Dijo la IA—Pero ahora podemos irnos, ya me encargaré de todo—

—Quiero saber algo—Dijo Anthea—¿Quién eres? —La IA se puso de pie—

—Mentalmente soy Xana, un virus creado por Waldo para destruir el proyecto Cartago, pero era una IA de algoritmo evolutivo, así que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, este cuerpo lo robé por la red, estaba virtualizado y robé tanto su secuencia de ADN como el cuerpo entero, pero tenía la memoria borrada, así que no se nada—

—¿Trabajas para Waldo? —

—Hago lo que me pide, aunque en mi programación está obedecer tus ordenes como si fueran las suyas—

—Entonces si te pido protegerme…—

—Lo haré, es tu orden—Soltó un suspiro—Puedo controlar la electricidad, y tengo otros trucos guardados bajo la manga, así que tengo una gran capacidad—

—Gracias por hacer esto por nosotras—

—Solo fue una orden—Reprimió—No debes agradecer—

—Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor—Se puso de pie, estaba feliz—Tendréis hambre imagino—

—¡Sí! —Contestó Odd a la primera—

—Entonces os haré algo de cenar, descansad, sobre todo—Se acercó a la cocina. Xana apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá—

—¿cansada? —Preguntó Aelita, sentada al lado de ella apoyada a la vez sobre Odd—

—Llevo días sin poder dormir bien bien—Respondió—Al menos, parece que esto ya acabó—

—Fue más relajado de lo que esperaba—Asintió Odd—Pensé que mataríamos a unos cuantos hombres de negro—

—Ese era el plan original, pero entre menos supieran quienes éramos, mejor—Respondió Xana—Estoy hecha un asco, debería cambiarme de ropa, pero no tengo más—Anthea entró a la sala—

—Podría dejarte un pijama mientras lavo tu ropa, si hay suerte igual para mañana está seca—Dijo Anthea, Xana asintió—Pero cena primero—

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Preguntó Aelita a Odd—

—Entre Einstein y ella programaron un vehículo capaz de viajar por el mar digital, y usando el escáner del laboratorio de aquí…—Eso le dio mala espina a Aelita—

—Tranquila, arreglé los errores que tenía—Atajó la IA, Aelita suspiró aliviada—

—En resumen, vine para ayudar, pero poca ayuda tuve—Resumió Odd—

—Algo de compañía estuvo bien—Asintió—Pudo ser peor—Anthea entró con un par de platos con comida—

—Aquí tenéis—Dijo Anthea dejando ambos platos en el comedor, ambos adolescentes se sentaron a comer—Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer el servicio secreto, ya sabes cómo es esa gente—Dijo a Xana—

—Me preocuparía también, pero puedo pararlos, o eso creo—Respondió—¿Te han dicho algo en especial? —

—No se han dado cuenta, supongo—Respondió—Me haré la actriz por estos días, quizás cuele—

—Si viene alguien a molestar le pararé los pies—Desde que volvió de aquel lugar donde dejó el cuerpo de Tyron se sentía débil— _Es normal_ —Pensó, en su mente creía que era cansancio acumulado. Luego de un rato ambos terminaron, Odd se subió a la habitación de Aelita junto con esta y Xana se quedó con Anthea en la sala de estar—

—De verdad quería que esto terminara, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan instantáneo—

—Estuve tiempo con esto, pero tenía que hacerlo sin que ambas estuvierais en peligro—Respondió la IA, sentada en el sofá con los pies cruzados—

—¿Qué crees que pueda ocurrir ahora? —

—Que vengan a molestar, o a intentar llevarte a otro sitio, pero si nos vamos de aquí…—

—No sé si sea buena idea burlarnos de ellos, tenemos que pararlos desde la raíz—Sugirió Anthea—

—Te refieres a destruir su centro de operaciones matando a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, ¿no? —Anthea asintió—También estaba en mis planes, pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo, y lo descarté—

—Tendremos que tenerlo en cuenta, nunca sabemos con qué pueden salir esas personas—Soltó un suspiro—

—Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra la haré—Dijo Xana antes de quitarse su buso, comenzaba a tener calor, estaba la calefacción encendida. Anthea se fijó, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y otros fluidos corporales—

—Ven, te prestaré algo de ropa, dame esa para lavar—Subieron al baño, Xana entró a la ducha y Anthea le dejó un cambio de ropa mientras se llevaba la que tenía puesta antes—

Odd y Aelita se encontraban en la habitación.

—Debo llamar a Einstein—Sacó su móvil, Jeremy contestó a los pocos segundos—

— _Noticias_ —Dijo Jeremy, ansioso—

—Tyron a muerto y ya estamos con ellas—Aelita saludó de fondo—

— _Muy bien hecho, ahora traedlas a la ciudad sanas y salvas, ya veremos qué hacer después_ —Dijo Jeremy— _¿Nadie os vio?_ —

—Fue todo completamente sigiloso, pero ella—Refiriéndose a Xana—se encargó del resto—

— _Muy bien hecho, Odd_ —

—¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntó Aelita, intentando entrar en la conversación—

— _Cansado, pero es normal_ —Respondió _—¿Y el tuyo?_ —

—Igual, pero con frio—La conversación se atascó en ese punto—

—Vaya novios—Dijo Odd a si mismo—Me estoy quedando sin batería, ya te llamaremos cuando estemos de camino—

— _Vale, buenas noches chicos, buen trabajo_ —

—Buenas noches, Jeremy—Colgaron—

—¿Te daba pena hablar conmigo aquí? —Se burló Odd, y Aelita hizo un mohín, y comenzó a golpearlo con la almohada—Es broma—Se excusó entre risas—

—A veces me aburro demasiado—Odd apoyó su cuerpo sobre la pared donde estaba apoyada la cama, sacando su consola, Aelita se sentó a su lado mientras lo veía jugar—

Xana salió del baño cambiada y se acercó a la habitación de Aelita, llevaba puesto un chándal largo y una blusa sin mangas, la que usualmente llevaba siempre debajo de su buso.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Preguntó la IA—

—Ya avisé a Jeremy—Dijo Odd—

—Bien, una cosa menos—Respondió, y soltó un suspiro que casi pareció un bostezo—

—¿Cansada? —Xana asintió—

—Iré con Anthea—Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con ella, se sentó en el sofá, la pelirrosa pasó una mano por la frente de la IA—¿Qué pasa? —

—Tienes algo de fiebre—Respondió—Deberías descansar bien, por ahora ya hiciste bastante—A Xana no le gustaba esa idea, pero tenía que hacerlo—

—Estaré bien…—Anthea se levantó de repente y la obligó a recostarse—

—Hazme caso, descansa—Xana se acomodó y cerró los ojos, tenía tanto cansancio acumulado que al hacerlo se durmió a los pocos segundos después, Anthea volvió con una manta, y la arropó, luego apagó todas las luces y cerró la puerta del lugar. Subió a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la de Aelita, donde se encontró a ambos adolescentes hablando entre ellos—No hagáis ruido, Xana está dormida abajo—Ambos adolescentes asintieron—¿Duermes conmigo hoy? —Aelita asintió—No vengas muy tarde, estaré en mi habitación, buenas noches—

—Buenas noches—Dijeron Ambos, y Anthea se retiró y cerró la puerta de ambas habitaciones. Estaban los dos cubiertos con una manta, Aelita estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Odd mientras lo veía jugar—

—Que bien se siente estar aquí—Dijo Aelita—

—Es diferente a lo que normalmente veríamos en Kadic—Atajó Odd—Me gusta—

—¿Qué tal te va con Sam? —Preguntó Aelita, el aludido ya sabía a donde se dirigía con la pregunta—

—No me quejo, es perfecta para mí, si tan solo pudiera verla más a menudo sería mejor—Sabía que ponía celosa a Aelita—¿Y a ti con Jeremy? —

—… Podría ser mejor—Dijo—No me quejo—Tenía cosas que decirle, pero algo se lo impedía. Estaba rara, Odd lo notaba—¿puedo preguntar algo? —

—Adelante—Se esperaba cualquier cosa—

—¿Hay alguien… que te guste aparte de Sam? —Se sonrojó, la respuesta podía ser…—

—Pues…—Podía burlarse de ella o decirle la verdad, escogió la segunda—Siempre había querido intentar salir contigo, pero como escogiste a Jeremy…—Respuesta correcta—

—…Podríamos intentarlo—Dijo, tenía su mirada clavada en otro sitio—A escondidas—Susurró. Odd encontraba esta situación graciosa—

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, pausando la partida—Podríamos intentarlo, pero ya sabes lo que podría pasar si se dan cuenta—

—No te preocupes, siempre podemos decir que es para una tarea o algo, después de todo ahora no viviré en Kadic—Respondió, ahora más feliz—

—Entonces… ¿Lo intentamos? —Aelita asintió. Odd se adelantó y se giró, agarrando su barbilla y plantándole un beso en los labios, el momento fue corto, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo suficientemente largo para ser un buen beso—

—Me gustó—Dijo, sonrojada y emocionada. El beso había sido diferente, no era lo mismo que con Jeremy, había algo… más, quizás era otro por el hecho de que Odd era otro tipo de persona, alguien más activo que podría hacer los ratos más aburridos en divertidos, sería una buena idea, mientras nadie se diera cuenta—

—Soy un experto—Alardeó, y luego se echó a reír. Aelita se acurrucó a su lado, cubriéndose con la manta. El tiempo pasó hasta que Aelita terminó sentada sobre el regazo de Odd mientras veía como este jugaba. Sin darse cuenta de la hora, alguien llamó su nombre, Anthea—

—¡Voy! —Vio la hora, media noche, hora de dormir—Ya es un poco tarde, debo irme a dormir—Dijo, y se dio la vuelta, sentada sobre el regazo de Odd pero mirándolo de frente—Buenas noches, Odd—Le dio un beso rápido, pero otra vez esa sensación de diferencia invadió su curiosidad, quería experimentar más esa sensación hasta encontrar el significado de esa diferencia, y le dio otro beso, esta vez más prolongado, pasó sus manos por el cuello y lo abrazó mientras este posaba sus manos sobre las piernas de la pelirrosa, Odd intentó tomar la iniciativa, pero Aelita se dejó llevar y comenzó a besarlo con más ganas, quizás en ese momento había descubierto algo, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba. Aelita no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero no quería detenerse, Odd simplemente deslizó sus manos pasando debajo de la camisa de Aelita hasta rozar con sus dedos la parte interior de los muslos y los deslizó aún más hasta tocar un poco más arriba sin pasarse, momento en el que ella intentó cerrar las piernas por acto reflejo, y ahí no se iban a detener, pero…—

—Es… tarde—Anthea había entrado sin previo aviso y los pilló en un momento cuanto menos romántico, y algo extraño—Ya veo porqué no me respondías—Se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver la cara de ambos, era simplemente cómica—

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó Aelita, sentándose al lado de Odd casi de forma automática, el italiano se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué hacer ahora? —

—Debí llamar antes de entrar—Estaba aguantando la risa—Es tarde, hora de dormir muchachos, mañana será un día pesado—Se retiró sin más que decir. Aelita llegó a la habitación poco después, cerrando la puerta tras sí, tenía un notable sonrojo—Adolescentes—

—Mamá…—Anthea se echó a reír por lo bajo—¡Oye! —

—Os veíais muy tiernos—Dijo—Me dio pena interrumpir—

—No… estábamos haciendo nada—Intentó excusarse—

—Ya, y me lo creo—Ironizó—Sabía que te gustaba ese chico, pero intenta no meterte en problemas con el otro—Refiriéndose a Jeremy—

—Lo sé, habíamos hablado de eso—Aún tenía vergüenza—

—Que tierna te ves así—Anthea la abrazó por la espalda, Aelita rio, la situación no fue tan mala—Ven, vamos a dormir—Aelita se acostó al lado de Anthea y se cubrió con las sabanas, se acurrucó bastante cerca de ella, quería tenerla cerca, le gustaba, era tranquilizante—Esperemos que mañana sea un día más relajado que el de hoy—Dijo—Buenas noches mi princesa—Le dio beso en la frente y ambas se durmieron al poco rato después—

Xana despertó unas horas después, aún no era de día, la oscuridad estaba presente. Se levantó del sofá, ahora se sentía mejor que antes, esa sensación de debilidad se había ido por completo. Vio un periódico sobre el comedor con una página abierta que decía " ** _La tensión global aumenta por…"_**. Un titular muy simple, pero que parecía ser el mismo discurso barato de siempre, ignoró el periódico, abrió la puerta de la sala y subió las escaleras, todos dormidos, todo silencio. Bajó hasta la sala y abrió un ventanal que daba al patio trasero que era un jardín amplio limitado por vallas, El aire frio y el cielo con parches azul oscuro eran tranquilizantes, cerró el ventanal desde afuera y se acostó en el suelo viendo las estrellas, se perdió en el momento pensando: La vida de las personas suele ser monótona, ir de un lado a otro todos los días haciendo lo mismo que todos los días durante el resto de tu vida, cualquier pequeño cambio podría ser catastrófico. ¿Acaso no significaba algo?, no lo sabía. Tener un lugar fijo donde vivir el resto de tu vida y todo eso parecía divertido, pero era mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué pensaba eso, parecía que todas las personas a las que robó la memoria tenían un sentimiento similar, odio a la monotonía. No nos mintamos, todos lo hacemos, incluso tú que reservaste un momento de tu valioso tiempo para leer esto, pero son pequeñas cosas que valen la pena, si hay un mínimo cambio, puede ser interesante aún también.

Tras pensar demasiado se levantó y volvió a entrar, quizás distraerse con el portátil que había robado podía servir de algo.

Horas pasaron hasta que, aún sin salir el sol, sonó una alarma, rato después alguien entró a la sala de estar, Anthea.

—Buenos días—Saludó, estirando su cuerpo—

—Buenos días—Devolvió el saludo—Aún es un poco temprano—

—Hoy es mejor ir antes de tiempo, tengo que arreglar varias cosas y quiero aprovechar que no está Tyron, así serán las cosas más suaves mañana cuando nos vayamos de aquí—Xana asintió—¿Te sientes mejor? —Volvió a asentir—

—Necesitaba dormir—Respondió, a pesar de haber dormido más bien poco—

—Me iré preparando—Se fue del lugar y volvió a su habitación a prepararse. Xana recibió una llamada, Ailane—

—Ailane—Saludó—

— _Vi el incendio que causaste en aquel ático y también vi el coche, supongo que mataste a Tyron_ —Dijo Ailane con una extraña suavidad en su voz—

—Quedó destrozado, está muerto—Respondió—¿Qué procede? —

— _Por mi parte nada, el objetivo era hacer inteligencia, ahora volveré de donde vine_ —

—Suerte, si ves algo sospechoso no dudes en llamarme, quizá me sirva—

— _Lo tendré en cuenta, te tengo que dejar, suerte_ —Colgó con una rapidez impresionante—

— _Extraño_ —Pensó, y siguió con lo que hacía, pasó cerca de media hora hasta que Anthea bajó ya vestida—

—Los chicos se están duchando, prepararé el desayuno—Le hizo un ademán para ir con ella a la cocina—¿Quieres algo? —Abrió la nevera, Xana tomó una pequeña botella plástica llena de agua—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —Xana asintió—El servicio secreto me hará hoy una visita, a dar por culo seguramente porque es lo único que saben hacer—Enfatizó—¿Puedes asegurarte de que no estén aquí en la ciudad? —La IA asintió—En caso de que lo estén puedes deshacerte de ellos, el caso es que me de tiempo a hablar con todos y preparar todo por si acaso intentan algún movimiento peligroso—

—Lo haré—

—Tu ropa ya está seca, así que cámbiate y haz eso, cuando esté llegando al laboratorio le diré a Aelita que te llame—Xana asintió, cogió su ropa y se fue a cambiarse a la habitación de Anthea, donde estaba Aelita ya despierta—

—Buenos días—Comenzó a desvestirse—

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó, algo entredormida—

—Anthea me dijo que hiciera algo por ella—Dijo, comenzó a vestirse, luego de un rato llevaba puesto una falda de color negro y rojo medianamente corta con unas medias largas de color negro, una blusa negra sin mangas y su buso negro acompañado con unas deportivas blancas—

Nada en especial largas horas después, el servicio secreto no había aparecido.

—Perdón por despertaros tan temprano, pero si no lo hacía iba a perder tiempo—Se disculpó Anthea, cogiendo las llaves del coche que estaban en una mesita justo en la entrada—

—¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó Odd, estirando su cuerpo—

—Estaré encargada del laboratorio ahora que Tyron está muerto, así que quiero preparar cosas antes de que venga el servicio secreto, ya envié a Xana a asegurarse de que no estuvieran por aquí—

—¿Puedes conducir? —Preguntó Aelita con curiosidad—

—Sí, tengo el carné hace años, pero no he tenido mucha oportunidad de conducir—Salieron de casa y se pusieron de camino—Primero iremos al instituto a pedir el traslado—Llegaron al lugar—No tardo—Aparcó cerca de la entrada y salió del coche—

—Es muy temprano—Se quejó Odd, sentado en el asiento trasero al lado de Aelita—

—La verdad es que si—Asintió Aelita—Espero no aburrirnos demasiado en el laboratorio—

—Será divertido ver como todos obedecen a Anthea—Ambos rieron. Aelita desabrochó su cinturón y se acercó a Odd, robándole un beso prolongado, amaba la sensación diferente que le daban sus labios. Se separó al momento y volvió a abrochar el cinturón—Bien jugado—Le había robado un beso de la nada. Se sentía bien. Anthea volvió al rato—

—Listo, mañana me darán los papeles, ahora vamos al laboratorio—Encendió el coche—¿Puedes llamar a Xana y decirle que ya vamos de camino? —Dijo a Aelita, quien asintió. Tras una corta llamada y un trayecto aún más corto se la encontraron cuando estaban a mitad del camino de tierra que daba con el laboratorio—

—No hay nadie de ellos—Dijo la IA al montarse en el coche—Peiné toda la ciudad—

—Bien, tenemos tiempo—Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con el militar que la custodiaba—

—Buenos días—Saludó el militar—¿Y Tyron? —

—No vino anoche a casa luego de la reunión, así que vine de propio—Mintió… aunque no del todo—Ellos vienen conmigo—Le abrieron el paso, y cuando aparcó y se bajaron el militar se acercó—

—¿Estarás a cargo entonces? —Preguntó, Anthea asintió—

—¿Puedes informarme si viene el servicio secreto?, no quiero que me tomen por sorpresa—El militar asintió—Gracias—El hombre se retiró a custodiar—Vamos, no os separéis de mi—Entraron al edificio y se encontraron con algunas personas reunidas hablando entre ellas con un semblante preocupante—¿Qué pasa? —

—Tyron ha muerto—Dijo uno de ellos, y de repente todos rodearon a Anthea—¿No lo sabías? —Anthea negó, aunque no fue muy convincente—

—Tranquilos—Aclaró—Por favor, hacer que nada está pasando, si hay suerte podremos salir ganando—

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó uno de ellos—Somos unos pocos contra una organización entera—

—Ellos no os buscan a vosotros—Atajó Xana—Si buscan algo irán directo a Anthea—No sabían quién era, pero…—

—Tiene razón, así que haremos esto—Tras decirles a todos que hacer, bajaron a la terminal—Me pondré a revisar el programa de materialización—

—Puedo ayudarte con eso—Ofreció Xana—

—Vosotros dos…—Mirando a Aelita y a Odd—No hay mucho que hacer aquí, si queréis un poco de privacidad al frente hay una sala desocupada, hay unos cuantos ordenadores que están dañados, solo no los toquéis—Ambos asintieron—

—Estamos bien de momento—Atajó Aelita—

Anthea y Xana estaban con lo suyo, referido a la informática cuántica, estaban metidas en un mundo qué, si bien Aelita lo entendía a la perfección, los conocimientos de ambas rebasaban el suyo, mientras, ella estaba jugando con Odd a la consola, nada más que hacer, en un momento dado sonó el telefonillo, era el militar, Anthea contestó.

—¿Llegaron? —

— _Sí, es un coche y dos personas_ —

—Gracias—Colgó—No salgáis de aquí—Dijo a Odd y a Aelita—ven conmigo—Dijo a Xana, y salieron de la terminal—Si intentan algo has que no sean poco más que materia—Xana asintió. Cuando llegaron a la planta principal se encontró con los dos hombres de negro—¿Se os ofrece algo? —

—Queríamos hablar contigo—Al notar la presencia de Xana, añadió—En privado—

—Por aquí—Los guio a una sala vacía, Xana se quedó fuera espiando la conversación—

—Supimos la muerte de Lowell Tyron sobre las diez de la noche de ayer, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta ahora—Comenzó uno de ellos—Al contrario de lo que se podía esperar, ya que estabas al cargo de él, se ha decidido provisionalmente que estés como encargada de este lugar hasta que se tenga una reunión—

—No sabemos cuando será, pero suponemos que será pronto, se te informará por medio de una llamada—Dijo el hombre—¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó con Tyron? —Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—Yo estaba en casa anoche y él salió para una reunión, nunca volvió, no os llamé porque no es la primera vez que no volvía en toda la noche, pero…—Mintió, era buena en eso—

—Es impresionante, la casa donde lo encontraron se incendió y su cuerpo quedó… en fin—Suspiró—Nada más por nuestra parte, no sabemos más detalles, ya sabes lo herméticas que son las noticias que corren de un lugar a otro—Anthea le dio la razón—Perdona la molestia—Salieron de la sala y separaron sus caminos—

—Fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba—Dijo a Xana, volviendo a la terminal—Están planeando algo, seguro—

—¿Lo dudas? —Preguntó la IA, Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—Dios quiera que no sea nada malo, quiero escaparme ya de este lugar—Entraron a la Sala, Aelita y Odd seguían en la misma actividad—Falsa alarma, chicos—

—¿Qué querían? —Preguntó Aelita—

—Decirme lo que ya sabía—Resumió—No os preocupéis—

El rato transcurrió sin problemas.

—Me estoy quedando sin batería—Dijo Odd—¿Hay algún enchufe libre? — Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—En esta sala no son del todo fiables, en la de enfrente si que hay—Dijo, estaba con Xana programando, no sabía muy bien el que, estaban experimentando. Aelita y Odd se cambiaron de sala, entraron a la otra, era pequeña, había dos mesas donde estaban puestos varios monitores y en el suelo algunos ordenadores bastante viejos—

—Mira esto, que viejos—Dijo Odd, observando uno de los monitores—

—Deben tener bastantes años—Respondió Aelita. Odd encontró un enchufe al lado de una mesa, por lo que se sentó en ella y conectó el cargador de la consola—

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema.

Esa misma noche todos durmieron en paz, por una vez en semanas.

Se encontraban de camino al instituto donde iba Aelita, tenían que recoger los papeles del traslado a Kadic, cuando entraron al estacionamiento, que quedaba al lado de la puerta que separaba el lugar de la carretera, se encontraron con otro coche, del cual se bajó una pareja joven y Taelia, eso llamó la atención de Aelita, se acercó a saludar.

—¿Vienes tarde? —Preguntó Taelia, Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Vuelvo a Kadic—Respondió—Fue poco tiempo—Aelita estaba parada en el medio del camino que separaba el edificio de la entrada principal, Xana y Odd estaban sentados en el capó del coche y Anthea estaba dentro del edificio, por un momento pareció que el tiempo se quedó quieto: Tres coches entraron de la nada a gran velocidad, tres coches negros y con los cristales tintados, Anthea salía en ese instante y supo reconocerlos, eran del servicio secreto, cuando Aelita se dio cuenta intentó correr hacia Anthea, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que intentaba pararle, Xana reaccionó de inmediato y se levantó de golpe al mismo tiempo que Odd, quién sacó el arma de su mochila y comenzó a disparar a los hombres de negro que salían, acertó a dos quienes cayeron al suelo casi de inmediato, pero uno de ellos, de improviso, abrió fuego contra las personas que protegían a Taelia, la pareja que iba con ella y que trataba de volver al coche al ver y escuchar el intercambio de disparos, por desgracia, y antes de que Odd pudiera darle de baja, disparó su arma y acertó una bala en la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre, y al disparar a la mujer, el impacto fue en el pecho, pues al mismo tiempo el hombre de negro recibió un disparo justo al lado del odio que atravesó su cabeza, eran demasiados. Xana se acercó a uno y de un puñetazo limpio reventó la cabeza de otro contra el suelo y se acercó a Aelita, pero antes de llegar, y poder dar de baja a la persona que la había aprisionado recibió un impacto de bala en el costado del vientre que le hizo perder el equilibrio, si bien el daño fue mínimo, fue suficiente para desconcentrarla. Un hombre de negro subió a Taelia a uno de los coches y se intentó marchar del lugar—

—¡SE LLEVAN A TAELIA! —Gritó Odd de primeras, llamando la atención de Xana, pero esta intentaba rescatar a Aelita, uno de los dos hombres de negro que quedaban comenzó a disparar a la humanidad de Xana pero esta creó un campo de repulsión que, si bien paró las balas, la dejó sin posibilidades de recuperarse, el otro esposó las manos de Aelita colocándolas en su espalda y la subió al coche a la fuerza, tras eso el otro que disparó a Xana se montó como piloto y arrancó junto con el otro coche, Xana se recuperó y corrió tras ambos, alcanzando a uno y anclando su mano como un imán a la chapa de una de las puertas, intentó moverse, pero alguien sacó una mano por la ventanilla por el lado donde estaba ella y comenzó a abrirle fuego, la IA se movió de un salto y logró agarrarse del hueco de la ventanilla, pues estaba bajada, pero un fuerte movimiento hacia la izquierda la hizo perder el equilibrio, y cuando creyó tenerlo bajo control, otro agresivo movimiento la volvió a desequilibrar, pero esta vez vio hacia el frente, la escena pasó en cámara lenta: Un camión bastante grande iba en dirección contraria a ellos, y el coche se acercó peligrosamente a él, por desgracia, Xana recibió un impacto de bala seguido de el impacto del costado del camión contra su cuerpo, que fue lo suficientemente agresivo para obligarla a soltar el coche, y salir volando metros hacia atrás, y el camión perdió el control y se salió de la carretera, volcando por un pequeño barranco, Xana intentó levantarse, pero un dolor infernal a cerca del hombro, su brazo dolía de una manera que no había palabras, abrió los ojos y vio humo, giró su cabeza y vio un pequeño charco de sangre, luego de eso, perdió el equilibrio y todo fue silencio.

¿Y Aelita y Taelia?

Sólo Dios sabe lo que harán con ellas.

* * *

 ***CONTINUARÁ***

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Plan Valkiria (Parte VIII): Falsa esperanza**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro total agrado.**

 **Un capítulo regular en cuanto a calidad, pero con mucho contenido.**

 **Prometo, aunque dije que no haría más promesas, al menos tres capítulos más antes de que sea 2019.**

 **Tyron muerto, pero ahora las que están en peligro son Aelita y Taelia, ¿Qué pasará?, lo averiguaremos pronto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: La muerte apenas está despertando, está tardando en hacerlo. Aelita luego tendrá que elegir entre dos cosas, quiero que todos lo veáis. La guerra será a partir del próximo capítulo. Ahora, hay una cuarta e inesperada fase que nadie querrá salir mal parado, porque el único fin es la muerte, ellos lo saben. Muchísimas gracias Draop, espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Titokenny01: ¡Muchísimas gracias, Víctor!, esa relación de Madre-hija quiero desarrollarla bien, y siento que este capítulo quedó falto de eso, pero de alguna manera me es difícil hacerlo, por lo menos por ahora, ya veremos en los siguientes que tal queda la cosa. Nuestra IA está programada para aprender y, en base a su programación, tomar unas decisiones u otras en base a lo aprendido, pero a la larga, si no moderas lo que pueda ver o experimentar, se puede poner en tu contra. Sobre esa pareja, la estaba experimentando porque no pocos me la pidieron, y al principio, con la anterior Xana (Refiriéndome a la de la anterior historia), si que me cuadraba, pero no con esta, no descarto que lo haga en el futuro, pero no por ahora, muchas gracias por la idea, la desarrollaré en el futuro, pero aún queda que Xana desarrolle gran parte de su personalidad antes de poder enamorarse de alguien. Muchas gracias por el Review, espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Me: Muchísimas gracias, haré lo que pueda para actualizar rápido.**

 **Loboplateado2541: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Aún no hacen falta más bolsas, no serán suficientes.**

 **Felikis, el hombre de los chistes que dan para cárcel: No más Tyron, ahora le está comiendo el miembro a Satán, supongo. ¿Recuerdas la idea original que te dije sobre Taelia?, pues… Espero que el capítulo te guste, ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Y pues… nada, que eso, gracias a vosotros por seguir aquí conmigo luego de dos años, hoy justo, 24 de octubre, la historia cumple dos años de publicada, espero seguir muchos años más aquí, tenéis Alejandro para mucho rato.**

 **¡Adiós!**

 ** _NEVER SURRENDER._**


	16. Plan: Valkiria (Parte VIII)

**Plan: Valkiria (Parte VIII)**

 **Falsa esperanza**

Aelita tenía miedo, estaba completamente indefensa, tenía las manos esposadas en la espalda y el coche no le dejaba mucha posibilidad de movimiento, se limitaba a no dejar que el hombre de negro sentado al lado suyo le pusiera una mano encima. Escuchó la conversación.

—¡Dijeron que no tendríamos bajas! —Se quejó el hombre que estaba al lado de Aelita—¡De doce personas solo quedamos cuatro! —

—Ojalá saber quienes eran los que atacaron—Respondió el otro y casi instantáneamente recordó algo—¿Recogimos a una persona más o es cosa mía? —Una voz habló atraves de un comunicador portátil—

— _¿Tenéis a Aelita?_ —Preguntó, al parecer era uno de los hombres de negro del coche que iba delante— _Creo que cogimos a la que no era_ —Se miraron entre si los dos hombres de negro—

—Si, está con nosotros—Respondió el que estaba al lado de Aelita—

— _¿Qué hacemos?_ —Preguntó—¿ _La ejecutamos?_ —Aelita se alarmó casi de inmediato—

—¡No! —Gimió, pero uno el hombre que estaba al lado suyo le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aire—

—No le hagáis nada, la gente ha visto cuando la sustraíamos del lugar, lo mejor será llevarla a la base junto con Aelita y que ellos hagan con lo que quieran con ella—Respondió el hombre—

— _Entendido_ —Respondió, y cortó la comunicación—

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, niña? —Preguntó a Aelita en modo de amenaza—Si comienzas a dar problemas te daré una paliza—

—No te calientes, dijeron que tenía que estar con capacidad de hablar o de lo contrario la paliza la tendríamos nosotros—Respondió el conductor—

—Con esto tendrás—Intentó ponerle una cinta en la boca, pero cuando acercó su mano instantáneamente Aelita mordió sus dedos con fuerza, lo que provocó que le diera un puñetazo en el pecho—¡No hagas eso! —Suspiró—Cuando acaben contigo ya verás que bien la pasaremos tu y yo—Eso sonó peor de lo que aparentaba, Aelita temblaba de saber que podrían hacerle—

Por su parte, Anthea había llegado a la zona del accidente junto con Odd, al ver la escena casi se le partió el corazón.

—Dios mío, no puede ser—Detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera y se bajó casi instantáneamente junto con Odd, acercándose a Xana entre el humo y la sangre. Al analizar con rapidez su cuerpo notó la parte superior del brazo derecho notablemente hinchada, sangre corría por debajo de su falda y de su buso, había recibido un impacto casi mortal—¡Aún respira! —Dijo—Vamos a subirla al coche—Apoyándola sobre su espalda, la llevó al coche y la recostó en el asiento trasero, extendiendo un abrigo debajo de las partes ensangrentadas, por suerte el tapiz era negro y no se notaría si se manchaba. Anthea recibió una llamada, el servicio secreto—Cabrones—

— _También estamos encantados de oírte_ —Respondió una voz al otro lado de la llamada— _La reunión que tuvimos hoy dio por sentado que sería peligroso tenerte a cargo de la base, y en vista de que Lowell Tyron estaba muerto quisimos recuperarte_ —Siguió—

—¿¡Y qué tiene que ver Aelita en todo esto!? —Preguntó, bastante alarmada—

— _Es un comodín para asegurarnos de que no te escaparás de nosotros, sabemos que sin ella tú no eres nada_ —Respondió la voz— _Sólo podemos asegurarte de que tu querida hija está con nosotros, que esté bien o mal, nos es indiferente_ —Añadió—

—Esta vez habéis ido demasiado lejos—Contraatacó Anthea—La voy a recuperar, aunque me cueste la vida—

— _Adelante, te esperamos, pero mientras más tardes menos posibilidades tendrás de encontrarla intacta, avisada quedas_ —Colgaron la llamada—

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Odd—

—¿Ahora? … no servirá de nada, pero si tienes fe, reza—Respondió al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el coche—Sé donde la van a llevar, así que iremos de camino, rezando para que Xana se encuentre bien para ese entonces—Dijo—Pararemos en una estación de servicio cuando estemos en la autopista—Comenzaron a moverse. El rato pasaba silencioso, Odd dudaba si llamar a Jeremy para avisarle o dejarlo en secreto hasta el final, era un completo maleficio, pasaron los minutos hasta que sonó un móvil, pero…—Mio no es—

—Tampoco el mío—Giró y vio una luz en la mochila de Xana, que estaba justo en sus pies, la abrió y vio el móvil de ella vibrar, contestó a la llamada—

— _Hey, ¿Sabes algo del accidente del camión cisterna cerca del instituto?, llegamos al lugar y parece que en ambos haya ocurrido una matanza_ —Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono—

—Verás… Xana no puede hablar ahora…—Antes de poder continuar, la persona colgó la llamada—¿Y eso? —

—Déjame ver el número—Dijo Anthea y Odd le acercó el teléfono—Me suena el número, pero… ahora no puedo pensar—

—¿Y una vuelta al pasado…? —Se preguntó Odd a si mismo—

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —

—Desde Lyoko se puede, pero si le contamos a Jeremy lo que ocurrió igual la cosa se pondrá peluda—Respondió—¿Qué hacemos? —

—No decirle—Respondió—Entre menos personas sepan, más fácil será—Tenía que obedecer, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, la opción de la vuelta al pasado era la mejor de todas con diferencia, pero luego Jeremy podría enfadarse demasiado, y ni hablar de Xana—Será lo mejor, créeme—Al paso de un rato escucharon unos quejidos seguido de gritos suaves de dolor—

—Despertó—

—Mira que no haga ningún movimiento brusco—Odd se giró como pudo y observó, Xana se encontraba recostada bocarriba en el asiento trasero mientras sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, y ni hablar del resto de su cuerpo. Comenzó a toser sin descanso, salía sangre de su boca, Anthea lo vio—Tiene una herida interna—Dijo—Lo intentó—

—Aún sigue con vida, pero… ¿Cuándo podremos contar con ella? —

—En eso estaba pensando, se de buena fe que tenemos dos días seguros para ir por Aelita, al tercer día no puedo asegurar que siga ahí—Añadió—Cuando paremos veré la gravedad de sus heridas, y en base a eso decidiré que hacer—Odd asintió—

Siguieron el camino, casi media hora después Anthea encontró una parada de servicio donde había una gasolinera y una tienda al lado de esta, se detuvo a un lado de la tienda y se bajó del coche.

—Vamos a ver—Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y alzó el buso de Xana lentamente, sentía la sangre aún húmeda en la vestimenta, al subir hasta el nivel del pecho pudo ver una herida ligeramente profunda que iba en vertical desde la parte derecha de la cadera y se desviaba ligeramente hasta terminar cerca del pecho—Se dio contra el borde del camión—

—¿Cómo es que sobrevivió? —Preguntó Odd, reticente—

—Su cuerpo está hecho para recibir golpes fuertes y seguir en pie, pero no un golpe de tal magnitud—Respondió Anthea—Ahora…—Palpó con las manos ambos brazos hasta ver el brazo derecho, al palpar en la parte superior e intentar moverla Xana soltó un grito de dolor, con su mano libre sostuvo su cabeza y levantó su torso hasta sentarla en el borde de la silla, estaba tan aturdida que Odd tenía que mantenerla con el torso en alto desde el otro lado—al menos despertó—

—Mi… brazo…—Se quejó la IA, y tosió, pero salió sangre de su boca—

—Debes tener una fractura o un golpe muy fuerte—Tras pensarlo brevemente añadió—Ayúdame a quitarle el buso—Dijo a Odd, y teniendo extremo cuidado de no mover el brazo derecho, lograron sacarle el ensangrentado buso y dejarlo a un lado, Anthea pudo ver bien la hinchazón, era preocupante—No podemos hacer nada—Resopló Anthea—

—Malditos… —Susurró Xana con dificultad—

—Lo mejor será que… descanses, no puedo llevarte a un hospital—Ante la falta de información física sobre ella, y sobre le hecho que la dejarían ahí un rato muy largo, lo mejor era esperar que se curara por sí misma, pero, ¿Cuánto tardaría? —

—¿Entonces que haremos? —Preguntó Odd, aún tras Xana—

—Nos quedaremos por aquí, vamos a despejarnos un poco y a pensar que podemos hacer—Respondió, y sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo—Compra algo de beber y de comer para vosotros—

—¿Y tú? —

—Estoy bien por ahora—Respondió. Odd se retiró al interior de la tienda y Xana apoyó su cabeza sobre el asiento—¿Cómo te sientes? —La IA sonrió levemente—

—No… siento los pies—Respondió, e intentó moverlos, pero tenía la piel de estos bastante raspada—

—Tuvimos que haberlo visto venir—Dijo Anthea para si misma—¡Por qué! —

—Fue… culpa mía—Dijo con dificultad—Pude detenerlos… pero…—Tosió con fuerza, aún salía sangre de un rojo bastante oscuro—No quise hacerle daño a Aelita—

—Quizás hiciste bien, por ahora toca esperar a que a la noche o… mañana estés bien—Odd volvió con un par de refrescos y dos bocadillos—

—Gracias—Dijo Odd a Anthea y dejó lo de Xana a un lado de ella, quién con su mano que aún podía mover agarró el refresco, era un envase plástico que estaba frio, y sumado al viento que le venía a la cara, sentía como el dolor superficial en su cuerpo se iba lentamente, sin embargo, la sensación punzante que tenía a la altura del vientre no se iba. Le gustaba sentir el frio en sus manos—

—Quiero… ir al baño—Dijo Xana a Anthea—

—Te ayudo, apóyate conmigo—Se acercó y logró hacer que pasara una mano por encima de su hombro levantándola del asiento, pero le costaba mantener el equilibro. Por suerte, los baños estaban en la parte exterior y no dentro del establecimiento—

* * *

Aelita por su parte ya había hecho lo posible por hacer un infructuoso intento por escapar, tenía las manos atadas y le era imposible. Iban a gran velocidad, tomaron un desvío por una autovía pequeña, poco después se toparon con una puerta metálica donde comenzaba una zona completamente vallada, al acercarse les abrieron la puerta automáticamente. Siguieron por la carretera hasta girar y entrar en unas instalaciones extrañas, constaba de varios edificios pequeños situados de forma casi aleatorio y un edifico de varias plantas justo en el centro, a su lado había una rampa para bajar al estacionamiento de las instalaciones subterráneas, lugar al que bajaron.

—Ya llegamos—Anunció el que iba conduciendo, y aparcó justo tras el coche que tenía delante, habían parado al lado de una puerta grande donde les esperaban personas. El hombre que tenía al lado se bajó y la obligó a ir con él, Aelita se resistió y a la fuerza fue obligada a salir del coche, la hicieron caminar hasta estar delante un grupo de personas vestidas de traje, la mayoría hombres y una mujer algo joven, pero imponía bastante. La empujaron desde la espalda y la obligaron a arrodillarse, al mirar a la derecha vio a Taelia, con un semblante bastante perturbado y con las manos esposadas en su espalda—Aquí está la persona que nos habéis pedido—

—¿Y el resto? —Preguntó una voz anciana—Erais doce personas en tres coches, ahora solo sois cuatro—

—Nos… tendieron una emboscada que acabó con parte de nosotros, pero logramos sustraerlas de igual manera—Contestó el hombre de negro bastante preocupado—

—¿Y ella? —Preguntó la mujer señalando a Taelia—

—Ante la confusión y los disparos de un lado a otro creí que era Aelita, y maté a las personas que la estaban acompañando y la subí al coche, luego nos dimos por enterados que no era Aelita—Respondió otro de los hombres de negro y todos se alarmaron en el instante—

—Por lo menos dime que nos os vieron—

—Nos vieron tres personas que nos dispararon, pero no nos siguieron—Respondió—

—… LA MISIÓN ERA TOTALMENTE ENCUBIERTA—Gritó una de las personas de traje

—Tranquilidad—Dijo la mujer—Interrogadla, quiero saber quién es—Los hombres asintieron y la llevaron al interior de las instalaciones—En cuanto a ti, Aelita—Se acercó, la aludida tenía miedo—Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, queremos saber dónde está tu padre y que planeaba hacer con el proyecto Cartago, ¿lo harás? —Aelita no respondió, simplemente le miraba con un desagrado casi inusual—Bueno, elección tuya—Miró a los hombres de negro—Llevadla a una sala de interrogatorio y si hace falta torturadla para que hable, si aún con esas se resiste usaremos la maquina Extirparrecuerdos—Los hombres asintieron y pusieron de pie a Aelita alzándola de las manos—

—Empezamos por lo difícil porque quiero ver que tanto puedes soportar—Dijo la mujer—

—Te digo que hay otras maneras—Dijo el más anciano de todos los presentes con una voz tal—¿Piensas torturarla hasta la muerte? —Preguntó con enfado—¡Venga hombre! —

—Me encargaron esta tarea, si hace falta que la torturemos lo haremos—Dijo—Venga, hacedlo—Empujaron a Aelita al interior de las instalaciones, eran pasillos no muy amplios que se metían bajo tierra, rápidamente entraron a una sala donde había un cristal grande que daba vista a otra sala pequeña con una mesa y tres sillas, dos en un lado y una de otro, entraron a esa sala y sentaron a Aelita a la fuerza en una de las sillas, los hombres de negro se retiraron y, viendo que los presentes de la entrada seguían al otro lado del cristal, quizás podía ser su fin. Entró un hombre con apariencia de pocos amigos—

—Que sea rápido, ¿Quieres? —Preguntó el hombre ya con cierta agresividad—¿Dónde está tu padre, Waldo Schaeffer?, o Franz Hopper, como quieras llamarlo—Preguntó, de pie al frente suyo—

—No lo sé—Mintió Aelita, y el hombre dio un agresivo manotazo a la mesa—

—¡Si lo sabes! —Dijo el hombre—No es casualidad que estuvieras en una academia que curiosamente quedaba cerca de la Ermita donde vivías con él hace unos años—

—No… sé por qué me dices eso—De verdad que no quería decirle nada, no quería que supieran nada. El hombre tomó aire —

—No le mientas a la persona que puede golpearte hasta romperte el alma, y no me hagas perder tiempo—Dijo el hombre—

—No te diré nada—Dijo Aelita sacando valor de algún lugar, pero el hombre se enfadó y le dio una patada en el pecho que la hizo caer de la silla, le dejó sin aire—

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a ser honesta? —Preguntó el hombre—Ya escuchaste a la jefa, obedeces o nos encargaremos de hacer que lo hagas—Aelita se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que simplemente sería peor, pero si revelaba la ubicación de su padre ponía en peligro a todos sus amigos, sobre todo a Xana y a Jeremy—Eres muy maleducada—El hombre la volvió a patear en el vientre—¡Ponte de pie! —La agarró del cuello y la obligó a ponerse de pie, el hombre se acercó y puso una mano en su cuello, arrinconándola contra la pared—¡HABLA! —Ordenó—¿Qué planeaba tu padre con el proyecto Cartago?, ¿Destruirlo? —Aelita rio, mas bien por la ironía—¿Te burlas de mí? —

—Y… lo haré, aunque me golpees—Respondió, y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó al suelo. Soltó un gemido del dolor, tantos golpes le estaban pasando factura. El hombre siguió esperando una respuesta, pero se cansó, perdió la paciencia y comenzó a desquitarse con Aelita, la agarró del antebrazo izquierdo y la obligó a ponerse de pie, la pelirrosa sentía un dolor insoportable en ese sitio—Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame—

—¿Ahora si hablas? —Apretó con fuerza y la apoyó contra la mesa—¿Entonces? —Una voz habló por un altavoz que había en el interior de la sala—

—Ahora nada, usaremos la máquina—Dijo una voz masculina—Gracias—Abrieron la puerta, pero el hombre no quería irse sin darle antes una paliza a Aelita, tanto así, que la golpeó con fuerza en la espalda hasta que dos hombres de negro pudieron separarlo y sacarlo del lugar. Aelita lloraba del dolor en su antebrazo, le ardía como el momento cuando la bala impactó ahí. Vio a una mujer no muy alta, ligeramente obesa y con una bata blanca en contra de su piel morena—

—Quiero ver si le rompió algo antes de continuar—Dijo la señora—

—Me parece correcto—Dijo uno de los presentes—Iremos preparando el laboratorio y la máquina, te avisaremos cuando esté todo—La mujer asintió y ayudó a Aelita a ponerse de pie otra vez—

—Vamos a la enfermería—Usando una llave le quitó las esposas, Aelita instantáneamente se alejó de ella y del resto, no se fiaba nada—No tienes donde ir, no sé que haces—Le dijo—Venga, que el tiempo es oro—Al ver que Aelita no obedecía, se acercó y a la fuerza la hizo mover, entraron a una sala de un color blanco extraño que parecía un consultorio médico, extraño—Quítate la ropa, voy a revisarte—Aelita se quitó su buso junto con su camisa y sus zapatos—Toda la ropa—

—¿Es necesario? —Preguntó con desconfianza—

—No va a entrar nadie, pequeña—Dijo—Hazme caso, entre más tiempo estés aquí mejor, esa gente… en fin—Parecía pensar diferente que el resto. Aelita se desvistió completamente, la mujer le señaló una camilla, se sentó ahí—Soy Evangeline, pero puedes decirme Eva—Presentó la mujer—Trabajé con tu madre hace unos… doce o catorce años, mas o menos—Aelita se sorprendió—Tuvimos muchos problemas, pero yo era quien la mantenía de este lado del barrio—Fue un dicho un tanto extraño—No hablaba con nadie esa mujer, pero bueno, no es que fuera algo malo después de todo—Se acercó a Aelita y comenzó a revisarla superficialmente—Tienes moratones a montones, vaya paliza te dio ese desgraciado—Se dio cuenta del vendaje que llevaba—¿puedo? —Aelita asintió y Eva le quitó la venda y luego la gasa que llevaba sobre la herida del antebrazo—¿Quién te hizo esto? —

—Antes de venir aquí los hombres de negro me dispararon—Respondió—

—La persona que te curó se la sudó el mundo—Dijo, revisando minuciosamente la herida—¿Te importa si te curo yo? —Aelita negó con la cabeza, y la mujer comenzó a limpiar y a intentar cerrar bien la herida—Me gustan los niños a pesar de que no tenga hijos, se me partió el corazón de ver como de golpeaban—Asintió—

—¿Y Taelia? —Eva arqueó una ceja—

—¿La otra chica que venía contigo? —Aelita asintió—Pasó por aquí hace un rato, ella estaba bien, pero muy nerviosa y enfadada—

—La confundieron conmigo—Dijo Aelita—Idiotas—

—¿Qué le puedes pedir a esa gente que a duras penas saben que las gafas que tienen son negras? —Dijo Eva—La llevaron a las celdas del fondo de las instalaciones, supongo que verán quienes son sus padres y la devolverán, ya lo han hecho antes, que la confundan no es la primera vez que pasa—

—Pero… ella es huérfana…—Dijo, la mirada de Eva cambió a una de sorpresa y luego a una de preocupación—

—Dime que es una broma—Aelita negó con la cabeza—Entonces la cosa se complicará aún más—Dijo—Intentaré hacer lo que pueda, pero… esa gente intentará divertirse con ella antes—

—¿Divertirse? —Preguntó, en toda su inocencia—

—Si es que aún eres una niña—Dijo Eva a si misma— Le harán daño, solo espero que no demasiado—

—Me… siento mal—Dijo—No quería que le pasara algo a ella, fue injusto—Quería llorar—

—Recuéstate, anda—Aelita obedeció—Intentaré que no os hagan daño, aunque tu estás a salvo, pueden golpearte, pero nada más de ahí, no te pueden poner una mano encima y esclavizarte o usarte como ratón de laboratorio—Aelita sintió una carga menos encima—Ya está—Volvió a poner la venda en su lugar—Ahora voy a revisar si no tienes un hueso roto o un músculo lastimado, aunque no te estás quejando así que es buena señal—Comenzó a presionar con sus dedos por distintos lugares del cuerpo, pero solo sentía un ligero pinchazo en las zonas con moratones—Vale, nada roto, tuviste suerte, ahora voy a revisar otras cosas—Abrió las piernas de la pelirrosa y comenzó fijarse en detalles—Nada malo, estás en condiciones, quedará esperar a que te llamen para ir, vuelve a vestirte—

—¿Qué me harán? —

—Tu madre, Anthea, desarrolló una máquina, más bien unos guantes, con maquinas y sensores en los dedos, funciona para sacar recuerdos de las personas en formato de video y luego estudiarlos, puede borrar memorias y cosas similares, no funciona perfectamente porque Anthea no quiso, así que sería un milagro que lograsen algo contigo—Dijo—Ya lo verás pronto—Alguien entró a la sala justo cuando Aelita terminó de vestirse—Hannibal—El hombre era alto, regordete, con rostro de lagarto y ojos saltones, rondando la cincuentena. Vestía con un traje de seda de colores violeta, naranja y blanco, que de por si combinaban muy mal entre ellos—

—¿Está lista? —Preguntó el hombre, que parecía despistado. Eva asintió—Entonces vamos, queremos que esto sea rápido—Un hombre de negro entró y volvió a esposar las manos de Aelita—Será divertido—Casi de obligación la llevaron a una sala al fondo del largo pasillo de la instalación subterránea. La sala no era muy diferente a la anterior, era grande y con un montón de aparatos alrededor de esta. Había un ordenador y un par de guantes recubiertos de aparatos. Rápidamente sentaron a Aelita en una silla y entró un grupo de personas a la sala—

—Veo que ya estás aquí—Dijo la mujer que había visto en el estacionamiento—Espero que esta vez sí nos digas algo—Aelita le devolvió una mirada llena de ira—

—Terminemos con esto—Hannibal se adelantó y conectó los guantes, de los puso en sus manos y se situó delante de Aelita—Estos guantes pueden extraer recuerdos de la gente con mucha facilidad—Explicó el hombre—Vamos allá—Puso los guantes sobre la cabeza de la Aelita y comenzaron a trabajar—

* * *

Por su parte, Anthea, Xana y Odd ya habían salido de camino a Berna, Xana se estaba recuperando con rapidez, después de comer había regenerado energías suficientes para mantenerse en pie, pero su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba aturdida todavía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Anthea al notar a la IA absorta con el paisaje—

—Mejor—Respondió—Supongo que estaré bien para esta noche—Tenía una ratio de recuperación increíblemente alto—¿Y tú? —

—Pues… nerviosa, pero no puedo hacer más—Era verdad—Espero que lleguemos a tiempo—

—Será un día muy largo—Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Berna un rato después, entraron a la concurrida y pintoresca ciudad—Pararemos a descansar por aquí hasta la noche—Aparcó el coche cerca de una plaza—

* * *

—Lo tenemos—Dijo Hannibal—Ahora toca estudiarlo—Desconectó los guantes y retiró una tarjeta de memoria de estos—Veremos que nos escondes—Se la enseñó a Aelita y luego de la entregó a otra persona que estaba en un ordenador, tras conectarla a este pudieron ver archivos de video, pero tenían algo…—¿Qué es esto? —

—Parece una diana—Respondió la mujer—Abre el resto—Los videos eran cortos, pero tenían un símbolo muy peculiar en ellos—Explica esto—La mujer acercó a Aelita a la pantalla del ordenador y la obligó a mirar, reconoció el símbolo a la primera: Xana, suspiró aliviada—

—No… me suena—Respondió, y la mujer la empujó hacia el suelo—

—¿En serio? —Preguntó, ya sin paciencia—No hice perder a ocho de mis hombres para que fuera todo en vano—Dijo con furia—Sigamos intentando—Pero decirlo fue lo más cercano a una maldición, pues el ordenador comenzó a recalentarse casi instantáneamente hasta que explotó la torre, Aelita estuvo apunto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo. Xana había infectado su memoria para evitar cualquier tipo de intrusión, fue un movimiento inteligente—Debe tener una explicación todo esto—

—Creo haber visto ese símbolo antes—Dijo Hannibal—Hubo un hackeo hace cosa de un mes o dos y ese mismo símbolo apareció—Acertó—¿Tendrá que ver algo? —La mujer tomó aire—

—Tendrá que ser por las malas—Dijo—Llevad a la otra chica a una sala—Los hombres de negro asintieron. Llevaron a Aelita a una de las salas donde la habían interrogado, pero esta vez la dejaron de pie en una esquina en frente de una mesa mientras un hombre de negro la sostenía por detrás. Taelia, arrastrada por unos hombres, entró a la sala y pusieron de pie al lado de la mesa, ambas cruzaron miradas—

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? —Preguntó Taelia, alterada—Yo no hice nada malo—Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla—

—Juro que no lo sé—Respondió Aelita, forcejeando con el hombre de negro—

—Iremos por pasos, mientras más preguntas hagamos y no respondas más sufrirá ella, así que ya lo sabes—Dijo la extraña mujer, entrando a la sala y cerrando la puerta tras si—Empecemos—Hizo una seña a los dos hombres que sostenían a Taelia y le rasgaron la ropa casi en el acto, dejándola totalmente desnuda—

—¡No le hagáis nada! —Suplicó Aelita al ver lo que hacían con Taelia—

—¿Dónde está Waldo? —Preguntó la mujer, pero recibió como respuesta una mirada de furia—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día—Aelita no respondió, la mujer chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres golpeó a Taelia en el pecho, luego, sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y la acercó al vientre de esta, rasgando la piel con una línea recta corta, la pequeña gritó del dolor—

—¡PARAD! —Gritó—¡NO QUIERO, PARAD! —Gimió, Aelita estaba en el límite, no toleraba ver cómo torturaban a una persona que hasta hace dos días le daba casi totalmente igual todo, y parecía tranquila, más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora esa tranquilidad se había visto perturbada por un error suyo, pero un error que al fin y al cabo no podía remediar, no podía traicionar a sus amigos ni a sus padres—

—¿Qué planeaba hacer con el proyecto Cartago? —Preguntó la mujer al oído de Aelita. No respondió—Ellos no se detendrán—Dijo—No quieres ver cómo sufre tu amiga, entonces habla, no perderás nada, prometo que te recompensaré debidamente—

—¡Deja de mentirme! —Dijo Aelita—No sé nada de lo que él hacía—Respondió Aelita, sabiendo que no le creerían—No soy la persona que buscas—La mujer no se lo creyó—

—Si tu lo dices, pequeña—Chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres movió a Taelia hasta estar tras la mesa y la obligó a recostar su torso sobre esta mientras estaba de espaldas a él. Con una mirada de perversión casi absoluta, el hombre puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica y se desabrochó su pantalón—El tiempo corre, pequeña—Dijo a Aelita, quien se resistía a hablar. La mujer volvió a dar un chasquido y el hombre, con fuerza, ultrajó a Taelia con fuerza en su intimidad provocando que soltara un grito, mientras el otro hombre la agarraba del pelo y le ponía la parte afilada de la navaja en el cuello—

—¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! —Gritó Taelia con fuerza mientras el hombre se movía con agresividad, pero no se detenía, sentía su interior arder con fuerza con cada movimiento—

—Para… por favor—Dijo Aelita—Podías dejarla fuera de esto a ella—

—Nos dijeron que no te tocáramos mucho porque querían algo más contigo—Dijo la mujer—Así que aprovechando la confusión podemos aprovechar para torturarla a ella—Añadió. El hombre continuó con su movimiento—

—Te diré lo que buscas—Rindió Aelita, a la mujer se le iluminó una sonrisa—Pero, déjala en paz a ella—La mujer dio un chasquido y el hombre se detuvo—

—Entonces, vamos por lo primero—Dijo la mujer acercándose a Aelita—¿Dónde está? —

—No lo sé con seguridad, la última vez que supe de él fue… hace más de medio año cuando me dejó en Kadic—Mintió, se estaba inventando una historia para confundir, no era muy buena en ese aspecto, pero tenía el beneficio de la duda—

—¿Alguna idea de donde pudo ir? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Dijo que estaría en contacto conmigo, pero desapareció—La mujer soltó un suspiro de resignación—

—Y sobre el Cartago…—

—Sé… que tenía un laboratorio, pero lo mantenía en secreto—Mintió, la mujer aparentemente cayó—Era cuidadoso con lo que hacía, por eso te dije que no soy la persona que buscas—

—No tiene sentido—Dijo la mujer para si misma, Aelita se temió lo peor—Dijeron que sabías donde estaba, pero ahora que lo pones así…—

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó un hombre de negro—

—Voy a hablar con el resto, seguramente la decisión tarde algunas horas, así que mientras eso llevadlas a una celda, si os aburrís podéis hacer lo que queráis con la otra—Refiriéndose a Taelia, a quién dedicó una mirada—Dadle algo de ropa y ya está, no quiero saber nada de ellas por el momento—Los hombres asintieron y a la fuerza se las llevaron a ambas, un rato después llegaron a la parte más profunda de las instalaciones, era un pasillo iluminado con puertas metálicas que tenían unas pequeñas rejillas, abrieron una de las puertas y las obligaron a entrar en la celda, donde había lo más similar a una cama y poco más. Les quitaron las esposas y las dejaron ahí cerrando la puerta poco después—

—No hagáis mucho escándalo—Dijo uno de los guardias, marchándose del lugar. Taelia cayó arrodillada al suelo y luego se apoyó contra la pared, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas—

—Supongo… que se acabó—Dijo Taelia con voz llorosa, Aelita se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, intentando tomar su mano para consolarla, pero la apartó casi inmediatamente—

—Es todo un mal entendido—Dijo Aelita—No tenía que pasar esto—

—¿No tenía? —Estaba, aunque no lo pareciera externamente, fuera de si—¡Me confundieron contigo y por eso estoy aquí! —Gritó con rabia, y luego su voz se volvió quebradiza—Y ellos… Dios…—

—Te juro que esto acabará pronto—Dijo intentando consolarla—Solo tienes que tener paciencia—

—Me da igual ya—Dijo Taelia—

—¿Cómo puede darte igual? —Antes de recibir una respuesta un hombre de negro entró a la sala y lanzó algo—

—Ponte eso—Dijo el hombre antes de marcharse. Había lanzado una camisa de color blanco. Taelia la recogió y se la puso rápidamente, era mejor que estar desnuda—

—Aléjate de mí—Pidió—Aléjate, por tu culpa…—No quería decirlo, Aelita obedeció y se fue a una esquina de la celda, en frente de Taelia. Pasó un rato mientras ambas deliraban en su propio infierno hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eva acompañada de la extraña mujer—

—Ven con nosotros un momento—Dijo Eva, dándose cuenta que Aelita estaba al otro lado de la celda—Tenemos que hablar con ella—Aelita asintió, Taelia se levantó con la fuerza que le quedaba y se marchó con ellas. Aelita se quedó solitaria en ese oscuro lugar, con su cuerpo y mente heridos, ya no soportaba lo que estaba pasando, rezaba al cielo para que ocurriera un milagro. Un rato después volvió Taelia, tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, venía acompañada de Eva—

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con desesperación, Eva negó con la cabeza, quizá era mejor no recordarlo, pero su expresión era de dolor e impotencia al no poder hacer nada—

—Si tenéis algún problema podéis intentar avisar—Aelita asintió, y Eva se marchó al instante. Aelita se acercó casi a la fuerza e intentó consolar a su amiga, quién se lanzó a darle un abrazo mientras lloraba con más fuerza, no sabía la razón, pero quizá no quería saberla, si estaba triste sería por algo importante para ella. Al rato se calmó y habló—

—Están… muertos—Dijo con un tono frágil—

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó con desconfianza—

—Las personas… con las que estaba, era una familia de acogida—Respondió, aún sin romper el abrazo—Ahora no están—En su mente pasaban las escenas donde recibían disparos en su humanidad. Aelita simplemente no podía entenderlo—

—¿Y qué te dijeron? —Preguntó, rompiendo el abrazo—

—Que… me quedaría aquí hasta que decidieran que hacer—Respondió—Ya no me importa nada—Dijo—No me siento bien—Se recostó en el frio suelo y cerró los ojos. Aelita se quedó a su lado, tenía que vigilar que no intentara algo malo—

* * *

No pasó nada durante las horas siguientes. Cuando la tarde estaba cayendo, Xana y Odd se encontraban sentados en la terraza de un bar, Anthea había entrado al mismo por unas bebidas. La IA se encontraba en una impresionante forma, había recuperado su energía y ahora estaba preparada, no obstante, aunque la hinchazón de su brazo había bajado considerablemente aún le dolía al moverlo.

—Es impresionante como pasaste de ser casi un zombi a estar despierta—Dijo Odd, distraído con su consola—

—También me sorprende—Dijo—¿Estás preparado para esta noche? —

—Preparado—Respondió el italiano—Quiero una buena venganza—

—Yo igual—Parecía distraída pensando. Anthea volvió con unas bebidas y las dejó en la mesa—

—Espero que tengáis energía, quiero que salga todo perfecto—Dijo Anthea—¿Te sientes capaz? —Preguntó a Xana llamando su atención—

—Si, quizá mañana me duela en exceso, pero es mejor que no hacer nada—Respondió la IA—Agarrando la bebida y dándole un sorbo, quería quitarse ese sabor a sangre de la boca, comenzaba a ser desagradable luego de varias horas—

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó a Odd—

—Quiero darles una paliza—Respondió el italiano. Anthea sonrió—

—Espero que mañana podamos estar con ambas en casa—Suspiró Anthea—

Llegó la noche. Se encontraban de camino.

—¿Tienes todo? —Preguntó Xana a Odd, quién enseñó su pistola y su móvil—Bien—Anthea se detuvo antes de un desvío que terminaba por dar a las instalaciones donde estaban Aelita y Taelia—

—Os tengo que dejar aquí—Dijo Anthea, girándose a ambos—Buena suerte, por favor, quiero estar con ellas—Ambos asintieron. Se acercó a ambos y les dio un abrazo—Llamadme cuando estéis aquí otra vez, volveré en nada—Ambos asintieron y salieron del coche. Anthea se marchó rápidamente y los chicos tomaron el desvió por un lado de la carretera. A diferencia de Odd, que llevaba un abrigo con capucha, Xana se encontraba solo con una blusa sin mangas, pues su buso había quedado destrozado, se encontraba al descubierto, pero lo tenía cubierto—

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Odd, con el arma en la mano—

—Iremos de arriba abajo, primero con el edificio y luego con las instalaciones bajo tierra—Respondió—Dudo que tengamos problemas, pero si los hay, usaré electricidad y asunto arreglado—Dijo, fijándose que estaban llegando a la reja de la entrada—Atento—Odd sintió cómo el ambiente era electrizante, Xana le había contado que en esas ocasiones usaba un campo magnético alrededor de su cuerpo que funcionaba como PEM que evitaba que las cámaras de seguridad pudiera grabarla, era un movimiento inteligente. Ambos se acercaron a una garita de seguridad donde había un hombre de negro descansando, y sin darse cuenta, recibió un choque eléctrico que le fundió, literalmente, el cerebro. Xana abrió la puerta con un botón y ambos entraron por la carretera que daba al edificio principal—

—¿Por qué no vamos directo bajo tierra? —Preguntó Odd en voz baja—

—Tiene sentido—Dijo la IA—Parece vacío el edificio—las luces en el interior estaban apagadas—Bueno, si insistes—Corrieron al descubierto hasta entrar al parking subterráneo, estaba bien iluminado. Xana vio el coche donde se llevaron a Aelita aparcado justo al lado de una puerta grande—Haremos lo siguiente—Dijo—Iremos habitación por habitación y nos desharemos de cualquier persona que encontremos—Odd asintió—Si logras encontrar una navaja o un cuchillo sería mejor que la pistola—Volvió a asentir. Se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron con sigilo, entrando y cerrándola tras sí. Estaba el pasillo vacío, siguieron rápidamente hasta entrar por la primera puerta y encontrarse con una sala de juntas con un montón de personas reunidas, Xana sonrió—Bingo—

—¿Los…? —Xana asintió. Las personas se giraron repentinamente y casi les dio un vuelco del susto, Xana extendió su mano izquierda y casi instantáneamente los presentes se quedaron suspendidos en el aire—

—¡¿Quién es?! —Preguntó uno de los presentes—

—¿Sois los responsables de que Aelita esté aquí? —Preguntó la IA, pero el silencio era abrumador—Bueno, supongo que si—Soltó una descarga eléctrica que afectó a los presentes, cerró su mano lentamente hasta que dejaron de moverse, luego cuando ya su mano estaba hecha un puño la abrió de golpe y algunos cuerpos explotaron al nivel del vientre—Me estoy quedando sin energía—

—¿Quiénes eran? —Preguntó Odd—

—Supongo que los encargados de este lugar—Respondió—Iré buscando cosas, mira si tienen alguna navaja—Comenzaron a rebuscar entre los cuerpos, pero no encontraron nada interesante—

—Tengo dos—Le entregó una a Xana—

—Me vale—Dijo—Sigamos—Salieron de la sala y siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta encontrar otra habitación, la abrieron y entraron de golpe, era una sala de interrogatorio donde había tres hombres de negro que se giraron inmediatamente, pero les faltó tiempo antes de que Xana le clavara la hoja de la navaja en la garganta a uno de ellos, Odd había hecho lo mismo. El tercero intentó irse, pero Xana lo detuvo en el acto y recibió dos cortes de ambos casi de manera instantánea. Tras asegurarse de que estaban muertos, salieron de la sala—Deben haber de esos a montones—Dijo, y señaló otra puerta que comenzó a abrirse, Xana se apresuró y entró de golpe, acuchillando en un ojo a la persona que iba a salir, no sabía quién era, parecía una mujer. Luego de entrar y darse cuenta de que habían entrado en un despacho se pararon a descansar—

—No ha estado mal—Dijo Odd, estirándose—

—Sigamos, tenemos que ser rápidos—Odd asintió y salieron de la sala, cuando iban por el pasillo se encontraron con la enfermería, entraron, pero estaba vacío—Nada, que raro, pensé que estaría aquí—

—Seguro que hay más gente, no puede estar esto solitario—Salieron y la siguiente sala que encontraron fue el laboratorio, al entrar vieron a dos personas de bata, al parecer dos técnicos, que intentaban arreglar un ordenador. La IA y Odd se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y lograron reducirlos—

—Mira eso—Señaló los guantes Extirparrecuerdos. Tras asegurarse de que los dos habían muerto se acercó a los objetos—

—¿Qué son? —Xana tocó con los dedos aplicando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a los guantes—

—Parece que funcionan con ondas cerebrales—Respondió—Se lo llevaremos a Anthea, seguro que tiene idea de lo que es—Odd asintió, y Xana lo guardó en su mochila—Sigamos—Ya no encontraron más salas, pero si una serie de pasillos que parecían habitaciones, pero al entrar por ellas estaban vacías, al final encontraron una puerta grande donde salía un olor a comida, estaba llena de hombres de negro—Saca la pistola—Odd asintió y la desenvainó—Una, dos y…—Entraron de golpe y comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa, matando a más de la mitad de los presentes cuando se habían agotado los proyectiles. Luego se lanzaron con las navajas por los restantes, que perecieron tras quedar aturdidos por el ataque sorpresa, las bajas se contaban por decenas. Una persona se mostró de la nada con una pistola, tenía una bata blanca, una mujer—

—¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó la mujer apuntando a Xana—

—Aelita y Taelia—Respondió la IA, la mujer bajó la pistola—

—¿Sois amigos suyos? —Odd asintió—Puedo deciros donde está, vamos—

—Cómo se que eres de fiar—Apuntó la navaja a la mujer—

—No me creas si no quieres, pero deberíamos darnos prisa, cuando alguien se de cuenta del desastre que habéis hecho se nos caerá la casa encima—Dijo—Están en la última celda de aquí—

—Confiemos en ella—Dijo Odd, y Xana asintió—

—Vamos—En compañía de la mujer, salieron de camino a las celdas—¿A cuantos habéis matado de camino aquí? —Parecía tranquila—

—A todos—Dijo Xana—Venimos por Aelita, y luego derribaré este lugar—

—Primero vamos por partes—Llegaron a la puerta de la última celda. Xana puso su mano en la puerta y usando electricidad pudo abrirla sin problema. Ambas estaban dormidas—Chicas—Aelita despertó, y al ver quienes eran se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Xana, que fue la primera que vio—

—¡Chicos! —Gimió—Estáis aquí—

—Nos costó—Dijo Odd—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Se acercó a Taelia, que se había sentado en el suelo mirando al vacío—

—Está así desde hace horas—Dijo Aelita—Mejor no preguntar—Era mejor—

—¿la conoces? —Señaló a Eva, y Aelita asintió—

—Era amiga de mamá—Respondió—Puede ayudarnos—

—Anthea nos está esperando afuera, debemos darnos prisa—Dijo la IA—

—Pero Taelia… no creo que pueda hacer mucho—La aludida se puso de pie, Eva se acercó y la apoyó sobre su cuerpo—

—Vámonos de aquí—Dijo finalmente Eva—Caminaron por los pasillos rápidamente, Odd y Xana iban en frente, mientras Aelita, Eva y Taelia estaban atrás—

—¿Ha pasado algo malo mientras no estábamos? —Preguntó Xana, intentando decir algo—

—Pues… a Taelia la han… torturado bastante—Respondió Aelita—

—La violaron intentando chantajear a Aelita—Dijo Eva—Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro lo mejor será apoyarla—

—Mientras no de problemas—Dijo la IA. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal escucharon a un grupo de personas al otro lado, en el estacionamiento—Hay gente, y ya no tenemos balas—

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Aelita, a Xana la envolvió un aura rojiza casi al instante, emanaba calor y electricidad—

—Voy a deshacerme de ellos, quiero que os vayáis de aquí lo más rápido posible—Miró a Odd—Llama a Anthea y esperadla—El aludido asintió—

—En mi coche podremos irnos—Dijo Eva, y la IA asintió. Xana abrió la puerta lentamente y escuchó disparos, pero nunca llegaron. Se lanzó con impulso contra los hombres y mediante les ponía una mano encima sus cuerpos se inflaban y explotaban en mil pedazos, su habilidad era increíble, el último sacó una navaja y logró acertar la punta en el pecho de la IA, pero su respuesta fue agarrarlo por la cara y aplastarla contra la pared—

—Ya es seguro—Dijo Xana, y los demás pasaron viendo el escenario sangriento—¡Vamos! —Con gran rapidez, Eva, Odd y las chicas se montaron en el coche de la primera, saliendo del estacionamiento, Xana se fue a pie y se quedó cerca del edificio—Yo me quedaré a derribar esto—Dijo—

—Podemos esperarte—Dijo Aelita, no quería que Xana se quedase ahí—

—No tiene sentido preocuparse por mi—Respondió—Nadie puede detenerme—Su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar calor de una manera impresionante. Sin más que decir, se marcharon con rapidez. Xana puso sus manos en el suelo y este comenzó a temblar mientras se resquebrajaba y salían haces de luz de las grietas que comenzaban a salir a una velocidad impresionante. Tras un pequeño brillo el suelo cedió sobre si mismo y una explosión recubrió todo el lugar, a la lejanía, donde ya estaban el resto, pudieron ver una nube de humo mezclada con una llamarada de color violeta de donde salían relámpagos—

—¿Quién es esa persona? —Preguntó Eva, nerviosa, mirando por el retrovisor—Da miedo—

—Es… una amiga, mejor no preguntarle, porque es muy celosa con la gente que la conoce—Respondió Aelita. Giraron para entrar a la carretera, pero se detuvieron nada más hacerlo—

—Esperaremos a Anthea aquí—Dijo Odd, bajando la ventana y observando los coches que pasaban. Taelia iba sentada delante, iba vestida con la camisa que le habían dado, su expresión era de estar rendida, pero en su interior estaba furiosa e impotente, quería gritar, pero le daba ya todo igual, no tenía donde ir luego de eso. Aelita estaba bien, nerviosa cuanto menos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. El coche donde iba Anthea se detuvo delante de ellos y aparcó a un lado, Aelita lo reconoció y se bajó en el instante que la primera, lanzándose en un abrazo casi obligado—

—¡Mamá! —Gimió. Anthea correspondió al abrazo—

—Estás bien—La abrazó con fuerza. Eva descendió del vehículo—Evangeline—Se sorprendió, hacía muchos años que no se veían. Rompió el abrazo—

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma—Dijo la aludida y se lanzó a un abrazo—Cuando me encontré con tu hija supe que tarde o temprano acabarían todos muertos—Añadió—Que bueno que no me equivoqué—Odd bajó también—

—Misión completa—Dijo—

—¿Y Xana? —Preguntó, y la aludida apareció tras de ellos casi al instante—

—Aquí—Respondió la IA—Nos hemos deshecho de todos y he hecho desaparecer las instalaciones—

—Buen trabajo chicos—Dijo Anthea. Miró a Eva—¿Qué harás? —

—No tengo mucho más que hacer—Respondió. No parecía nerviosa más allá de lo normal—La chica que está en el coche seguramente quedó con un trauma de por vida—

—¿Taelia? —Eva asintió—¿Qué le pasó? —

—Cuando descubrieron que aparte de huérfana, la familia que la cuidaba estaba muerta, la usaron para divertirse y torturarla—Respondió—No quiero imaginarme lo que debe estar pasando, mejor tener un ojo encima de ella—

—Estaba enfadada conmigo, no quería ni verme—Dijo Aelita. Anthea pensó en la situación—

—¿Nos acompañas a Visp? —Preguntó Anthea a Eva—Así podremos estar más tranquilos, necesitaré algo de ayuda con ella—

—Si insistes—Tras organizarse, comenzaron el viaje de vuelta, Solo Taelia seguía con Eva, el resto estaban con Anthea—

Pasaba el rato, era todo feliz, por fin se había acabado, pero la guerra continuaba.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Aelita a Xana, al ver su cuerpo golpeado y raspado—

—Un accidente intentando salvarte—Respondió—Estoy bien, pero necesito descansar—Dijo—

—Cuando estemos allá lo mejor es que lo hagas—Atajó Anthea—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo—

—Nunca esperaría a Odd contigo—Dijo Aelita—

—¡Eh!, que soy un héroe—Alardeó Odd, provocando una risilla general—

Llegaron a Visp y entraron, se encontraban todos en la sala de estar. Taelia había cogido ropa prestada de Aelita, Odd había ido a la casa de la primera a cogerle algo de ropa, siguiendo indicaciones de ella.

—Por fin en casa—Dijo Anthea, y fijó su mirada en Taelia—¿Te encuentras bien? —Negó con la cabeza—

—¿Cómo voy a estarlo? —Preguntó con impotencia —

—¿Podéis dejarme a solar con ella? —Los presentes asintieron y se marcharon, Eva a la cocina y Aelita y Xana a la habitación de la primera—Qué te hicieron—

—Me… hicieron daño—Dijo—No es justo, no era para mí—Sentía rabia en su interior—

—¿Y tus padres? —

—Muertos—Dijo—Los mataron cuando me secuestraron—Eso fue una mala pregunta, pero la respuesta no era mejor—

—¿Tienes familiares o alguien a quién llamar? —Tras pensarlo, Taelia negó con la cabeza, estaba sola en el mundo—¿Entonces que quieres hacer? —No sabía responder. Tenía algo en mente, se levantó de golpe y alcanzó el arma de Odd que había en la mesa, al había dejado ahí, pero no sabía que estaba vacía, se escapó de Anthea y subió las escaleras, topándose con Aelita y Xana nada más subir—¡Taelia! —

—Por tu culpa…—Dijo Taelia, apuntando a Aelita—

—¡Tranquilízate! —Dijo Aelita. Xana sabía que el arma no estaba cargada—

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con ira—Sufrí por tu culpa—

—Podemos arreglarlo, baja el arma—Pidió Aelita. Eva apareció tras Anthea, quien estaba en la escalera—

—¡ME VIOLARON POR TU CULPA! —Gritó con ira—LO QUE HE SUFRIDO ERA PARA TI—Apretó el gatillo, pero nada pasó, no tenía balas. Xana se acercó y le quitó el arma de la mano—Taelia lloraba por un sinfín de emociones. Odd llegó y entró a la casa, viendo la escena, llevaba una maleta en sus manos. Taelia, ante la negativa de todos, se escapó de la casa, salió sin más sin rumbo a ningún sitio, no quería saber nada de Aelita ni de nadie—

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó Odd, sintiendo el ambiente cargado—

—Una bomba de tiempo que acaba de explotar—Dijo Eva—

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de ella? —Preguntó Anthea a Eva, y esta asintió lentamente—

—Tenía eso en mente, lo tendré difícil para que se calme—Tras pensarlo rápidamente, cogió la maleta que había traído Odd—Iré a buscarla antes de que haga alguna estupidez—Dijo—Estaremos en contacto, mira el móvil—Anthea asintió—

—Por favor, si necesitas algo avísame—Eva asintió y salió del lugar, guardó la mochila en su coche y salió en él a buscar a Taelia, tenía que encontrarla—

Se sentaron a cenar, el ambiente estaba raro, luego de lo ocurrido con Taelia que, a pesar de ser esperable, no dejaba de ser malo.

—Me siento mal—Dijo Aelita—No quería que ella se viera involucrada—

—Fue una mala casualidad—Respondió Anthea—No esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera—

—Espero que no haga una tontería—Respondió Aelita—

Llegó la hora de dormir. Al día siguiente el ambiente era feliz, hora de volver a París.

—No extrañaré este sitio—Dijo Anthea guardando su equipaje junto con el de Aelita en el maletero—

—Fue una buena misión haber venido aquí—Añadió Xana, subiendo al coche—

—Ahora toca iniciar una nueva vida, esta vez lo haré bien—Encendió el coche y se pusieron de camino—

* * *

— **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO** —

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Amanecer de un día nublado**

 **Gracias por leer, Graciñas.**

 **Actualización en tiempo récord, quién lo diría.**

 **El capítulo quedó falto de magia, pero era no me quejo, espero que sea de vuestro total agrado.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Felikis, el del Hiatus** : **Sobrevivió muchos capítulos el desgraciado. ¡Espero que el capítulo te guste!, gracias por leer.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Aún nos queda mucho amor de madre en esta historia, me encanta. Las otras 3 mentes aparecerán esporádicamente, quiero que lo veáis bien, es una idea que tengo en mente. Poco más que comentar. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Draop! Espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Y bueno, espero tener el próximo este año, quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca se sabe.**

 **¡Gracias por estar aquí!**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never surrender._**


	17. Amanecer de un día nublado

**Amanecer de un día nublado**

El trayecto, si bien estaba siendo silencioso, la radio hacía todo más ameno; música y algún que otro anuncio. Nada mal. Odd jugaba con la consola mientras Aelita, apoyada sobre él, le observaba. Xana se distraía con el paisaje. Recordó algo.

—¿Llamaste a Jeremy a decirle que vamos de camino? —Preguntó a Odd, que tardó unos segundos en responder—

—No… ¿Deberíamos? —Respondió el aludido. Xana se lo pensó y se encogió de hombros, sacó su móvil y llamó. Contestó a los pocos segundos—

— _¿Todo bien?_ —Preguntó— _Pensé que ayer estabais aquí_ —Estaba el altavoz puesto—

—Tuvimos un problema de fuerza mayor y nos retrasó—Respondió Anthea, quien iba al volante—Ya vamos de camino, sobre medio día o un poco más estaremos ahí—

— _Me alegra escuchar eso_ —Respondió— _Nos vemos en la fábrica entonces_ , _adiós_ —Parecía muy ocupado para hablar en ese momento—

—Una cosa menos—Dijo Xana, y vio a Aelita bostezar, parecía con sueño—¿Cansada? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa juguetona—

—Para nada—Ironizó la pelirrosa, la IA rio por lo bajo—

—¿Dormiste mal? —Preguntó Anthea de forma inocente—

—No es eso—Respondió—

—¿Segura? —Aelita, aunque poco segura, asintió—

—Las chicas parece que habláis en algún código secreto—Atajó Odd—

—No seas exagerado—Respondió Aelita. En su mente, la escena de lo que ocurrió por la noche se repetían—

* * *

 ***Flashback y POV de Aelita***

No sabía qué hora era, tampoco si hacía frio fuera o estaba fresco afuera, estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo. Pasaron demasiadas cosas hoy y las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Taelia aún no se borran de mi mente, quizá decirle a Xana si pudiera… no, sería una tontería.

— _No pienses en eso_ —Me dije a mi misma, intentando dormir. Sentía un extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo, quizá me había enfermado con todo lo ocurrido o… solo es cosa mía, que importa. Tengo que descansar, ojalá mañana lleguemos a Kadic otra vez. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, demasiadas personas se han arriesgado por mí, no podría soportar que una de ellas cayera por mi culpa. Quizá son paranoias mías y estoy exagerando. Dejé de pensar y casi caí dormida hasta que sentí algo subir a la cama, pero la oscuridad de la habitación me impedía ver que era, levanté mis manos para intentar tantear lo que era, pero sentí el cuerpo ligeramente caliente de una persona, seguí tanteando hasta notar que era una chica y… un aura magenta la iluminó, como no, Xana—Un poco tarde—Dije, ella pareció no importarle, como la gran mayoría de las cosas que hace—

—Me estoy quedando sin energía—Dijo con un hilo suave en su voz. Estoy demasiado cansada para pensar, pero sé que pasaría si me negaba, aún así, tengo que intentarlo—

—Estoy cansada—Dije, tras soltar un bostezo—¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? —Sin responder, quitó las sabanas que me cubrían y se sentó encima de mis piernas—

—Te noto algo rara—Dijo, tal vez se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba—Supongo que serán cosas tuyas—En efecto, se dio cuenta—De todas maneras—Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón y acercó sus labios de forma peligrosa a los míos—Dije que me estoy quedando sin energía—No parece cambiar su opinión—

—Mamá nos hará levantar temprano—Dije, intentando sacar alguna excusa válida—Mañana te ayudo con…—No me dejó terminar la oración hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos con fuerza. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, sentía cómo absorbía algo de él, era una sensación rara que a la larga era desagradable. No tenía fuerza y tampoco oportunidad para romperlo, hasta que ella lo hizo—…Eso—Dije, jadeando, me estaba faltando el aire—

—Puedo hacer esto con el mero contacto físico, pero te vi besar a Odd y quería intentarlo también—Iba a decir algo en contra, pero mejor cerré mi boca antes de soltar alguna estupidez. Ya no tenía energías para moverme bien, tenía tanto sueño que si cerraba los ojos igual me dormía casi al instante, ella lo notó, y pasó una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa hasta tocar mi pecho y darme una ligera descarga eléctrica que terminó por despertarme—Aún no hemos terminado—Dijo, no tenía oportunidad contra ella—

—Hazme lo que quieras—Respondí—Estoy demasiado cansada para intentar evitarlo—Y no era mentira. Noté como sonreía casi al instante que sus labios tocaron los míos, a pesar de ser suaves la sensación de drenaje le quitaba algo de magia, no dejaba de ser algo extravagante. Ella siguió con el beso hasta que lo rompió, cuando creí que había terminado, entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las movió hasta dejarlas sobre mi cabeza, aún entrelazadas. Siguió con sus labios bajando desde mi mejilla hasta el cuello, donde me dio un ligero mordisco en un área sensible, me retorcí ante esa sensación y escuché su risilla—

—Que sensible estás—Dijo en voz baja, y era verdad, tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel, pero era su culpa—Voy a molestarte un rato más, me gusta ver cómo no puedes hacer nada—Que cruel, aunque era verdad. Solo podía esperar a que mi madre u Odd entraran de improviso y cortara la escena, pero quizá era una posibilidad remota, Odd estaba como una piedra y mamá… En fin—

—No se vale—Dije, jadeando, pero mis intentos eran en vano, tenía mis manos inmovilizadas y no podía moverme. Ella volvió a dar un ligero mordisco en mi cuello y solté un suspiro al mismo tiempo que me retorcía, Xana había descubierto mi libido. Siguió bajando con sus labios hasta llegar a mi pecho, pero se detuvo, ya no llegaba con las manos, así que las liberó y deslizó las suyas debajo de mi blusa hasta dejar mi pecho descubierto, no tenía nada debajo. Siguió con su boca hasta sentir una sensación tan instantáneamente electrizante que me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido que intenté ahogar—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté, si seguía así y alguien nos descubría podría ser peor, pero no tenía pintas de detenerse—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —

—Una mezcla de internet y recuerdos que robé a la gente—Respondió, tenía que haberlo imaginado, ahora su cabeza era un mar de conocimientos perversos y oscuros, si yo era su muñeco de prueba para todas sus perversiones algún día podría terminar mal, pero no podía decir nada, me había salvado la vida ya más de dos veces, tenía que darle algo a cambio, y si esto era lo que ella pedía… —Eres demasiado inocente todavía—Dijo en tono burlón, no sabía a que se refería con "inocente" —

—No soy tu muñeco de pruebas—Dije, y casi instantáneamente su mano rozó la parte baja de mi vientre, tenía sus dedos casi al límite, esa sensación de cosquilleo hacía las cosas más extrañas de lo que ya lo eran—

—¿Segura? —Preguntó, quizás en esta situación yo era la que debía obedecer a sus demandas—

—… No—Respondí, y pareció suficiente para ella—

—Entonces sigamos, aún no termino contigo—Tuve miedo de lo que quería hacerme, sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos, pero ahora era yo quien intentaba tomar algo de iniciativa, sin embargo, no podía, ella sabía lo que hacía y simplemente me contrarrestaba con facilidad. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y volvieron a bajar por mi cuello, esta vez con su lengua lograba darme una extraña sensación de placer que hacía solo aumentar el calor en mi cuerpo, a pesar de querer seguir, sentí un momento en el que el flujo de energía hacia ella se había detenido, y lo había notado así que se dejó caer a un lado mío—Parece que te he drenado por completo—Dijo, y solté un suspiro de alivio, estaba sudando—

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme más cosas—Dije, y la verdad no quería parar, pero tampoco quería que nos descubrieran—

—Tenía en mente probar varias cosas—Dijo—Lo dejaré para la próxima vez—Siniestro, miedo me da pensar a que se refería. Giré mi cuerpo y la encontré mirándome de frente—Al menos ya acabó todo—Tras eso soltó un pesado suspiro. Se agradecía su trabajo—

—¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo deseé que por fin pudiera estar con mamá en paz? —Pregunté, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, ella asintió—

—Ahora resta volver a Kadic sin que pase nada malo—Era verdad, quizás podría celebrarlo de alguna manera. Me acerqué a ella y nos cubrimos con la manta, su cuerpo emanaba calor además del aura magenta, ella me había dicho antes que gracias a la electricidad su cuerpo siempre mantenía una temperatura alta, lo cual era una ventaja en climas fríos como el que hacía ahora. Choqué mi frente con la suya mientras teníamos la manta casi en el cuello. Vi como cerró sus ojos—

—¿Cansada? —Pregunté en un susurro—

—¿lo dudas? —Respondió, quizá la respuesta era obvia, había llevado su cuerpo al límite y había sobrevivido. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé hasta besarla. Noté como abrió sus ojos y sonreí—

—Buenas noches—Dije, y casi al mismo tiempo me devolvió el beso—

—Buenas noches—No pasó mucho hasta que noté cómo su aura se había desvanecido por completo, ahí cerré mis ojos y caí dormida casi al instante. Al despertar, ya por la mañana desperté y estaba del lado contrario al que había dormido, intenté moverme al lado contrario, pero noté un brazo que pasaba por encima de mi cadera, al girar mi cabeza noté que era Xana, aún dormida, no quería despertarla aún, así que cerré mis ojos y con una mano la entrelacé con la de ella, noté cómo la apretó ligeramente y acercó su cuerpo al mío. Pasó un rato silencioso hasta que noté su respiración en mi cuello, y segundos después…—Buenos días—Dijo en un susurro tras darme un ligero mordisco en el cuello, por suerte aún no estaba del todo despierta así que no lo noté—

—Tramposa—Le dije al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta—¿Dormiste bien? —Asintió lentamente, pero tras intentar alzar su torso soltó un quejido y se dejó caer contra la cama otra vez—

—Lo sabía—Dijo—Me duele el cuerpo—Reí por lo bajo. Noté cómo tenía su cabello despeinado que combinaba con sus ojos tan rojos como un rubí que se encontraron con los míos al notar que la estaba mirando al detalle, intentó acercarse a mí, pero adiviné lo que iba a hacer y me alejé, me miró confundida pero luego cambió a una expresión desafiante—

—Atrápame—Intenté moverme hacia el otro lado para levantarme, pero casi al instante noté cómo dos manos pasaban delante de mí y me lanzaban hacia atrás otra vez, quedé bocarriba y tras un pequeño forcejeo ella quedó encima de mi con sus manos entrelazadas con las mías. Solté una risilla luego de mirarla por un par de segundos, había sido divertido—

 ***Fin de Flashback y POV***

* * *

El camino seguía siendo silencioso, solo se escuchaban las voces de Aelita y Odd mientras jugaban con la consola. Anthea, distraída conduciendo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar en una estación de servicio pues comenzaba a quedarse sin combustible.

—Pararemos un momento, aprovechad y estirad las piernas, nos queda camino aún—Anunció Anthea tomando un pequeño desvío a una estación y parando a un lado de la gasolinera—Compraos algo para el camino—Le entregó dinero a Xana, quién bajó a la tierra cuando escuchó la voz de Anthea—

—¿Eh? —Preguntó—…Vale—Tomó el dinero y se bajó del coche junto con Odd y Aelita. Entraron a la tienda que había en el lugar y comenzaron a ver las posibles opciones—

—Algo de beber para mí—Dijo Aelita, acercándose a una nevera y sacando una bebida—

—Algo de comer, tengo hambre—Dijo Odd y cogió un paquete de patatas fritas—¿Tú que vas a elegir? —Preguntó a Xana—

—No lo sé—Respondió—Igual algo de beber—Luego de escoger que iban a llevar, pagaron y volvieron con Anthea—

—Que ganas de llegar—Dijo Aelita, acercándose a Odd, este asintió—

—Estar en casa otra vez—Dijo—Esto se merece una celebración—

—Si… supongo—Respondió Xana en voz baja, había estado muy ausente desde el día anterior, parecía pensar en algo—

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Aelita al notarlo, la albina simplemente negó con la cabeza—

—Quizás pienso demasiado—Respondió la IA subiendo al coche, iba sentada delante con Anthea. Odd y Aelita se miraron, no lo entendían, pero no importaba. Reanudaron su marcha a los pocos minutos. Aelita notaba a Xana muy ausente mientras miraba por la ventana, iba sentada tras ella así que podía ver su mirada perdida entre las extensas montañas, acercó sus manos suavemente y rozó su cuello, notó cómo la IA encogía los hombros y tomaba sus manos—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó suavemente, casi en un susurro—

—Normalmente no estás tan distraída—Respondió—

—Lo siento, es que estoy algo cansada—Se excusó, soltando las manos de la pelirrosa—

—Déjala descansar, Aelita—Dijo Anthea. Aelita soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Pasaba el rato y Aelita seguía notando cómo Xana iba absorta en el paisaje. Decidió dejarlo pasar y centrarse en Odd, estaba distraído jugando, tanto, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, miró a Anthea, conduciendo, no estaba mirando, oportunidad perfecta—

—Odd—Susurró y el aludido la miró, de sorpresa se llevó un beso en los labios, fue rápido—

—Ya veo—Dijo el italiano, como si hubiera aceptado un reto. No pasó mucho durante los minutos siguientes hasta que Odd notó cómo Aelita estaba distraída y… le robó un beso también—Venganza—Susurró. Anthea carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos—

—Os pensáis que no os veo—Dijo Anthea y ambos adolescentes rieron nerviosos. Xana los miró de reojo, pero lo ignoró. Las horas pasaron hasta que se entraron a París, se acercaban a la fábrica—¿Dónde debemos ir? —

—A la fábrica—Se adelantó Aelita—Te indico el camino—Siguiendo indicaciones del resto del grupo Anthea logró aparcar cerca del lugar, ambos adolescentes se bajaron rápidamente—

—Esperad, chicos—Se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos. Notó cómo Xana parecía no querer llegar—Ya en serio, ¿Qué te pasa? —

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en ponerse en contra mía? —Preguntó en voz baja—

—No deberían—Dijo—¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Ya lo entenderás—Respondió—Fue bonito mientras duró—Cruzaron calles hasta llegar al puente que separaba la entrada de la fábrica y la calle, el fijarse en el interior solo se encontraron a una persona, Ulrich. Aelita se lanzó a darle un abrazo—

—¡Ulrich! —Dijo, abrazando al alemán, quién aceptó el abrazo—

—Misión cumplida—Alardeó Odd con tono triunfal—

—Y sigues de una pieza—Rompió el abrazo de Aelita y chocó su mano con la de Odd—

—¿Y el resto? —Preguntó Aelita—

—En el súper ordenador, ¿Vamos? —Todos asintieron y bajaron hasta el ascensor—

—¿Y este fue el lugar donde Waldo trabajaba? —Preguntó Anthea, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Es más al fondo—El ascensor se cerró y bajaron rápidamente hasta la sala del súper ordenador y… ahí estaban todos—

—¡Bienvenidos! —Dijeron Jeremy y Yumi al verlos salir del ascensor, rápidamente Aelita se lanzó en un abrazo a sus amigos, aunque habían sido pocos y traumantes días, su compañía era lo mejor—

—Increíble—Dijo Anthea viendo el lugar—

—Te enseñaré el resto—Dijo Xana y bajó con la pelirrosa a las plantas inferiores—

—¿Qué tal tu estancia allá? —Preguntó Yumi, emocionada—

—Nada mal, aunque pudo ser mejor—Respondió, obviando la falta de detalles—Al menos ya estamos aquí…—

—Alguien os preparó una sorpresa—Dijo Jeremy, tecleando en el súper ordenador—Ve al escáner—Antes de poder entrar al ascensor este se abrió, Xana salió de él quedando a un lado del mismo—Id ambas al escáner—Dijo tanto a Anthea como a Aelita, y ambas asintieron, bajando al lugar—

—¿Es seguro? —Preguntó Anthea, viendo de cerca los escáneres. Aelita asintió entrando a uno—

—Nos vemos en un momento—Rápidamente el escáner se cerró—

— _Transmitir Aelita, Transmitir Anthea, Escanear Aelita, Escanear Anthea… ¡Virtualización!_ —Tras virtualizarse en Lyoko se dieron cuenta de algo, estaban en un lugar familiar y extraño, cayeron de rodillas sobre la… ¿nieve? Alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con un paisaje montañoso y ligeramente boscoso cubierto por la nieve, no muy lejos de ahí, una cabaña grande con una humeante chimenea se encontraba ahí. Anthea reconoció el lugar de inmediato—

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó, sin creerlo—

—En Lyoko—Respondió Aelita—Pero… estamos en un simulador, quizás esté en la cabaña—Anthea asintió y se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Aelita y caminaron por el paisaje—

—Es… un poco nostálgico recorrer este lugar—Pensó en voz alta—Pensar todo lo que pasó aquí y como terminó…—

—Lo bueno es que esto sólo es un simulador—Respondió Aelita. Mientras más se acercaban más podían escuchar una melodía tocada desde un piano, no se lo creían, era inconfundible. Cruzaron la puerta rápidamente y lo primero que vieron al entrar a la sala de estar fue a un hombre sentado en una silla delante de un piano, quien se giró rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Anthea reaccionó de inmediato y sin creérselo se lanzó a abrazarlo, parecía un sueño, algo que solo podía haber deseado y nunca haberse cumplido, pero ahora estaba ahí—

—¡Waldo! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, era él, aunque dentro de un mundo virtual

—¡Anthea! —Tras un rato que no querían terminar rompieron el abrazo—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—

—Muchos años, quién diría que seguirías siendo el mismo—Se sentó a un lado de él y Aelita aprovechó para abrazarlo también—

—¡Querida! —Aceptó el abrazo como si fuera el regalo más grande que jamás le hubiera hecho—Tantas cosas que pasaron, pero por fin estamos aquí—

—Te extrañé, papá—No quería soltarlo—

—Tenemos tanto de que hablar…—

Mientras, en la tierra, los chicos seguían celebrando mientras escuchaban la historia de Odd, un tanto inventada pues antes de llegar Xana le obligó a dejar lo ocurrido con Aelita y Taelia en secreto, era lo mejor. Al mismo tiempo la IA intentaba calmar sus ansias de sangre, tenía una oportunidad tan perfecta que dejarla escapar era una tontería, pero iba a hacerlo, debía tener paciencia. Se acercó al ascensor.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó Jeremy al notarlo—

—Debo… intentar calmar mi lado virtual—Respondió la IA sin mirarlo—Estoy segura de que ellas no saldrán de ahí en un largo rato, así que voy a irme—Intentando no soltarles una descarga eléctrica subió hasta llegar a la planta base y de una serie de saltos logró llegar al puente— _Cálmate, cálmate, debo tener paciencia, solo será seguirles el juego un poco más_ —Tenía la sed de sangre muy arriba en la cabeza, si no se calmaba terminaría por arruinarlo. Sin pensar demasiado corrió fuera de la fábrica a un lugar desconocido. Los guerreros aún estaban en la sala del súper ordenador.

—Que raro fue todo esto—Dijo Yumi—Por lo menos ya están aquí, estoy feliz por Aelita—

—Y yo, pero me preocupa Xana, ¿Qué estará planeando? —Dijo Jeremy—

—Seguramente matar gente—Dijo Odd—Lo mejor será dejarla en paz por ahora—

—Si tu lo dices—Se fijó en la pantalla que tenía en frente—Bueno, Aelita está reunida con sus padres, misión cumplida chicos—

—Esto se merece algún tipo de celebración—Dijo Odd, intentando sacar una idea—

—Ya veremos cuando salgan ellas—Respondió Jeremy, y algo cruzó por su cabeza—

—¿Volverán con Franz Hopper? —Preguntó Yumi, con dudas—

—Lo dudo, aún con todo lo que Xana y Odd han hecho solo han logrado liberar a Anthea, Aelita y Franz siguen en peligro—Fue duro volver a la realidad—

—Hubiera sido bonito—

—Si, la verdad es que si, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, solo podemos confiar en que Xana hará las cosas rápido y podremos vivir felices—Estiró sus brazos—¿Tenéis algo planeado para esta tarde? —

—Nada—

—Nada—Respondió Ulrich también—

—Supongo que nada—Respondió Odd—

—Entonces intentemos ir con ellas a algún sitio, sería bonito enseñarles la Ermita para empezar—Sugirió Jeremy, y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo—

Era felicidad en todos lados. En Lyoko había un ambiente muy relajante, estaban sentados en la sala de estar de aquella cabaña, Anthea y Waldo abrazados junto a Aelita, una escena que querían que nunca acabase.

—…Que pena que esto sea un mundo virtual—Dijo Anthea, mirando al infinito—

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Waldo, Anthea le devolvió una mirada traviesa y se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo, luego él se giró mirándole con una expresión casi cómica—Me lo imaginaba—Ambos rieron de manera divertida, Aelita no parecía entender—

—¿De qué habláis? —Preguntó, sentándose sobre el regazo de Anthea, quien negó con la cabeza—

—Cosas de adultos—Respondió la pelirrosa. Waldo negó con la cabeza mientras reía—Bueno, vamos a lo importante, ¿Cuándo te materializarás? —Waldo se quedó pensativo—

—Le dije a Xana que antes de hacerlo primero debía deshacerse de todas las personas que participaron en el proyecto Cartago, es la única manera de asegurarnos que no nos molestarán por el resto de nuestros días—Respondió—Cuando sea seguro lo haré, mientras, lo mejor será tener cuidado—Aunque Anthea no quería reconocerlo, tuvo que darle la razón, Xana le había estado preguntando sobre gente del proyecto, pero poco sabía ella de esa gente—

—Bueno, me estuvo preguntando cosas—

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Estaban en Visp, era bastante de noche y aún no se iban a dormir, estaban solas en la sala de estar, habían llegado de salvar a Aelita y Taelia. Xana se acercó a Anthea y preguntó.

—¿Sabes algo de la gente que participó en el proyecto Cartago? —Preguntó la IA, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá—

—Muy poco, puedo decirte nombres, pero si quieres buscarlo tendrás que irte por tu cuenta—Respondió—Mientras tanto puedo decirte que al matar a Tyron acabas de darles un importante golpe—La IA no parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta—¿Algo en especial? —

—Creo… que si acabamos con ellos… sería aún más seguro—Respondió, y tras pensarlo Anthea asintió—

—Mientras me vaya acordando… te iré diciendo, pero poco más—Xana soltó un suspiro y abrió su mochila, sacando un par de guantes muy peculiares—Los guantes Extirparrecuerdos—

—¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos? —

—Los desarrollé hace mucho tiempo, son especiales, sirven para sacar recuerdos de la gente e incluso borrarlos, pero tenía demasiado potencial así que lo limité, el borrado sirve una vez cada mucho tiempo—Respondió mientras inspeccionaba los aparatos—Están bien conservados pero muy usados—Xana asintió y sacó otra cosa de su mochila, se trataba del extraño aparato que había robado a la francotiradora cuando intentó matarla—Lo reconozco—Dijo—Dame un momento—Cogió su portátil que estaba encendido y comenzó a buscar información de algo en él—Lo tengo—

—¿Qué es? —

—Se llama Shenfield, es un dispositivo que se usa mediante un chip de control neuronal implantado en el cerebro, puede dar información sobre la temperatura, velocidad del viento, humedad y un montón de datos más, en resumen, un perfecto artefacto para una francotiradora—Siguió revisando el aparato, pero no parecía funcionar—Parece que quemaste la batería—Dijo—Si no te importa me lo quedaré para intentar repararlo, igual funciona sin la interfaz—Xana asintió—

 ***Fin del flashback** *

* * *

— Quizás ya comenzó, nunca se sabe—Waldo asintió—

—Mejor tenerle un ojo encima—

Siguieron hablando de sus cosas, no querían que acabara nunca.

—Nunca pensé que unos niños pudieran estar tan involucrados en algo tan importante—Dijo Anthea en general—

—Jeremy empezó con todo cuando encendió el súper ordenador—Dijo Aelita—Luego fue Ulrich y luego Odd y Yumi, tardaron mucho hasta que lograron materializarme, aún seguíamos en nuestra lucha contra Xana hasta que pasó algo y robó mi memoria, sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos así que éramos muy cuidadosos—Respondió Aelita, recordando todos los eventos pasados—

—Es que es impresionante—Respondió Anthea—Hay que darles las gracias de alguna manera—Dijo a Waldo, y este asintió—

—Ya lo iremos pensando—Respondió—Pasó un año y medio desde que encendieron otra vez el súper ordenador, fue más rápido de lo que pensaba—

—Ahora tendremos que buscarnos un lugar para vivir—Pensó Anthea en voz alta—

—¿Pensaste en la Ermita? —Preguntó Waldo, Anthea le devolvió una mirada de duda—

—¿Qué Ermita? —Preguntó—

—El lugar donde vivimos papá y yo cuando llegamos aquí—Respondió Aelita—Luego te enseño—Miró a Waldo—Está muy destrozado, no sé si se puede volver ahí—

—Bueno, lo mejor será que hagáis las cosas rápido—Miró a Anthea—Cuando queráis podréis venir aquí—

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Anthea, casi adivinando la respuesta—

—Es muy poco seguro estar fuera, casi prefiero que estés aquí, pero es absurdo, cuando Xana acabe con nuestros enemigos podremos estar en paz—Respondió, sabía que Anthea podía estar en contra, pero debía arriesgarse—

—Supongo que si estás vivo es gracias a esto, así que no te discutiré—Asintió Anthea—Haré lo que pueda hoy—Se acercó a Waldo—Vendré a verte cuando tenga oportunidad—Le robó un beso rápido—

—Te estaré esperando—Respondió—

—Jeremy, ¿Sigues ahí? —Preguntó Aelita—

— _Si, sigo aquí, ¿Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó—

—¿Podrías materializarnos? —

— _Sin problemas_ —Tras despedirse volvieron a la tierra. Ahora estaban juntos y ya nada podía ser mejor. Cuando se abrió el escáner se encontraron a solas en la sala—

—Es raro, parece… que no sintieras nada estando dentro—Pensó Anthea en voz alta, Aelita asintió saliendo del escáner al mismo tiempo que ella—

—Al final te terminas acostumbrando—Respondió Aelita al tiempo que entraban en el ascensor—¿Qué haremos ahora? —

—Bueno, tenemos que buscar un sitio donde podamos vivir, y quizás nos tardemos un par de días en encontrarlo—Subieron a la sala del súper ordenador—

—Bienvenidas de vuelta—Dijo Jeremy sentado en la terminal—¿Qué tal la sorpresa? —

—¡Me encantó! —Respondió Aelita, Anthea asintió—

—Me alegro, estuvimos un tiempo preparando el simulador para que fuera perfecto—Aelita se abalanzó sobre el rubio mientras lo abrazaba—

—Gracias, Jeremy—Era el abrazo más sincero que podía recibir—

El momento transcurrió sin mayores problemas.

—¿Y Xana? —Preguntó Anthea al percatarse de que no estaba—

—Salió al momento que estabais en Lyoko—Respondió Ulrich—No sabemos qué pasó, pero se le veía extraña—Odd asintió—

—Lo mejor será dejarla en paz—Por desgracia tuvieron que darle la razón, ya vieron lo que podía pasar si la presionaban de sobremanera y sin razón, Herb lo adivinó por las malas—

Tras hablarlo salieron rápidamente de camino a la Ermita, el camino era simplemente relajante, nada podía perturbar la tranquilidad que sentían, en especial Anthea, quién le hubiera dicho que una semana después de ver a Aelita se encontraría con ella caminando libremente por aquella ciudad sin nadie que pudiera hacerle daño. Entraron a la Ermita.

—Está hecho todo un desastre, pero aquí es donde vivimos durante un tiempo hasta que fuimos a Lyoko—Resumió Aelita viendo el lugar ya consumido por la naturaleza y el implacable paso del tiempo—

—Hay bastantes libros aquí—Se acercó a una pequeña estantería y sacó uno de ellos—Supongo que es normal—Lo dejó donde estaba—

—Vamos arriba—Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron de primeras con una habitación destrozada—Esta era mi habitación—

—Es bonita—Dijo—Costará una vida y mitad de la otra hacer que este sitio sea habitable otra vez—Respondió Anthea—

—Podremos intentarlo—Anthea asintió—

—La cantidad de recuerdos que hay en este sitio debe ser incalculables—Dijo Anthea—

—Ya… —Respondió Aelita y salieron de la habitación, entrando a otra en el momento—Este era el despacho de papá, aquí pasaba la mitad del tiempo que no estaba en la fábrica—

—Se nota que tenía cuidado—Respondió Anthea, acercándose al escritorio—Me gusta este lugar, que pena que esté tan destrozado—

Con poco o nada que hacer salieron de la Ermita y separaron sus caminos, era hora de volver a clase. Anthea y Aelita volvieron a los lados de la fábrica y se encaminaron con el coche en dirección a otro sitio, iban hablando por el camino.

—Me caen bien tus amigos—Dijo Anthea—Han mantenido todo bajo control durante mucho tiempo, quien diría que estarían tan involucrados en algo tan peligroso—

—Quizá fue un poco peligroso al principio, pero luego fue cuestión de costumbre—Respondió Aelita—

—También es verdad—Pasó un momento de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar—Deberíamos buscar primero un sitio donde quedarnos antes de volverte a inscribir en Kadic—Pensó durante un momento y añadió—Ya me encargaré de eso—

* * *

Mientras Anthea y Aelita buscaban un lugar donde comenzar una nueva vida, Xana estaba por otro lado de la ciudad, necesitaba evitar ver gente conocida, quería distraer su mente. Estaba subida en la azotea de un pequeño edificio viendo cómo pasaba la gente, era aún de día, quería que cayera la noche, con poco más en mente escuchó un sonido extraño seguido de los gritos despavoridos de las personas que habían alrededor, un grupo de hombres entró a un banco dando disparos al aire y posteriormente bloqueando la puerta, a pocos metros de ella habían dos personas heridas y una de ellas era el guardia de seguridad del lugar, Xana vio eso como una buena oportunidad para distraerse, esperó unos minutos y luego se lanzó desde la azotea hasta la calle cayendo de pie, se acercó pero el guardia gritó algo que llamó su atención.

—¡NO ENTRES! —Gritó—¡TIENEN ARMAS! —Sin darle mayor importancia golpeó la puerta del banco con el pie, pero no se abrió, dio otra más fuerte y logró abrirla. Entró lentamente al lugar, la recepción estaba vacía, había sangre por todos lados al mismo tiempo que personas. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un mostrador, y cuando se giró se encontró con la imagen de un hombre encapuchado apuntándole con una escopeta—

—Al suelo—Dijo el hombre suavemente, acercándose—¡TE DIJE QUE AL SUELO! —

—Cómo quieras—Respondió la IA. Encima del hombre había una lampara fluorescente que se rompió y le cayó justo encima provocando que cayera arrodillado, Xana aprovechó y de una patada en la mandíbula lo levantó en el aire cayendo pocos metros atrás. El hombre se recuperó como pudo e intentó alcanzar el arma, pero antes de lograrlo sintió algo pisando su mano, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la Xana mirándole de frente—¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte? —El hombre asustado, intentó zafarse de cualquier manera, pero la IA le aplastó la cabeza de un zapatazo, uno menos—¿Dónde estarán los otros? —Pensó. Al hacer reconocimiento visual vio una puerta abierta que daba con el interior del banco, la atravesó y se encontró con una serie de despachos, entró al primero y se encontró con otro de los encapuchados haciendo guardia junto con unos rehenes, empleados del banco aparentemente. El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de la IA y se giró agarrando a una mujer por el cuello mientras le apuntaba con una escopeta a la cabeza —

—Un paso y le volaré la cabeza—Amenazó el hombre, tuvo contacto visual con la IA, vio sus ojos rojos como un rubí que desprendían odio y frialdad, una mirada intimidadora que surtió efecto. Con poco o nada más que hacer, empujó a la señora hacia Xana al mismo tiempo que disparaba la escopeta, el fragmento de la bala se incrustó en el cuerpo de la señora hasta dejarla completamente destrozada manchando de sangre a los presentes. Xana seguía ahí, se limitaba a observar su comportamiento y estudiarlo—¡VAMOS! —Gritó con desesperación—¡HAZ ALGO!, LA MATÉ FRENTE A TI Y SIGUES AHÍ—Había pasado de un simple susto a desesperación total. A grito de guerra disparó la escopeta hasta quedarse sin proyectiles, pero el fragmento del arma simplemente no dio a nadie, Xana logró parar las esquirlas con un campo de repulsión que deshizo dejando caer las balas al suelo. El hombre se acercó intentando golpearla, pero ella fue más rápida y logró pararlo de una patada en la entrepierna, el hombre se quedó pasmado en el sitio y luego… silencio. Recibió un puñetazo en el pecho que literalmente sintió todos sus huesos romperse, el puñetazo había atravesado su cuerpo, los presentes veían cómo la mano de la IA atravesaba el cuerpo del hombre que lentamente desfalleció hasta quedar tendido en el suelo—

—¡NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ! —Gritó un hombre que tenía las manos esposadas, al igual que el resto de los rehenes que rozaban la docena. Xana le devolvió una mirada de duda—

—Vale, si eso quieres—Sus manos se iluminaron y luego soltó una potente descarga eléctrica al primero que vio, afectando al resto y dejando sus cuerpos tostados por la electricidad. No quedaba nadie con vida en esa sala. Salió de ella y siguió hasta encontrar una puerta blindada que estaba entreabierta, se asomó y pudo ver al resto de los presentes empacando grandes cantidades de dinero dentro de unos sacos de tela, abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en el lugar, los hombres se percataron de la presencia de la IA y agarraron sus armas, pero al ver quien era sin importar que tenía el cuerpo manchado de sangre, pensaron otra cosa—

—¿No deberías estar en otro sitio, niña? —Preguntó uno de ellos con voz casi llamativa—Es un poco peligroso para alguien como tú—

—Quizás…—Extendió ambas manos y creó lo que parecía una pared hecha de energía—Pero yo me preocuparía más por otra cosa—Juntó sus manos en un único aplauso y la pared de energía estalló con gran fuerza provocando un temblor en el sitio, cuando abrió los ojos vio como lo único que quedaba de los hombres eran sus prendas de vestir que estaban recubiertas de algo similar al carbón, sintió otro temblor—Esto se va a caer encima de mi si no salgo de aquí—Pensó y salió por la puerta trasera del banco que era una calle pequeña que no estaba concurrida, al salir y sortear las calles se encontró con una fuente de agua donde se limpió la sangre. Comenzó a escuchar sirenas sin parar que iban en dirección a donde estaba, pero el lugar se derrumbó en cuestión de minutos dejando una nube de humo espesa. Por suerte, la IA ya se había marchado de ahí—

* * *

Pasó un largo rato. Aelita y Anthea habían pasado por las cercanías de Kadic en repetidas ocasiones buscando anuncios, habían encontrado cosas cerca del hogar de Yumi, podía ser buena idea. Anthea llamó al número que ponía en el anuncio y concretó una cita con una persona al día siguiente, ira inicio de semana aún, si había suerte al final de la misma podían estar viviendo ahí, era una casa de doble planta con fachada blanca ubicada en la mitad de una calle que daba con una avenida que a su vez daba a Kadic en algún punto del trayecto, siguieron con su camino y reservaron una habitación de hotel a unas calles del lugar. Dejaron sus cosas en la habitación del mismo, que era la última planta.

—Ha sido un día muy largo—Dijo Anthea, dejando una maleta al lado de la puerta y cerrándola tras si—Menos mal podremos descansar—Aelita le dio la razón, debía hacerlo, pero aún así tenía un mal presentimiento, Xana había escapado, intentó llamarla en varias ocasiones pero no obtenía respuesta de su móvil, Anthea le había dicho que le diera algo de espacio, ella lo hacía pero algo dentro de si le hacía preocuparse, no quería que más gente siguiera cayendo en sus manos, ya había causado demasiado mal en muy poco tiempo. Se quedó en su mundo durante un momento mientras estaba recostada en la cama hasta que una voz llamó su atención—¿Sigues pensando en ello? —

—¿En ello? —Preguntó, había pasado tanto que decir "Ello" podía abarcar muchas cosas que no quería recordar—

—En lo de ayer, digo—Respondió, Aelita miró a otro lado, las escenas de todo lo ocurrido: la golpiza y lo ocurrido con Taelia pasaban por su cabeza como una película que nadie quiere ver—

—Si… no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente—Anthea se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y le indicó recostarse sobre su regazo, Aelita obedeció apoyando su cabeza contra el mismo—

—Espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante—Miró a la pared que había enfrente suya—

—Yo igual—Respondió, y hubo un momento de silencio mientras sentía cómo una mano acariciaba su cabeza—Aunque, no estaba pensando en eso, pensaba… En Xana—

—¿Te preocupa que pueda salirse de control? —Preguntó, había adivinado sus pensamientos, parecía un libro abierto que solo ella podía leer—También me preocupa, parece no ser consciente del peligro que ella misma representa—

—No quiero que… alguno de nosotros pueda salir lastimado por su culpa, o peor—Los pensamientos oscuros y pesimista habían formado parte de su mente desde hacía ya bastantes días, se sentía agotada de los mismos, no podía escapar de ellos—

—Pensaba en prohibirle usar sus poderes, pero es estúpido, es como cerrar una puerta, pero dejar abierta la ventana, siempre buscará algún vacío para seguir con lo suyo—No tenía idea cómo pararla, sabía la posibilidad que había si ella decidía no hacer caso a sus órdenes de detenerse, prefería dejar que siguiera con lo suyo que intentar parar a una bestia—Intenta hablar con ella si la vuelves a ver—Dijo—Parece que eres la única persona a quien ella escucha—Era cierto, lo había notado, pero también había una importante posibilidad de que hiciera caso omiso y solo empeorara la situación—

—Lo intentaré—Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un rato, Aelita se sentía tremendamente tranquila mientras estaba junto a Anthea, sentía cómo si escapara del mundo y se fuera a un paraíso, no quería irse de su lado otra vez. El móvil de Anthea sonó durante un momento hasta que esta contestó—

—¿Hola? —Contestó Anthea—

— _Buenos días_ —Respondió una voz femenina ligeramente grave, Evangeline—

—¡Eva!, estaba esperando tu llamada, ¿Qué tal las cosas? —

— _Podían ir peor, pero no puedo quejarme_ —Respondió— _Sobre Taelia… bueno, está conmigo que es lo importante, pero no fue sencillo hacer que viniera_ —

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Preguntó Anthea. Aelita abrió los ojos, eso llamó su atención—

— _No especialmente malo, te cuento…_ —

* * *

 ***Flashback de Evangeline***

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, Eva se había pasado el día entero buscando a Taelia, incluso el simple hecho de haber salido unos minutos después de ella no había sido suficiente, no lograba dar con su paradero, había preguntado a muchas personas y si, les sonaba haberla visto, pero solo algunas la vieron ese día, unas dijeron que al intentar acercarse a ella para ayudarla simplemente obtenían un rotundo rechazo por su parte, iba a la defensiva. Había buscado en lugares cercanos, pero no lograba dar con su paradero, detuvo el coche al lado del instituto donde la misma estudiaba, estaba la puerta cerrada, pero solo quería descansar. Mientras pensaba donde podía buscar escuchó un golpecito en el cristal de su lado, al girarse se encontró con una persona bajita y bonachona, una profesora.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Evangeline al bajar la ventanilla—

—Escuché que estás buscando a Taelia—Dijo la profesora—¿Qué ocurrió con ella esta mañana? Cuando llegué esto… era el infierno—

—No sé los detalles, pero tengo que encontrarla, ¿La ha visto? —La mujer, por desgracia, negó con la cabeza, Eva se dejó caer sobre el asiento mientras soltaba un suspiro—

—Pero quiero pedirte un favor—Sacó algo de un bolso que llevaba con ella, un cuaderno de apuntes—Este es su cuaderno de dibujo, siempre la veo distraída con él cuando estamos en clase, me gustaría que, si la llegas a encontrar, le devolvieras el cuaderno—Eva recibió el cuaderno y asintió—

—lo haré—Dejó el cuaderno en la otra silla—

—No te molestaré más, también quiero llegar a casa esta noche—Ambas rieron ante esas palabras, una risa suave—Buenas noches—La señora se retiró rápidamente y Eva subió la ventanilla. Agarró el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo, había todo tipos de dibujos, algunas notas de clase y sobre todo pensamientos varios, todos rondaban el mismo tema, el desconocimiento, había uno que iba acompañado de un dibujo muy simple de lo que parecía ser una pareja con un pequeño a su lado—

"Es irónico ver lo mismo todos los días al llegar y al salir de clases, todos se despiden de alguien que verán al terminar el día, alguien que estuvo con ellos siempre. Es irónico pensar en eso, pero solo pienso que esto es algún tipo de broma de Dios, si es que él existe. Ojalá yo poder llegar a casa y no tener que encerrarme en mi habitación para no interrumpir"

Eso le sonó de algo, una señora a la que había preguntado sobre las horas de la tarde la había dicho algo que poco le importó en el momento, pero al leer ese pensamiento llamó su atención, la señora dijo que ella vivía con una familia de acogida, una pareja joven de nacionalidad alemana que se asentó en la ciudad, al parecer esa misma pareja había tenido un hijo meses atrás y desde ese entonces se habían distanciado de Taelia lo suficiente para sentir que estaban en el principio, pero ellos no lo habían visto, también era difícil saberlo, ella no era una persona a la que puedes leer su estado fácilmente, su expresión y su dura actitud simplemente la hacían un mar de dudas ante los ojos de un extraño, si algo malo ocurría con ella seguramente nadie lo sabía, no se podrían haber dado cuenta, no lo expresaba, parecía que no le importaba. Ahora quedaba una duda, ¿Qué pasó con sus verdaderos padres?, Eva quería indagar, pero sentía que no era su deber. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se puso en marcha, había sitios que aún no había visitado, y había uno que no había ido por lo evidente, se trataba de un desvío de tierra que si seguías por él terminabas en un camino pedregoso que a su vez daba con un descampado al borde de un rio, si no estaba ahí ya no sabía que hacer. Al llegar se encontró con otro coche justo a un lado del descampado, parecían haber llegado ahí hacía muy poco rato. Al visualizar el lugar se encontraron con dos hombres alrededor de otra persona, estaban ambos riendo mientras empujaban y golpeaban a la otra. Encendió las luces largas y los cegó, pero pudo ver que la otra persona era Taelia, tenía el rostro golpeado y sus ropas ligeramente rasgadas. Eva sacó de la guantera de su coche un revolver y salió del mismo con furia dando un disparo al aire.

—Espero que tengáis razones para estar golpeándola—Los hombres se asustaron y dieron pasos hacia atrás con las manos arriba. Eva disparó otra vez al aire—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS VUELE LA CABEZA! —Como alma que llevaba el diablo los hombres se montaron en el coche y se fueron torpemente del lugar. Eva guardó el revolver en su bolsillo y se acercó rápidamente a Taelia, quien estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse—Déjame ayudarte—Intentó levantarla, pero la chica dio un agresivo movimiento hacia atrás, estaba asustada. Hicieron contacto visual y pudo verlo, su mirada ahora era de miedo, impotencia y rabia, pero también de un imponente cansancio general, su menta estaba tan rota y tan desorientada que no sabía lo que había pasado, Eva sabía que tenía que hacer que se calmara, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo—Tranquila, no te haré dañó—Taelia seguía sin creérselo—Soy Eva, de la base del servicio secreto, ¿Me recuerdas? —Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella, pero al parecer lo era. La adolescente intentó ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero el suelo pedregoso y las golpizas que había recibido le habían pasado factura, su tobillo derecho dolía y no podía ponerse en pie. Soltó un gemido de dolor. Eva se acercó a pesar de la negativa y la obligó a ponerse de pie con su ayuda, con algo de paciencia logró hacer que se sentara en al asiento trasero del coche, le quitó la zapatilla que llevaba en su pie derecho y pudo ver el moratón en el tobillo—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Taelia no respondió, se mantenía en silencio. Eva se acercó al asiento del conductor y agarró algo—Es tuyo—Le entregó el cuaderno y ella lo recibió tímidamente—Leí por encima algunas cosas, lo siento—Sabía cómo eran los adolescentes con aquello de la privacidad, por eso se adelantó a decir eso último. Mientras envolvía el tobillo de la chica en una venda ella habló—

—…Gracias—Dijo en un suave hilo de voz—No quiero molestarte—

—Estoy para ayudar—Respondió Evangeline—No voy a dejar que te vayas a otro sitio—Sabía que decirle eso era lo peor que podía hacer, pero debía hacer que entendiera los peligros de la sociedad—No puedes dejar que tus emociones te controlen—

—Lo dices… cómo si fuera sencillo—Dijo, casi conteniendo las lágrimas—Hoy… fue el peor día de todos, me hicieron… muchas cosas—

—No quiero preguntar, pero… ¿Qué pasó contigo luego de que te dejé ir de la enfermería? —Taelia miró a otro lado y tomó aire—¿No te llevaron a una celda? —Negó con la cabeza—

—Me llevaron a una habitación… sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y me caí casi dormida, cuando desperté estaba bocabajo con las manos atadas al borde de una cama, había muchos de ellos…—El resto no hace falta dar mayor detalle—Me dejaron ir cuando les dijeron que me querían ver, igual pasaron dos horas…—Eva se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, había pasado aún más cosas cuando nadie la estaba mirando, y a saber que más pasó, porque parecía no ser lo único—

—Intenté que te quedaras conmigo, pero me obligaron a no intervenir, me siento culpable por eso—Hubo un momento de silencio, Taelia ojeaba tímidamente su cuaderno mientras Eva sentía el frío del ambiente recorrer su cuerpo—¿Tienes un sitio donde quedarte? —

—No…—Respondió—Pero, estoy bien, podré ocuparme de ello—Aún con todo lo que le había dicho Eva, quería irse, no quería causarle problemas, quería estar sola—

—Es demasiado peligroso—Respondió Eva—No dejaré que te vayas y que luego te pase algo—

—Entonces será culpa mía—Atajó Taelia a la defensiva—Puedo cuidarme sola… siempre lo hice—Eva pensó en algo—

—Vale, si quieres estar sola te dejaré si insistes—Se puso de pie, de reojo pudo ver la reacción de Taelia, fue de sorpresa y miedo. Se acercó al maletero del coche y lo abrió—Tengo una maleta con tus cosas, igual te sirve de algo—Escuchó un sollozo a su lado, al acercarse donde estaba sentada Taelia se la encontró con las manos tapando sus ojos mientras intentaba no hacer ruido, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no lo había soportado. Eva se acercó y la apoyó contra su cuerpo. Taelia se aferró a ella y lloró con fuerza hasta que, al cabo de un par de horas, Eva se encontraba de camino a algún lugar con la chica dormida en al asiento trasero—

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

— _Básicamente está conmigo porque no tiene donde caer muerta_ —Añadió Eva—

—Debe ser duro para alguien tan joven estar pasando por algo tan horrible—Respondió Anthea—¿Dónde irás? —

 _—Estaré con ella un par de días en Berna, luego iremos a Paris, quiero estar lejos de este lugar lo antes posible—_ Respondió Eva soltando un suspiro— _Luego hablamos, estoy conduciendo, adiós_ —

—Adiós—Colgó la llamada y dejó el móvil a un lado—Taelia está con Eva, supongo que estará bien—

—Eso espero—Respondió Aelita en voz baja, Anthea sonrió perezosamente—

—No te sientas mal por ello, ella estará bien—

—Pero… fue mi culpa—Respondió Aelita, Anthea no podía negarlo pues realmente fue culpa de su hija el hecho que Taelia estuviera así—

—Solo relájate—Sabía que Aelita no lo tendría fácil, pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa—

El resto del día no fue mejor, por culpa de tener exámenes no pudo estar con nadie sobre las horas de la tarde, pero a la noche pudo estar con Jeremy, se encontraban en un parque que había cerca del hotel, estaba solitario. Se encontraban sentados en un par de columpios que había ahí.

—Ya quiero que termine esta semana—Soltó Aelita mientras observaba al infinito—

—Debe haber sido muy difícil aguantar con toda esa gente mirándote de cerca—Respondió Jeremy mientras observaba a Aelita—

—No solo eso, también ver cómo aguantaba mamá todo lo que le decían por mi culpa, Tyron no lo ponía mejor, si acaso, al contrario—Respondió—

—Hablando de él, ¿Qué tal era vivir en la misma casa que ese hombre? —

—Era… misterioso, y también un poco imbécil, trataba a la gente como si fueran de lo peor, nunca terminó por caerme bien—Respondió mientras recordaba el momento cuando lo conoció—Por suerte Xana llegó a tiempo para ayudarnos—

—Y Odd…—Añadió el rubio—Fue algo estresante tener que esperar, pero al menos ya estáis aquí—

—Espero… tener una vida medianamente normal y tranquila a partir de ahora —Añadió Aelita—Contigo—Hizo contacto visual con Jeremy, se miraron por un par de segundos mientras ambos sonreían. Aelita se puso de pie y se acercó a Jeremy solo para darle un beso en los labios, el rubio de quedó de piedra, le encantaban sus besos, eran dulces—

—¿Quiere ir por un helado? —Miró la hora en su móvil, aún no era tarde—

—¡Si, vamos! —Se levantaron rápidamente y fueron a prisa a una heladería a un par de calles de ahí—

Pasaron las horas.

Aelita se encontraba en la cama, estaba mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba a que volviera Anthea, al paso de un momento volvió del baño y se acostó a su lado, la pelirrosa se giró y se acurrucó junto a ella.

—Por fin a dormir—Respondió Aelita acercándose a Anthea mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de esta—

—También tengo algo de sueño—Se tapó con la manta—Mañana será otro día—

* * *

Por otra parte, la IA que por tanto tiempo dio problemas se encontraba observando todo desde la cima de un edificio, no encontró nada interesante a lo largo del día. Ya era poco más de media noche. Estuvo a punto de irse hasta que escuchó una risilla cerca de ella, se levantó de golpe y se giró, no había nadie, sentía la presencia de una persona, pero no lograba localizarla.

—¡Muéstrate! —Ordenó Xana mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero estaba todo vacío—

—¡Eres tú! —Contestó una voz masculina pero algo aguda, casi infantil—¡Te estaba buscando! —Xana vio en un edificio aledaño que era un par de pisos más alto a una figura de un chico bastante joven sentado al borde del edificio—

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, estaba a nada de volarle la cabeza—

—La persona que te va a llevar de vuelta al infierno—Respondió la vocecita, Xana puso sus manos al frente, creando una esfera de energía—

—Te reto—Lanzó la esfera contra la silueta del ser, pero este se movió a una velocidad impresionantemente alta y logró esquivar el ataque que se deshizo en el aire pocos metros después—

—Ven por mí, Bestia—Dijo la voz antes de lanzarse al ataque, Xana logró hacer contacto visual con el ser y lo vio con más claridad; un chico medianamente alto con el cabello blanco, algo corto y despeinado similar al suyo, ojos de color gris y una expresión muy juguetona, vestía con un buso de color negro y un chándal del mismo color con una deportivas grises. La IA sentía una inmensa energía salir de él. Dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una patada desde lo alto del edificio aledaño—No te muevas mucho o se te caerá la cabeza—Notó al instante que el chico llevaba un puñal en sus manos —

—Si quieres jugar—Un aura de color magenta rodeó su cuerpo al instante—Jugaremos—El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras salían destellos enceguecedores del mismo—

—¿Vas a derribar el edificio? —Preguntó el chico, quién dio un salto hacia Xana, pero esta logró pararlo agarrando su pie en el aire y posteriormente lanzándolo hacia atrás otra vez. Una sección del edificio cedió y el mismo comenzó a resbalar hacia un lado. De un hábil movimiento ambos lograron saltar a otro edifico más alto un segundo antes de que colapsara el sitio donde estaban parados, cuando el chico se giró hacia Xana vio una pared de energía enfrente suyo—Estás demente—

—Y es una suerte porque sino seguramente esto no funcionaría—Destellos luminosos comenzaron a salir en dirección al desconocido, pero este lograba esquivarlo con gran habilidad, rodeó a Xana hasta estar a su espalda solo un segundo después, logró golpearla y desestabilizarla hasta hacerla quedar cerca del borde—

—Que decepción—Dijo el chico—Me dijeron que eras casi invencible, vaya falacia—Xana, ya con poca o nula paciencia se lanzó hacia el chico pero este era más rápido, aprovechando eso, la IA creó una pared de energía antes de que él diera un salto hacia atrás y el mismo se estrelló contra la pared, Xana aprovechó ese desliz para golpearlo en el pecho con fuerza, una haz de luz salió por al espalda del muchacho al mismo tiempo que caía al vacío, pero nunca escuchó el estruendo de la caída, alguien la había amortizado, al asomarse vio que en la calle no había nadie, solo una silueta cargando a alguien que se marchaba a alta velocidad, decidió seguirlos. El trayecto terminó en un almacén vació. Se acercó hasta una pared oscura y vio al muchacho acompañado de una persona, una chica, escuchó su conversación.

—Te dije que era peligroso ir solo—Respondió la voz femenina, tenía una idea de quién era—

—Pero… Pensé que podía ganarle—Se quejó la voz masculina—

—Un solo golpe y eras hombre muerto, tuviste suerte, parece que el golpe solo te rompió un par de costillas, estarás como nuevo en unos días—Sacó algo de su mochila, una jeringa con un liquido transparente en su interior que inyectó en el brazo del chico—¿Notaste algo en ella? —

—Tiene demasiado poder—Respondió—Es muy peligroso que esté libre—Xana se dejó ver, la pareja presente se asustó—

—Tienes un minuto para explicar quién es o no serás más que materia, Ailane—Retó Xana al ver a la chica en compañía del extraño—

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Dijo Ailane bastante nerviosa—

—¿No? —Un aura magenta rodeó el cuerpo de Xana, se notaba enfadada—Sabía que era peligroso confiar en ti—

—Te juro que no es lo que estás pensando—Repitió Ailane—¡Él solo me ayudaba! —

—¿Atacándome? —Preguntó Xana—¿Me ves cara de idiota? —

—Es del proyecto Neo—Refiriéndose al muchacho, eso llamó la atención de Xana—Es nuestro compañero, le asignaron la tarea de buscarte—

—¿Cuántas personas conforman ese proyecto? —

—Somos tres Neo, los que estamos aquí, incluyéndote—

—Entonces no es casualidad que esté él aquí—

—Para nada, si vas matando gente a diestra y siniestra lo más normal es que alguien intente pararte los pies, imbécil—Respondió el muchacho—Por cierto, mi nombre es Zack—

—Salvo que nos obligues no te llevaremos de vuelta—Respondió Ailane—Hice que él te atacara simplemente para que no nos enviaran de vuelta a nosotros—

—Dame una razón para creerte—Dijo Xana a Ailane, mirándole con desconfianza, la aludida sacó una carpeta de su mochila y la lanzó a Xana, había un papel con un mapa, una foto y un texto.

* * *

" ** _Por el presente, se ordena a los responsables del Proyecto de creación de súper soldados (NEXT), y a los responsables del proyecto de creación de nuevos humanos (Neo Sapiens) en acatar las órdenes de búsqueda:_**

 ** _Fugitiva: Número dos del Proyecto Neo, Apodo: Edge. *Foto de Edge/Xana*_**

 ** _Hechos: Pérdida de su cuerpo en pruebas de informática cuántica. En circunstancias desconocidas, fue localizada en Paris vagando por la ciudad causando desastres._**

 ** _Prioridad: Máxima_**

 ** _Notas: Está catalogada como un ser invencible, su fuerza y capacidad en general la hacen un objetivo casi imposible de alcanzar. Se recomienda no retarla al cuerpo a cuerpo. Su memoria fue borrada recientemente, su agresividad podría ir a niveles desproporcionados. Los únicos autorizados para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo son Ailane y Zack, del proyecto Neo. Se ruega informar de cualquier avance, es de máxima prioridad traerla de vuelta y evitar que caiga en manos de otro país."_**

* * *

—Parece que es serio—Le devolvió la carpeta a Ailane—

—¿Pensabas que era por molestar? —Preguntó Ailane guardando la carpeta en su mochila—

—Si, porque nunca falta ese tipo de personas—

—Que poca imaginación tienes—Respondió Zack—

—Si no llamas la atención de ninguna manera no nos verás venir, así que ten cuidado—Respondió Ailane—No tengo intención de atraparte, pero si me veo obligada lo haré—Xana lo comprendió, Ailane estaba contra la espada y la pared: su deseo era uno, pero sus órdenes eran otras—

—Entiendo—Dio un paso hacia atrás—Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya—

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión—

Xana se fue rápidamente a otro sitio, tenía que hablar con Anthea sobre lo ocurrido, pues la misión de matar a los responsables del Proyecto Cartago podría estar en peligro si tenía a esos dos con un ojo encima.

* * *

 ***CONTINUARÁ***

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Buenas, seres del inframundo y cabezas de internet, feliz navidad a todos, y feliz año nuevo en caso de que no alcance a actualizar antes del 31**. **El trabajo me tiene agotado.**

 **Capítulo raro, pero me gustó. Quiero seguir desarrollando lo de Taelia, tengo ideas para ella. Lo del Proyecto Neo lo tengo que explicar más a fondo, quiero que quede bien explicado, no cómo la anterior historia que nunca terminó de enterarse de que iba.**

 **Ahora, vamos con lo importante.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Loboplateado2541: Ya valimos barriga señor verga… XD. Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: El caos llegará a la ciudad, esto apenas comienza. Veremos de que lado está cuando las cosas se pongan complicadas para Taelia. Si provocas a un ser con capacidad de destruir todo a su paso, como hicieron los del servicio secreto con Xana, lo normal es que ellos acaben muertos, lo tendrán claro en los próximos capítulos. ¡Muchísimas gracias Draop!, espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Titokenny01: Los hombres de negro están aún en busca de venganza, pero ¿Cómo lo harán? No será la única referencia a los libros que pondré, me gustaron mucho cuando los leí así que intentaré plasmarlo aquí. Sobre Taelia… me diste una idea sobre aquello del pasado común, veré cómo ponerlo, porque más o menos me diste una idea que me gustó. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Víctor!, espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Me: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Intentaré hacerlo. ¡Gracias!**

 **Felikis "El hombre que increíblemente está saliendo del Hiatus": Los capítulos duros siempre son mis favoritos. ¡Gracias por leer!, espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Bueno, poco más que decir. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer esta historia, espero que sigáis conmigo hasta el final de la misma.**

 **Nos veremos, espero, pronto.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

 ** _Never Surrender._**


	18. Rencor Incomprendido

**Rencor incomprendido**

Xana estaba de camino a las cercanías de Kadic, había intentado llamar a Aelita y Anthea en varias ocasiones, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, había rastreado la señal de ambos móviles hasta la última habitación de un hotel que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la academia. Aprovechando la distracción de los empleados en la recepción logró colarse en el hotel y subir hasta la última planta que se suponía era la habitación. Usando electricidad logró abrir la puerta y cerrarla al momento de entrar sin hacer ruido alguno. Al moverse por un corto pasillo vio con más detalle la habitación, se fijó en la cama y se encontró con ambas pelirrosas acostadas en ella, no quería despertarlas. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó a un lado de la puerta pues había una ventana justo en frente que le permitía ver el cielo. Se dejó caer sobre la pared y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió.

En la mañana, Anthea despertó de primera, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pues no tenía obligación alguna en ese momento, lo hacía por la fuerza de costumbre, intentó seguir durmiendo pero no pudo así que logró levantarse sin despertar a Aelita y se acercó al baño a lavarse la cara, al salir del mismo logró ver una mochila de color blanco que le era familiar, al acercarse logró ver lo que había en su interior: Un arma, una navaja, un libro, un cuaderno, un móvil, un ordenador portátil y algo de ropa.

—Para ser una mochila está bien organizada—Pensó Anthea, y al alzar la mirada logró ver a una chica de pelo blanco dormida apoyada contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, Xana. Se acercó y con una mano acarició la cabeza de la misma, provocando que se despertara, la IA se quedó mirándola por un par de segundos hasta que habló—

—Buenos…días—Saludó en un bostezo, aún quería seguir durmiendo—

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —Preguntó, ayudando a que se pusiera de pie—

—Unas cuantas horas, no quería despertarte—Respondió, estirando su cuerpo—

—Podías haberlo hecho sin problema—Respondió Anthea—Vamos afuera—Salieron al balcón y entrecerraron la puerta de la misma—¿Pasó algo? —

—Si, en la noche alguien me atacó, era del proyecto Neo, estaban buscándome—Respondió la IA—

—¿Te dijo o te hizo algo? —

—Sí, luego de seguirle mientras escapaba me dijeron que estarían tras de mi si seguía causando desastres—Respondió—Si voy a tener a alguien vigilándome me será complicado comenzar a deshacerme de los implicados con el proyecto Cartago—

—Lo mejor será esperar a que las cosas se relajen antes de comenzar—Respondió Anthea, mirando el cielo—

—Pero…—Anthea se giró al momento de escucharlo y solo la mirada hizo que Xana hiciera silencio—Como quieras…—

—No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera, si te atrapan será imposible luego acabar con ellos, debes controlarte—Añadió Anthea acercándose a Xana—¿Podrías pasar unos días sin usar tus… poderes? —

—Me niego—Respondió de mala manera la IA, causando una extraña sensación en Anthea—Si esa gente aparece no escaparé de ellos—Estaba completamente en contra—

—Es una orden—Respondió Anthea de manera autoritaria, si quería que Xana obedeciera debía ser por las malas, eso causó bastante rabia en la IA, pero no podía desobedecer a eso, estaba en su programación… ¿Pero era una regla a seguir? —No podrás usar tus poderes ni causar ningún desastre hasta nueva orden, si sigues así solo te causarás más problemas—Para Xana todo caía en el mismo punto que Ailane trataba de decirle; si ella no llamaba la atención no tendría que enfrentarlos, aún así la orden de Anthea era demasiada—

—Es demasiado—Protestó la IA con una notable ira—

—Si tú no puedes parar por tu propia cuenta lo haré yo, la gente quiere vivir tranquila y lo que haces no lo deja—Respondió en contra de lo que intentaba decir Xana—

—¡Me da exactamente igual el resto de la gente! —Respondió con rabia—Yo solo hago lo que me pidieron y si no quieres que siga entonces lo mejor es que nunca hubiera movido un dedo, seguirías siendo la esclava de ese idiota—Aquellas palabras clavaron profundo en la mente de Anthea, despertó una sensación airosa en ella que casi de instinto hizo que su mano soltara una bofetada bastante fuerte a Xana, por un momento se sintió bien, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó con la sangre helada—Arriesgo mi vida… dos veces… para salvarte y ¿Eso obtengo a cambio? —Dijo la IA con una voz airada y casi llorosa—Traidora…—Dijo en voz baja—

—¿Qué? —No había escuchado—

—¡TRAIDORA! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás dejando ver su mirada de absoluta ira—A partir de ahora estás sola—Dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó al vacío, se perdió entre las calles, no llevó su mochila consigo, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Anthea se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro la conversación pasó de un simple reporte de información a una discusión bastante fuerte, por su misma culpa de parecer autoritaria ante una IA que en principio debía obedecerle sin oponer resistencia, había perdido el apoyo de la misma, ahora el problema era el doble, pues si aparecían personas del servicio secreto Suizo en busca de venganza lo tendría muy complicado para librarse de ellos a la primera, sabía que no debía, pero utilizar a Aelita como método para recuperar el apoyo de Xana era lo único que le quedaba, solo quedaba por esperar que la IA no fuera rencorosa. ( **Cuanta fe…)** —

Entró de nuevo a la habitación y se encontró con Aelita despierta, con una mirada preocupada.

—Escuchaste todo, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Anthea, Aelita asintió—

—No debías haber… sido tan dura con ella—Respondió Aelita—

—No me dejó opción—Atajó Anthea—Yo…—Aelita al interrumpió—

—Desde que la conocí he intentado que confiara más fácilmente en la gente, y también que dejara de causar desastres… ahora con eso acabamos de volver al principio—Eso fue lo último que Anthea quería escuchar, Aelita en su contra—

—Intenta hablar con ella, quizás puedas arreglar las cosas—

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó—Se dejó su mochila y dentro tiene el móvil, lo único que queda es que vaya a Kadic, si no lo hace… podríamos tenerla en nuestra contra otra vez, solo espero que no esté enfadada conmigo—

El buen ambiente había quedado completamente destrozado por una discusión que se podía haber evitado si Anthea no hubiera dicho nada, por desgracia lo que había hecho ya no tenía solución alguna más que hablar con Xana y rogarle perdón, pero lo primero y más difícil sería encontrarla, tenían que esperar.

La albina por su parte no se pensó demasiado donde ir, aprovechando que aún era bastante temprano pensó en ir a Kadic, se metió en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, se dio cuenta al instante de que había olvidado su mochila, pero ya se las arreglaría, por el momento quería pensar que hacer, tenía varias opciones y ninguna era buena: Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural o desobedecer a Anthea y usar sus poderes para recabar información…

—Mejor la primera—Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta quedando bocarriba. Estaba cansada de hacer cosas por ella misma, quería tomarse un descanso pequeño, pues ya estaba bastante tensa con todo lo ocurrido. Cerró los ojos, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó de fondo los despertadores del resto de estudiantes, maldijo en sus adentros, solo tenía ese día para pensar que hacer o podrían expulsarla de Kadic—Me ducharé y pensaré que hacer—Se levantó, se cambió para aparentar de que había dormido ahí y se fue a las duchas, no quería levantar sospechas. Entró al lugar con rapidez, algunas chicas se quedaron mirándola con curiosidad—

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó una de ellas—Hace días que no te veo por Kadic—

—Ocupada—Respondió en voz baja quitándose la blusa dejando ver su torso desnudo—Volví ayer por la noche—Mintió, y se metió rápidamente en la ducha, se sentía extraña. Tras una ducha rápida se cambió y bajó a desayunar, era una de las primeras personas en llegar, sin darse cuenta varias personas se sentaron en su misma mesa, era el grupo.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —Preguntó Odd, sorprendido de su presencia—

—Hace un rato, quiero tranquilizarme un poco—Respondió dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate—

—No sé si venir a clase sea el mejor método—Añadió Ulrich—

—Era eso o comenzar a matar gente, pero parece que a alguien no le gusta la idea de que yo haga eso—Respondió Xana—

—¿Y te sorprende? —Dijo Jeremy negando con la cabeza—¿Algo que debamos saber? —

—Hay gente siguiéndome—Respondió—Son dos personas con una capacidad similar a la mía así que no quiero jugármela—

—El cuerpo que llevas…—

—Si, del cuerpo que llevo, lo quieren de vuelta—

—¿Y que harás? —preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta—

—No darlo, es de mi propiedad y no pienso cambiar de idea, si lo quieren me tomarán con él—Respondió la IA con decisión—

—Entonces ten cuidado—Respondió Odd—Recuerda a la francotiradora, casi nos la lía bien cuando creíamos que estaba muerta—

—Ya lo sé—Respondió. Tras un rato hablando Xana había terminado de desayunar, se sentía extraña. Al ponerse de pie se sintió mareada, alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaban a salir pequeños haces de luz con forma irregular. Sintió una fortísima presión sobre el pecho durante un momento, llevó su mano al sitio intentando de alguna manera calmarlo—

—¿Xana? —Preguntó el italiano que estaba al lado suyo, intentó poner su mano en el hombro, pero se llevó una descarga eléctrica al acercar su mano. Xana sentía cómo su poder intentaba salir de alguna manera, sentía como si toda la energía que tenía almacenada intentara salir de golpe de forma violenta, ya había sentido eso el día anterior—

—… ¿Qué pasa? —Se preguntó la IA mirándose las manos. Se dejó caer sentada sobre la silla a la vista del grupo que veían la escena con miedo—

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar el italiano—

—No… no estoy bien—Respondió la IA con un tono preocupante—Desde… que hice volar la base del servicio secreto… me siento extraña—Tomó aire durante un momento y siguió—Por eso intento llevarlo con calma—

—¿Ves alguna manera de solucionarlo? —Preguntó Jeremy intentando no estar cerca—

—Si, pero lo mejor será buscar una manera menos directa—Respondió la IA. Pasado un rato se pusieron todos de pie, al salir de la cafetería se encontraron con un día que estaba invadido por la neblina—Lo mejor será ir a clases—Dijo finalmente y se despidió del grupo, en el trayecto vio como alguien dejaba una botella sobre un banco y se iba, estando a unos metros intentó con una mano crear una esfera de energía y traerlo a sus manos, al principio lo logró: Creó la esfera y logró alzar ligeramente la botella en el aire, pero al intentar traerla hacia ella la esfera se volvió inestable y se comprimió aplastando la botella, logró deshacer la esfera antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el objeto quedó reducido a algo irreconociblemente pequeño. Entró a clase rápidamente y se encontró con Yumi, quién la saludó enérgicamente,

—Buenos días—Saludó la japonesa en el momento que Xana se sentaba a su lado—

—Buenos días—Respondió la IA. Llevaba consigo un cuaderno de apuntes—Olvidé mi mochila, ¿Compartes el libro de texto? —La nipona asintió—

—¿Dónde la dejaste? —

—Creo… que con Aelita—Respondió, pidiendo que la pelirrosa se acordara de traerla de vuelta si llegaba a acercarse a Kadic—

La clase fue tranquila al principio, el profesor explicando y el resto simplemente ponía atención, o eso suponía que hacían. Xana tenía un bolígrafo en la mano, jugaba con el mientras ignoraba completamente al profesor. No supo que pasó, pero por un momento sintió un escalofrío, alzo la mirada y miró por la ventana, no había nadie, pero había sentido la presencia de alguien.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Yumi al notar la reacción de su compañera. Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Creo que fue mi imaginación—Pasó un largo rato, pero sonó la campana del fin de clases de la mañana—Quiero algo de beber—Al salir por la puerta se encontraron con el resto del grupo, a excepción de Aelita por obvias razones—

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—Bien, algo aburridas—Respondió Yumi—¿Y las vuestras? —

—Podrían ir mejor—Respondió—

—Voy un segundo a la máquina de bebidas—Dijo la IA —

—Te acompañamos—El grupo se acercó al lugar, pero antes de llegar se fijaron en la presencia de alguien cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha—¿Quién es? —

—… Un intruso—Respondió Xana al reconocer de quién se trataba—No os acerquéis mucho—El resto asintió y se quedaron tras la IA—¿No deberías estar en otro sitio? —Preguntó la IA, la persona se giró revelando su rostro, Zack—

—¡Hola! —Saludó el muchacho—Curioso, ¿No? —Señaló la máquina de bebidas. No parecía tomar enserio la situación—

—Es enserio, Zack, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ya sin paciencia—

—Ailane me obligó a espiarte, dijo que quería estar segura de que habías entendido lo que trataba de decirte—Respondió el muchacho—¡Hola! —Saludó al resto del grupo, quien no parecía tener confianza en él—

—¿Cree que soy tan tonta? —Preguntó la IA, Zack se encogió de hombros—

—Quien sabe—Respondió, pulsando un botón al azar de la máquina—

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Yumi, al escuchar su conversación—

—Por desgracia, me enfrenté a él por la noche, es un milagro que siga con vida—Respondió la IA—

—No soy tan débil como crees—Añadió el muchacho—

—Pero si un descuidado—Dijo—Será mejor que la gente no te vea o…—

—¿O qué? —Preguntó Zack en un tono casi agresivo, pero juguetón—Nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, es imposible que sepan quienes somos en realidad—Tenía razón cuanto menos. Hubo un silencio momentáneo—¿Qué es esto? —Señaló la máquina—

—Una máquina de bebidas—Respondió Xana—Metes una moneda, pulsas sobre lo que quieres y la máquina lo prepara… ¿Nunca habías visto uno? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza—

—Es… la primera vez que salgo del centro de desarrollo—Respondió el muchacho con un tono suave en su voz—Apenas llevo dos días fuera y uno lo pasé encerrado en una habitación—

—¿Desde que sitio has venido? —Preguntó Jeremy, sabía cosas del proyecto Neo, pues había investigado cosas sobre él—

—De una región montañosa del norte del norte de Alemania—Respondió el muchacho—

—Entonces te explico un poco la situación—Respondió finalmente la IA—Estas en una academia, salvo que estudies aquí no deberías estar dentro y por eso es importante que no te dejes ver de alguien—

—¿Pasará algo si me dejo ver? —

—Si te ve Jim o Delmas por aquí y no te vas seguramente llamen a la policía—Respondió Odd—

—Y eso sería ya demasiado—Añadió la IA—Quizás te falta sentido común, así que es peligroso, intenta no hablar con la gente—

—Te pareces a Ailane, igual de mandona—Dijo Zack, pulsando botones de la máquina—

—Si alguien llama mucho la atención luego es peligroso, hazme caso—Dijo la IA—

—Se hace un poco tarde para comer—Dijo Odd—

—Es verdad—Siguió Jeremy—¿Luego vienes? —Preguntó a la IA—

—Quizás—Respondió—Yo me quedaré un rato con él—El resto del grupo asintió y se retiró con dirección a la cafetería. Ya estando más en privado, Xana habló—Hablaba en serio cuando decía que es peligroso que estés fuera—

—No eres la primera que me lo dice—Respondió Zack—Hay agentes extranjeros que intentarán robarnos para sus experimentos—

—No solo por eso—Respondió—Es la primera vez que sales al mundo real…—

—No hablar con nadie, no tocar nada ni a nadie y estar todo el tiempo oculto a ser posible—Respondió Zack como si estuviera recordando algo leído—Eso me dijeron—

—Entonces sabes lo básico—Dijo—Es un paso—

—Tranquila, no notarás que estoy por aquí—Respondió Zack—Pero si intentas algo entonces si me notarás—

—No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de hacer algo fuera de lo común—Respondió la IA—¿Cómo… es el centro? —

—Está divido en tres sectores, hecho especialmente para los tres—Respondió—Mi sector es frio, de color blanco y con algunas habitaciones, una cancha de atletismo y… cosas—Siguió—El tuyo lo desconozco, no lo he visto, pero hay un sitio en común donde podemos vernos a diario—

—¿Y cómo es la gente? —

—Depende—Respondió—Conmigo son buenas personas, siempre me enseñan cosas, aunque a veces me hacen daño, dicen que es porque me están probando para ver cuanto resisto, aunque luego me dan una recompensa, lo que yo quiera—Hubo un momento de silencio—Con Ailane son más serios, siempre la llevan a su límite y son más directos, a pesar de ello tiene mucha libertad, es la única de los tres que tiene autorizado dejar el centro cuando quiera—Se quedó en silencio otra vez—Contigo… Ailane me dijo que eran duros, te hacían daño constantemente y te llevaban a tu límite hasta casi romperte, aunque luego volvías a la normalidad, sin embargo te golpeaban con toda clase de cosas, te aprisionaban y te aislaban… no sé que tan cierto sea, pero eso es lo que me dijo—

—Pensé que sería un lugar diferente—Respondió la IA—

—¿Piensas volver? —

—No está en mis planes, pero… quizás me lo plantee pronto—

—Si estás dentro podríamos estar juntos—Dijo con un tono de ilusión en su voz—¿Te imaginas? —

—Si, aunque por el momento lo mejor será seguir con lo nuestro—

—Tienes razón—

—Lo siento, es lo que hay—Hubo un momento de silencio—Tengo hambre, debo irme o se hará muy tarde—

—¿Por qué estás aquí siguiendo ordenes pudiendo hacer lo que quieras? —Fue una pregunta muy directa—

—No fui yo quien lo eligió—Respondió—Además, es lo mejor para no llamar la atención, no me gusta seguir ordenes, pero algunas veces hay que hacerlo—

—No tiene sentido—

—Nuestra existencia tampoco la tiene y aun así aquí estamos—Respondió Xana dándose la vuelta—

—Buen punto—

—Si necesitas algo golpea la ventana de clases, creo que estabas observando así que sabes cual es—Zack asintió y se despidió de Xana, poco después desapareció entre la niebla. El muchacho parecía ser bastante inocente, la IA no sabía si le habían borrado la memoria o simplemente nunca había tocado el mundo exterior, parecía ser la segunda, aún así las posibilidades eran infinitas. Debía estar al tanto de él por si llegaban a verse otra vez, parecía ser un gran peligro si llegase a verse amenazado—Vaya día más extraño—Respondió la IA sentándose con el grupo llevando su bandeja—

—Y espera, que aún no ha terminado—Respondió Odd dando un bocado a su comida—

—¿Tenéis planes para hoy? —Preguntó Yumi—

—Podríamos decirle a Aelita de hacer la cita triple, fue de ella la idea—Sugirió Odd, dando bastantes dudas a sus compañeros—

—No sé si es buena idea…—Respondió Jeremy, sonrojado—

—¡Venga ya! —Sobresaltó Odd—¡No os echéis para atrás ahora! —

—¿Ya hablaste con Sam por lo menos? —Preguntó Yumi intentando hacer caso omiso a la conversación—

—Si, dijo que le parecía buena idea—Respondió el italiano—

—Entonces hablaré con Aelita—Con poco o más que decir el tiempo por la tarde fue muriendo lentamente hasta que terminaron las clases.

Aelita y Anthea se encontraban con el casero del lugar que Anthea había mirado, una casa que estaba en alquiler cerca de Kadic y a una calle de donde vive Yumi. Tenía unas cuatro habitaciones y poco más que pudiera ser de utilidad, un patio trasero y dos pisos. Habían decidido quedarse con ella, Anthea tenía que hacer algunos tramites antes, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía dinero suficiente para vivir tranquilamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, unos cuantos años por lo menos.

—Viviremos aquí durante un tiempo hasta que sepamos que hacer con la Ermita—Dijo Anthea saliendo del lugar.

Un rato después Aelita recibió una llamada, Yumi.

—¡Hola Yumi! —Contestó Aelita—

— _Hola Aelita, ¿Qué tal hasta ahora?_ —Saludó la japonesa—

—Bien, ya tenemos un sitio donde vivir—Respondió—Queda cerca de tu casa—

— _¡Genial!,_ _así podremos vernos a menudo_ —Respondió— _Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te viene luego la cita triple que propusiste el otro día?_ —

—Me encantaría—Respondió—

— _Entonces nos vemos en una hora en la puerta de Kadic, avisaré al resto_ —Tras despedirse, colgó. Debía prepararse para la cita, pero no tenía idea donde ir, sabía que había un centro comercial bastante grande a unas calles de Kadic, pero poco más para una cita, y más si era triple.

Xana se encontraba de camino a su habitación, había pasado por la biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer, por el camino se encontró con Jeremy, que, si bien ignoró, él si le habló.

—¿alguna idea de quién era ese tal Zack? —Preguntó Jeremy—Fue muy raro que lo conocieras—

—Como ya te dije, lo conocí anoche cuando me atacó de improviso—Respondió—Es un Neo como yo, así que es muy peligroso, es casi indetectable, pero puedo pararlo—

—Sigo sin entender por qué están tan metidos en todo esto—Respondió—

—Quieren el cuerpo de vuelta, pero ya es de mi propiedad así que no se los daré fácilmente—Respondió la IA—Que sigan peleándose contra fantasmas—Tras eso se dio vuelta volvió a su habitación—

Pasó otro corto rato. Se encontraban todos en la puerta de Kadic, incluyendo a Sam.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Preguntó Aelita acercándose al grupo—

—Aburridas como siempre—Respondió Odd con un guiño, Aelita se sonrojó ligeramente, pero nadie lo notó—

—Por lo menos hoy podremos salir tranquilamente—Añadió Ulrich—

—Tengo que darle algo a Xana—Dijo Aelita mostrando la mochila que llevaba en su espalda—Volveré en un segundo—Los demás asintieron. La pelirrosa se adentró en las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación de la IA. Se quedó en la puerta unos segundos y cuando iba a llamar…—Hola—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la IA con un libro en sus manos—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, dejando entrar a la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta tras si—

—Venía a traer tu mochila—Dejó la indicada sobre la cama—Y… quería hablar un poco sobre lo que pasó esta mañana—

—Entonces estabas tardando más de lo que esperaba—Respondió. Aelita notó que no parecía enfadada, más bien parecía intranquila—Fue una mezcla de nerviosismo y cosas que no cuadraban—

—Pero no debías responderle así—Atajó Aelita—Ella solo intenta que no causes más problemas—

—¿Quitándome lo único que tengo? —Preguntó Xana con un tono inusual en ella—¡Dije que me niego! —

—Por favor, busca otra manera de calmarte, si solo te enfadas al final las cosas… terminarán por salir mal—Aelita sabía que si la IA era así no tendría un buen final—

—Pero… no quiero dejar de usarlos—Refiriéndose a sus habilidades—

—Yo no he dicho que debas dejar de usarlos—Respondió Aelita—Yo me refería a que debes buscar otra manera de usar tus poderes sin llamar demasiado la atención y sin hacer daño de forma innecesaria—Eso le parecía más justo que lo dicho por Anthea—

—Me… parece justo—

—No hagas caso a lo que haya dicho mamá, hazme caso a mí—La IA asintió—Ya estoy más tranquila, me traía nerviosa lo que pasó en la mañana—Hubo un momento de silencio—Debo irme—

—¿Dónde vas? —

—Una cita triple; Yo y Jeremy con Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y Sam—Respondió—Estaremos por ahí, supongo que me seguirás, ¿No? —La IA sonrió y asintió—

—No me notarás, pero te echaré un ojo por si acaso—Aelita asintió y se despidió, volviendo con el grupo—

—¿Alguna idea de donde ir? —Preguntó Aelita nada más llegar, el resto parecía dudar—Hay un centro comercial cerca de aquí, es bastante grande así que podemos ir ahí para empezar—

—Me parece buena idea—Respondió Jeremy y se encaminaron al lugar. Por el camino se notaba el ambiente extraño. Llegaron al centro comercial, era grande y con bastantes lugares donde curiosear—

—¿Os apetece un helado primero? —Señaló Yumi al ver que justo en la entrada había una heladería, el resto asintió—

—No llevo dinero—Respondió Sam, pero Odd negó con la cabeza—

—No te preocupes, te invito yo—Respondió el italiano y se acercaron al mostrador. Tras pedir y recibir los helados siguieron su camino—Déjame probar del tuyo—Sam se había pedido uno de vainilla mientras Odd uno de chocolate. Cuanto menos, estaba siendo divertido—¿Algo en mente? —

—Mamá me dio dinero para que comprara algo de ropa porque dice que tengo poca—Respondió Aelita—¿Os apetece mirar un rato? —Fue una pregunta más dirigida a Sam y Yumi que al resto de los chicos—

—¡Claro! —Respondió Sam, dejando sin tiempo al resto de los chicos de responder. Se encaminaron unas plantas mas arriba y encontraron una tienda de ropa de chicas, se notaba nada más mirar el escaparate—

—¿Alguna idea de lo que quieres? —Preguntó Yumi al entrar junto con el resto, pero al ver la mirada de Aelita supo la respuesta automáticamente: No tenía idea. Sam se acercó y susurró algo al oído de Yumi, quién sonrió luego de eso—

—¿Qué planeáis? —Preguntó la pelirrosa, ambas rieron y negaron con la cabeza—

—Ven con nosotras—Respondió Sam y luego se dirigió a los chicos—También podéis ayudar, nadie os obliga—Dijo luego de lanzarles un guiño, los aludidos entraron a la tienda rápidamente, durante un rato se quedaron viendo ropa—¿Crees que me quede bien? —Preguntó a Odd enseñándole una camisa con el símbolo de una banda de rock—

—Está bastante bien—Respondió el italiano, y tras echar un ojeo rápido señaló otra camisa—Esa estaría bien igualmente—Era una blusa sin mangas con un aspecto algo rebelde. Yumi estaba mirando ropa con Aelita, de improviso (y algo desubicados al no saber que hacer) se acercaron Ulrich y Jeremy por la espalda. La japonesa lo notó y se giró mostrando un abrigo de color negro con un aspecto gótico a Ulrich—

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó al alemán, quién se quedó un par de segundos procesando la pregunta mientras observaba a Yumi—

—Te queda… bastante bien—Respondió Ulrich, de verdad le quedaba bien todo lo negro, era impresionante. Pensó en imitar a Odd, vio otro abrigo del mismo color, pero con aspecto ligeramente diferente—¿Qué tal ese? —Señaló el abrigo y Yumi lo cogió, era uno negro con pinchos al estilo punk—

—No… Un poco rebelde para mi gusto—Respondió la nipona, Ulrich se sintió rechazado con eso último—

—¿Ya tienes algo en mente? —Preguntó Jeremy acercándose a Aelita, quien se giró y negó con la cabeza—

—Soy mala para esto—Respondió la pelirrosa y casi instantáneamente Yumi y Sam la halaron al interior de un probador dejando al resto de chicos con algunas dudas de que hacer—

—Supongo que nos tocará hacer de jueces—Añadió Odd estirando sus brazos. Luego de un rato Sam y Yumi salieron del probador—

—¿Qué os parece? —Abrieron la puerta del probador dejando ver a Aelita con un look diferente; Llevaba una blusa corta de color rosa con manchas rojas simulando sangre y un pantalón vaquero que le iba casi perfecto. Los chicos se quedaron casi en trance al verla, se veía muy bien—El pantalón fue idea mía y la blusa de Sam—Odd alzó un pulgar a la aludida, quién sonrió victoriosa—

—Se ve… muy linda—Respondió Jeremy casi sin palabras, era un aspecto nuevo para Aelita, y aún con esas se veía diferente. Aelita sonrió, le gustaba el aspecto que le daba lo que habían escogido para ella. Con poco o nada que hacer ahí, se cambió de ropa y compró la que habían escogido para ella, al salir de la tienda Aelita se encontró a Xana mirando el escaparate, se dio cuenta de algo al instante: ella siempre llevaba un abrigo, pero se había quedado sin ellos ya que el que tenía había quedado destrozado y el otro se lo había regalado—

—¿Curioseando? —Preguntó la pelirrosa a la IA, quien se giró sorprendida al no saber que estaban ahí—

—Algo así—Respondió la IA. Sin previo aviso Aelita la haló al interior de la tienda—¿Qué pasa?

—Escoge uno—Alzó la mirada y se encontró con algunos busos como el que tenía, se fijó en uno de color negro bastante simple y bonito, solo con verlo supo que era de su talla. Lo cogió—Vamos—Llegaron a la caja, pagaron y salieron del local—Es un regalo por… ya sabes…—Por haberla salvado dos veces de una muerte segura—

—Gracias—Sacó el buso de la bolsa y se lo puso, le quedaba perfecto. Se tapó con la capucha—Mucho mejor—Sonrió—Os dejo en paz por ahora—Se retiró rápidamente a otro sitio—

—¿Tienes todo lo que querías comprar? —Preguntó Jeremy a Aelita—

—No del todo, me falta algo—Respondió Aelita—

—De eso nos encargaremos otro día entre chicas—Respondió Yumi, Aelita asintió—

—Bueno—Dijo Jeremy, cambiando de tema—¿Alguna idea de donde ir? —

—Podríamos ir al cine—Dijo Ulrich—Hay uno en el último piso—

—O también—Dijo Odd, señalando el piso superior—Al salón de juegos, abrieron uno hace un tiempo en el penúltimo piso, ambas parecían ser buenas idea—Primero vamos a la sala y luego al cine—Todos asintieron y se pusieron de camino. Aelita aprovechó que estaban de últimos y tomó la mano de Jeremy—

—¿En serio me veía bien así vestida? —Preguntó la pelirrosa a Jeremy y el aludido asintió—

—Te veías muy bien, es diferente a lo que normalmente vistes—Aelita sonrió y de improviso le robó un beso sin que nadie viera. Entraron a la sala de juegos, que, si bien era mayoritariamente para niños, había cosas con las que distraerse; mesas de ping-pong, autos de choque, mesas de hockey, entre otras. Yumi y Ulrich se acercaron a la mesa de Hockey—

—El que pierda tiene que invitar al otro a palomitas y refresco—Retó la nipona y Ulrich asintió. Insertaron una moneda y comenzaron a jugar. Las otras dos parejas los imitaron aprovechando que había más mesas libres. Al cabo de un rato se definieron los ganadores—¡Gané! —Por muy poco le había ganado a Ulrich—

—Buen partido—Respondió el alemán, Yumi sonrió—

—Eres malísimo Odd—Dijo Sam provocando al italiano, pues le había ganado por diferencia—

—Supongo que debo practicar más—

—¡Gané! —Gimió Aelita, en el último segundo logró encajar antes de que terminara empate—

—Bien, hoy los chicos invitan—Dijo Sam y el resto de las chicas rieron victoriosas. Tras un rato en la sala subieron al cine a ver la cartelera, no había nada interesante salvo una película de acción—

—¿Qué tal "Hellboy"? —Preguntó Odd al resto, y no parecieron dudar, tenía buena pinta. Pagaron la entrada y cruzaron la puerta del cine. De camino a la sala había un pasillo donde a un lado había una ventana. Aelita se fijó en la ventana y pudo ver al resto de la gente—

—Genial—Dijo, Odd se acercó—

—¿Verdad? —Respondió el italiano. Entraron a la sala. La película no estuvo mal, acción, peleas, lo típico. Luego de la misma salieron del cine y se encontraron con que una tormenta se había desatado fuera, había aumentado su intensidad y caían incluso relámpagos—Tengo hambre—Dijo—¿Os apetece comer algo? —Señaló un local de comida rápida enfrente de ellos al otro lado del cine—

—Si, también tengo un poco de hambre aún—Respondió Aelita. Se acercaron, pidieron y al recibir la comida se sentaron en una mesa que había cerca—Ha sido un día genial—Respondió la pelirrosa—Ojalá podamos quedar más días—

—Hace bastante que no me divertía tanto—Reconoció Sam—Gracias—Comenzaron a comer. Chistes, bromas y buen rollo rondaba el ambiente. De la nada, Aelita sintió dos manos abrazándola por el cuello desde la espalda, el frio contacto no le dejó menor duda de quién se trataba, Xana. Si ella se había acercado era por algo importante—

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Aelita girando su cabeza—

—Hombres de negro—Respondió la IA—suizos—

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Odd, la IA se encogió de hombros. Al girar la mirada pudo ver a dos hombres de negro mirando fijamente la mesa, sacaron una cámara de fotos y al cabo de unos segundos tras tomar unas fotografías intentaron marcharse—¡Tomaron fotos! —Anunció Odd a la IA y al público en general quienes saltaron alertados al instante. Los hombres intentaron bajar por las escaleras mecánicas pero la IA se cruzó y lo impidió, intentaron bajar por un ascensor, pero Odd y Ulrich lo impidieron también, se encontraban acorralados, la gente comenzó a amontonarse—

—¡No podéis tomar fotos sin nuestro permiso! —Gritó Xana bloqueando las escaleras eléctricas que daban al piso inferior—Las cámaras, ¡AHORA! —Los hombres no se estaban dejando intimidar por una chica de apariencia tan joven—¡AHORA! —Repitió la IA y los hombres de negro dejaron dos cámaras fotográficas en el suelo—¡Las manos arriba y arrodillados! —Los hombres no obedecieron, pero una voz algo infantil y al mismo tiempo atemorizante les hizo cambiar de parecer—

—Dio una orden—Dijo la voz, Zack—Cumplirla, ahora—Los hombres se arrodillaron. Xana se acercó y les quitó los manos libres que tenían en los oídos y los tiró al suelo rompiéndolos de un zapatazo, hizo lo mismo con las gafas. Al ver su aspecto pudo saber quiénes eran—

—suizos—Dijo la IA, más para Odd que para Zack, quien tenía al lado suyo. Se acercó a los hombres de negro y tocó con sus manos suavemente en sus frentes durante un par de segundos, Aelita notó que les había hecho algo. Notó que alguien más se acercaba, aparte de más gente y la policía—Zack, hazlos desaparecer, se que tienes ganas—El aludido asintió, y en compañía del resto de la gente los hizo bajar casi a la fuerza hasta la calle, en cuestión de minutos el ambiente volvió a la normalidad—Buen trabajo—Dijo a Odd y Ulrich, los aludidos asintieron—

—¿Qué les hiciste? —Preguntó Aelita en voz baja al acercarse a la IA, quien estaba recogiendo las cámaras del suelo al mismo tiempo que quemaba los rollos fotográficos usando electricidad—

—Un temporizador, morirán en un par de horas—Respondió en un susurro, Aelita suspiró aliviada—Quería hacerlos desaparecer antes, pero entraron al centro comercial y no quería causar un alboroto—Dijo ya en voz alta—

—Gracias por eso—Dijo Yumi. La IA asintió—

—No quería interrumpir—Se dirigió a Aelita—¿Estás bien? —La aludida asintió—Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí—Se acercó a la mesa y robó un par de patatas fritas—Nos vemos en Kadic—Se retiró, y al cabo de unos segundos la perdieron de vista—

—Es una suerte que estuviera aquí—Dijo Jeremy volviendo a sentarse—

—¿Por qué nos tomaron fotos? —Preguntó Sam—

—Eso es lo que me preocupaba—Respondió Aelita—No lo sé—

—No te preocupes por ello, Princesa, ya se encargará de esa gente Xana—Respondió Odd y la aludida asintió, no podía hacer más que rezar porque fuera así. No obstante, eso no la afectó, estaba tranquila, sabía que esa gente no volvería a molestarla—

Al cabo de unas horas ya se encontraban de camino a sus respectivos hogares, Jeremy estaba acompañando a Aelita hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando con Anthea, Odd estaba acompañando a Sam hasta su casa y Ulrich lo mismo con Yumi. El incidente con el servicio secreto suizo no dañó el ambiente en lo más mínimo.

Aelita y Jeremy habían entrado a la habitación, Anthea no estaba en el lugar así que aprovecharon para tener algo de privacidad.

—Me encantó lo del día de hoy—Respondió Aelita, dejando las bolsas de la ropa que había comprado a un lado y abriendo la puerta que daba con el balcón—

—A mi igual—Respondió—Hace días que no me divertía tanto—Se sentó en la cama, estaba algo cansado de caminar—

—Espero que podamos quedar más veces así—Añadió la pelirrosa. Jeremy le dio la razón—Tanto Odd y Sam como Ulrich y Yumi también se divirtieron mucho—Aelita se sentó al lado de Jeremy. Se miraron por un par de segundos y… se besaron, al principio fue lento, un beso cualquiera, pero la situación lo valía. Se separaron a los pocos segundos mientras se miraban sonrojados, ambos rieron suavemente y aún así no fue suficiente, se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez no duró demasiado, el teléfono de Aelita sonó—¿Hola? —Contestó Aelita—

— _Hola Princesa_ —Era Anthea— _¿Ya estás en el hotel?_ —

—Sí, llegué hace un momento—Respondió—¿Dónde estás tú?

— _Salí un rato porque tenía que hacer algo_ —Respondió— _En unos veinte minutos estaré ahí_ —Tras despedirse, colgaron—

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos veinte minutos de privacidad—Dijo Aelita al momento que se quitaba el buso que llevaba puesto. A pesar de que no era lo que Jeremy estaba pensando, comenzaba a hacer calor. Aelita se apoyó sobre él y se besaron, lentamente…

Por otra parte, Ulrich estaba acompañando a Yumi a su casa el camino había sido algo silencioso.

—Fue divertido—Asintió Ulrich—Ojalá quedar más veces así—

—Si, me gustó elegirle ropa a Aelita, me recuerda cuando vino de Lyoko—Fue un bonito recuerdo—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —

—Supongo que estar en Kadic antes de cenar—Respondió, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer—

—Entonces… supongo que nos veremos mañana—Respondió—Gracias por lo de hoy, Ulrich—Se acercó tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Había sido un paso. Tras una corta charla Ulrich volvió a Kadic.

Por la noche, antes de acostarse, Anthea estaba revisando la ropa que se compró Aelita.

—Es bonita—Dijo Anthea—¿Lo escogiste tú? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Lo eligieron Yumi y Sam—Respondió—Fueron de ayuda—

Pasaron un par de días muy aburridos, no pasó nada nuevo con respecto al tema de los agentes suizos, pues los que había en el centro comercial murieron horas después de marcharse, al parecer alguien los ejecutó cortando su cabeza a la mitad con un corte horizontal, eso vio Xana cuando los localizó, pues el temporizador no había terminado y los cuerpos ya estaban muertos tirados en un contenedor con la otra mitad de la cabeza en paradero desconocido. Decidió dejar de preocuparse y pensó que Zack se había deshecho de ellos, que parecía lo más lógico. La única noticia de importancia fue que Eva ya estaba en París viviendo con Taelia en casa de un familiar de la primera, y todo apuntaba que el instituto donde iba a ir Taelia sería Kadic. Xana no obtuvo más noticias de Zack ni de Ailane por esos días. Fueron tranquilos.

Aelita ya se encontraba en clases otra vez, Anthea había decido inscribirla para que no perdiera tiempo luego, además de que solo quedaban dos meses y medio de clases. Era el primer día, ahora ya no iba como interna, al terminar las clases volvía al hotel, pues al día siguiente podrían ya ir a vivir al hogar que habían visitado días atrás.

—Es bueno verte en clase otra vez, Aelita—Dijo Hertz al momento de verla—¿Qué tal tu estadía en Suiza? —

—No me quejo, pero prefiero Kadic—Respondió—

—Pues se de alguien que viene de Suiza también—Se fijó en la puerta y pudo ver a alguien entrando, se quedó en gran tensión al ver de quién se trataba, no solo ella sino todo el grupo, sobre todo Odd también, pues tanto él como Aelita sabían cosas que no le habían contado al resto—Ella es Taelia, vino de un instituto en Suiza a Kadic, seguro que alguno la recordáis de hace un tiempo—Algunos asintieron—

—Un… gusto—Respondió Taelia en voz baja, bastante apagada. Vestía con pantalón largo de color gris y un abrigo de color negro, se veía en su mirada un aura de tristeza que intentaba no mostrar, pero era imposible. Hizo contacto visual con Aelita, por desgracia, se creó tensión en el ambiente, Hertz lo notó casi al instante, no quería que una chispa saltara—

—Puedes sentarte al fondo, si necesitas algo solo debes pedirlo—Señaló Hertz y la aludida asintió, pasó en silencio hasta la mesa indicada y se sentó. Aelita, que estaba al lado de Odd, quería que la tierra la tragara, las cosas podían ponerse feas, no olvidaba como terminó las cosas luego de ser rescatadas—

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Aelita a Odd—

—Ni idea, pero si no hablamos con ella será mejor para nosotros—Respondió el italiano. La clase siguió su curso normal, nada fuera de lo común, el problema llegó cuando sonó la campana del recreo, hora de comer. Aelita y el grupo salieron rápidamente a buscar a Yumi y a Xana, debían decirles lo que habían visto. Las encontraron saliendo juntas de clase—Tenemos noticias—

—¿Murió alguien? —Preguntó la IA de primeras, pero el italiano negó con la cabeza—Que pena—

—Es Taelia, ella está…—

—Acercándose hacia aquí—Añadió la IA al hacer contacto visual con la pelirrosa. Xana se quedó delante de Aelita, sabía lo que podía pasar—Han pasado algunos días—

—Quiero hablar con Aelita—Dijo Taelia de primeras, su voz era de enfado y tristeza, una voz fría y frágil. La aludida se armó de valor y salió de la protección de la IA—En privado—Asintió y ambas se marcharon a otro lugar que, si bien estaban a la vista de todos, estaban a solas.

—¿Pasó algo entre ellas? —Preguntó Jeremy, Odd y Xana se miraron a los ojos—

—Si… Pero Anthea nos obligó a no decir nada—Respondió Odd. Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremy se sobre saltaron—

—¿Algo malo? —Preguntó Yumi. Tanto Odd como Xana asintieron—

—Por eso en clase parecía que iba a saltar una chispa en cualquier momento, le guarda rencor a Aelita—

—Si queréis saber que pasó preguntadle a Anthea, ella nos obligó a no decir nada—

Ambas chicas que se habían ido a hablar no querían hacerlo, pero Taelia tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué… pasa? —Preguntó Aelita bastante nerviosa—

—Eva me dijo que me intentara llevar bien contigo pero es tan estúpido como querer tapar el sol con un dedo—Respondió Taelia con una voz suave pero amenazante—Así que te diré algo: Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que nos ocurrió, si algo me pasa será conmigo así que tampoco me hables, no quiere tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu grupo de amigos, si intentas dejarme en ridículo o algo similar yo sé cosas sobre ti y esa amiga tuya—Refiriéndose a Xana, cosa que alarmó a Aelita—

—Creo que será mejor que te olvides por completo de todo lo que sepas sobre Xana—Aconsejó Aelita—Ella es muy celosa sobre la gente que la conoce y no le importará quién seas si se te ocurre revelar algo sobre ella, así que ten cuidado—Respondió la pelirrosa—

—No le tengo miedo—

—Pues deberías—Respondió Aelita—Ella nos salvó la vida a las dos y no pidió nada a cambio así que al menos ten algo de respeto—Taelia estuvo de acuerdo casi a la fuerza, ya sabía que Xana podía ser una persona demasiado peligrosa, sus emociones al igual que sus acciones eran igual de volátiles que la gasolina al contacto con una chispa—

—Como quieras, aunque no deberías sentirte así—Dijo Aelita, y casi como si una chispa hubiera saltado, Taelia cogió un enfado repentino, fue muy rápido. En menos de lo que se esperaba le dio una bofetada a Aelita con bastante fuerza, se escuchó bastante—

—Ni tienes ningún derecho a decir algo como eso ¡No lo tienes! —Recitó con furia. Xana llegó en ese momento y la empujó hacia atrás. Aelita se quedó en shock, no esperaba esa reacción tan furiosa y menos que la agrediera. Yumi se acercó a la pelirrosa y ella la abrazó de repente, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, aparentemente estaba llorando. Xana sabía que Taelia no iba a disculparse, así que debería hacer que se fuera antes de que algo más pasara. Alzó su mano y la miró fijamente—

—Vete de aquí si no quieres que te arranque el alma de una bofetada—Amenazó la IA, pero Taelia no parecía obedecer, tuvo que llegar Jim para que se diera cuenta de que estaba en problemas, aunque no le importaba—

—Iremos con Delmas ahora mismo—Sentenció Jim y empujó a Taelia—Vosotros, id a comer—El grupo asintió. Xana tuvo que calmarse, quería golpear a Taelia—

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Preguntó Yumi al verla irse sin arrepentirse—

—Está en un estado de ira que no será fácil que salga de ahí—Respondió la IA—Si tienen esperanzas de que pueda ignorar a Aelita lo llevan claro—

—Sigo sin entender por qué—Dijo Jeremy—¿Tan malo fue? —

—Ya te lo dije, pregúntale a Anthea—Respondió Xana—Vamos a comer—Entraron a la cafetería. Aelita se sentía herida, por alguna razón, a pesar de que se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Taelia, las palabras y la bofetada la habían tocado bastante, y el grupo lo notaba. Al cabo de un rato salieron de la cafetería, ya casi era momento de volver a clases, nada más salir se encontraron con Anthea viniendo en su dirección, Aelita la vio y la abrazó—

—Buenos días chicos—Saludó Anthea aceptando el abrazo de Aelita—Me llamó el director diciendo que había ocurrido una pelea—

—Más que una pelea fue Taelia golpeando a Aelita—Respondió la IA, aun no olvidaba lo que habían hablado—

—Esa chica—Soltó Anthea—También vino Eva hace un momento, supongo que está problemas—Tras pensarlo durante un momento decidió ir directo con Delmas junto con Aelita, al llegar se encontró con el director en compañía de Eva y Taelia—¿Ocurrió Algo? —El director asintió—

—Aelita, siéntate, por favor—Sugirió el director y la aludida obedeció—Me ha comentado un profesor que Taelia estaba discutiendo con Aelita y al final a terminado por darle una bofetada—Dijo—¿Es cierto eso, Taelia? —

—Si—Contestó la aludida, no lo ocultaba—

—Como bien sabes, la violencia tiene cero tolerancias este centro, pero…—Puso su mirada en Eva—Como bien dijiste se trata de temas personales que van más allá de nuestra incumbencia—Eva asintió—

—Aun con esas—Dijo Anthea—No tenía por qué golpearla, ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? —

—Me dijo… como tenía que sentirme con respecto… a lo que ocurrió—Respondió Taelia con un hilo suave, pero al mismo tiempo agresivo en su voz—

—¡No me dejaste terminar de hablar! —Atajó Aelita al momento de escucharlo—

—¡No tenías porqué decir algo como eso! —Atacó Taelia al instante. Viendo que se podía armar otra discusión Anthea intervino—

—¡Chicas! —Dijo, y casi al instante hizo que ambas se pusieran de pie, una frente a la otra—

—Por favor, Discúlpate con Aelita—Pidió Delmas a Taelia, pero ella no quería—

—Jamás—Negó Taelia—Nunca te perdonaré—Eso simplemente hacía más daño a Aelita, y todos los presentes lo sabían. Ya no quedaban más opciones, obligarla no era una factible, ni de cerca—

—Entonces iremos al grano—Dijo Delmas—Como es algo que, según me dijo tu tutora—Refiriéndose a Eva—Es algo que podía pasar, seré benevolente y solo haré que te quedes esta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, dos horas con Jim—Taelia asintió—Iremos escalando si sigues incumpliendo las reglas—Miró a Eva—Avisaré a los profesores para que tomen medidas—Eva asintió. Miró a Anthea—Lamento que haya ocurrido este altercado—Anthea negó con la cabeza—

—También me lo esperaba—Reconoció la pelirrosa—

Tras hablar un poco más salieron del despacho y las chicas se encaminaron a clases. Eva y Anthea se quedaron hablando en el portón.

—Será un milagro si al menos logran ignorarse la una a la otra—Dijo Eva soltando un pesado suspiro—

—Supongo que era algo que iba a pasar, menos mal no fue a más—Respondió Anthea—

—Se me agotan las ideas de que hacer para hacer desaparecer su agresividad—Dijo—

—Por el momento… le diré a Xana que se asegure que no se peleen más, mientras tanto será cuestión de que se acostumbre—

—Vaya día—Dijo—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Anthea asintió y junto con Eva se marcharon del lugar—

Las clases terminaron horas más tarde y todo el mundo se marchó. Casi a la noche, Xana se encontró con Taelia saliendo de Kadic, decidió seguirla para ver cuál era su destino. La noche cayó rápidamente y Taelia aún seguía caminando a algún sitio, al parecer Eva no había podido ir a buscarla así que tuvo que irse andando. Cogió un atajo para aparentemente acortar el camino, era una calle solitaria y larga, pero Taelia se detuvo a la mitad del mismo, recibió una extraña llamada, Xana rastreó la señal hasta una furgoneta aparcada al final de la misma calle. Taelia lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Xana estaba a media calle de distancia tras de ella. Al Acercarse a la furgoneta se abrió la puerta de la misma dejando ver a un hombre de negro con una mirada y unas pintas muy extrañas pero que pudo saber de donde eran por el acento, suizos, al parecer los últimos que quedaban por la ciudad. El hombre se quedó de pie al frente de Taelia, cruzaron un par de palabras y la chica pareció dudar, el hombre con sus dedos rozó la mejilla de ella y Taelia entró al vehículo con los hombres, que luego se puso en movimiento. Xana decidió seguir a la furgoneta de cerca y esta se detuvo en un estacionamiento subterráneo vacío, por suerte había una radio dentro de la misma que podía usar como micrófono. Escuchó la conversación.

— _Ya lo sabes, si te reúnes con nosotros cuando te digamos no le haremos daño a nadie_ —Dijo una voz masculina—

— _Tienes nuestra palabra_ —Dijo otro de ellos—

— _Entonces… dame una razón para creerte_ —Dijo Taelia en voz baja—

— _Ya te la dije, nosotros somos de fiar_ —Aunque era mentira no le quedaba otra cosa— _No te arrepentirás, pequeña_ —

— _De… acuerdo_ —Tras eso comenzaron una serie de ruidos extraños que Xana decidió ignorar, pues solo con ver el reflejo de la misma furgoneta sabían lo que estaban haciendo, habían chantajeado a Taelia de alguna manera en algún momento de su travesía, no sabía los detalles, pero debía averiguarlos. Iba a entrar rápidamente a asaltar el vehículo, pero recordó las palabras de Anthea, además, ellos no estaban siendo un peligro en ese momento, no para Aelita o Anthea, y mucho menos para ella misma. Pasó un rato hasta que la furgoneta se puso en movimiento y volvieron al punto de inicio, Xana los siguió de cerca y decidió seguir más de cerca a la furgoneta, de Taelia podía encargarse más adelante. Debía terminar con ellos lo antes posible, pero necesitaba información suficiente que les dijera el peligro que suponían. El vehículo se detuvo al frente de un bloque de apartamentos y uno de los hombres de negro se bajó, al parecer vivía ahí, Xana se acercó y al momento de que la furgoneta cruzó la esquina de la misma calle Xana logró entrar al portal del edificio al mismo tiempo que el hombre. Al verlo de cerca tocó con ambas manos la espalda del mismo y lo hizo caer bajo un trance, ahora lo tenía bajo control: Inspeccionó minuciosamente los bolsillos y encontró la cartera, un móvil, un revolver y un preservativo abierto con su estuche y un pañuelo húmedo. Inspeccionó la cartera y pudo ver la identificación del hombre, de nombre Rangel, junto con una foto familiar, uno de los integrantes llamó su atención, lo había visto en Kadic muchas veces en compañía de Hiroki. Decidió investigar más a fondo de quién se trataba—

—Vives aquí, ¿no? —Preguntó al hombre de negro bajo su control y este asintió—Entonces guíame a tu casa—El hombre obedeció y subieron algunos pisos hasta llegar a una puerta que se abrió al instante de verlo llegar, al hacerlo Xana soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que dejó inconsciente a la persona que abrió la puerta; una mujer joven aparentemente—¿Quién es?, ¿Tu esposa? —El hombre asintió. Al entrar al apartamento la IA pudo ver la misma foto familiar pero más grande: No le cabía duda, lo había visto en Kadic—¿Quién es él? —

—Johnny—Respondió el hombre con una voz casi zombificada—Mi hijo—Xana se puso a pensar: Ese hombre, por su voz, pudo reconocer que era el artífice de convencer a Taelia de hacer aquellas cosas en la furgoneta cuando ellos lo pidieran, así que tenía que devolverle la misma jugada, pero no directamente, podía usar al pequeño Johnny como diversión personal—

—Quiero que recuerdes esto: Mañana tenéis que quedar con Taelia por la noche—El hombre asintió. Su intención era hacerle ver a Johnny lo que su padre hacía y así tener una excusa para poder jugar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Tras eso hizo soltar otra descarga eléctrica que dejó al hombre inconsciente. Se retiró del lugar y volvió a Kadic, por el camino intentó buscar a Taelia, pero no hubo resultado. Luego de cenar, unas horas después cuando ya estaba todo en silencio y los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo, La IA salió de su habitación y entró al pasillo de los chicos, tanteando las puertas pudo encontrar la correcta, la forzó usando electricidad y entró, cerrando la misma tras sí, era una habitación simple, una cama, un escritorio un armario y poco más. Al girar su mirada hacia la cama pudo ver a Johnny durmiendo bocarriba destapado completamente de la sábana. Se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas mirando hacia él, quien se despertó al sentir la presión sobre las mismas, se alarmó casi al instante e intentó moverse, pero Xana aprisionó sus manos impidiendo cualquier movimiento—Quiero hablar contigo—Dijo la IA—

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Preguntó Johnny bastante asustado—¿¡Por qué estás en mi habitación!? —

—Soy Xana, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si—Respondió—Tu padre es un hombre de negro que trabaja para el servicio secreto suizo, ¿No? —Como si hubiera adivinado cada palabra, Johnny simplemente se alarmó—Si gritas la pasarás mal—

—No… sé de qué… ¡Argh! —No pudo terminar su frase, pues Xana puso su rodilla en un sitio sensible y comenzaba a hacer presión ahí—

—Estoy hablando en serio—Respondió—Yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero jamás mentirosa, y esas personas no las soporto—

—S-Si, mi padre trabaja para eso—Respondió—No le digas a nadie, él… —Tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor, pues comenzaba a hacerle daño la presión de la rodilla contra su entrepierna—

—Él violó a una chica que también estudia en esta academia—Respondió Xana—Y quería decírtelo—

—¡El jamás haría eso! —Atajó Johnny de primeras—

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó la IA—Puedo enseñártelo mañana por la noche si quieres, tu padre junto con sus amigos abusa de una chica cuando quieren—

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver ahí? —Preguntó el muchacho ya bastante alarmado—

—Si ellos continúan entonces te haré lo mismo a ti—

—No entiendo…—

—Si ellos siguen abusando de esa chica, yo te haré lo mismo que ellos le hacen a ella, con la diferencia de que yo puedo ser bastante más agresiva—Una amenaza en toda regla. Johnny estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar, pasó de dormir tranquilamente a ser amenazado por alguien que sabía de antemano el temperamento que tenía—

—Quiero… verlo primero—Respondió Johnny, si así podía quitarse a Xana de encima, aunque sea por esa noche—

—Como quieras—Dijo la IA—Mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a verlo—Johnny asintió y Xana se puso de pie—Buenas noches—Johnny no pudo dormir por el resto de la noche, se sentía amenazado, pero al mismo tiempo acorralado, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo salvo rezar—

A la mañana siguiente, sobre la hora del recreo Xana se acercó a Taelia aprovechando su soledad en las maquinas.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —Preguntó la IA de primeras y notó como la chica se ponía tremendamente nerviosa al instante—

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó en voz baja—

—Los de anoche, te seguí y vi como subías a una furgoneta con unos hombres de negro—Respondió—¿Por qué? —

—No te… importa—Dijo Taelia, pero se dio cuenta de lo contrario—Dijeron que… si me dejaba hacer lo que ellos quisiesen no le harían daño a nadie—

—¿Qué retorcido proceso mental haz hecho para creerte tremenda falacia? —Preguntó la IA sin entenderlo—¡Obvio que…!

—Obvio que cumplirán, me aseguraré de que así sea—Atajó Taelia rápidamente—Aunque… ¿Los matarás? —

—Si me dejan, si—Respondió Xana—¿Tienes algo en contra? —

—Deja… intentarlo por unos días, si veo que no cumplen su palabra… mátalos—Dijo Taelia. Xana no lo entendía, ¿No estaba enfadada con ella? —No tengo nada en contra tuya—Dijo de primeras—Arriesgaste tu vida y me salvaste así que te debo una—Estaba siendo hipócrita, si, pero también sentía realmente lo que estaba diciendo—Por favor, ayúdame a deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas—

—Lo intentaré, solo dime cuando y los haré desaparecer—Taelia asintió—Pero… ¿Desde cuando conoces a esos hombres?

—Desde hace poco…—Soltó un pesado suspiro, casi nervioso—No quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo, cuando esté más tranquila te lo contaré—

—Como quieras—Se dio media vuelta—Solo asegúrate de que no sea demasiado tarde—Taelia le devolvió una mirada de nerviosismo—Soy una persona muy paciente, pero no soy un súper héroe—

—Solo… espera—Respondió—Mañana te cuento—Xana asintió y se marchó a la cafetería—

El resto del día pasó sin mayor complicación. Por la noche la IA se encontró con Johnny en el portón de Kadic, habían quedado ahí esa misma tarde. Se encontró con el chico mirando los coches pasar.

—¿Listo? —El muchacho, nervioso, asintió. Se pusieron de camino. La noche era bastante húmeda, la niebla que había junto con la ligera brisa que caía hacían ver el paisaje bellamente oscuro. Johnny se sentía intimidado por Xana, caminaba tras ella mirándola de cerca, su figura alta y acuerpada junto con la fuerza que no aparentaba la hacían extrañamente tenebrosa—¿Nervioso? —El chico asintió—

—Nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar—Respondió—

—Esa es la gracia—Respondió la IA—Si no, ¿Qué diversión tendría en hacer cosas nuevas si ya sabes de antemano que va a pasar o que te vas a encontrar? —Johnny tuvo que darle la razón, estaba en lo cierto. Pasaron un rato en silencio—

Pasaron un largo rato caminando hasta llegar al mismo callejón, pudieron ver a Taelia esperando, al rato pasó la furgoneta y se subió a ella, el mismo trayecto que el día anterior—

—¿Mi padre está ahí dentro dices? —La IA asintió—

—Luego lo verás—Entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo donde había entrado el vehículo y pudieron ver, aunque con la silueta, lo que hacían. Para el pequeño fue suficiente, no había logrado ver las caras de todos, pero se dio cuenta de que la IA no mentía en una parte. Al cabo de un rato la furgoneta salió del estacionamiento e hizo el mismo camino—Atento—Cuando la furgoneta se detuvo en el bloque de apartamentos pudo ver perfectamente de quién se trataba, de su padre. El muchacho no se lo podía creer—¿Quieres verlo más de cerca? —Johnny asintió y se acercaron al portal justo después de que el hombre entrara, se acercó y vio por el cristal, no necesitaba ver más, era él, Xana tenía toda la razón—¿Entonces? —

—Tu gana—Respondió Johnny con un tono resignado—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? —La IA sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual no dio ninguna confianza en el muchacho—

—Primero volvamos a Kadic, aún estamos algo lejos de ahí—Comenzaron una larga caminata a la academia—

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi padre? —Preguntó el muchacho en voz baja, parecía decepcionado—

—Te digo el pecado, pero no el pecador—Respondió la IA. Había leído esa frase en un libro—Tenéis muchas cosas de que hablar—

—Hasta que lo vuelva a ver igual pasarán semanas—Respondió, soltando un suspiro de resignación—Ya da igual—La noche había caído, las pocas personas que se encontraban en la calle sumado a la poca visibilidad por culpa de un espeso banco de niebla que no te permitía ver más allá de dos metros hacían un espectáculo cuanto menos aterrador—

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a Kadic, notaba al chico distante, derrotado, parecía que algo en él había quedado tocado, pero eso simplemente era perfecto para Xana. Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al cabo de un rato cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo Xana volvió a entrometerse en la habitación del muchacho, quien estaba leyendo un cómic con la luz de una lámpara que tenía encendida—Pensé que estabas dormido—Dijo la IA—

—Estaba un poco nervioso—Respondió el chico, intentando ignorar a la IA, pero era imposible, su figura simplemente le imponía—

—Entonces…—Tocó la pared con sus dedos y sin que el chico se diera cuenta insonorizó la habitación cubriendo las paredes con un campo magnético que no era visible—Empecemos—Se acercó al escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sentó sobre él—Ven aquí—El muchacho, nervioso, se levantó tímidamente y obedeció, estaba completamente sonrojado—Déjame tocarte—Xana pasó sus manos por las mejillas del chico, luego con sus dedos hizo que le diera una ligera descarga que más que dolorosa era placentera. Luego pasó sus dedos por detrás de las orejas provocándole un agradable cosquilleo— Quítate la camisa—Johnny parecía demasiado asustado y no tenía valor suficiente para hacerlo, Xana lo notó—¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó —

—No… no—Respondió con hilo suave en su voz—Y… si alguien nos llega a escuchar…—

—No te preocupes, niño—Respondió—Te aseguró que no lo harán—Xana observaba como Johnny no obedecía y lo atrajo hacia ella agarrándolo por la camisa—Te he dado una orden —Casi a la fuerza lo obligó a que se quitase la camisa quedando con el torso totalmente desnudo—¿Cuántos años tienes? —

—Diez…—

—No estás mal para tu edad—Comenzó a tocarlo con la punta de los dedos en los pezones para seguir bajando por el resto del torso aplicando pequeñas y suaves descargas eléctricas que de alguna manera aumentaba el pulso y el calor en Johnny, hasta el punto que al pasar de un par de minutos ya sentía el sudor salir de su cuerpo, su respiración se había agitado bastante—Pareces agitado—

—Es… que… ¡Ah! —No podía pensar con claridad, las pequeñas descargas eléctricas estaban subiendo el calor en su cuerpo y se sentía demasiado excitado—

—El pantalón te estorba, ¿No?—Johnny no sabía que responder, Xana había notado un pequeño bulto—Venga, Quítate eso—Johnny obedeció y se quitó el pantalón lentamente dejando ver la ropa interior—Toda—Johnny negó con la cabeza, no quería, pero Xana si—No te estaba preguntando—Con sus propias manos se lo quitó —Interesante—Con la punta de sus dedos rozó la punta del miembro de Johnny, aplicaba pequeñas descargas con cada contacto que lo hacían delirar—¿Lo tienes bajo control?—Él negó con la cabeza, no tenía control porque cada vez que Xana lo tocaba, la electricidad lo hacía ir al cielo. De un momento a otro algo salió de su miembro mojando los dedos de la IA—Vaya poca resistencia tienes—Se puso de pie y obligó al muchacho a limpiar sus dedos con la lengua. Lo empujó a la cama hasta dejarlo caer bocarriba. Luego de sentó sobre sus piernas mirándolo de frente, le puso ambas manos en el pecho y comenzó a aplicarle una descarga eléctrica que le hicieron perder el control sobre su cuerpo, parecía en tensión, no pudo moverse y su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, es como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro. Al final gritó de dolor y la IA se detuvo—Buen chico—

—¿Ya… terminamos? —La IA asintió y Johnny tomó aire, lo necesitaba—

—Vamos con lo importante—Dijo mirándole fijamente—Para evitar que me puedas chantajear debo hacer algo—Puso su mano derecha sobre el cuello de Johnny, de alguna manera su cuello se iluminó simulando un collar que parecía controlarlo—No puedes decirle a nadie sobre mi, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre lo que te mostré, y debes obedecer a todo lo que te digo, cuando yo quiera y donde quiera, si no me obedeces recibirás una descarga eléctrica que irá escalando en intensidad dependiendo de cuántas veces muestres desobediencia—

Johnny entendió perfectamente lo que dijo, pero estaba tan cansado que al poco tiempo se durmió. Xana se marchó de la habitación a la suya, ahora el niño era de su propiedad. Se fue a su habitación, quería dormir. A la mañana siguiente la despertó el móvil, era bastante temprano, casi las seis y media de la mañana.

—¿Sí? —Contestó—

— _Hola, perdona por llamarte tan temprano_ —Era la voz de Anthea—

—¿Qué pasa? —Si ella llamaba tan temprano es que era importante—

— _Tengo datos de un par de personas del proyecto Cartago que estarán en París la otra semana_ —

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —

— _En la fábrica_ —Respondió— _Acércate un momento_ —Xana colgó y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en la sala del súper ordenador—

—¿De quién se trata? —Preguntó nada más se abrió la puerta del ascensor y pudo ver a Anthea sentada en la terminal—

—Dos personas, primero quiero explicarte un poco el organigrama que debes seguir—Respondió la pelirrosa. Xana se acercó y pudo ver un documento con un organigrama en una de las pantallas—Primero y principal, los dos jefes, Dido y Jackson, son dos apodos, ambos viven en los Estados Unidos así que será tener paciencia y no ir a su propio territorio—Xana asintió—Encargados de personal: Von Rhymer y Kelly, ambos son también los presidentes de una corporación llamada torre de hierro que opera en Europa, se dedican al espionaje en sus ratos libres—Señalando que era su actividad principal pero no la que mostraban al público—Por último los encargados de departamento, son un montón así que aquí tienes nombres y algunas fotos—Pudo ver cerca de una docena—

—Entiendo—Respondió la IA casi memorizando el documento—¿Alguno que deba tener en cuenta? —Anthea asintió—

—Precisamente es el que viene la otra semana en compañía de Jackson—Dejo ver una parte oculta del documento donde mostraba a dos personas—Los dos encargados de los hombres de negro, Jack Acero y Bondrewd, Jack es el que estará aquí la otra semana y es un desgraciado, su cuerpo entero es un exoesqueleto con un montón más de mejoras, así que ten mucho cuidado cuando te enfrentes a él, tu objetivo principal es Jackson—

—Entiendo—Respondió—¿Dónde van a reunirse? —

—Aquí—Le mostró un mapa de un pueblo cerca de París—Ruan, a unas horas de París, si no quieres esperar tanto se reunirán en una finca un día después que queda a las afueras de este distrito, será una serenata—

—De acuerdo—Dijo—¿Alguna cosa más que tener en cuenta? —

—Sí, que cuidado con Jack Acero, no es un humano cualquiera, es peor que Bondrewd—Xana asintió—

—Tendré cuidado—Respondió—Avísame cuando estén cerca de aquí, me encargaré de ellos—

* * *

 **—Continuará—**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Serenata Sangrienta: Jack Acero**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer ¡**

 **Capítulo escrito especialmente para el 31 de octubre a ultima hora, pero como soy un genio al final no pude publicarlo.**

 **¡Feliz año a todos!**

 **Poco más que comentar salvo que muchísimas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, os aprecio mucho que aún sigáis aquí.**

 **Vamos con lo importante.**

 **Review:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: ¡Muchísimas gracias Draop! Xana se está transformando lentamente, espero que el resto del grupo se de cuenta. La guerra aún no ha terminado. Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro total agrado, muchísimas gracias Draop, disfruto como no tienes idea leyendo tus comentarios. Espero que sea de tu agrado**

 **Titokenny01: Al menos podrán disfrutar de estar juntos en el simulador, porque pasará tiempo hasta que puedan estar juntos fuera. Sobre Taelia, espero que os vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia sobre ella, aún falta para que esté completa. Muchísimas gracias Víctor, se agradece mucho tus comentarios. Espero que sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Felikis: Tengo pendiente que esas dos hagan cosas. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. ¡Espero que sea de tu total agrado ¡**

 **Smarty26: ¡Muchas gracias colega!, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos. Espero que esté 2019 sea lleno de cosas buenas e inspiración para todos, sobre todo salud y prosperidad a los vuestros. Haces el bien y no meréis a quién.**

 **Desde aquí en España y sin más que decir solo me queda desear un buen año a todos, hasta la próxima.**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Never Surrender_**


	19. Serenata Sangrienta

**Serenata Sangrienta**

 **Jack Acero**

Xana volvió a Kadic justo antes de que comenzaran a sonar los despertadores, se metió en su habitación solo para volver a salir. Entró a las duchas rápidamente, apenas si había chicas. Cuando iba a entrar en la ducha escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

—¿No os parece que la ciudad está rara últimamente? —Dijo una de las chicas—

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Xana en voz baja—

—Quiero decir, últimamente están pasando muchas cosas malas—Respondió. Otra de las chicas presentes asintió—Me da miedo que algo así pase en Kadic, ya pasó con el chico ese que murió en el bosque—Refiriéndose a Herb—

—Son cosas que pasan—Respondió Xana para si misma y entró a la ducha ignorando el resto de la conversación. La gente comenzaba a sospechar, sabían que las cosas no ocurrían por pura casualidad—Quizás deba tener más cuidado—Se dijo a si misma en voz baja. Luego de un rato volvió a su habitación a vestirse. Cuando apenas se estaba vistiendo alguien abrió su puerta, Aelita—

—Buenos días—Saludó la pelirrosa entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras si—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la IA, tenía el torso totalmente desnudo, Aelita estudiaba todo, tenía bastantes marcas que parecían cicatrices en todo el cuerpo—

—Vine temprano así que pensé en pasar a saludar—Respondió la pelirrosa y se fijó en lo que Xana iba a ponerse: Tenía sobre la cama un sujetador deportivo, una blusa de color negro y el abrigo que le había comprado—Solo llevas deportivos, ¿No? —Preguntó agarrando el indicado—

—Si, son cómodos—Respondió sin darle mayor importancia—Aunque… no sé porque hay que llevarlos—

—Llévalo, hazme caso—Respondió la pelirrosa. La conversación se estancó ahí, eso respondió a las sospechas de Aelita; Xana siempre estaba molestando con cualquier cosa, siempre tenía algo que contarle o algo que comentar, pero esta vez ella estaba en silencio mientras se vestía. Sabía que algo le ocurría y lo estaba ocultando—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó de primeras. Eso alertó a Xana, pero negó con la cabeza—

—Estoy bien—Respondió—No me pasa… nada—Se sentó en la cama, iba a ponerse unas deportivas cuando la pelirrosa la empujó hacia atrás obligando que quedara acostada en la cama y Aelita sentada sobre su vientre entrelazando sus manos con las de ella—

—No te creo—Respondió en voz baja—Guardas silencio cuando estás nerviosa—Si, Aelita la conocía bastante bien—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Es solo… que son varias cosas—Respondió la IA, no quería decirlo—

—Dime—Dijo Aelita, quería escuchar algo por parte de Xana—

—No es nada importante, solo… que no soporto estar días así—Eso no le daba ninguna respuesta a Aelita—

—SI es algo importante no tienes porqué ocultármelo, puedo ayudarte—Respondió, pero Xana seguía guardando silencio, no quería verse vulnerable. Iba a decir algo, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, era el grupo—

—Buenos días, chicas—Saludó Jeremy—

—Veo que estáis animadas—Bromeó Odd nada más ver en la posición que estaban. Aelita lo dejó pasar y se puso de pie—

—Vamos a desayunar—Dijo al grupo la pelirrosa, se acercó a Jeremy le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a irse dejando a Xana en la habitación, unos segundos después, cuando parecía que ya se habían marchado, Aelita volvió, se había dejado el móvil sobre la cama de Xana, al regresar se la encontró divagando en sus pensamientos sentada en el suelo—¿Vas a seguir mintiendo? —Eso simplemente no ayudaba. Se dio media vuelta—Intento ayudarte—Xana seguía sin responder, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo—No tiene caso intentarlo—Se dijo a si misma y se marchó sin más. No quería dejar la conversación en ese punto, pero si seguía insistiendo con Xana podía hacer que esta se agobiara demasiado y terminara por enfadarse, y era lo último que quería.

La IA no sabía qué hacer, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente: El tema de Taelia y los hombres de negro, Los hombres del proyecto Cartago, Ailane y Zack, Aelita… todos con una importancia bastante alta, si hacía un movimiento agresivo tendría a los dos Neo en su espalda para detenerla, pero era la única manera de acabar con todos los que tenía que matar, también estaba el tema más importante para ella: Sus poderes, estos se estaban volviendo demasiado inestables, podían jugarle una mala pasada si no tenía cuidado, debía, aunque no quería, calmar sus ansias de sangre durante un tiempo si quería volver a la normalidad, no quería averiguar que podía pasar si no lo hacía. No quería parecer débil ante Aelita, debía protegerla ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, pero la misma la ponía en aprietos. No tenía posibilidad de dejarlo todo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, por desgracia su mundo no funcionaba así y eso le molestaba. La pelirrosa era de interés para ella, tenía demasiado potencial, no podía dejar que algo le malo le ocurriese si quería seguir con sus planes a muy largo plazo. Por desgracia aún es muy temprano para saber cuáles son.

Salió de su habitación ya completamente vestida y se encaminó a la cafetería, era una nublada mañana de principios de mayo y parecía que la primavera no quería hacer acto de presencia, parecía que el invierno sería eterno. Al acercarse a la puerta de la cafetería se encontró con alguien que iba a hacer lo mismo, Johnny, notó su mirada de miedo y nerviosismo ante su presencia.

—Buenos días—Saludó la IA en voz baja, el chico le devolvió el saludo y sin más que decir ambos entraron a la cafetería. Xana cogió su desayuno y se sentó en una mesa solitaria, no quería saber nada. Al cabo de un rato ya era hora de ir a clases. Cuando estaba de camino sintió un atisbo de energía, una pulsación que venía del cielo y al mismo tiempo en la puerta de Kadic, intentó concentrarse para ver cual podía ser el origen, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó William al verla distraída. Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Nada—Respondió—Vamos a clases—Decidió ignorarlo. Clase de matemáticas, poco interesante. Al cabo de un rato sintió algo, parecía a ser otra vez la misma pulsación de energía, pero algo ocurrió: Una onda expansiva tocó tierra y logró dispersar completamente la niebla que se había formado, los presentes se miraron mutuamente al sentir luego un potente ventarrón. Yumi miró a Xana, quien parecía estar sorprendida—

—¿¡Que ha sido eso!? —Preguntó la nipona, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Quiero verlo—Se levantó y rápidamente salió al patio junto con sus compañeros, había muchas personas fuera—

— ¿Un huracán? —Preguntaron algunas personas, pero no, ojalá: En el cielo, las nubes se habían comenzado a arremolinar hasta formar un ojo de un huracán, pero el ojo tenía una peculiaridad y es que, aunque la gente solo viera un ojo nublado de un color extrañamente magenta, comenzaba a acumular energía por un lado mientras la expulsaba por otro en forma de campo magnético, salían relámpagos continuamente que tintaban las nubes de un color magenta que se combinaba con un grisáceo oscuro, parecía presagiar una tormenta… o algo mucho peor—

—Ya he visto esto antes, pero… nunca tan activo—Dijo la IA a Yumi—

—¿Tienes idea de que puede ser? —Preguntó la nipona, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Está liberando mucha energía, en cualquier momento puede explotar—En ese momento sintió algo: Una mirada que se dirigía a ella desde el bosque, pudo ver una figura femenina que intentaba esconderse entre los árboles, pero su energía era demasiada alta para que la IA pudiera ignorarla; Era rubia, no muy alta y con los ojos azules, camisa a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros con unas deportivas, el cabello largo y suelto era una característica peculiar. Notó que llevaba un colgante con lo que parecía ser una extraña runa que también liberaba una energía peculiar. Pudo ver su cara de sorpresa al hacer contacto visual, momento en el que la figura se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, Xana no iba a dejar que se escapara y salió corriendo a más no poder adentrándose en el bosque, se guiaba por el rastro de energía que dejaba la chica al moverse, también era rápida. Sorteó todo el bosque hasta llegar al portón del mismo y ver como la misma chica se adentraba en la acera y se intentaba confundir entre la gente que había, pero la IA no era tonta, seguía su energía que era imposible de ocultar, cada vez se acercaba más. La chica tomó un atajo en un callejón que daba a la calle principal del Parque de los Príncipes, Xana aprovechó que el camino era totalmente recto para intentar algo: Se detuvo en seco y golpeó con sus puños una pared liberando una carga de energía que terminó por crear justo enfrente de la chica una pared de energía que le cortó el camino, cuando intentó romperlo de un puñetazo se encontró con lo sorprendente, no podía. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la IA—Tienes demasiada energía para ser una chica normal—Le dijo, pero no respondió; la extraña se dio vuelta y de otro puñetazo logró debilitar la pared de energía hasta romperla, cosa que sorprendió a Xana y se reanudó la persecución—Es estúpido que intentes escapar—Dijo. parecía que el destino estaba marcado, pero la ayuda apareció, antes de que Xana lograra pararle en seco con un puñetazo, apareció de la nada una figura femenina que logró asestarle un puñetazo en el pecho a la IA que a su vez terminó estrellándose contra una pared—

—¡Escapa!, nosotros la detendremos—Dijo una voz masculina a la extraña quien no pareció darse la vuelta hasta perderse de la vista de la IA—

—¡Malditos! —Dijo tras quitarse de encima a la persona que le había dado el puñetazo, Ailane—No os metáis en mi camino—

—Te dije que…—No logró terminar la oración hasta que Xana se le abalanzó encima intentando estrangularla, Zack, quien apareció delante de la extraña, tuvo que separarlas para evitar que se hicieran algún daño—

—Vimos que intentabas matarla así que te paramos en seco—Respondió Zack a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir—

—… No os metáis en mi camino de nuevo o la próxima vez los que vayáis a morir seréis vosotros—Dijo la IA de forma amenazante—

—Ya, y así piensas intimidarnos—Preguntó Ailane sacando un comunicador portátil de su bolsillo, pero Xana lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo aplastándolo con su pie—

—No juegues conmigo—Se acercó peligrosamente a Ailane, Zack tuvo que separarlas para evitar una pelea. Dio un paso atrás y los miró fijamente cargando sus puños de energía, Zack se apartó, no quería recibir otra vez un golpe de esos. La IA se abalanzó sobre Ailane a quien le faltó tiempo y espacio para esquivarlo recibiendo un golpe en el vientre al mismo tiempo que le susurraban algo al oído—Si me vuelves a interrumpir de esa manera, la próxima vez te arrancaré la cabeza y la colgaré sobre un puente—Rápidamente se dio vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud volviendo a Kadic en cuestión de minutos—

Decidió no volver a clases hasta la tarde, sería una tontería. Se quedó vagando por las cercanías de la fábrica hasta encontrarse con alguien que venía en un skate, no le costó mucho reconocer de quién se trataba.

—Sam—Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de la morena quien simplemente se detuvo—

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con desconfianza, no habían hablado mucho, pero…—

—¿Quieres algo de dinero? —Una proposición un poco extraña—Necesito a alguien que sea una carnada útil y que no sea muy conocida—

—Si es por dinero, si… pero ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó, no le tenía confianza—

—No tienes nada que perder ¿O sí? —Preguntó la IA, y no, no tenía nada que perder realmente—

—Vale, ¿De qué se trata? —

—Dos personas de las que debo deshacerme estarán en París a principios de la semana que viene y si voy sola tendré algunos agujeros por cubrir, pensé que te interesaría ayudarme a cambio de un poco de dinero—Realmente le había cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea simplemente porque Sam era una total desconocida a los ojos de esas personas, y era alguien que parecía tener buenas ideas—

—No suena muy complicado—Respondió la morena—Pero…—

—Te pregunto a ti porque eres una desconocida para ellos, así que no estarás en peligro—Respondió—Así que… ¿Qué opinas? —

—De acuerdo, iré contigo—Respondió—Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué tienes que matarlos? —

—Alguien me lo pidió, el resto de una historia aún más larga—

—No tiene sentido—Respondió—

—¿Te acobardas? —

—En lo absoluto—

—Entonces…—Miró al cielo, los relámpagos de color magenta no dejaban de salir de las nubes que seguían arremolinándose y aumentando su tamaño lentamente—Supongo que será mejor pensarlo—Dijo—Te buscaré cuando vayamos a prepararlo—Sam asintió—

—En ese caso te veré después—Dijo—Adiós—Sin creerse demasiado la historia de Xana, se marchó en su skate. Xana siguió su camino hasta volver a Kadic justo al momento que sonaba la campana para el recreo, al llegar se encontró con el resto del grupo reunidos alrededor de un banco—

—Te estábamos buscando—Dijo Yumi—¿Dónde fuiste? —Xana señaló al cielo—

—A alguien que al parecer tiene que ver con ello—Respondió—Al final le perdí el rastro—

—Es que… es bonito, pero al mismo tiempo preocupante—Respondió Aelita—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —

—Si lo preguntas por lo que está saliendo de las nubes es por culpa de una inestabilidad en el ambiente—Respondió—Parece que alguien con mucha energía está cerca de aquí—Nadie pareció entender. El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza mientras las nubes aumentaban su densidad—

—No lo pillo—Respondió Jeremy—¿Alguien con mucha energía? —

—Verás, cuando hay una gran acumulación de energía en un mismo punto suele colapsar sobre si mismo causando un efecto extraño que yo llamo efecto de eliminación, tengo la teoría de que el ojo de esa nube puede explotar en cualquier momento, está acumulando demasiada energía, puede tratarse porque alguien creó algo usando mucha energía sin saber cómo usarla—

—¿Hay alguna forma de revertirlo? —

—Sí, matando a la persona que está usando esa energía—Respondió—No soy yo por si te lo preguntas, de haberlo hecho seguro que hubiera… explotado, o algo similar—No parecía tener sentido, nadie había visto a la otra persona que Xana seguía—Supongo que se calmará en cuestión de horas… o días—

—Eso espero, porque el estruendo fue tremendo—Respondió Odd—

—También me llamó la atención—Respondió la IA—Tengo curiosidad de saber que planeaba hacer con toda esa energía acumulada—Todos querían saber la respuesta. Xana vio algo que llamó su atención, Taelia, solitaria en la maquina de bebidas—Voy luego a la cafetería, tengo que hablar con Taelia—Se despidió del grupo y se acercó a la solitaria chica al instante—¿Y bien? —La aludida se sorprendió—

—Hola—Saludó con un notable cansancio—¿Vienes para que te cuente lo ocurrido? —Xana asintió, la aludida tomó aire—

* * *

* **Flashback***

 ***POV de Taelia***

 ** _No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que salió de aquel lugar cegada por la ira y la impotencia, quería simplemente desaparecer, pero mi interior ardía, ya no tenía donde ir, ya no tenía sentido correr a ninguna parte._**

 ** _Había caído por el cansancio y el frio cerca de un descampado a un lado de la ciudad, estaba intentando no pensar en nada, intentaba simplemente descansar, pero era imposible, sentía mi interior vacío. Al cabo de un rato me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la carretera hacia algún lugar, con un poco de suerte alguien se pararía a preguntar, pero por desgracia nadie lo hizo aun con la hora que aparentemente era. Antes de caer rendida en un desvío que daba montaña arriba una furgoneta se detuvo delante de mí, me quedé estática por un momento y me di vuelta rápidamente, tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego el sonido de unos zapatos tocando el suelo, aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, pero una voz me hizo detenerme._**

 _—¿Escapaste de la base? **—Preguntó una voz misteriosa, al mirar de reojo me encontré con que eran hombres vestidos de negro, quise salir corriendo en ese momento, pero tenía miedo de que pudieran herirme, no tenía sentido gritar, hacía ya un rato que no pasaba ningún coche por la carretera, y estaba en medio de la nada. No respondí a sus palabras** —¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos? **—Preguntó con picardía. No tenía valor para hacer nada más, no tenía sentido hacerlo después de todo—**_

 _—¿Qué… quieres? **—Pregunté en voz baja, tenía demasiado miedo—**_

 ** _—_** _Que vengas con nosotros, igual puedes sernos de utilidad, estoy solo con otros dos compañeros **—Eso no le daba ninguna clase de confianza, intenté irme, pero su voz me hizo detenerme** —¿Tienes donde ir, niña? **—Eso simplemente me golpeo por dentro, tenía razón—** Ya veo **—Respondió—** Ven con nosotros **—Escuché cómo se acercaba y ponía su mano en mi hombro y la hacía descender rápidamente por mi brazo, sentía su áspero contacto junto con sus malas intenciones recorrer mi cuerpo, casi a la fuerza me guio hasta la furgoneta, al fijarme pude ver a otros dos hombres de negro, uno en el volante y otro sentado en los asientos traseros, con poco o nada que perder subí al vehículo y nos pusimos en marcha a algún sitio. Me senté en la ventana al otro lado de la puerta trasera, uno de ellos se acercó a mi y puso su mano sobre mi pierna, sentía mi pecho latir con fuerza, quería desaparecer en ese momento—** No sabemos lo que ocurrió con la base, alguien la hizo volar por los aires, pero sabemos que te hicieron porque **—Sacó un ordenador portátil de un maletín que había en el asiento trasero—** Tenemos fotos y videos— **Me quedé de piedra, vi las fotos y si, eran mías, la mayoría eran de hombres encima de mi mientras yo estaba esposada con las manos en la espalda, acostada en una cama y totalmente desnuda, el video simplemente era una escena donde todos se burlaban de mi y me insultaban llamándome de muchas maneras posibles mientras yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y aparté la mirada—**_

 ** _—_** _Queremos hacerte nuestra mascota— **Dijo uno de los hombres que estaba atrás de mi—** A cambio de no difundir estas fotografías—_

 ** _—_** _Os puedo… denunciar **—Dije, intentando decir algo por muy estúpido que pudiera sonar, ellos se rieron sonoramente—**_

 _—¿Y crees que alguien te va a creer? **—Preguntó uno de ellos** —¡Nosotros no existimos para el mundo, niña!, podríamos hacerte de todo y nadie te creería, quedarías como una loca— **Y razón no le faltaba—** Podemos prometer algo, y es que no le haremos daño a nadie de tus cercanos… si es que tienes alguno— **Aparté la mirada, no tenía a nadie de momento, pero… la oferta estaba—** No podemos dejar que te quedes con nosotros hoy, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana **—**_

 _—Pero…— **Dijo el que tenía al lado** —Podemos disfrutar contigo por ahora— **Pasó su mano por encima de mi blusa, intenté moverme para evitarlo, pero no tenía más espacio para hacerlo—** No corras, no podrás **—Con su otra mano comenzó a tocarme en diferentes sitios, el hombre que estaba tras de mi se cambió de lugar y se puso delante. Sentí su otra mano bajar bruscamente entre mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, sentía como tanteaba con los dedos un lugar donde provocarme, intentaba evitarlo, pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Con las manos intenté quitar las suyas, pero el otro hombre me agarró de las muñecas y sacó unas esposas, posicionó mis manos tras mi cuello y las esposó con facilidad, no importaba lo que hiciera, nada servía. Sentí como el hombre que me tocaba se alejó un momento y movió mi cuerpo hasta quedar de frente sentada en la silla, el se posicionó en frente de mi y con facilidad desabrochó mi pantalón y lo quitó con relativa facilidad, intenté evitarlo golpeándolo en la entrepierna, pero recibí un golpe en el bajo vientre de castigo—** Perra, quédate quieta **—Desabrochó su pantalón y me quitó la ropa interior—**_

 _—¡Para, para, para! — **Supliqué, pero no parecían escucharme, veía en sus ojos la perversión absoluta. Sentí cómo con una navaja me hacían una marca en la zona más baja del vientre, una especie de símbolo** —¡DUELE! **—Grité, me hacía demasiado daño—** ¡Para, para, detente por favor!_ —

 _—Con esto eres de nuestra propiedad— **Respondió el hombre mientras marcaba con fuerza el símbolo que consistía una F y una S, siglas de Franco-Suizo, un llamativo del servicio secreto de aquel país** —Ahora si— **Dejó caer la navaja a un lado. Luego de un rato no tenía energía para moverme, ellos estaban cansados. Nos habíamos movido de sitio, ahora estábamos al lado de un rio, escuché como abrieron la puerta y me dejaban caer sobre las piedras tirando mi ropa al lado, acto seguido me quitaron las esposas—** Arréglate ahora, nuestro trato sigue en pie **—Respondió él—** Espero que sigamos en contacto— **Se montaron en el coche y se marcharon—**_

* **Fin del flashback y POV***

* * *

—Esa es la historia—Respondió Taelia—Un chantaje—

—¿Y te dejaste caer así de fácil? —Preguntó la IA—Podías haberme dicho desde el principio, hubiera solucionado el problema… ¡desde el principio! —

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy intentando otra cosa, déjame unos días—Pidió—Yo… quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta—

—Que no sea demasiado tarde, esa gente puede tener muy malas ideas, y yo no estaré siempre disponible—Respondió la IA—Si quieres seguir con ese chantaje es tu problema, yo te propongo matarlos, tu verás—Sin más que decir se retiró del lugar dejando a Taelia pensativa. Solo estaba causando más problemas, y eso le molestaba, debía hacer un sitio donde pudiera ser de utilidad para alguien, solo estaba estorbando a Eva y siendo una molestia para Xana, y quería cambiar eso, pero no encontraba el lugar, debía buscar bien su sitio en el mundo, aunque fuera caer muy bajo como una rata de laboratorio—

Las horas murieron lentamente, hasta terminar la tarde. Aelita en compañía de Xana y Yumi volvieron a casa de la primera, ese mismo día se había mudado con Anthea al hogar que habían visto hacía unos días atrás.

—¿Emocionada? —Preguntó la nipona, Aelita asintió—

—Por fin estoy con mamá—Respondió—Tal y como quería, aunque… falta alguien—

—Waldo—Respondió la IA. Entraron a la casa donde ya les esperaba Anthea en el recibidor—

—Bienvenidas, chicas—Saludó Anthea—¿Qué tal las clases? —Obtuvo un asentimiento general por parte de las adolescentes—Hoy por fin nos mudamos aquí para iniciar de nuevo—

—Es bueno escucharlo—Respondió Yumi—Yo vivo justo a la mitad de la otra calle, así que… vendré a buscarte por las mañanas—Aelita asintió—

—¿Buscaste algo? —Preguntó Anthea a Xana, y esta negó con la cabeza—

—Aún estoy pendiente de hacerlo—Respondió la IA, Anthea asintió.

No hubo mucho más que hacer durante el resto del día.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, era un sábado muy joven todavía. Aelita se despertó, estaba durmiendo junto a Anthea, pero su boca se había quedado seca y quería algo de beber, así que se levantó y en mucho sigilo salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, ya que en el segundo se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones. Entró en la cocina y sacó una botella de agua, bebió de ella y luego la volvió a dejar donde estaba, cuando subió se encontró con la puerta de su habitación entre abierta, al entrar pudo ver a Xana acostada en la cama, tenía la ventana abierta. Su habitación era simple, la cama al lado de la ventana, un escritorio y un armario justo en frente, ya iría añadiendo más cosas a la misma. Se acercó a la ventana, que daba a la calle y se fijó en el cielo, las nubes grisáceas con un tono magenta daban un toque mágico, pero el viento húmedo y frio simplemente presagiaban una tormenta, relámpagos se paseaban por las nubes cada segundo, era un espectáculo cuanto menos hermoso, pero parecía ir a menos. Se sentó sobre su cama mientras contemplaba las nubes, tenía intención de cerrar la ventana, pero el paisaje la había atrapado. Estaba cansada, quería volver a la cama, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la suya, al girarse volvió a ver a Xana, aparentemente estaba profundamente dormida, así que aprovechó para gatear hasta acostarse a su lado cubriéndose con la misma sábana, la observó durante un momento; parecía cansada y al mismo tiempo harta, no parecía importarle su apariencia en lo absoluto y eso era algo que resaltaba de ella. Al final terminó por darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos, cuando estuvo a punto de caer dormida sintió una mano pasar sobre su pecho hasta alcanzar su mano y entrelazar sus manos con la de ella, un segundo después sintió el cuerpo ligeramente caliente de la IA acercándose al suyo.

—¿Te desperté? —Preguntó la pelirrosa. La IA hizo un sonido que parecía negar la pregunta—Perdón—Dijo, y se acurrucó aún más cerca, era cómodo y relajante—

—Estaba… cansada—Dijo la IA—

—Mira el lado bueno, es fin de semana—Respondió—

—Lo sé—Respondió. Hubo un silencio momentáneo—

—Oye… —

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Gracias…—

—Deja de agradecerme—Dijo de malagana—Ya te dije que es mi trabajo—

—Es que… nunca podré agradecerte que… ahora esté con mamá, y… que no hayas pedido nada a cambio—Sabía que podía hacerlo—

—Porque no quiero, y aunque quisiera no existiría nada material que pudiera valer las cosas que hago—Respondió—Me contento con ser… libre—Aunque fuera de una manera muy relativa. Aelita lo sabía a la perfección. La pelirrosa no podía evitar pensar quien era Xana, los problemas que había dado desde antaño y lo que significaba ahora para ella, se sentía confundida, pero confiaba en ella, sabía que no le haría daño intencionadamente y la protegería de cosas que pudieran hacerle daño. Para el resto de sus compañeros era una triquiñuela, para ella era un cambio, una persona que había cambiado su vida por completo y no quería dejarla ir ni quería dejar que ella se fuera por su cuenta—

—Me siento segura estando contigo—Respondió. Sintió como la IA jugueteaba con sus dedos de la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de ella—

—Yo… feliz—Respondió en voz baja—Al menos contigo puedo descansar tranquilamente—Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba la espalda, pasó un dedo desde el cuello pasando por el centro de la columna hasta llegar al final, esa sensación electrizante le hizo quedarse inmóvil—Quiero que termine ya todo este lio—

—Bueno… en todo caso depende de ti—Respondió—Si lo haces bien ya no tendrás que preocuparte de estas cosas—

—Ojalá fuera así—Respondió—

 ***POV de Aelita***

Lo sé, sé que no es fácil lo que ella está haciendo, está explotando su poder hasta llegar a un límite y eso la está cansando, pero su actitud simplemente no ayuda, parece que simplemente deja de pensar en las posibles opciones para usar la fuerza bruta como único método de solucionar los problemas, pero esa misma actitud me salvó la vida dos veces y también me reunió con mamá… No era la forma indicada, pero era la que había funcionado. Me di media vuelta hasta quedar mirándola de frente, podía ver con dificultad su mirada cansada y somnolienta mirándome con serenidad.

—Eres bastante egoísta—Dije, ella pareció no importarle, lo sabía—

—No tengo porqué preocuparme de los demás—Respondió—

—Aún así lo haces—Dije, ella sonrió perezosamente—

—Porque si no lo hago y le pasa algo a las personas que te importan es como si te hicieran daño directamente—Respondió, esa actitud protectora me hacía sentir extraña—

—A veces me das… miedo—Dije, y al mismo tiempo pude notar como eso llamaba su atención—

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque no sabes comportarte, casi siempre eliges la vía rápida para solucionar los problemas y tratas a la gente bastante mal cuando no te cae bien, aun cuando ellos no te han hecho nada—Respondí, quería hacerle saber lo que era ella, ya que no parecía saberlo, y aunque lo hiciera parecía no importarle—

—No tengo porqué ser una hipócrita y fingir que me cae bien todo el mundo cuando la realidad es totalmente contraria—Respondió contrariando mi opinión hasta dejarla como un simple comentario equivocado—Si eligiera la vía lenta para arreglar mis problemas terminarían por acumularse y quizás por colapsar—

—No te preocupas mucho de tu misma persona —Dije—Siempre vas con lo mismo como si fueras una foto—

—¿Tengo que impresionar a alguien? —Negué con la cabeza—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —

—Ninguno…—Respondí. Estaba diciendo cosas casi al azar. Ya no sabía que más decirle que pudiera tener lógica. Intenté decir algo más, pero sentí como puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, indicando que ya había sido suficiente. Solté un pesado suspiro, incluso ella se había dado cuenta que simplemente estaba dando mi opinión sin importarme lo duras que fueran. Pasaron unos minutos y noté como aún estaba despierta mientras me miraba fijamente, esperando que dijera algo—

—Lo más importante, ¿Tú estás bien? —Preguntó. Y no, nadie hasta ese momento me había preguntado seriamente si estaba bien, si algo de TODO lo que había ocurrido me había afectado, siempre las preguntas eran en general, esas que siempre asientes porque decirles tus problemas simplemente es una perdida total de tiempo. Lo de Taelia, la herida en mi brazo, los problemas con Tyron y Mamá, los hombres de negro siguiéndome… Realmente no estaba bien, eran demasiadas cosas que me afectaban directamente de las cuales no podía zafarme. De solo pensar en la cantidad de cosas que ocurrieron, la gente que sufrió y murió por mi culpa, directa o indirectamente, me hacía sentir muy mal, solté un frágil suspiro que ella notó—¿Ves?, nunca te has parado a pensar si hay algo que te molesta más que las cosas que ocurren en el instante—Dijo—Desde que discutiste con Taelia en Kadic te noto muy frágil y sensible—Me atrapó. Desde que Taelia me abofeteó por intentar decirle cómo debía sentirse no estaba bien, era algo que me había afectado demasiado y aún no había podido hablarlo con nadie, aunque no había necesidad, el mero hecho que ella lo dijera era una forma perfecta de simplificar todo el problema—No tiene sentido que intentes que yo cambie a mejor cuando tu estás cambiando a peor—Dijo, y de alguna manera eso quedó clavado en mi memoria, de alguna manera logró hacerme sentir confundida porque era cierto, yo estaba cambiando a una persona demasiado frágil desde que ella me comenzó a proteger—

—No… quiero seguir siendo tan frágil—Dije—Quiero poder protegerme—

—No es como si pudieras—Dijo—Tu eres alguien demasiado importante para ellos—Refiriéndose a las organizaciones que me querían secuestrar, como la de los suizos, por ejemplo. Xana negó con la cabeza y rápidamente cerró sus ojos—Cierra los ojos e imagina que es un mal sueño, lo hago todo el tiempo—

—Debo ser una molestia—Dije. Solo llegué a perturbar su descanso con mis quejas y opiniones—

—No digas eso—Respondió—Me agrada hablar contigo, aun cuando la conversación ronda en decirme cómo debo comportarme—Eso no mejoraba la situación. Acercó una de sus manos a mis ojos y pude ver como la palma de la misma brillaba con ligereza—Lo mejor será seguir durmiendo—

—No—Dije al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarme, no quería acabar la conversación de esa manera. Ella lo notó y alejó su mano. Rápidamente me acerqué y le di un beso prolongado, cosa que pareció sorprenderla, pero al mismo tiempo calmarla—

—Gracias—Dijo, parecía disfrutarlo—Ahora, de verdad, quiero seguir durmiendo—Parecía bastante cansada—

—Yo igual—Dije—Lo siento—Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que notaba como me abrazaba—Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches—

Caímos dormidas al muy poco rato. Desperté al notar como alguien entraba a la habitación y cerraba las ventanas, vi a mamá de reojo quien bajó al mismo tiempo la persiana, indicando que aún era bastante temprano, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. Intenté dormir otra vez, pero me costaba conseguirlo. Solté un suspiro de exasperación al no lograrlo. Alcé la mirada y noté que aún estábamos dormidas en la misma posición. Quería tocar su piel, pasé mi mano por su cuello ligeramente y noté como se retorció ligeramente de forma inconsciente mientras dormía, eso llamó mi atención así que quise probar más. Pasé mis dedos por detrás de sus orejas y noté como se retorcía también en su sueño. Tocaba con mis dedos lugares que serían sensibles para una persona normal, pero en ella casi ninguno tenía efecto y cuando quería tocar más abajo por curiosidad, noté como agarró mi mano y la miré a los ojos, pero los tenía cerrados.

—Para—Dijo en un suave susurro, la escena se había tornado algo extraña sin razón aparente. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, algo que nunca había notado en ella. Si seguía igual podía terminar muy mal… —

—Perdón—Me reí, la escena me había hecho gracia—Pensé que serías más sensible—

—No como tú—Respondió en un susurro. Hubo un silencio momentáneo y escuché mi móvil sonar en la distancia, cuando iba a levantarme sentí que una mano me estaba impidiendo el paso—No te dejaré—

—Pero está sonando—Intentaba quitármela de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte—¡Vamos! —Se acercó a mi apresando mis manos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el móvil dejó de sonar—Eres mala—Pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa—

—Lo sé—Nos reímos por lo bajo.

Al cabo de un rato nos levantamos y bajamos a desayunar. Nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba al lado de un ventanal y pude notar como observaba la tormenta que se había formado afuera.

—Parece que se está desvaneciendo—Respondió—

—¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado? —Pregunté, tenía curiosidad—

—Una explosión, pero eso hubiera sido el final de todo—Añadió—Es bueno que no haya sido nada—Al cabo de un rato entró mamá a la sala de estar con una carpeta en su mano, se acercó y se la entregó a Xana—

—Son las fotos de las personas que debes deshacerte en la reunión de la que hablamos—Dijo ella—

—Entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta—Respondió Xana, no sabía de qué hablaban, y quería saberlo—

—¿Qué es? —Pregunté apoyando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Xana al mismo tiempo que observaba la carpeta, al abrirla pude ver fotos de algunas personas y unos nombres—Jack Acero y Jackson—

—Gente que trabajó en el proyecto Cartago, debo deshacerme de ellos, estarán en una fiesta el lunes en una finca a las afueras del distrito—Respondió—

—Ten cuidado—Fue lo primero que dije. Aunque conocía su capacidad, debía tener cuidado—

—Lo sé—Respondió con una extraña sonrisa—

Justo en el momento que mamá se retiró, pude ver como Xana clavaba su vista en una botella de agua que había a la derecha, en un comedor. Extendió ambas manos y vi como creaba una esfera de energía alrededor de la botella y la comenzaba a atraer hacia ella, parecía concentrada en aquello, pero la esfera simplemente parecía inestable, no se quedaba estática como había visto en varias ocasiones, en este caso la esfera parecía cambiar de tamaño constantemente, pero no se notaba si no tenías la mirada fija en ella.

El día fue aburrido.

 ***Fin del POV de Aelita***

El astro rey había caído y la noche se había hecho presente. Era media noche y Xana estaba sentada en el borde de un edificio observando el ajetreado ambiente, la gente estaba de fiesta.

La IA saltó desde el edificio y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, estudiaba su comportamiento, pero algo llamó su atención, una persona nerviosa comenzaba a dar tumbos de un lado a otro, comenzó a seguirla de cerca hasta que la misma entró a una calle angosta y poco transitada. Pensó en hacer algo nuevo. Se acercó.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó, el hombre se llevó un gran susto que le llevó a caer de rodillas en frente de la IA—Veo que si—El hombre no decía nada, pero pareció tener suerte, una combinación inconfundible de luces apareció enfrente suya, la policía—

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó un policía al ver al hombre arrodillado en el piso, cuando hizo contacto visual con Xana se llevó una gran sorpresa—

—N-nada—Respondió el hombre—

—Es… ES ELLA, ES EDGE, ¡LA FUGITIVA! —Gritó el hombre a los cuatro vientos, pero su voz fue silenciada. La IA le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho que lo mandó a volar metros en el aire hasta estrellar su cabeza contra una farola y caer rodando por unas escaleras—

—¡Silencio! —Gritó la IA. Algo pasó; cuando lo hizo extendió su mano derecha hacia un lado y creó un amplio campo de energía de medio kilómetro a la redonda atrapando a todo el que se encontrara ahí. Todos se quedaron estáticos mientras intentaban moverse, pero no podían, estaban atados al suelo—Volved al infierno—Alzó su mano y luego la bajó con fuerza. La esfera explotó con un efecto magnético impresionante, provocando que todo lo que se encontrara en ese rango simplemente explotara dejando su cuerpo como un reguero de sangre y carne. Los que estaban fuera de la esfera se quedaron enceguecidos y confundidos, no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido. La IA se marchó del lugar a una gran velocidad, nadie le seguía, lo cual era perfecto.

Se había dado cuenta del peligro que era salir solo por distraerse, debía tener extremo cuidado. Llegó a Kadic en cuestión de minutos, entró al edificio de las habitaciones con extremo silencio, pero tenía algo en mente, subió hasta el pasillo de los chicos y comenzó a escuchar, había alguien despierto aún, Johnny, cuando entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras si lo encontró leyendo un cómic, al parecer no la esperaba, ya que la sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—Hola—Dijo la IA, Johnny se puso bastante nervioso. La habitación se insonorizó para la gente del exterior—

—¿Qué… haces aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho, intentando que la IA no se acercara, pero era estúpido—

—Eres mi esclavo—Respondió, aunque quizá esa no era la palabra correcta—Y quería distraerme un rato —El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Xana se sentó sobre el escritorio—Ven—Johnny se levantó tímidamente y se acercó a la IA hasta estar a su alcance, notó como algo comenzaba a brillar en su cuello—Te puse una marca que te mantiene bajo mi control y te castiga si no me obedeces—Respondió— y veo que ya te ha castigado dos veces—Hubo un silencio momentáneo—

—Se… lo intenté decir a Hiroki—Reveló el muchacho bastante nervioso—¡No le dije nada, lo juro! —Parecía esperar algún tipo de castigo físico por parte de Xana—

—Veo que no me haces caso—Dijo, poniéndose de pie—¿Qué te he dicho? —

—No decirle nada a nadie—

—¿Y que hiciste? —

—Intentar decirle a Hiroki…—Respondió—

—Entonces, mereces un castigo—Respondió—Quítate la ropa—El muchacho, a regañadientes, obedeció—Date la vuelta—Obedeció. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra Xana, lo tenía completamente atrapado—Desconozco que castigo impondría una persona en una situación así—Dijo—Así que voy a improvisar—Agarró ambas manos de Johnny y las puso en su espalda, apresándolas con una de sus manos para evitar que pudiera hacer algo, la diferencia de altura era lo suficiente para que la IA tuviera una visión total del muchacho aún estando detrás de él. Sentía como él tenía el corazón latiendo con fuerza, pasó su mano libre por el cuello provocando un respingo en Johnny—¿Nervioso? —

—No…—Respondió, pero si que lo estaba. Xana paseó su mano por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar al centro del mismo, donde sentía el corazón latir con fuerza—

—Estás agitado—Dijo en voz baja. Algo cruzó su mente; Comenzó a darle una ligera descarga eléctrica que provocaba un ligero aumento en las pulsaciones, lo que comenzaba a marearlo, aumentaba lentamente hasta que Johnny intentó gritar, pero sus luces se apagaron por un segundo y perdió el aliento, Xana lo notó y retiró su mano, la sensación de calor y dolor habían hecho mucho daño en el muchacho que aún intentaba estar de pie de alguna manera. Su cuerpo ardía con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía como cada latido era un pinchazo. Se sentía raro—Veamos si…—Lo lanzó a la cama bocabajo—Aguantas esto—Se sentó en las piernas de Johnny al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos en la espalda de este y comenzaba a aplicar una ligera descarga eléctrica que estimulaba a su víctima usando el calor generado. El muchacho intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, usaba sus manos para sostenerse en las piernas de la IA, pues la tenía al alcance, pero era extraño; no sentía un contacto físico real más que el de las manos en su espalda y el cuerpo de la IA sentado sobre sus piernas que le impedían moverse. Jadeaba con fuerza por la extraña sensación provocada—No seas débil—Susurró—

—…Yo… eh…— No sabía que responderle, la sensación de placer doloroso no le dejaba pensar, sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente siendo estimulado con aún más calor—Me… quemo…—Dijo, lo sentía. Comenzaba a sudar y ya no tenía control, la sensación le superaba—M…Me rindo—Dijo en un jadeo. Xana sonrió y alejó sus manos, ya había gastado suficiente energía. La IA se fijó en los detalles, vio como el rostro del chico tenía los ojos llorosos, había comenzado a ser demasiado doloroso y no lo soportaba. Se puso de pie—

—Tengo que investigar un poco sobre el tema—Dijo para sí misma—Seguiría más, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que tienes suerte—

Sin más que decir, y sin voltear a ver a Johnny, se retiró de la habitación a la suya en completo silencio por los pasillos de Kadic.

En la mañana todos estaban en clase a excepción de Xana, quien se encontraba por los alrededores de Kadic buscando a alguien que pudiera darle información.

Sentía la presencia de Zack en la distancia, pero no lograba dar con su origen, se adentró en el bosque lo más posible, pero la energía que emanaba él simplemente cambiaba de lugar. Al final se dejó caer rendida en la reja de la Ermita solo para darse cuenta de algo, la señal venía del interior. Al entrar pudo ver la puerta entreabierta, se asomó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la sala de estar y pudo ver al muchacho acostado bocabajo en lo que parecía ser un sofá.

—Tú, bella durmiente—Dijo Xana llamando su atención—

—Buenos… días—Dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo—Hace frio—Apenas llevaba un abrigo bastante ligero—

—Es que este no es lugar para dormir—Respondió—

—Tampoco es que tuviera otro sitio, estoy lejos del lugar donde me estoy quedando y si vuelvo Ailane se enfadará conmigo así que decidí dormir aquí—Respondió. Soltó otro bostezo—¿Necesitas algo de mí? — La IA asintió—

—¿Sabes algo de Jack Acero y Jackson? —Preguntó, lo cual llamó la atención de Zack—

—Sé que estarán aquí el lunes por la tarde—Respondió—También sé que Jack Acero es un súper soldado que lleva un exoesqueleto—Respondió—¿Piensas atacarlos? —Xana apartó la mirada—

—No lo sé—Respondió—Son una apuesta tentadora—

—Lo sé—Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá—Me dijeron que estarían en una finca a las afueras de la ciudad—

—¿Son peligrosos? —Zack cerró los ojos mientras pensaba, al paso de unos segundos negó con la cabeza—

—Jackson será fácil de matar, es un humano cualquiera, el problema es Jack Acero—Respondió—Su cuerpo entero es un exoesqueleto y una masa de tecnología militar que lo convierten en una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo—

—¿Es del proyecto NEXT? —

—Se supone… lo digo porque trabaja como asesino a sueldo—Respondió. Comenzó a estirar su cuerpo—No te calientes mucho la cabeza, solo nosotros estamos encima de él en capacidades, y tú estás en la cima—Respondió—

—Lo sé—Dijo la IA—Pero no me gusta fiarme de eso—

—Lo que quieras—Se puso de pie—Podría ayudarte, pero si me ven contigo igual puedo meterme en un buen lio—

—No te preocupes, gracias por la información—Con poco o nada que decir Xana se marchó del lugar en dirección desconocida.

Las horas pasaban. Era casi de noche en la pintoresca ciudad, había una ventisca no muy fuerte que levantaba el frio y dejaba ver el espectáculo de nubes que aún no desaparecía. Aelita, sentada en un banco de un parque, estaba hipnotizada por ello… Una voz la sacó de su mundo.

—Buenas noches, Princesa—Saludó Odd bastante activo—

—¡Odd! —Se acercó y rápidamente le dio un beso—Pensé que no vendrías—

—Te dije que lo haría, solo que… salir de Kadic a esta hora siempre es un poco complicado—Respondió vagamente. Aelita sonrió—¿Vamos a algún sitio? —La aludida asintió—

—Si, parece que va a caer una tormenta—Caminando al lado del otro emprendieron su camino a algún lugar—Están siendo días algo tranquilos—Dijo. Odd asintió—

—¿Esperabas algo diferente? —Preguntó, Aelita se quedó mirando el cielo por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza—

—Quizás… Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba—

—Te ves Feliz—Dijo—Eso es lo importante—Aelita sonrió y tomó la mano de Odd—

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que el futuro puede ser mejor? —

—Claro, aunque soy un poco pesimista en ese aspecto—Respondió—

—Yo... espero que nada de esto cambie a peor—Dijo—No quiero volver a pasar… algo como eso—Refiriéndose a cuando la secuestraron las personas del servicio secreto—A veces no me deja dormir por las noches—

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —Preguntó, de verdad quería entenderlo, quería saber que sentía Aelita cuando pensaba en aquello—

—No… es fácil de explicar—Respondió. Se detuvieron en un paso de cebra, estaba el semáforo de peatones en rojo—Pensar en como me trataron, las veces que me golpearon e insultaron… el cómo trataron a Taelia…—Soltó un suspiro—No quiero que alguien lo entienda, quiero evitar que algo como eso me vuelva a pasar—

—Entiendo—Respondió—Entonces tienes mi apoyo, Princesa—Aelita sonrió. Sabía que podía contar con él—Luego de lo que les pasó no creo que vuelvan a intentar tocarte—La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se desvaneció, y él lo notó—

—Eso… es lo que me preocupa—Respondió—Que vosotros… estéis en peligro—Cruzaron la calle—

—No pienses así, si tú no estás en peligro, nosotros tampoco lo estamos—Eso simplemente contrarió a la pelirrosa. Solo podía contar con alguien como Xana para que nada malo ocurriese, pero confiar en ella podía ser peligroso—

—Mejor… hablemos de otra cosa—Dijo la pelirrosa—¿Qué tal con Sam? —

—Que pregunta más oportuna—Dijo, pícaro. Aelita se sonrojó—

—Oye, solo pregunto—Respondió—

—Bien, aunque si la viera algo más de seguido sería mejor—

La noche era joven. Aprovecharon sus almas adolescentes para pasar un rato muy agradable fuera. Un helado, una sala de juegos y una charla nocturna. La mejor cita posible. Se habían quitado esa sensación de monotonía que tanto les afectaba.

Aelita seguía irremediablemente contrariada, sabía que los del servicio secreto no eran tontos, si querían algo de ella podían hacerle daño a cualquiera de sus amigos, y solo podía confiar en que una persona lo evitara, Xana. Por suerte o por desgracia, esa opción siempre era invalidada por el constante peligro al que la IA se exponía, así que no tenía más opciones que esa.

Con poco o nada más que hacer por culpa de la hora que era de la noche, volvieron a casa. Odd acompañó a la pelirrosa. Al llegar a la puerta y abrir la puerta se encontró con que no había nadie, así que obligó al italiano a entrar.

—Bonito lugar—Comentó Odd—Me gusta—

—Es acogedor—Respondió Aelita, leyendo una nota escrita en papel que había sobre el comedor—

* * *

 **" _Salí con Eva hace un rato, si no he llegado, tienes la cena en la cocina. No llegaré tarde._** — ** _Anthea"_**

* * *

—Parece que estamos solos—Respondió la pelirrosa—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —Odd asintió y subieron las escaleras—

—Es grande—Dijo tras entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí mismo—

—Lo sé, aunque… Duermo con mamá en lugar de aquí—Respondió, y sentó en la cama. Odd hizo lo mismo, se creó un ambiente extraño. Ambos se miraron durante un momento y casi instintivamente se besaron. No pasó mucho hasta que Odd tomó la iniciativa y tumbó a Aelita sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella. Se separaron un momento después. Aelita apartó la mirada, estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, pícaro. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo al momento después. Jugaban con sus labios y sus lenguas en una rara batalla. Sus impulsos adolescentes simplemente salían a la luz cada vez más. Aelita sabía que no era lo mismo que estar con Jeremy, una persona que era bastante inocente en cuanto a algunos temas sociales se refería, ella no era la excepción a esa regla, pero sabía adaptarse bien y aprender de ello. Odd era un perfecto ejemplo, con él aprendía cosas nuevas, cosas que de por si nunca hubiera aprendido, era una manera curiosa de divertirse… La parte mala era que la parte real de su relación estaba en secreto, ¿Por cuánto podrían mantenerlo? Eso le gustaría saber a la pelirrosa. Se sentía extraña, quería hacer más cosas, pero… Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse—

—Llegó mamá—Susurró—Mejor bajemos antes de que nos vea—Odd asintió, pero cuando se sentó en la cama la puerta de la habitación de abrió—

—Sabía que estabais aquí— Respondió Anthea—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —Preguntó, aunque en su mente había sonado mejor—

—Si, hemos llegado hace un rato—Respondió la pelirrosa—

—¿Habéis cenado? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza—Entonces os prepararé algo—

La noche murió lentamente. Ambas pelirrosas dormían plácidamente. La noche tormentosa hacía un efecto adormecedor que era cuanto menos relajante. No lo mismo para Aelita.

* * *

 ***Sueño de Aelita***

 _Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo que no lograba reconocer. Llamaba a voces la presencia de alguien, pero por más intentos que hacía simplemente no escuchaba respuesta alguna. Hubo un momento en el que salió a una sala muy grande y completamente oscura. Algo se iluminó delante suyo, cuando intentó agudizar la mirada escuchó un estruendo y luego el sonido de un casquillo tocando el suelo. Se miró a sí misma y lo vio, su brazo sangraba, pero no lo sentía. Escuchó otro estruendo y volvió a verse, ahora su pecho, al girarse pudo ver un cuerpo que le era familiar, pero una mirada totalmente extraña y deformada, se trataba de Taelia, con una pistola en la mano. Cuando intentó acercarse pudo ver una gran cantidad de hombres de negro salir detrás suya, todos los que salían tenían un arma en la mano, cuando intentó darse la vuelta escuchó un gran estruendo y…_

 ***Fin del sueño de Aelita***

* * *

Despertó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver un gran relámpago caer justo por la ventana, algo que la alarmó aún más hasta el punto de ahogar un grito por culpa del miedo. Anthea se despertó por culpa del grito.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Anthea, viendo como Aelita ocultaba su cabeza entre su pecho y la cobija—

—Una… pesadilla—Respondió Intentando calmarse, sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas—

—Tranquila—Abrazó a su hija intentando calmarla, no era la primera vez que la despertaba a la mitad de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla. No sabía que se movía por su mente, no sabía que cosas no la dejaban en paz, pero podía suponerlo, desde que se encontró con ella simplemente le comenzaron a ocurrir cosas malas, empezando por el simple hecho de verse y no poder hacer nada, pasando por el disparo en el brazo que la hirió de una manera importante hasta llegar al momento en el que la secuestraron y la golpearon hasta cansarse. Suponer que eso era el motivo de sus pesadillas era ser, cuanto menos, optimista. No tenía más opción que intentar llevar la situación rezando que nada malo ocurriera que pudiera afectarla, estaba el tema de Taelia, pero algo que se tenía que agarrar con pinzas pues era una bomba de relojería con la que había que tener mucho cuidado. Pasaron unos minutos y Anthea no notó que su hija se calmara, así que, pensando, comenzó a tararear una canción suave, una melodía que era una canción de cuna que le cantaba cuando era pequeña. Al paso de un rato la melodía hizo efecto, Aelita terminó por dormirse profundamente. Soltó un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos, rezando para que ella no volviera a despertarse.

Temprano en la mañana Anthea escuchó el despertador sonar sin descanso, movió su brazo para apagarlo y tanteando lo hizo. Al intentar moverse notó como Aelita se aferraba a ella, no la soltaba.

—Buenos días—Susurró suavemente a Aelita mientras acariciaba su cabeza, cosa que la despertó—

—Buenos días, mamá—Dijo ella—

—¿No tuviste más pesadillas? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—Es normal tener pesadillas, pero… no es normal tenerlas tan de seguido—

—Lo sé, pero no logro liberarme de ellas—Respondió—Son molestas—

Las horas murieron lentamente.

En la tarde, justo cuando acabaron las clases, Xana se encontró con Sam en la puerta de la academia, lo habían acordado el día anterior. La morena vestía igual con la diferencia de un buso de color negro con capucha que le servía para ocultar su identidad.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó la IA, Sam asintió—Entonces vamos, nos espera un rato de camino. Tenían que caminar bastante hasta llegar a su destino, pero tenían tiempo, eran las cuatro de la tarde y la reunión comenzaba a las cinco, tiempo suficiente para la IA—

—¿Crees que será peligroso? —Preguntó Sam. Xana se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que podían encontrarse—

—Lo mejor será buscar armas para defendernos o lo llevaremos claro—Respondió la IA. Siguieron su camino en relativo silencio. Luego de caminar un rato salieron por una carretera provincial poco transitada—Estamos cerca—Siguieron la carretera durante un rato hasta encontrar un camino de tierra—Mejor estar preparadas—Dijo. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y de ella sacó una pistola que se la entregó a Sam—

—¿Y tú? —

—Estaré bien—Respondió volviendo a ponerse su mochila en la espalda, cuando reanudaron su camino sintieron la presencia de alguien que les observaba desde las cercanías—Hay alguien observándonos— Intentó buscar con su mirada, pero no tardó mucho en saber de quien se trataba, pues escuchó una risilla infantil que le dio la respuesta—Zack, deja de espiarnos—El muchacho, de un salto, apareció en frente de ellas—¿No que no podías ayudar? —

—Cambio de planes—Respondió—¿Tenéis algún plan? —

—Matar a todo lo que se mueva o produzca sombra—Respondió la IA. Zack se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sam—Es de confiar—Dijo, adelantándose a la posible reacción del muchacho—

—Entonces supongo que la prioridad es Jackson y Jack Acero —Dijo, sacando un par de fotos de su bolsillo. La primera era la de Jackson, un hombre alto y delgado con un traje negro y una mirada seria, una apariencia musculada. Cabello negro y corto con unos ojos del mismo color. La segunda era la de Jack, un hombre no muy alto con un traje gris y un sombrero de color azul oscuro, unos guantes negros y una mirada usurpadora. Ojos verdes y cabello gris peinado hacia atrás. A simple vista no parecía alguien peligroso—

—Correcto—Dijo—¿Acabas de llegar? —Zack asintió—Entonces entraremos a ciegas—

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Sam, ya impaciente. Ambos asintieron. Reanudaron su camino con rapidez, se encontraron un rato después con el portón de metal de una finca grande, de dos pisos y lujosa, campos grandes y piscinas, un patio trasero lujoso y nada que envidiar. Los coches presentes desvelaban la gran cantidad de personas presentes—

—Hagamos esto—Dijo la IA—Si hay guardias deben estar en el exterior, así que Zack y yo iremos por los lados del edificio, Sam irá y vaciará el edificio—El muchacho asintió, pero la morena no se veía confiada—¿Tienes miedo? —

—No… es eso—Respondió—Es… matar gente, ¿Por qué? —

—Bienvenida al mundo real—Respondió la IA—Cierra los ojos—Sam obedeció y sintió como una mano la tocaba por un segundo y luego se retiraba, al abrirlos no se veía diferente—

—¿Será suficiente? —Preguntó Zack desenvainando un puñal con una hoja larga que tenía, por un lado, dientes de sierra y por el otro una hoja fina que parecía cortar bastante—

—Debería—Respondió la IA—

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Sam, pero Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Buena suerte, chicos—Forzaron el portón y entraron a la finca con rapidez, Sam pistola en mano, Zack con su puñal y Xana con sus puños cargados de electricidad que matarían a cualquier humano con el simple contacto. Cuando Sam se acercó a la puerta del edificio pudo ver por un lado como Zack caía perfectamente a un guardia y le atravesaba el cuello con el puñal y con un hábil movimiento le arrancaba la cabeza solo para moverse con rapidez hasta perderse de vista, giró la cabeza al otro lado y vio a Xana asestando un puñetazo a alguien en el pecho, pudo ver como una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada por la espalda de la víctima. Intentando no tener en cuenta la gran habilidad de sus compañeros, aprovechó que la puerta se abrió y vio a una mujer joven asomarse, cerró los ojos y abrió fuego, al abrirlos vio como la mujer se desplomaba al suelo con un agujero en su ojo izquierdo. Se adentró en la casa con rapidez, un recibidor grande donde había varios guardias, se quedó estática durante un segundo, pero pudo responder con rapidez y disparó el arma contra tres de ellos que cayeron al suelo rápidamente, un cuarto salió y le apuntó con una pistola, por un momento pensó que era su final, pero no, tuvo suerte, cuando el hombre abrió fuego pudo ver la bala golpeando su pecho solo para rebotar un segundo después, le dolió, pero el susto la desconcentró, no sabía que había pasado, pero aprovechó esa suerte para disparar contra el guardia y acertar un disparo en la mandíbula que se adentró hasta salir por la parte trasera de la cabeza, provocando que cayera muerto al lado de los otros tres guardias. Sam se reincorporó y robó una de las pistolas de los guardias muertos guardándola en el bolsillo de su buso. Siguió buscando gente, pero el recibidor estaba vacío. Abrió una puerta y se encontró en la sala de estar una docena de personas reunidas que intentaban escapar, todos iban de traje y corbata. Sam tomó aire y alzó su arma, no escuchó las suplicas y disparó contra todos hasta que las balas del arma que Xana le dio se agotaron, la guardó en su bolsillo y la cambió por la otra, siguió disparando hasta que quedó un cúmulo de cuerpos en una puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser una sala donde había una mesa de billar. Se acercó a la puerta esquivando sus cuerpos cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo apuntándole con un arma.

—¡BAJA EL ARMA! —Gritó la persona. Sam se giró y pudo ver a un hombre con una mirada iracunda. Sam hizo el amago, pero fue más rápida, disparó y le acertó en el pecho, volvió a abrir fuego y la bala le atravesó la cabeza de arriba abajo. No sabía como tenía tanta puntería, no tenía experiencia previa con armas de fuego más que algunas demostraciones y ver gente que las llevaba, pero parecía tenerle el truquillo. No pudo evitar escuchar algo de fondo, una música orquestal con un ritmo animado y extranjero que le hacía gracia, parecía música de un país del otro lado del charco, una serenata lo llamaban. Decidió ocuparse de eso más adelante, siguió por habitaciones, pero ya no encontró a nadie así que subió sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso superior, había un pasillo extrañamente oscuro con varias puertas, abrió la primera rápidamente y se encontró con una pareja… bueno… siendo pareja. Sam por desgracia no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en los detalles y abrió fuego. Tras comprobar que ambos estaban muertos siguió con el resto de habitaciones, Cuando iba abrir la última puerta sintió a alguien tras suya, cuando se giró escuchó al mismo tiempo que sentía los impactos de bala rebotar contra su cuerpo, el escudo que había creado Xana era bastante eficiente, solo que ella no lo sabía. Cuando el hombre que le había disparado vio que Sam seguía en pie, se acercó con una navaja en mano, Sam logró reincorporarse y justo en el ultimo momento le puso el cañón en la parte baja de la mandíbula apuntando a su cabeza, cuando hizo contacto físico apretó el gatillo con fuerza y la vida y la cabeza del guardia fueron historia. La cabeza del hombre explotó y se manchó de sangre completamente, apartó la mirada y entró a la habitación, pudo ver a un chico de su edad leyendo un libro, le apuntó, pero se quedó mirando, ambos hicieron contacto visual el uno con el otro—

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Una lagrima corrió la mejilla de Sam y abrió fuego con la última bala que tenía en el cargador, el proyectil le atravesó el corazón al muchacho que tenía en frente. Al darse la vuelta recogió la pistola del otro guardia y dejó la vacía en su sitio. Bajó al primer piso y se aseguró de que estuviera todo vació. Jadeaba del cansancio físico y del nerviosismo, había hecho cosas malas, pero esto… era un nivel completamente superior. Abrió la puerta que daba con el patio trasero y lo primero que pensó es que estaba en el infierno. Había una cantidad enorme de cuerpos cercenados con cortes limpios y otros tantos quemados, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, sin importar quienes fueran, estaban muertos, incluidos los mariachis, pues hubo un momento en el que dejó de escuchar la música. Tenía nauseas de ver la escena, pero algo llamó su atención: Zack y Xana se encontraban mirando desafiantes a un par de personas en frente suyo, pudo reconocerlos, pues vio la foto de ellos antes de entrar: Jackson se encontraba tendido en el suelo aparentemente muerto; con un brazo y un pie en paradero desconocido al mismo tiempo que se podía notar un profundo corte en su garganta, mientras que Jack Acero se encontraba de pie apuntando con dos pistolas a los adolescentes—

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Sam nada más entrar, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, se centró en la discusión—

—Veo que habéis logrado dar conmigo, monstruos—Dijo Jack con una voz desafiante y animada—Es una pena que no vayáis a salir con vida—

—No cantes victoria—Xana se lanzó rápidamente contra Jack, se lanzó con un puñetazo cargado de electricidad mientras esquivaba las balas que le disparaban, al final logró acercarse lo suficiente y darle un puñetazo en el pecho, pero sintió algo extraño, parecía que había golpeado metal en lugar de músculo o hueso—Eres menos humano que nosotros—Dijo Xana, alejándose—

—Tienes buena imaginación—Dijo Jack, alejándose unos metros, recuperándose del golpe de la IA—¡SALTAD! —Disparó contra los tres, Sam se escondió al otro lado de la puerta mientras Zack usaba su habilidad para esquivar las balas. Cuando Xana tenía acorralado a Jack, Sam se asomó y disparó contra él, pudo ver como la bala le penetraba el vientre—¡Maldita bastarda! —Tiró una de las pistolas y usó la mano libre para empujar a Xana hacia atrás, sacando un puñal de sus bolsillos—Ahora sí, ven—Por más golpes que recibía simplemente parecía seguir en perfecto estado—

—¿Sigues con vida? —Preguntó la IA—

—¿Te molesta? —Xana sonrió—No sabes con quien te metes, niña, yo soy completamente superior a unas ratas de laboratorio—Logró parar un golpe directo de Xana con bastante facilidad. No era ninguna tontería—¡Venid niños! —Zack se mantenía al margen cubriendo a Sam, sabía que ese hombre podía hacer algo. Jack dejó caer su arma y sacó otra más grande dentro de su traje, era una pistola, pero bastante peculiar. Apretó el gatillo una vez y obligó a Xana a crear un campo de repulsión, la bala llevaba tanta energía que le costó horrores pararla—

—Zack, ayúdame—Dijo, y el muchacho asintió. Se lanzó de un saltó a Jack, con bastante agilidad lograba hacerle cortes limpios, pero el metal del exoesqueleto le impedía hacer daño importante. Tuvo que alejarse cuando vio las intenciones de dispararle—

—Maté a gente mucho más pesada que vosotros, maté a grupos enteros ¡VOSOTROS SOLO SOIS UNA PANDA DE ESTÚPIDOS! —Xana se lanzó rápidamente contra él, cuando iba a asestarle un golpe directo el hombre alzó su pesada pistola y apretó el gatillo, no le apuntaba a la cabeza, apuntaba su pierna. La bala salió y la IA no pudo contenerla, con el poco espacio que le dejaba, el proyectil atravesó campo de repulsión y recibió un impacto directo en la parte superior de la pierna derecha, en el muslo. No le hizo perder el equilibro en el instante, pues logró asestarle un golpe con fuerza en el pecho, incluso sintió algo romperse dentro de Jack. Xana dio un complicado salto hacia atrás al sentir un dolor infernal salir de su pierna—

—Joder—Susurró, viendo como salía sangre del agujero, la bala había penetrado su piel, era raro, no había visto que alguna le hiciera daño salvo esa. Usando electricidad la sacó en el instante y la observó, no era un proyectil normal de plomo, era de un color negro y un material desconocido. Sentía su pierna arder, no podía mantenerse en pie. Zack lo vio, decidió tomar el mando—

—Me encargo yo—Preparó su puñal y se enfrascó en una lucha con Jack Acero, la hoja de su puñal no conseguía hacerle nada directamente—

—Muchacho, deberías mejor ayudar a tu compañera, estas balas están envenenadas—Dijo Jack en lo que parecía ser un intento de asustarlo, pero no funcionó. Al final Zack logró hacer que se estrellara contra una pared y apresarlo contra la misma dejando la hoja de sierra de su puñal justo en la parte más suave de su cuello. Xana, con dificultad, se acercó junto con Sam—

—Pensé que sería más fácil—Dijo la IA—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó a Jack—

—No me he presentado, Soy Jack Acero, trabajo para la NSA norteamericana—Reveló el hombre—

—No apareces en los registros del proyecto NEXT, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Zack—

—Muchacho, cada país importante tiene su propio proyecto, NEXT es solo la excusa para mantener a la OTAN contenta, no como vuestro proyecto, que no tiene nada que ver con ella—Zack cruzó una mirada con Xana—No estaba bromeando conque esas balas estaban envenenadas, así que yo me daría prisa y diría tus oraciones—Xana no quería creerle—

—No me jodas, bastardo—

—Si me matáis solo crearéis un conflicto internacional que nadie quiere ver—Dijo el hombre—¡Vais a iniciar una guerra! —

—Mejor cierra el pico—Dijo Zack—¿Nos sirve de algo? —Xana negó con la cabeza—

—¿No lo necesitas tú? —Preguntó la IA. Zack negó con la cabeza—

—Ya sé lo que necesito—Dijo—Buenas noches—Usó su fuerza y lentamente le cortó el cuello hasta que su cabeza se separó del resto del cuerpo, dejando ver el metálico interior del mismo—Este era más un montón de chatarra que un super soldado—

—Ya lo veo—Dijo, tuvo que dejarse caer arrodillada, el dolor se había intensificado—¿Qué eran esas balas? —

—Son raras—Dijo Sam, cogiendo con mucha precaución el arma de Jack—Son negras—Se la entregó a Xana—

—Si dijo que no era del proyecto NEXT entonces tenemos otro problema—Dijo Zack para sí mismo—Vaya por Dios—

—No es problema mío, por suerte—Dijo Xana guardando el arma de Jack en su mochila—Sam, rebusca entre esta gente para ver si encuentras cosas que… nos sean de… utilidad—Se resistía a gritar del dolor, sentía su pierna arder en la zona del impacto, no era como una herida de bala común, quizás si era cierto que las balas estaban envenenadas—

—¿Te ayudo? —Dijo Zack, ayudando a la IA a ponerse de pie—¿Estás bien? —

—No… me arde demasiado—Respondió—

—Lo mejor será que alguien te revise—Pasó un rato hasta que Sam volvió con un maletín de color negro bastante extraño, estaba abierto—

—Mirad esto—Dejó el maletín sobre una mesa y pudieron ver una cantidad enorme de archivos, parecían ser de Jackson—Debe ser muy importante—

—Lo es—Dijo la IA—

—No los necesito—Dijo finalmente Zack—Estúdialos tú, ya me contarás—Xana asintió—

—¿Encontraste dinero? —Sam asintió—

—Bastante, suficiente para mí—Reveló la morena—Tengo… nauseas, no soporto esto—

—Te acostumbras a la larga—Dijo Zack—Al menos hiciste un buen trabajo—Xana no se preocupaba por Sam, había hecho una triquiñuela: Junto con el micro escudo que le había puesto sin que ella se diera cuenta, congeló su mente, provocando que sus recuerdos simplemente quedaran temporalmente en su cabeza, y cuando se durmiera, el congelamiento junto con sus recuerdos y el escudo se desvanecieran, sabía que Sam no lo soportaría luego de semejante matanza, ya fue un milagro que ella matara a tanta gente sin antes rendirse—

Intentaron irse, pero algo se los dificultó: Xana no podía mantenerse en pie pues el dolor en su pierna se había hecho insoportable aún para ella. Se dejó caer en el suelo bocarriba mientras resistía las ganas de gritar y arrancarse la pierna.

—¿Sabes si podemos llamar alguien para que venga a buscarnos? —Preguntó Zack a Sam, pero la morena negó con la cabeza—

—Es…pera—Dijo Xana, sacando su móvil, llamó a Anthea—

— _¿Todo bien?_ —Preguntó la pelirrosa—

—No… —Respondió con dificultad—Ven… a buscarnos—

— _Voy enseguida_ —Con poco o nada que decir, tuvieron que esperar—

—Al menos están todos muertos—Dijo Zack, viendo el sangriento panorama—

—¿Es normal que hagáis esto? —Preguntó Sam, revisando la herida de Xana—

—No es lo habitual, pero siempre surgen cosas que hacer—Respondió—

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta sintieron que un coche se acercaba, Zack se puso en guardia con su puñal, listo para matar a la primera persona que tuviera a la vista, pero el coche negro que apareció se detuvo frente a ellos, y de él bajo Anthea, Zack se sorprendió.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó la pelirrosa acercándose a Xana—

—Jack Acero le disparó en la pierna con una bala extraña que parecía estar envenenada—Respondió Zack—Tanto él como Jackson están muertos—

—Ya tendremos tiempo para investigar, ayúdame—Subieron a Xana al coche—¿Vienes con nosotros? —Zack negó con la cabeza—

—No quiero causar problemas—Respondió el muchacho—Lo mejor será ir por separado—Anthea asintió y sin perder tiempo se pusieron de camino—

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Anthea, dejando a Sam por el camino por insistencia de la morena, se sentía perturbada. Al llegar tuvo que hacer maravillas para entrar a la casa y dejar a la IA recostada sobre el sofá mientras esta aguantaba su grito, sentía su pie arder, como si mil clavos ardiendo le pincharan con cada leve movimiento. Anthea tuvo que pedir ayuda de Eva para poder saber que le ocurría. Se apresuró a limpiar la herida como pudo mientras esperaba, al mismo tiempo que revisaba la mochila de Xana, que había dejado previamente sobre el comedor junto con el maletín negro. Revisando pudo encontrar dos armas, la que había visto en días anteriores y una extraña de casi el doble de tamaño, al sacarla pudo ver a su lado un proyectil, con una servilleta lo sacó y lo inspeccionó, no parecía ser de plomo ni de acero, tenía una forma alargada y puntiaguda en forma de cono. Tenía un extraño recubrimiento de algún tipo de líquido. El resto de proyectiles eran iguales, muy extraño. Al cabo de un rato llegó Eva. Comenzó a inspeccionar la herida.

—¿Sabes que el ocurrió? —Preguntó—

—Se que recibió el impacto de una bala envenenada—Respondió Anthea—No parece soportar el dolor, es raro en ella—

—Entonces iremos sobre seguro—Sacó de su mochila una jeringa con una aguja metálica, sabía que la necesitaría—Agarra su brazo—Anthea la sostuvo como pudo mientras Eva, con muchísima dificultad, inyectaba un tranquilizante en Xana—

—Tenemos la pistola y el proyectil que usaron—Dijo Anthea—

—Tomaré una muestra entonces—

Luego de un largo rato el tranquilizante hizo efecto y terminó por dormir a Xana, Eva aprovechó y cerró su herida cubriéndola con una venda, al mismo tiempo que le inyectaba antibióticos. No sabía que tipo de veneno era, pero debía ser extremadamente potente si logró hacer tanto daño alguien como un Neo Sapiens.

—No te aseguro que estará bien—Dijo la morena—Pero podemos rezar—

—Enviaré una de las balas como muestra a Sumire, debe andar por estos sitios así que tendremos respuesta rápido, quiero saber que son esas balas y por qué las llevaba ese hombre—Dijo Anthea con decisión—

—Yo tomaré muestras para analizar el veneno—

Luego de realizar el preparativo, Eva se marchó con una bala de muestra tras asegurarse que iba manchada de un líquido extraño. Llevaron a Xana a una de las habitaciones y la acostaron en la cama. Anthea le desnudó el torso, comenzaba a sudar bastante, no sabía si era efecto de la medicina o del veneno. Al cabo de un rato alguien llamó a su puerta. Se acercó y miró por una de las ventanas, era una persona que esperaba.

—Gracias por venir, Sumire—Saludó la pelirrosa. La mujer misteriosa asintió y entró—

—¿Dónde está la victima? —Preguntó de primeras, Anthea señaló una habitación en el primer piso y la guio hasta ella—

—Recibió el impacto de una bala envenenada—Tenía el proyectil y la pistola a un lado en una mesita de noche. Sumire la agarró y la observó con detenimiento—

—Ella es la Neo que escapó del centro de desarrollo de Albretch—Dijo, refiriéndose a Xana—

—Lo sé, intento mantenerla un poco oculta, aunque si está conmigo no corre ningún peligro de que todo el ejercito pueda ir encima de ella—Era algo que sabía—

—Si, ellos ya saben que está bajo tu cuidado, se hacen los locos porque saben que la tienes bajo un relativo control—Respondió Sumire—Le diré a Albretch que intente dejarte en paz, intenta reunir apoyos para convencernos de que la devuelvas—

—No lo haré—Respondió— Si ella se logró escapar es su problema, yo ahora la tengo bajo mi poder, si la quiere tendrá que ganársela otra vez—

—Lo sé—Dijo, riéndose—Pero intenta que no llame la atención, los otros dos Neo le tienen un ojo encima—

—Vi a uno de ellos acompañándola esta tarde, mataron a Jackson y a Jack Acero—Eso llamó la atención de Sumire —

—Bien, un golpe importante a esos malditos bastardos del proyecto Cartago—Revisó una de las balas con detenimiento—No son balas convencionales, tomaré una de ellas y las analizaré, creo haberlas visto en algún otro sitio—Respondió—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que me iré—Guardó el proyectil en una bolsita térmica y la selló—Recuerda, Albretch es el dueño del Proyecto Neo y sabe que tu tienes a una de sus creaciones, el es uno de los genios cinco genios, tiene mucha influencia, como nosotras—

—Si quiere algo de mí, que venga el de propio a buscarlo—Sumire rio perezosamente—

—Estaré unos días en París, haré el análisis del proyectil y luego volveré a Japón, volveré el otro mes para la reunión—Anthea asintió—Te enviaré la dirección de la misma cuando sepa dónde va a ser—Se despidieron luego de eso. Anthea se acercó a la habitación y observando a Xana, pensó: ¿Albretch sabía de antemano que ella tenía a Xana?, Si así era, debía tener un cuidado aún mayor con ella, no sabía como podía reaccionar ese maldito bastardo. Solo quedaba esperar. Aún dormida, Xana jadeaba, le había subido fiebre rápidamente. Eva le había inyectado una medicina, pero sabía que eso no era lo importante, sabía que el cuerpo de la IA funcionaba de manera diferente, tenía alta resistencia a lesiones, envenenamientos y enfermedades, pero llevaba unas semanas se recibir golpes fuertes sin parar, y el terminar envenenada debía resultar lo peor.

No estaba preocupada por el futuro, sabía que todo terminaría bien de alguna manera, le preocupaba Aelita. No podía dejar que volvieran a secuestrarla, sabía que Albretch era capaz de hacerlo, pero sería una jugada demasiado arriesgada. Debía hablar con Xana para asegurarse de que ella estaría segura.

Sin embargo, había otro problema más inmediato: Taelia.

* * *

 ***CONTINUARÁ***

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Dilema por Traición.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero de corazón que este capitulo sea de vuestro total agrado.**

 **Ya cae el invierno. Segundo capítulo del mes, espero que este año esté lleno de inspiración.**

 **Quizás no quedó como esperaba, pero oye, a mí me gustó.**

 **Bueno, poco que decir.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draoptimusstar3: La paz está, quizás, lejos de llegar para alguna de ellas dos. Si, la verdad que la parte donde van todos al centro comercial me gustó también. Quizás en este caso es mejor mantener los secretos el mayor tiempo posible. La verdad tengo poco que comentar, Draop. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! Y espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Me: Muchísimas gracias. Si, haré más momentos de esa pareja, solo tenerme un poco de paciencia. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!**

 **Titokenny01: Me agrada que os haya gustado la cita triple, es algo que tenía planeado desde hace un tiempo atrás. Lo de Taelia lo veremos en el próximo capítulo un poco más a fondo. Quizás en este punto para ambas, lo mejor sea obviar los problemas, porque hacer de un pequeño montón una montaña de arena… igual puede terminar feo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, Víctor! Espero que el capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier cosa yo estaré por aquí.**

 **Espero tener un par de capítulos para febrero, incluidas algunas continuaciones… Será un mes activo para mí. (O eso espero)**

 **Poco más. Muchas gracias a todos. Cuidaos bien, hasta entonces.**

 **¡Adiós!**

 ** _Never Surrender._**


End file.
